Un nuevo comienzo
by Nahuel durandal
Summary: Después de la derrota de zamasu, trunks y mai tienen otra oportunidad de empezar de nuevo sus vidas en otra linea temporal pero lo que no saben que es en otro universo, que aventuras le deparan al hijo del príncipe saiyayin.
1. Prologo

**HOLA A TODOS, ESTA ES MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA Y EN ESTA AVENTURA EL PROTAGONISTA SERA NADA MENOS QUE EL GUERRERO DEL FUTURO, SI SEÑORES ES TRUNKS Y MAI, USARE LA VERSION DEL SUPER DESPUÉS DE LA DERROTA DEL TROLLASO DE ZAMASU, TAL VEZ LO HAGA HAREN PERO NO SE SI HACERLO, DIGAN SI LES GUSTARIA QUE LA HISTORIA FUERA ASÍ O NO. COMO SEA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR ESTO, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **PROLOGO**

TRUNKS A DESTRUIDO LA FORMA FISICA DE ZAMASU AL USAR SU NUEVA TECNICA "LA GENKI-ESPADA" (nombre oficial de la técnica), PERO AÚN SIN SU CUERPO EL MALVADO DE ZAMASU SE LAS ARREGLO PARA ERRADICAR CON LO QUE QUEDABA DE LA HUMANIDAD DEJANDO A NUSTROS HÉROES CONTRA LAS CUERDAS, YA SIN FUERZAS PARA PELEAR A GOKU SE LE OCURRIO UNA IDEA PARA ELIMINAR AL VIRUS ZAMASU DE UNA VES POR TODAS Y ESTA ERA LLAMAR AL ZENO-SAMA DE ESE TIEMPO USANDO EL TRANSPORTADOR QUE LE OBSEQUIO EL ZENO-SAMA DE SU TIEMPO. PERO NO CONTABAN QUE EL IBA DESTRUIR TODA LA LINEA TEMPORAL DE TRUNKS, COMO QUIEN SE LOS LLEVA EL DIABLO SE SUBIERAN LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE A LA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO E IDO AL PASADO ANTES QUE EL DIOS DE LOS 12 UNIVERSOS DESTRUYERA TODO, Y ES ASI COMO EMPIESA ESTO.

 **PATIO TRASERO DE CORPORACION CÁPSULA**

Se podía ver a krillin y piccoro esperando él regreso de goku, vegeta, bulma y tunks y deseando que ya hallan por fin derrotado a zamasu, ya que esa distorsión espacio-temporal que tenia la cara y él ki de zamasu les había dado mala espina de como andaban las cosas. Pero de repente se pudo ver la maquina del tiempo en él aire con bulma, trunks y mai en su interior y a goku junto a vegeta aferrados de las patas de la maquina que se estrello de manera estrepitosa en él suelob, una enorme nube polve se levanto, luego al disiparse él polve se pudo ver a máquina del tiempo un poco dañana y a todos los viajeros con espirales en los ojos, casi al instante krillin y piccoro se acercaron a ver si estaban bien.

Krillin: chicos! que alegría verlos, se encuentran bien?. Pregunto él pequeño monje.

Piccoro: parese que fue dura la pelea pero pudieron derrotar al desgraciado de Black?. Pregunto él guerrero namekusei

Goku fue él primero en recurarse del choque así que decidió hablar y responder sus preguntas.

Goku: si y no. Esto asusto un poco a ambos guerreros. Logramos detener a zamasu y black, pero a un alto precio.

Krillin: no me digan que él logro. Dijo del aterrado suponiendo lo que se perdió.

Pero esta vez no fue goku quien hablo sino trunks y dijo...

Trunks: zamasu se las arreglo para exterminar a los pocos humanos que quedaban, aun después de perder su cuerpo logro llevar su plan acanbo. Dijo lo último apretando sus puños con fuerza e impotencia a no poder detenerlo.

Mai abrasó a trunks por la espalda e enterrando su cabeza en la espada de él ya que sentía igual de triste e impotente a no poder detener a zamasu, esto logro calmar a trunks un poco.

Bulma se sentía triste por su hijo él cual perdió prácticamente todo y lo único que le quedaba eran ellos y mai.

Por su parte goku u vegeta se sentía furiosos y frustrados al no poder derrotar a zamasu y y evitar que destruya a los humanos e salvar él mundo y futuro de trunks. Pero goku solto un gran suspiro y decidió hablar para romper con él silencio

Goku: hmmm... vaya tanto que lo intentamos pero aun asi no pudimos derrotarlo, pero bueno al menos lo intentamos, hey trunks me prestas la maquina del tiempo es quiero ir a buscar a alguien. Dij mientras se acercaba a la maquina del tiempo, pero su comentario dejo asombrado a todos.

Trunks: s-si, claro goku-san pero a quien quiere buscar si todo fue destruido. Pregunto él híbrido al pura sangre.

Goku: Quien mas? A zeno-chan es él único que puede sobrevivir a eso pero estaría muy solo. Dijo mientras subía a la maquina paro de repente se acordo de algo. Oye trunks me puedes acompañar es que no se como usar esto jijiji. Dijo mientras se reía y se rascaba su nuca por la pena.

Por su parte bulma y vegeta hicieron un facepalm por la ignorancia de su amigo por parte de la cientfifca e rival por parte del príncipe, entonces él decidido hablar.

Vegeta: yo también iré no vaya a ser que kakarotto haga alguna estupidez y deje a mi hijo en medio de la nada. Dijo mientras subía a la maquina mientras era seguido por trunks él cual se sentó en él asiento para luego cerrar la cúpula de cristal empezar a teclear las coordenadas e empezar a despegar.

Trunks: ensegudia volvemos, eso espero. Dijo susurrando lo último por él miedo que quedar atrapado.

* * *

 **ESPACIO EN BLACO, LINEA TEMPORAL ALTERNA**

se podía ver un espacio vacio en blanco con varios colores difuminados, en medio se podía ver a un ser de estatura pequeña tenía la cabeza en enforma de balón de football americano él cual era de color morado en los lados junto a unos aros de metal que hacían de orejas, en él centro de su cabeza era de color azul al igual que sus manos, vestía una túnica de color violeta con bordes dorados y en él centro tenia un extraño símbolo de color blanco con negro. Él estaba flotando en medio de la nada pero de repelente aparece la maquina del tiempo con trunks y compañía.

Goku le empezó a llamar al dios para que lo mirara.

Goku:ZENO-CHAN, ZENO-CHAN POR AQUIII!. Grito él llamando a zeno-sama, él cual voltio y le hablo.

Zeno: ohh, tu eres él hombre gracioso que trajo aquí. Dijo la deidad un poco reflexivo.

Goku: vine por usted ya que pensé que estria sólo y aburrido así que lo voy a llevar con alguien con quien podrá jugar siempre, que dice viene o no?. Preguntó el saiyayin

Zeno: si quiero jugar vámonos ya. Dijo seno acercándose a ellos

Goku al ver como se dirigía a ellos el sólo contuvo la respiración, lo que fue imitado por Vegeta y trunks para luego abrir la cúpula y dejar entrar al dios , ya una vez adentro de nuevo cerraron la cúpula e volver a su tiempo.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA A CAPSULA CORP.**

mientras tanto en la cápsula Corp. los de más esperaban que los chicos volvieran pero ahora estaba junto a ellos el hakaishin de su universo y su ángel asitente/maestro. Que se llamaban bills el destructor y wiss los cuales salieron de la corporación por habían terminado de comer y decidieron esperar a los chicos junto a los demás, pero no duró mucho ya que casi al instante la máquina apareció flotando en el aire y empezando a aterrizar. Ya en el suelo los chicos salieron los cuales no se percataron de los nuevos invitados el fuel uno de ellos fue a interrogados o mejor dicho a goku interrogaron.

Bills: vaya chico parace que lograron derrotar zamasu pero porque volviero a esa línea temporal otra vez?. Preguntó con sus manos en la espalda y una mirada autoritaria.

Goku: oh, Hola bills-sama logramos derrotar a zamasu y el porque el segundo viaje fue para ir a buscar a alguien, ZENO-CHAN VENGA!. Gritó llamando a la deidad que cuando apareció hizo que bills temblaba de miedo.

Bills: z-zeno-sama q-que lo trae por aquí?. Preguntó bastante asustado y esperando que su pregunta no lo ofendida, pero no recibió respuesta ya que zeno-sama lo ignoro y le habló a goku asombrado.

Zeno: wow, goku-san donde estamos?. Pregunto bastante sorprendido por el paisaje

Goku: estamos en otra línea temporal diferente a la tuya más específicamente en el pasado. Respondió el saiyayin. Pero esto no es toda la sorpresa. Dijo para luego mirar a wiss. Hey wiss-san nos puedes llevar con el zeno-chan de aquí?. Preguntó el lo que provocó que todos se sorprendieron por lo pedido.

Wiss: claro goku-san venga. Dijo mientras invitaba a goku y zeno-sama al lado de el

Goku: que bien muchas gracias wiss-san, ven zeno-chan lo llevaré con alguien quien quiere jugar. Dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de wiss y le ofrecía zeno-sama la otra. Per luego desaparecer en un as de luz

(N/A: Saltare esta parte porque me dio flojera escribir :v)

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Goku había vuelto junto a wiss ya que ambos zenos empezarían a vivir juntos, luego le confirmaron a goku sobre él torneo de los 12 universos, lo que hizo que él se pusiera feliz por que ahora podrá pelear con tipos muy fuertes de todo él reino de los zenos.

Por su parte los guerreros z se encontraban reunidos en la casa de bulma, ya que iba a organizar mas tarde una pequeña fiesta con un gran banquete por la derrota de zamasu, luego le preguntaron a trunks y mai adultos que iban a hacer ahora, ellos solo dijeron que iban a meditar su situación un poco y que en la cena les darían una repuesta.

 **MAS TARDE, EN LA NOCHE**

Ya en la cena y con todos reunidos trunks revelo que él y mai se irían a vivir a otra linea temporal por que iba ser un problema tener dos trunks y dos mais, pero no sabían a que linea del tiempo ir, aunque su dilema no duro mucho ya wiss dijo que les daría las coordenadas de un lugar en donde podran vivir, esto asombro a ambosm viajeros los cuales aceptaron con gusto y arreglaron que en la mañana para descansar esa noche y asi transcurrio la cena charlas y risas, una vez concuclida la cena todos se fueron a sus casas a descansar.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Ya en la mañana se encontraban reunidos para despedir a trunks y mai.

Bulma: bueno hijo es hora de que partas, ten toma esto se serán de ayuda. Dijo dándole un estuche lleno cápsulas de todo tipo. En ellas podrás encontrar desde varios vehículos incluyendo la nave espacial con una maquina de gravedad como la que tenia tu padre y uno de los últimos modelos de casas que fabricamos, también hay una nevera llena con comida para una mes, y varios armarios con ropa para ti y mai. Explico la científica mientras señalaba una por una las capsulas.

Trunks: gracias por todo oka-san, realmente estoy muy agradecido con todos. Dijo haciendo una gran reverencia en forma de agradecimiento a sus amigos.

Y así paso uno por uno cada guerrero se despedia de ellos hasta que toco turno goku que le dio un frasco lleno de semillas del ermitaño él cual lo guardó en una capslula, luego llego él turno de vegeta él cual en un estallido de velocidad lanzo un puñetazo a trunks quien lo detuvo sin mucha dificultad con su mano a derecha, luego de una pequeña despedida padre e hijo trunks se dirigió a la maquina del tiempo la cual wiss ya había ingresado las coordenadas y se disponían a irse.

La máquina empezó a flotar trunks estaba apunto de irse con mai pero de la nada gohan y piccoro aparecieron flotando justo al frente de ellos para luego...

Gohan: TRUNKS-SAN, TRUNKS-SAN CUIDATE!. dijo mientras movía su brazo en forma de saludo de despedida, trunks por un segundo vio en gohan al gohan de su tiempo, esto hizo que trunks soltara algunas lágrimas por la nostalgia

Trunks: gohan-san, gracias por todo sensei. Dijo mientras sonreía y ponia una mirada llena de confianza y determinación, luego mai empezó a hablar...

Mai: esto sera una nueva aventura en un nuevo mundo. Dijo sonriendole, trunks la miro y le devolvió con una sonrisa.

Trunks: si tienes razón, esto sera una nueva vida y... un nuevo comienzo. Dijo para luego activar la maquina y desaparecer en un as de luz.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y QUE LES PARECIO, DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR M SEGUIDO.**


	2. Chapter 1

**HOLA, COMO HAN ESTADO ESPERÓ QUE BIEN YA ULTIMAMENTE EH ESTADO MUY OCUPADO CON LA FACULTAD Y EL TRABAJO QUE TENGO, Y EH TENIDO MUY POCO TIEMPO LIBRE PARA ACTUALIZAR, COMO SEA ES HORA DE ACUTILIZAR ESTA HISTORIA. PERO PRIMERO DEBO RESPONDER ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS:**

 **K-9999: gracias por él apoyo y tratare de hacerlo mas seguido.**

 **Broly999: gracias también por él apoyo y por lo del harem lo dejare aun en votación.**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: pues tendrá muchas pero muchas aventuras y peleas épicas pero ningún personaje de dxd puede hacerle frente al hijo del príncipe saiyayin.**

 **hpinvidente: gracias por la sugerencia pero lo del harem aun esta en votacion.**

 **CON TODO LISTO ES HORA DE EMPEZAR ESTO, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **NI DRAGON BALL NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN, EXCEPTO ESTA HISTORIA**

* * *

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

CAPITULO 1: UNA NUEVA VIDA EN OTRO ¿UNIVERSO?

pongan él tema "limit break x survivor" pero él cover de doblecero o él opening de high school dxd.

 **ANEXO DEL UNIVERSO 7, CIUDAD DE KUO, JAPÓN**

se podía ver un parque de la "tranquila" ciudad de kuo que estaba lleno de gente de todas las edades haciendo cualquier cosa, pero eso no es lo importante nosotros no enfocaremos en una parte boscosa y alejada del parque en donde un enorme resplandor enseguesedor apareció durando un padre segundo para luego desaparecer dejando ver a la famosa maquina del tiempo y en su interior se encontraban trunks y mai.

Trunks salio primero de la maquina para luego ayudar a mai a bajar que solo salto y fue atrapada con cuidado por él.

Trunks: creo que estamos en alguna clase de parque o bosque. Dijo pero luego sintió varios miles de presencias cerca. Siento mucha gente por allí. Dijo apuntando hacia la ciudad.

Mai: creo que tienes razón. Luego saco unos binoculares y miro adonde su novio apuntaba. Si hay una ciudad en la dirección que dices trunks. Luego volteo a verlo y vio que tenia una mirada seria. Que pasa porque esa cara?. Pregunto un poco curiosa

Trunks: siento muchas energías que no son humanas mezcladas con ellos, son un poco elevadas tal ves tan fuertes como los soldados de frezzer, y también tienen un toque de maldad, sera mejor ocultar mi poder. Dijo para reducir su poder al de un humano normal, esperando que nadie lo allá sentido, pero para su mala suerte ya lo habían detectado y causado un caos.(y triunfo él mal).

* * *

 **FACCION DE LOS DEMONIOS**

Se podía ver una oficina a un hombre de cabello rojo sangre, vestía una clase de armadura negro con amarillo y blanco, él era él maou sirzechs lucifer. Él cual estaba sudando balas al sentir solo él 2% del poder de trunks.

Sirzechs: q-que es ese poder, nunca sentí algo igual, da miedo quien puede poseer tanto poder. Dijo muy asustado pensado que era alguna clase de bestia que emitía ese poder, pero sus pensamientos terminaron ya que dicho poder desapareció de la nada. Q-que desapareció!, adonde se habrá ido?. Se pregunto

Pero en su oficina entro una chica peliblanca de unos 20 años muy voluptuosa vestida de maid, ella estaba muy nerviosa por aquella enorme precensia que apareció y desapareció de la nada.

Grayfia: sirzechs-sama sintió esa enorme presencia?. Dijo la chica

Sirzechs: c-claro grayfa como no sentirla?, avisale a rias-chan que averigüe de quien se trata ya que vienen del mundo humano.

Grayfia: claro sirzechs-sama ahora mismo se lo comunico a rías-sama. Dijo la maid retirándose.

* * *

 **FACCION DE LOS ANGELES CAIDOS**

En una oficina un tanto oscura se podía ver a un hombre castaño con él flequillo rubio vestido con un kimono negro él cual estaba un poco aterrado por él poder que sintió.

Azazzel: b-baya que poder mas enorme. Dijo para si mismo, para luego sonreír de manera astuta. Creo que debo buscar él paradero de ese poder. Lo cual iba a ser un poco dificil pero mandaría a algunos de sus súbditos a investigar ese fenómeno.

Junto a él había un chico peligris que vestía una playera verdeensima una camisa negra y un jeans del mismo color.

Valy: e-es increible, es poder es enorme. Dijo con un rostro de impresión pero luego cambio a uno de felicidad. Ya quiero pelear con quien se él dueño de ese poder. Dijo con completa de terminacion

* * *

 **FACCION DE LOS ANGELES**

En él cielo todo era un caos la razón?, todo habían sentido él poder de trunks, varios escuadrones de ángeles se estaban preparando para buscar a aquel poder pero de repente aquel tremendo poder se esfumo.

Un ángel rubio con doce alas y una armadura estaba mirando hacia una pantalla flotante ya que encontró de quien procedía él poder.

Michel: quien diría que un chico de no mas de 19 años portara ese poder. Dijo muy impresionado

Junto a el habia una chica de unos 20 años rubia con 10 alas miraba con asombro a aquel chico e cabello azul.

Michel: gabriel-chan por que esa cara? Pregunto un poco curioso por la cara de su hermana llamada Gabriel

Gabriel: oni-sama ese chico es puro de corazón. Dijo para sorpresa de su hermano

Michel: Q-Que estas segura!?. Pregunto un poco asombrado, los ángeles pueden ver la bondad de los corazones de la gente pero su hermana podía ver hasta la mas mínima pizca de maldad y se suponían que todos tenían un poco de maldad aunque sea muy pequeña por eso se sorprendió.

Gabriel: si estoy segura que es 100% puro de corazón, su alma es pura e inocente como la de un niño pero tosca y valiente como un guerrero, es... hermoso. Dijo un poco sonrojada

Michel: si tu dices que es buena persona te creere, pero mejor lo mantenemos vigilado por si acaso. Dijo para luego dejar de observar al joven

* * *

 **DEVUELTA EN KUO**

Trunks y mai decidieron ir a pasear por la ciudad para conocerla, primero guardaron la maquina del tiempo, la espada de trunks y la escopeta de mai todo en diferentes capsulas, para luego ir a conocer la ciudad, pero en vez de ir a cualquier lugar para matar él tiempo fueron a la biblioteca de la ciudad para aprender mas del lugar donde estaban, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que se encontraban en un lugar muy muy diferente, lo único que agradecían es que en ese país en él que estaban que se llama Japón usaran zeniis (aquí haré que Japón use la moneda de dragón ball), pero los demas países usaban distintos sistemas monetarios, con culturas y leyes muy diferentes, en realidad todo era mas complicado que en su mundo, luego de un par de horas de leer muchos libros de historia, geografía y demas, decidieron y de verdad a pasear.

Pasaron por un restaurante de "TODO LO QUE PUEDAS COMER" ya que tenían hambre decidieron entrar a comer algo.

 **2 HORAS DESPUES**

Él restaurante tuvo que cerrar temprano ya que cierto chico peliazul se trago toda la comida del lugar, pero mas asombrados quedaron al ver que pago la enorme cuenta como si nada (1).

Y así siguieron paseando por la ciudad hasta que anochecio, trunks y mai decidieron usar la casa que le regalo bulma en alguna parte alegada en él bosque, luego de 10 minutos de búsqueda encontraron un claro con un buen espacio y rodeado de arboles frondosos. Trunks saco la cápsula necesario para luego apretarla y lanzarla

POOOOOFF

Una nube de humo apareció y deseparecion un dejando ver una gran casa de forma redondeada (como la casa de goku), luego entraron y vieron que era aun mas grande desde adentro tenia una cocina completamente equipada, una nevera del tamaño de un conteiner (9 m de largo por 2 de alto por 2 ancho), un sala de estar con un sillón para cuatro frente a él una mesa ratona de cristal y un plasma de 70" pulgadas 100% real 4k no feik un link mega y de mas cosas, tenia 3 cuartos para 3 personas cada uno y un cuarto matrimonial con una cama tamaño rey un plasma de 50" pulgadas. ( no se describir cuartos :v)

Asi que ya viendo tarde solo cenaron algo rápido y se fueron a dormir, ya en su cuarto abrieron él closet para sacar ropa para dormir. Ahora trunks llevaba un pantalón corto y una musculosa negra, mientras mai solo lleva un pantalón pijama y una playera un tanto larga, él solo se acostó, mai lo imito acomodándose a su lado, ya no se sentían incómodos ya que habían aceptado sus sentimientos, luego de unos minutos ambos cayeron en brazos de morfeo.

 **2 horas después**

Mientras nuestra pareja dormía 3 esferas de luz aparecieron frente a ellos sin despertarlos, la de izquierda era blanca con dorado, tenia dos ojos azules; la de la derecha era negro con rojo, tañía dos ojos blancos y la ultima la del medio era color verde jade con esmeralda, poseía dos ojos rojos sangre. La de la derecha e izquierda entraron en trunks y la del medio en mai.

 **SUEÑO DE TRUNKS**

Se podía ver un hermoso prado con varios arboles, una que otra colina verde y con un hermoso lago con varios riachuelos con agua cristalina, trunks se encontraba recostado boca arriba cerca del lago, poco a poco se fue levantando para luego observar él paísaje en él que se encontraba.

Trunks: donde estoy?, creo que es mi sueño pero nunca soñé con este lugar, mmm... me recuerda un poco al monte paoz. Dijo recordando él lugar donde entrenaba con su sensei gohan. Vaya que es hermo... PERO QUE ES ESO!?. Dijo al ver que en él cielo se abría un enorme agujero negro con rojo, esto hizo que trunks tomara una postura de combate para estar preparado a pelear con lo que sea que salga.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver descender a dos gigantescos dragones europeos cada uno media unos 150mtrs de alto, unos 45mtrs de ancho y 300mtrs de largo. Él de la izquierda blanco con varias línea doradas poseía unos ojos azul cielo, él de la derecha era negro con partes rojas tenia los ojos blancos como la piel del anterior dragon.

Trunks ya recuperado del shock sintió su poder y se asombro al ver lo poderosos que eran, eran casi él triple de fuertes que cell súper perfecto.

Trunks: q-quienes son y que quieren?. Dijo mientras liberaba un poco de su poder.

Alfa: no temas joven trunks, no vinimos a pelear dejame presentarnos, yo soy uno de los 2 ultimed god dragon yo soy alfa lightning dragon, él supremo dragón desvanecedor. Dijo lo ultimo soltando un enorme rugido que proco que él chico se tapara los oido

Omega: yo soy él otro ultime god dragon, yo soy omega drakness dragon, él supremo dragon multpilcador. Finalizo también rugiendo al final

Trunks: vaya eso es sorprendente, pero como llegue aquí y donde estamos lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me fui a dormir y luego desperté aquí?. Dijo de manera reflexiva

Alfa: estamos en tu mente. Dijo mientras se acerba al el

Trunks: en mi mente?. Pregunto recibiendo un "si" por alfa. Si estamos en mi mente por que están ustedes aquí?. Pregunto nueva mente.

Omega: lo que pasa joven trunks es que decidimos que seas nuestro primer portador ya que tanto alfa como yo nos sellamos en tu interior. Dijo sorprendiendo al mestizo

Trunks: portador?, eso quiere decir que puedo usar su poder?. Pregunto nuevamente recibiendo un "si" de omega. Solo una pregunta, porque yo?.

Omega: tu tienes 2 cualidades, la primera es tu corazon, nadie en esta dimensión tiene un corazón tan puro como él tuyo. Luego empieza a mostrar varios recuerdos de trunks. Durante tu vida has tenido muchas peleas, desde muy joven tuviste que ir a pelear con esos androides aun sabiendo que no ganarían tu y ese chico gohan lo hacían porque era tu deber, a ti nunca te importo que te reconocieran tu peliabas no por ti sino por los demas y eso demuestra que no hay maldad en tu corazon. Dijo él dragón negro.

Alfa: la segunda cualidad es tu poder, eres él único capas de soportar todo nuestro poder, es mas tu eres mas fuerte que nosotros dos. Dijo él blanco reconociendo la abismal diferencia de poderes.

Omega: tu fuerza de voluntad, tu poder, resistencia, concentración e inteligencia, son todas cualidades que te hacen digno de nuestro poder, teniendo en cuenta que casi controlas por completo él ki de los dioses. Dijo omega muy impresionado por lo logrado por él mestizo en tan poco tiempo

Trunks: vaya es muy impresionante todo estos, sera un honor ser su primer portador. Dijo para luego hacer una reverencia. Una cosa ustedes dijeron que puedo usar sus habilidades, cuales serian y como puedo Usarlas?.preguntó curioso

Omaga: yo tengo él poder de multiplicar mi poder infinitas veces, también puedo multiplicar él poder de las personas infinitas veces, tendrás habilidades elementales como él fuego, agua, tierra, aire, rayo, luz y obscuridad. Dijo él supremo multlicador.

Alfa: yo soy él contrario de mi ni-san, yo puedo aumentar él mi poder de manera infinita pero también puedo dividir él poder de la gente infinitas veces, también puedo absorber él poder de mis oponentes y multiplicar para mi, al igual que omega tendras poderes elementales. Dijo él supremo divisor. Con respecto a como usar mi poder y él de mi cuando estés despierto piensa en la persona mas fuerte que conozcas, luego piensa en que momento se ve mas poderoso e imitalo, con eso podrás activar ambos ultra sacred gears.

Trunks: vaya eso si no me lo esperaba, gracias por dejarme utilizar su poder, con el poder proteger a este mundo que es mi nuevo hogar, a mai y mis futuros amigos. Dijo mudeterminado mientras alzaba su puño.

Alfa: bueno compañero nos veremos en otro momento porque ya estas despertando, nos retiramos hasta pronto. Dijo para que luego todo se volviera negro y ambos dragones desaparecieran

 **CUARTO DE TRUNKS Y MAI**

Trunks apenas despertaba un poco aturdido, luego empezó a recordar todo lo de su sueño, sobre alfa y omega, sus nuevas habilidades y poderes. Luego se levanto para desayunar pero al instante noto a mai aferrada a él como si su vida dependiera de eso, esto le pareció tierno al chico, él solo uso su velocidad para safarce e ir a la cocina si despertarla.

 **45 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Trunks había terminado de hacer él desayuno, él cual ocupaba casi toda la mesa del comedor, luego vio a mai bajar por las escaleras un poco sobnolienta ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía así de tranquila y comoda, ya despierta decidio tomar su desayuno junto a su novio.

Mai: ñam ñam vaya esto esta delicioso, quiebre enseño a cocinar. Dijo mientras comía una pila de panqueques con jarabe.

Trunks: ñam ñam mi madre, ella me enseñó todo lo que se. Dijo con nostalgia a recordar a su difunta madre (la de su tiempo) y a su otra madre. No volver a cometer ese error de black, entrenare para olverme mas fuerte y ahora con alfa y omega de mi lado podre proteger a este mundo. Dijo muy determinado

Mai: ese es él trunks que conozco, un momento quienes son alfa y omega?. Dijo confundida.

Trunks: ah cierto, dejame que te explique. Dijo para luego relatar todo

 **UNA EXPLICACION MAS TARDE**

Mai: wow eso es increíble, pero ya sabes usar él poder de ambos dragones. Dijo de manera curiosa

Trunks:: no, aun no lo eh activado pero me dijeron como, ya vuelvo iré a cambiarme. Dijo para luego subir las escaleras

Unos minutos después bajo ya vestido con una armadura saiyayin (como la de la saga de celo) listo para entrenar, salio afuera seguido de mai para tener espacio, luego empezó a seguir las indicaciones de los dragones.

Trunks:(bien alguien fuerte, alguien fuerte, ya se). Pensó para luego empezar a hacer la pose del ataque mas fuerte de su padre. FFIIIINNNAAAAAAL FFLLAAAAAAASH!. Rugió diciendo él nombre de la técnica, pero no lanzo ningún poder sino que una segadora luz cubrió a trunks.

Al cabo de unos segundos la luz desapareció mostrando al chico que ahora en vez de llevar los típicos guantes blancos de combate tenia ambos ultra sacred gear activados que eran dos guanteletes metálicos en forma de garra de dragón que cubrían ambas manos y antebrazos. Él de la derecha era negro con detalles rojos con dos gemas blancas en forma de ojos, era obvio que se trataba de omega; él de la izquierda blanco con detalles dorados tenia dos diamantes en forma de ojos, era alfa.

Trunks: WOW, este poder es increíbles. Dijo sorprendido

Mai: wow, se ven muy impresionantes. Dijo asombrada

Lo siguiente dejo asombrado a ambos jóvenes ya que ambos dragones empezaron a hablar.

Alfa: vaya chico conseguiste despertar nuestro poder. Hablo él dragón

Omega: si compañero pudiste despertar la primera forma de nuestro poder. Dijo él dragón despertando la curiosidad de los jovenes.

Trunks: primera forma o sea que hay otras formas mas?. Pregunto él

Omega: si, esta es la primera forma después viene algo así como su evolución que se llama balance breaker, él mio es una armadura con apariensa de dragón que se llama: omega darkness gear ultimed god dragón balance breaker. Informo al saiyayin

Alfa: mi balance breaker es una armadura al igual que mi ni-san pero él mio se llama: alfa linghtning gear ultimes god dragón balance breaker. Dijo nombrado su evolución

Por su parte trunks y mai estaban asombrados por la nueva informacion.

Trunks: vaya eso es incrible, intentare la armadura de omega. Dijo mientras desaparecía él ultra sacred gear de alfa. _**OMEGA DARNKNESS GEAR ULTIMED GOD DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER.**_

Rugio él nombre de la armadura, casi al instante un resplandor gris oscuro cubrió él cuerpo de trunks mientras una armadura negra con rojo empezó a cubrir él cuerpo del chico, al cabo de unos segundo él resplandor desapareció para luego escuchar él rugido de un dragón que provenía de trunks ahora con una armadura de cuerpo completo con rasgos y facciones de dragón de color negro con detalles rojo, grandes gemas blancas en su pecho, brazos y piernas, tenia unos ojos completamente blancos. (Imaginense la armadura de issei pero con esos colores)

 **[ _DARKS_ ]**

Se escucho proveniente de la armadura procovocando una aumento de poder, al cabo de unos segundo trunks desvaneció él yelmo para observar su nueva armadura.

Trunks: wow, esto no me lo esperaba, es bastante cómoda. Dijo dando gran salto para luego soltar una gran andada de golpes y patadas en él aire ya que sintió él notable incremento de poder. También es bastante ligera, pero sera resistente?. Dijo mientras adoptaba una pose reflexiva.

Mientras mai miraba con asombro la nueva apariencia de su novio, pero luego saco una cápsula la acciono la lanzo al aire que al hacer un poof cayo su escopeta. Trunks vio esto y arqueo una ceja por la curiosidad

Trunks: etto... que haces mai?. Pregunto, pero lo siguiente que vio lo dejo sorprendido, ella lo estaba apuntando con él arma

Mai: vamos a probar si es resistente. Dijo mientras encañonaba la escopeta y disparaba repetidamente.

Casi instintivamente volvió a aparecer su yelmo y se cubrió con sus brazos en forma de "X". Luego de varias explosiones y de vaciar cargador del arma, se ve un enorme cráter dentro del cual apenas se veía por él humo, que se disipo de a poco mostrando a trunks junto a su armadura que aun esta sin un rasguño.

Mai: vaya parece que es resistente. Dijo mientras volvía a guardar su escopeta en una cápsula

Trunks: si parese que es resistente. Dijo mientras inspeccionaba su armadura

Omega: jejejeje eso hizo cosquillas. Dijo en voz alta

Trunks; bueno esta armadura es increíble, pero sin ofender omega quisiera probar la armadura de alfa. Le pregunto al dragón

Omega: por mi esta bien hasta luego amigo. Dijo mientras la armadura desaparecía su armadura dormir

Trunks: bueno creo que todo esta bien, es hora de probar la otra armadura _**ALFA LINGHTNING GEAR ULTIMED GOD DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER**_

luego un resplandor blanco cubrió a trunks que dejaba ver como una armadura empezaba a cubrir él cuerpo del joven que al desaparecer la luz dejo a ver a trunks pero llevaba una armadura bastante similar a la primera pero a la ves distinta, llevaba una armadura de cuerpo completo con rasgos de dragón de color blanco con detalles dorados y varia gemas de color azul cielo igual que sus ojos. (Piensen él la armadura de valí pero con esos colores)

Trunks desvaneció el yelmo para ver su otra armadura

Trunks: vaya esta armadura es parecida pero a la vez distinta a la de omega. Dijo observando la armadura

 _ **[LIGHTN]**_

derrepente mai se sintió mas débil y trunks sintió un incremento de poder, pero a la vez se preocupó por mai

Mai: m-me sienta m-muy débil. Dijo casi cayendose al suelo

Trunks: MAI!, estas bien no quise dividir tu fuerza perdón perdón. Dijo acercándose a ella y ayudándola a sentarse.

Alfa: lo siento compañero no quería que tu hembra saliera afectada en esto, pero esto fue una pequeña demostración de nuestro poder ya que aun falta otra evolución que es él juggernaut, pero no es muy recomendable ahora ya que puede causar un enorme caos. Dijo de manera seria.

Trunkd: tanto asi?. Pregunto mientras desaparecía su armadura dejando solo él guantelete de alfa, pero hizo acto de aparición él guantelete de omega

Omega: si compañero ya que en él juggernaut drive de ambos te conviertes en básicamente un dragon, nuestros instintos combinados con los de tu raza causarían un resultado catastrofico. Dijo asustando a ambos chicos

Alfa: si pero con entrenamiento, meditación y fuerza de voluntad podrás controlar ambos estados. Dijo tratando de calmar él ambiente

Trunks: bueno creo que mucha emoción por hoy. Dijo riendo pero de repente frente a él apareció un portal con símbolo raros de color azul y blanco del cual empezó a salir una gran espada en carenada de color azul marino y dorado.

Trunks: q-que?, es una espada. Dijo tomándola por él mago y tirando para sacarla por completo

Ya con él arma en sus manos él portal se cerro, eL se quedo parpadeando unos segundos hasta que volvió a posar su mirada en mai que solo levanto ambos hombros diciendo "que se yo".

Alfa: vaya si es la legendaria espada Durandal **(N/A: vaga la redundancia que ese es mi apellido, enserio)**. Dijo dejando pensativos a ambos

Trunks: una espada legendaria?, vaya esa no la vi vrnir. Dijo para luego empezar a mover la espada de manera ágil y con destreza. Vaya tiene un balance casi perfecto. Dijo asombrado.

Pero luego él saco una cápsula de la cual salio su espada en su funda, decidió desefundarla pero al hacerlo vio que la espada estaba como nueva, esto lo extraño pero de del interior de la funda cayo una carta, él la levanto y la leyó en voz alta.

 _hola trunks._

 _Si estas leyendo esto es que viste tu nueva espada, tu oto-san le pidió (para no decir amenazo) al ro kaioshin que la repara, dijo que esta hecha del material mas duro de los doce universos no recuerdo su nombre pero dijo que era muy duro, bueno espero que te guste._

 _Te quiere tu oka-san_

 _Pod: la proxima vez que vengan a vernos espero ver un anillo en el dedo de mai y nies._

Esto ultimo dejo muy rojo a trunks aunque no le desgradaba nada la idea de formar una familia con su novia, pero luego se puso contento al volver a tener su espada (la vieja confiable \:v/)

Mai: e-esa es tu espada, pero se supone que se partió en la pelea contra zamasu. Dijo muy impresionada

Trunks: si lo se pero mi oto-san le pidió al ro kaioshin que la reparara. Dijo con nostalgia, él sabia que aunque no lo demostraba su oto-san se preocupaba por el

Mai: bueno y que harás con esa otra espada. Dijo señalando a Durandal

Omega: vaya compañero tu espada es realmente dura, aquí lo mas duro resistente son los dientes de dragón, Perú tu espada es cientos de veces mas duro. Mencionó él muy asombrado

Alfa: con lo de la Durandal debes mimetizar tu poder con la de ella para que te acepte como su nuevo portador. Informo el dragon

Trunks: bueno no debe de ser difícil. Acto seguido activo su aura de ni blanco mientras la espada era rodeada por un aura azul marino

De apoco él aura de trunks cubre a la espada y esta se vuelve de un tono un poco mas claro y empezando a emanar un ki parecido al del chico dando a entender que lo había aceptado como portador.

Alfa: bien hecho chico lo lograste. Felicitó el dragón

Omega: ey compañero, me dejas ver tu espada?, quiero intentar algo. Preguntó él dragón mientras trunks empuñaba su vieja espada con la mano derecha mientras él omega darkness gear empezó a brillar.

 _ **[DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS] [DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS] [DARKS]**_

 ** _OMEGA SWOOOORDD!_**

Derepente un brillo cubrió la espada, al cabo de unos segundo la luz se desvaneció mostrando la espada con algunos cambios, ahora él mango era de color negro oscuro con forma de cabeza de dragon, él tro cambio era que ahora desprendía un enorme poder

Omega: y te gusto esta nueva espada hora podas multiplicar el poder y resistencia de ambas espadas, pero no creo que sea bueno probarlas ahora. Dijo seriamente

Mai: enserio, porque?. Pregunto muy extrañada

Alfa: porque nos están vigilando. Dijo haciendo tensar un poco a trunks

* * *

 **FACCION DE LOS ANGELES**

michel estaba completamente asombrado y aterrado, él sabia que ese chico peli azul podía destruir a las 3 facciones fácilmente y ahora resulta que tiene dos sacred gears que no sabían cuales eran.

Michel: e-esto es increíble, iré por mi ne-san, tengo que hacer que se alíe a nosotros. Dijo yendo a buscar a Gabriel.

Ella se encontraba paseando por las calles del cielo hasta que michel se le acerca un poco agitado

Michel: ne-san ven vamos a la tierra a hablar con él chico peliazul corazón puro. Dijo un poco serio. Vamos te nesecito, tu eres mejor convenciendo y hablando que yo. Dijo para empezar a abrir un portal transportador

Gabriel: v-vamos a hablar c-con él pero que paso?, le sucedió algo?. Dijo preocupada mientras se acercaba al circulo

Michel: velo cuento en él camino. Fue lo ultimo dicho para luego irse.

* * *

 **FACCION DE LOS DEMONIOS**

sirzechs se encontraba anonadado, la razon?, aquel chico con un poder fuera de este mundo, ahora tenia 2 sacred gears, Ahora la prioridad era que se encontraba en su mente era que él piliazul se alíe ellos.

Sirzechs: debo avisarle a rias, grayfia debemos ir a buscar a mi... Lo que vio le provocó una gota de sudor en la nuca, su reina estaba hipnotizada viendo él cuepor del chico por la bola de cristal.

Ella no podía creer la musculatura que poseia, además que ese extraño traje no deja mucho a la imaginación, después de un rato volvió a la realidad.

Grayfia: eh?.. Eh de acuerdo vamos sirzechs-sama. Dijo para luego ambos crear un potar e ir por rías y su noblesa.

* * *

 **CLUB DE OCULTISMO, ACADEMIA DE KUO.**

se podía ver a una chica de peliroja con en cabello por la espalda tenia ojos verdes, era muy hermosa, poseía una figura que haría babear a cualquier hombre, ella llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar (ustedes ya saben como es él uniforme) ella era la heredera del clan gremory e imouto del maou lucifer, ella es rías gremory.

A su lado se encontraba una chica pelinegra con el pelo atado en una coleta larga, era muy hermosa, aparentaba tener su misma edad, su cuerpo era un poco mas voluntuoso que él de rías, llevaba él mismo uniforme escolar que la pelirroja, ella era su reina y se lllamaba himejima akeno.

Pero sentada en un gran sofá estaba una chica peliblanca de pelo corto, ojos dorados, era muy linda, parentaba ser un par de años menor que las dos primeras, su cuerpo no era estaba tan desarrollado como él de akeno o rías pero aun así era muy linda, también llevaba él uniforme de la escuela, ella era la torre de rias, se llama koneko toujou.

Sentado en otro sillón había un chico rubio pelo corto, ojos grises, era de complexión delgada, tenia puesto él uniforme escolar pero la versión masculina

Todos ellos estaban aterrados por él poder que sentia, era enorme parecía irreal.

Rías: e-ese es él mismo poder que sentimos ayer debemos ir a averiguar. Dijo con miedo pero dispuesta a averiguar que era

Todos: hai bouchu!. Dijeron preparándose pero de pronto de un circulo mágico salio sirchez y grayfia.

Rías e compañía: oni-sama/maou-sama!. Dijeron alunisono haciendo una gran reverencia.

Serchez: rías-chan, creo que ya estas al tanto de todo, asi que vine a buscarte para averiguar que sucede. Informó él pelirrojo

Rías: hai oni-sama, chicos vamos. Dijo acercando acercándose a su nobleza

Todos: hai bouchu!. Dijeron todos yendose en un circulo mágico.

* * *

 **FACCION DE LOS ANGELES CAIDOS**

azazel se estaba preparando ya que iba a hablar con ese chico para que se una a ellos, primero era por su poder ahora era que poseía un gran poder y ahora resulta que tiene dos sacred gears, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Azazel: vamos vali debemos ir a hablar con ese chico. Dijo creando un portal para ir

Valí: ok azazel-sama vamos. Dijo acercándose. ( ya quiero pelear con él )

Abilon: (ni lo pienses valí, acaso quieres morir). Dijo en su mente él vanishing dragon.

Vali: (no exageres, no pienso morir). Dijo mientras ambos se iban

Y si ambos se marcharon en busca de trunks.

* * *

 **ZONA BOSCOSA, AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD.**

trunks sintió como varias presencias se acercaban a su posición.

Trunks: mai quedare detrás de mi alguien viene. Dijo empuñanado a Durandal en una mano y a su vieja espada mejorada con la otra

 _ **[DARKS] [DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS] [DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS] [DARKS]**_

Se escuchó mientras trunks aumenta un poco su poder que se había multiplicado, él vio como varios portales se abrían en él suelo de ellos varias personas salieron de ahi, esto tenso un poco a trunks que se puso en posición de combate.

De allí salieron michel y gabriel, de otro valí y azazel, y de los demás salieron sirchez, grayfia, rías y su nobleza.

Rías: ( vaya que es guapo,... PERO QUE?, tiene dos sacred gears). Lo mismo pensaron las demás chicas presentes.

Trunks: quienes son y que quieren?. Pregunto él híbrido mientras ponía a mai de tras de el.

El vio como valí se acercaba a él y activaba su saced gear, trunks peno que lo iba atacar y actuó instintivamente para proteger a mai.

 _ **[LIGHTN]**_ _ **[LIGHTN]**_ _ **[LIGHTN]**_ _ **[LIGHTN]**_

Todos sentía como perdían casi todas sus fuerzas, hasta valí se sentía débil algo que lo dejo muy extrañdado ya que penso que abilon era él único en dividir él poder de alguien.

Trunks: nose que traten de hacer pero no lo diré dos veces, SI TRATAN DE ATACAR LOS DESTRUIRE. Rugió mientras sus ojos se volvían uno color azul y él otro blanco con las pupilas en vertical como un reptil.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y aterrados, ellos sabían que perfectamente él podía destruir él planeta completo sin difíciltad.

Valí: a-albion que paso por que mi poder se desvanecio. Pregunto él hakuryukou

Albion: n-no p-puede ser ellos s-son. Tartamudio aterrado.

Alfa: vaya parese que nos encontramos con él hakuryukou, como has estado albion-dobe

Albion: a-alfa-sama que hace sellado en el cuerpo de ese humano. Dijo muy sorprendido .

Omega: espero que no me estés ignorando a propósito albion. Dijo de manera seria aterrando mas al dragón.

Omega: espero que no me estés ignorando a propósito. Dijo aterrando mas al dragón

Albion: o-omega-sama usted también. Dijo aterrador al hakuryukou

Trunks: alfa, omega ustedes saben quienes son?. Pregunto él saiyayin.

Omega: si compañero, él pelirrojo es él maou sirzech lucifer él rey de los demonios junto a el esta su reina y sirviente grayfia, la chica pelirroja es su hermana rías gremory heredera de su clan, ella esta junto a su noblesa. Empezó a relatar él dios dragon.

Alfa: él rubio es él líder de los angeles michel, la chica su lado es la otra líder de los ángeles la ancargel gabriel, él castaño con flequillo rubio es azazel él líder de los ángeles caidos y él chiquillo es valí lucifer descendiente del antiguo maou lucifer y el nuevo hakuryukou. Término de informar

Todos los presentes estaban impresionados por la información que aporto ambos Dragones

Sirzech: creo que ambos dragones nos presentaro, pero queremos saber quienes son ustedes. Dijo acercando se un poco a trunks el cual empuño de nuevo sus dos espadas. Wow wow oye tranquilo viejo, no queremos peliar. Dijo un poco nerviosos

En eso Gabriel se acerca poco a el y dice.

Gabriel: joven trunks no queremos peliar solo hablar confia en nosotros, confia en mi. Dijo de manera calmada

El híbrido sintió que el ki de la chica ángel no despedía malas intenciones, así que voltio a ver a mai y esta le dio un asentimiento para que confíe en ellos.

Trunks: ok hablaremos, pero no dudare en pelear si intentan algo. Amenazo el saiyayin

Trunks desapareció a ambos sacred gears junto con la Durandal, mientras lanzaba su espada la aire, se abrochaba la funda de su espada en espalda, casi al instante trunks se ladio un poco a la izquierda para que su espada cayera en su funda.

Esto sorprendió y emociono kiba ya que encontró a alguien que sabe usar la espada tanto o mejor que el.

Trunks: bueno como dijo gabriel-san me llamo trunks y ella es mi novia mai, ella es humana pero yo soy un saiyayin. Esto ultimo desconcertó un poco a todos, ¿que era un saiyayin?.

Rias: saiyayin?, que es eso?. Pregunto muy extrañada.

Trunks: es solo la raza de guerreros mas fuerte que hay en todo el universo. Dijo imitando un poco a vegeta. Debo suponer que no entiende nada, así que les contare mi historia y la de mai.

 **UNA EXPLICACIÓN MAS TARDE**

todos los presentes tenia la mandíbula hasta el suelo con los ojos como platos, como culparlo el chico frente a el podría destruir la galaxia tal vez el universo si se lo decide.

Rias: e-eres mitad extraterrestre?.

Sirzech: vienes de otro universo?

Grayfa: eres el hijo del príncipe de tu raza?

Azazel: tu tegnologia es mas avanzada?.

Valí: eres uno de los guerreros mas fuerte de tu universo?.

Miguel: eres un dios?!.

Gabriel: tu mundo fue destruido?

Trunks: si, si, si, si, si y... si. Dijo lo último con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Gabriel: p-perdon no quise incomodarte, perdón. Se empezó a disculpar

Trunks le puso una mano en el hombro para que parara y lo mirara

Trunks: n-no hay problema, ya supere eso. Dijo sonriendole sinceramente, lo que provoco que se sonrojada un poco

Esto no paso por alto por mai que tenia un pequeño tic en el, mientras una vena resaltaba en su frente la cual palpitaba por los celos.

Mai: trunks estas seguro que debemos confiar en ellos. Dijo mientras se aferraba del brazo de trunks y lo jalaba lejos de la ángel. El es mio. Dijo en voz baja mientras lo llevaba lejos de ellos.

Trunks: Etto... mai creo que si podemos confiar en ellos, bueno por lo menos en los ángeles si podemos, sin ofender. Dijo disculpandose.

Sirchez: no nos ofende, pero que piensas hacer ahora joven trunks?. Pregunto el maou

Azazel: eso, también quiero saber que piensa hacer trunks-san. Pregunto curioso el caído

Trunks medito unos segundos y dijo..

Trunks: me quedare en kuo, este es mi nuevo hogar y pienso defenderlo a toda costa.

Rías se le prendió el foco y entonces hablo.

Rias: trunks-kun, quieres formar parte de mi nobleza?. Pregunto tratando de reclutar al saiyayin

Trunks: nobleza a que te refieres?. Dijo tratando de comprender

Sirzech: oh cierto no te explicamos todo sobre nuestro mundo, bueno veras esta un poco así...

 **UNA EXPLICACION DESPUES**

trunks: entonces en resumen, hubo una gran guerra entre sus facciones y dos dragones, que provoco la muerte del kami y maou de aquí y tu quieres reencarnarme en demonio de tu nobleza. Dijo lo ultimo señalando a rias

Todos: si. Dijeron al unísono

Trunks: perdonadme pero no puedo renunciar a mis genes saiyayine, asi que espero que me perdones rías-san.

Rías: no hay problema, pero no quiere decir que no seas aliado nuestro. Dijo muy feliz

Michel: con respecto a eso yo también quiero aue seas un aliado nuestro. Dijo firmemente

Azazel: ara ara parece que no soy el único que quiere a trunks-san como aliado. Dijo riendose, por su parte valí se mantenía callado mirando al chico.

Trunks: hablando de eso seré el aliado de todos pero con algunas condiciones. Dijo para que todos les prestaran atención. Uno quiero que declaren la paz entre ustedes, la segundo es que no recibirse ordenes de nadie ni yo ni mai, los ayudare y aconsejare pero no recibirse ordenes de nadie.

Todos los lideres empezaron a meditar lo dicho por el chico, luego de debatir un poco decidieron.

Sirzech: ok trunks-san aceptamos tu propuesta. Dijo mientras todos asentian. Rias-chan dile a sona-san que prepare los papeles de inscripción. Rías ya sabia a donde iba eso así que se retiro junto a su nobleza.

Mai: papeles de inscripción?, que se refiere sirzech-san. Pregunto curiosa lo que fue apoyado por su novio.

Sirzech: los papeles de inscripción a la preparatoria de kuo de mañana en adelante van a empezar a asistir a la preparatoria.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-..

Trunks y mai: ¿QQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?.

* * *

 **Y ASI EMPIEZA ESTA AVENTURA PARA TRUNKS Y MAI, SE QUE ME TARDE Y ES UN POCO CORTO PERO NO TEN MUCHO TIEMPO, COMO SEA TRATARE DE ACTUALIZA MAS SEGUIDO. LO DEL HAREM AUN ESTA EN VOTACION, ASI QUE DECIDAN LOQUILLOS, QUIEREN QUE TRUNKS TENGA HAREM O NO?. USTEDES DECIDEN.**

 **COMO SEA HASTA AQUI NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	3. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS AQUI LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DE ESTE FIC, COMO SIEMPRE DIGO TRATARE DE SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO. POR LO DEL HAREM DE TRUNKS, POR VOTO DE LA MAYORIA, SI VA A TENER, QUIENES LO INTEGRAN YA PENSARE EN ESO. POR LOS ENEMIGOS, TRAERE ALGUNOS ENEMIGO DE DBZ, TRUNKS (ssj ikari) CON AMBOS BALANCE BREAKER ES CASI TAN FUERTE COMO ZAMASU (fusión). BUENO ES HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS:**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: gracias amigo, espero que te guste la historia**

 **Guest: gracias por el apoyo, y si le daré a trunks un harén**

 **Broly999:** **como dije antes trunks con ambos balance breakers activados al máximo casi están fuerte como zamasu (fusión), pedon pero por voto unánime tendrá harem, pero aun así espero que te guste la historia. Por lo de los enemigos gracia por la idea**

 **Wober: gracias por la sugerencia, la tendré en cuenta.**

 **Hpividente: la puse hací a mai ya que ella al tener un sacred gear de estilo dragón es demasiado territorial con lo suyo en este caso es trunks, no existen kaioshines o hakashines en donde esta trunks ya que es un anexo del universo 7, es algo así como otra dimensión que esta arraigada al universo 7, pero traeré enemigos de su mundo.**

 **THE CROW 88: gracias por el apoyo, gracias por las sugerencias para el harén**

 **Guest: ok eso dolió (:'v), pero dime xq no te gusto?**

 **Adrián2108: si ella tiene uno, y es bastante fuerte (mas que ophis)**

 **CON TODO ACLARADO ES HORA DE EMPEZAR.**

 **NI DRAGON BALL NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **CAPITULO 2: NUEVOS ALUMNOS Y EL PASADO DE UN GUERRERO**

Pongan la canción "limit break x survivor" pero el cover de doblecero o el opening de high school dxd.

 **ZONA BOSCOSA, AFUERAS DEL PARQUE DE KUO**

sirzech le había dado la noticia a trunks y mai de que iban a asistir a la preparatoria de kuo y su reaccion no se hizo esperar

Trunks y mai: QUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!?. Gritaron incrédulos de que les dijo el pelirrojo

Sirzech: auch no griten. Dijo sobandose los oídos. Como escucharon van a ir a la escuela. Informo el maou

Trunks: estan seguro yo nunca fui a la escuela y tengo 26. Dijo el chico

Mai: igual yo, no fui a la escuela tengo 25 ( en realidad tiene 68). Dijo la chica calmadamenta.

Sirzech: por eso mismo, ustedes deben tener una educación adecuada pera poder vivir aqui, además no parecen en tener mas de 18 o 19 años?. Dijo pensativo

Trunks y mai se dieron la vuelta y emepsaro a discutir en voz baja entre ellos.

Trunks: tu que dices es buena idea?. Preguntó el saiyayin. Porque yo decidire lo que tu decidas

Mai: bueno si queremos tener una nueva vida tendremos que ir a la escuela, así que no queda de otra mas que ir. Dijo mientras el híbrido asentía con la cabeza

Ellos volvieron a ver al maou y decidieron dar su respuesta.

Trunks: ok sirzech-san, iremos a la escuela, pero nesecitaremos un lugar donde llevar nuestra casa. Dijo señalando su casa

Sirzech: hay un terreno vacío a la venta cerca de aqui, creo que podemos comprarlo. Dijo informando. Hablare con el Vendedor y listo. Dijo mientras se iba junto con su reina en un circulo mágico

Azazel: bueno creo que también es hora de irnos, vamos valy. Dijo mientras el y él hakuryukou se iban.

Michel: bueno nos retiramos, nos vemos después trunks-san. Dijo mientras creaba un portal

Gabriel: nos vemos deapues trunks-kun, hasta pronto. Dijo yéndose también.

Trunks y mai quedaron solos así que decidieron entrar a la casa. Ya adentro decidieron ver tele ya que mai haqueo la señales de satelites ( ya se un poco trillado) o eso esperaban hasta que ambos sacred gears se activaran

Alfa: hey compañero tenemos noticias que darte. Dijo despertando la curiosidad del chico

Omega: recuerdas que en tu mundo existe algo llamado habitación del tiempo?. Pregunto el dragón

Trunks: si, entre en ese lugar en mas de una ocasión. Dijo recordando la veces que entró para pelear contra cell

Alfa: bueno, podes llevarte a esa dimensión para que entrenes y perfeccione tus nuevas habilidades. Sorprendiendo a los presentes

Trunks: e-enserio pueden hacer eso, es fantástico me servirá mucho esa habilidad. Dijo alegremente.

Trunks estaba contento por esto ahora podrá entrenar y controlar sus nuevos poderes, pero lo que dijo mai lo sorprendio mucho

Mai: trunks quiero que vayas a entrenar a esa habitación del tiempo. Dijo ella sorprendiendo al chico, el se iba a negar pero volvió a hablar. Se que te vas a negar pero sabes que es necesario que te vuelvas mas fuerte, además. Dijo mientras tiraba una cápsula de donde salio un baul, ella se acerco, de el saco una machin gun y si cuidarme sola. Dijo mientra lo apuntaba con las armas

Trunks: o-ok, bueno como hago para abrir el portal?. Dijo un poco curiosos

Alfa: bueno primero pon ambas manos al frente y toca tus dedos índice y pulgar entre si dando la forma de un diamante pequeño. Dijo a lo que el chico obedeció

Trunks: ok, esto me recuerda cuando estoy por lanzar el BURNING ATTACK. Dijo recordando su ataque propio, pero luego se esc

 _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_

 _ **[LIGHT][LIGHT]**_ _ **[LIGHT][LIGHT]**_ _ **[LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT]**_ _ **[LIGHT][LIGHT]**_ _ **[LIGHT][LIGHT]**_ _ **[LIGHT][LIGHT]**_ _ **[LIGHT][LIGHT]**_ _ **[LIGHT][LIGHT]**_ _ **[LIGHT][LIGHT]**_ _ **[LIGHT][LIGHT]**_ _ **[LIGHT][LIGHT]**_

 **OPEN PORTAAAAAL**

se escucho a ambos sacred gears decir mientras frente a el se formaba un portal

Omega: entra compañero asi podrás entrenar. Dijo el dragón

Trunks solo miro a mai la cual asintio, entonces el entro en el portal el cual se cerro después

* * *

 **HABITACIÓN DEL TIEMPO**

trunks reconoció casi al instante que era la habitación del tiempo pero la única diferencia es que no tenia puerta, si tenia las camas, el baño y la comida pero no una puerta.

Trunks: bueno creo que es hora de empezar a entrenar HAAAAAAAA!. grito transformándose en súper saiyayin, también sus sacred gears sufrieron un cambio.

Ahora ambos guanteletes eran dorados, el de omega era dorado con lineas negras y rojas con ojos verde esmeralda, mientras el de alfa se vuelto también dorado con lineas blancas con ojos verde esmeralda. Luego saco de una cápsula unas 4 polainas naranjas de 1.000 toneladas cada una. Apenas si ponía moverse y así empezó su nuevo entrenamiento .

* * *

 **CASA DE TRUNKS Y MAI**

Mai veía como el portal se cerraba luego vio que eran recién las 2:00 pm así que decidió salir a conocer mas la ciudad pero sin antes de agarrar dos pistolas y guardarlas bajo su abrigo, fue así que mai paseo por la ciudad un rato viendo las diferentes tiendas y locales, tal vez vendría a comprar ropa con trunks mas tarde, así no siempre usa la misma ropa. Así paso la tarde recorriendo la ciudad, luego encontró la academia donde mañana asistirian, luego decidió volver ya que estaba oscureciendo, en el camino unos hombres trataron de propasarse de ella y se llevaron la peor paliza de sus vidas, nunca pensaron que ella supiera karate o tuviera 2 desert eagle camufladas en su abrigo.

Ya en la caso decidió ver tele, justo estaban pasando una pelicula llamada deadpool, ella no podía parar de reir como foca con discapacidad mental a causa de la película ( **N/A: yo espero con ansias la secuela de deadpool)** , después de verla solo comió un plato de ramen instantáneo se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir, ella se sentía un poco sola sin su novio pero ella sabia que en la mañana el ya volveria y así mai cayo en los brazos de morfeo

 **A LAS MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Ya eran pasadas las cinco de la madrugada cuando un portal se abrió en la sala del cual salio trunks un poco mas con el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo y con su típica ropa que era una pantalón negro, botas de combate amarillas, una musculosa negra y su típica chaqueta de la corporación cápsula pero le había arrancado las mangas dejando ver sus musculosos brazos (es la misma ropa de la película de "la galaxia corre peligro"), luego miro hacia una relog. Tras el se cerro el portal

Trunks: bueno son las 05:32 am, vaya alla pasaron 9 meses, bueno preparare el desayuno para mai. Dijo yendo a la cocina

 **UNA HORA MAS TARDE**

mai se encontraba dormiendo pero se fue despertando por el ruido de la cocina y el olor a comida así que decidió bajar las escaleras. En el comedor se encontro a su novio sirviendo el desayuno.

trunks: buenos días mai. Dijo invitando la a sentarse y sirviendole unos panqueques con jarabe.

Mai: b-bu-enos d-dias trunks. Tartamudio ella al ver el notorio cambio de aspecto de su novio, si antes era lindo pues ahora es hermoso.

Trunks: bueno desayuna y preparare tenemos que ir a esa preparatoria que queda eeeeemmmn... ¿donde quedaba? Jejejeje. Dijo riendose de su ignorancia al no preguntar la dirección.

Mai: ñam ñam yo se donde así que no te preocupes. Dijo para luego terminar su deseayuno e ir a cambiarse.

Ahora ella llevaba una blusa morada que dejaba ver su muy buena figura y unos jeans ajustados que marcaba mas su figura junto a unas botas negras. Para trunks era casi imposible articular palabra al tener tal increíble belleza frente a el.

Mai: bueno ya nos vamos?. Pregunto divertidamente al ver lo sonrejado que se puso su novio al verla asi.

Trunks: a-asi v-vamos. Dijo saliendo de la casa para luego volverla una cápsula y guardarla en su chaqueta.

Mai tiro una cápsula al suelo de donde salio una kawasaki ninja de color azul metalizado con negro .

( . /search?q=kawasaki+ninja&client=ms-android-americamovil-ar&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiX2JOk-K3TAhUFCpAKHdmjCO8Q_AUISigB&biw=320&bih=452#imgrc=F4pqCDk1efw8SM:) imagen de la moto

Trunks: bueno yo conduzco. Dijo subiendo al vehículo seguido de mai que se puso un casco y luego subió e se aferró a trunks por la espalda

Mai: vamos yo te guio. Dijo para ponerse en marcha .

* * *

 **ACADEMIA DE KUO**

en la academia de kuo se podía ver a cientos de adolescentes entrando algunos para estudiar otros para hablar con amigos y otros para espiar oppais en los vestidores. Trunks y mai al llegar causaron muchas e diversas inpresiones en los alumnos

 **PUBLICO FEMENINO**

-KYYYAAAAAA, ese chico es súper lindo.

-KYAAA, miren esa expresion inosente, como quisiera robarle la inocensia .

\- SIIII, otro chico lindo. pero quien es esa arrastrada que esta con el

-si, no se quien sea, pero esa cualquiera no me la aquitar.

-ni a mi, pero miren esos brazos, ese rostro, ese cabello, sera modelo acaso

-tampoco a mi, no todos los días se encuentra un chico con esos músculos

Y así discutían las chicas de la escuela de como robarían la atención de trunks, esto provoco que a mai se le hinchara una vena en la frente por los celos

 **PUBLICO MASCULINO**

-Mira esa chica, ¿sera nueva?, si que tiene un cuerpo

-pero mira ese culo papá.

-mira esa oppais, oye! quien es ese estúpido que anda con ella

-no se pero ya se esta robando la atención de las chicas

-lo que falta otro kiba, pero este es el doble de musculoso

-noooo!, ahora ninguna chica nos va a mirar buah buah

Y así otras cosas decían los alumnos mientras ambos jóvenes ignoraban los últimos comentarios olimpicamente, pero trunks para en seco antes de entrar en el edificio, mai lo ve extrañada pero lo siguiente la dejó sin. Trunks se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios, la chica quedo sorprendida pero a los segundos ella correspondió el beso, alcabo de unos segundos se separaron y voltearon a ver que pasaba, todos los alumnos estaban en silencios petrificados por lo acontecido luego se escucharon llantos, amenazas y gritos de felicidad

Ya dentro de la escuela ellos fueron donde trunks sentía el ki de rias, camiron por toda la escuela hasta llegar a un viejo edificio donde sentia el ki se ella mas cerca, ya dentro del edificio caminaron un poco hasta estar frente a una puerta que decía "club de ocultismo", mai decidio tocar hasta que se escucho "pasen"

Dentro se podía ver una pequeña oficina su que están llena de muebles un tanto antiguos iluminados por varias velas y con un gran escritorio junto con una gran trono pero una voz los llamo

Rías: pararese que si vinieron, t-trunks-san! Que te sucedió. Dijo anonadada por la nueva apariencia del chico

Akeno: ara ara trunks-kun se volvió mas atractivo. Dijo acercándose mientras que mai se aferraba de su brazo poniéndolo en el medio de sus pechos.

Trunks: m-mai q-que h-haces?. Pregunto muy rojo

Mai: nada solo cuido lo mio. Dijo sonriendo dulcemente

Rías y Akeno miraban intensamente a mai la cual correspondía con la misma mirada mientras salían rayos de las miradas

Trunks: bueno y que clase nos toca? Pregunto trunks para aligerara el ambiente

Rías: eh... a si!, a ti te toca el salón 3-B y a ti mai 2-B, aquí tienen sus informes y horarios. Dijo entregándole sus uniformes.

Trunks: bueno gracias. Dijo sacando una cápsula para luego arrogarla de la cual salio dos probadores, esto sorprendió mucho a las demonios

Ambos entraron y al cabo de unos segundos ambos salieron con el uniforme ya puesto

Trunks: es muy incomodo. Dijo mientras se acomodaba una y otra vez el uniforme

Mai: es un poco pequeño. Dijo ya el uniforme no dejaba mucho a la imaginación

Rías: bueno deben ir a sus clases si no llegaran tarde. Dijo la pelirroja

Akeno: ara ara ya nos veremos Trunks-kun ufufufufufu. Dijo de manera picara y un tanto pervertida

Trunks: o-ok nos vemos después rias-san, akeno-san. Dijo nervioso por la manera en que la sádica de los rayos lo miraba

Mai: nos vemos después rias-san y akeno-san. Dijo desafiandolas con la mirada

Ellos empezaron a caminar por los pasillos buscando primero el salón de mai, después de algunas indicaciones lo encontraron.

Mai: bueno nos vemos en el receso. Dijo dando un pequeño beso fugas

Trunks: ok te pasó a buscar despues. Dijo empezando a buscar su salón

Mai decido entrar a su salon viendo que el profesor esta a punto de empezar

Pofesor: bueno tu debes ser la nueva alumna, puedes presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros. Dijo el profesor

Mai: hai sensei, hola a todos me llamo mai Shiranui espero que nos llevemos bien y antes que alguno pregunte, tengo novio. Dijo empezando a dirigirse a un asiento vacío

A su lado había una chica con lentes pelinegra con pelo corto, ojos lila claro, un cuerpo no muy voluntuoso pero aun así era muy atractiva, ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, imouto de la maou serafal leviatan y heredera al clan de demonios sitri, sona sitri.

Ella estaba mirando disimuladamente a mai ya que podía sentir el sacred gear en su interior a un dormido.

Sona: (esta chica tiesta un sacred gear en su interior aun dormido, debo volverla de mi nobleza). Pensó la chica sitri

Mai: (la chica a mi lado me esta observando, no se que se trae en manos pero espero que no sea nada malo). pensó mientras miraba al profesor que escribía ecuación de segundo y tercer grado.

Y así empieza el primer día de mai

* * *

 **CON TRUNKS**

trunks estaba detrás de la puerta de su clase, tuvo que pedir indicación para llegar, pero al final pudo e contraria.

Trunks: (espero no arruinar esto). Penso mientras tocaba la puerta del salón

Profesor: pase!. Dijieron del otro lado

dentro del salón todos se cayaron al ver que un chico alto peliazul entro al aula

Maestro: tu debes ser el nuevo alumno que sitri-kun me aviso, bueno presentate joven. Indico el prefesor

Trunks: hai sensei, hola a todos mi nombre es trunks brief, espero llevarme bien con todos. Dijo saiyayin

Hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que...

-KYYYYYAAAAAAAA, es muy lindo

-OMG, que lindo

-te dan ganas de violarlo

-o vamos! Cayo otro kiba a la escuela, que mas puede salir mal

-aagg, ese maldito se va a quedar con todas las chicas

-NOOOO!, y que me le iba a declarar a una chica y este llega y se la roba

Profesor: si quieren preguntarle algo, haganlo. Indico el sensei

Hubo otro silencio hasta que...

-QUIERES SALIR CON MIGO?

-QUIERES SER MI NOVIO?

-QUIERES TOMAR MI VIRGINIDAD?

-PRACTICAS DEPORTES?

-TIENES NOVIA?

trunks: bueno tengo que aclarar algo, yo ya tengo novia así que debo decir: no, no, no, hago artes marciales y no, con todo dicho tomare asiento sensei.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, las chicas lloraban al saber que el chico ya tenia novia, mientras los hombres gritaban en felicidad al saber que el no intentaría nada ya que el ya estaba apartado.

Trunks se sentó al frente de la clase a lado de la ventana, sintió dos ki bastante conocidos, así que voltio y vio a Akeno junto con rías sentadas en las filas del medio. Estas lo saludaron el cual fue devuelto por el chico.

Asi empezó la primera clase de álgebra, a decir verdad los temas eran demasiados faciles, los alumnos estaban sorprendidos ya que ni siquiera prestaban atención a la clase y respondía corectamente.

* * *

 **2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

ya había terminado la primera clase del día y trunks estaba recorriendo los pasillos para ir a buscar a mai, alcabo de unos minutos llego al salón de la chica que estaba charlando con algunas chicas de cosas triviales, el solo entro y decidió hablarle

Trunks: hey, mai como estuvo tu primer día. dijo hablando el chico

Mai: trunks!, a mi fue bien y a ti como te fue. Dijo levantándose y besarlo en los labios

Chica1: mai-san, el es tu novio?. Pregunto un tanto celosa.

Chica 2: cuentanos, cual es tu secreto?

Chica 3: si, dinos como hacisiste para atrapar a uno haci?

Mai : bueno, primero si el es mi novio, segundo y tercero no tengo secreto, solo empezamos como amigos y con el tiempo nos enamoramos. Dijo sinceramente

Trunks: bueno que tal si charlamos un poco. Dijo el

Chica 1: ok trunks-sempai, desde cuando te conoces con mai-san?. Pregunto la chica

Trunks: bueno la conozco desde hace unos 3 años. Dijo recordando el día que la conoció

Chica 2: ohh que lindo!, bueno practicas algun deporte es que tienes unos músculos enormes. Dijo babeando un poco

Trunks: bueno, práctico artes marciales desde niño, me enseño gohan-san el fue mi sensei, descanse en paz. Dijo recordando a su amigo/sensei/oni-san.

Chica 3: ara lamento tu perdida, una cosa que tanto sabes de artes Marciales?. Preguntó curiosa

Trunks: bueno se aikido, karate, muai tai, kung fu, judo, jujitsu, kendo y esgrima. Dijo enumerando cada arte marcial en el que era experto el chico

Todos los alumnos presentes esban asombrados y aterrados, ahora sabían que el chico podría acabar con cualquiera que intente algo con el o con mai (no tienen ni idea, tal vez deberían preguntarle a los androides, a cell o a zamasu y black).

Chica 1: sugoi sugoi sugoi, eso es increíble. Dijo admirada

Chica 2: si, trunks-sempai es realmente fuerte desu. Dijo La otra chica

Chica 3: ara es increíble, podrías enseñarme?. dijo la ultima chica

Trunks: si porque no, si le enseñe a mai creo que ustedes pueden pero en otro momento. Dijo el chico

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG.

Se escucho la campana que daba inicio a la otra clase.

Trunks: bueno las dejo chicas ya empieza la otra clase, nos vemos en el almuerzo mai. Dijo besando a su novia y llendose

Mai: no vemos después trunks. Dijo despiendo su novio.

Sona estaba mirando a atentamente a trunks, primero con asombro y luego con terror.

Sona: (ese chico tiene un poder descomunal, y además siento que tiene dos sacred gears, el debe ser el chico que rías-san me dijo). Dijo abservando al chico que se iba

* * *

 **CON TRUNKS**

el caminaba en dirrecion a su salo, en su camino observo como unos tres chicos eran apaleados por un montón de chicas con traje de kendo.

Trunks: me pregunto que habrán hecho ese trio par que los golpearan?. Dijo viendo la escena

Luego recordó la chica con lentes que lo observaba disimulada.

Trunks: ( esa chica no es humana al igual que las demás energías que siento). Dijo pero le empezaron a hablar mentalmente

Alfa: ( hola compañero, nosotros sabemos quien es ella)

Trunks: (ah sí?, pedodrian decir)

Omega: (bueno, ella es Sona sitri, heredera del clan sitri e imouto de la maou leviatán serafall). informo el dragon

Trunks: (vaya, debo suponer que la otras presencias demoniacas deben ser su nobleza, no?)

Alfa: (tienes razón compañero, bueno tedejamos tu clase ya va a empezar). Dijo despidiendo a su portador

Trunks: (ok, después nos hablas chicas, adios). Dijo mentalmente y entrado nuevamente a su salón

Ya en sus asientos los alumnos vieron como un hombre moreno con ropa deportiva entro al salón.

Senko: bueno sabandijas soy su nuevo profesor de deportes me llamó senko kamori, así que levantense y caminen, al patio ahora. Ordeno el nuevo sensei

Todos: hai sensei!. Dijeron levantándose y yendo a los vestidores.

 **VESTIDORES MASCULINOS**

todos los alumnos se encontraban poniéndose sus ropas de deportes hasta que trunks se empezó a cambiar y todos se paralizaron al ver el cuerpo del chico.

Su cuerpo era puro musculo no tenia ninguna parte flasida, aunque eso no era lo mas resaltante, sino que su cuerpoestaba lleno de cicatrices de todos los tamaños, tenia algunas pequeños, pero otras eran enormes, como la de su torso que iba del pectoral derecho y baja hasta el tercer adobminal izquierdo.

-que demonios te paso!. dijo uno muy aterrado

-que eres un peliador o que?.

-de cuerdenme no meterme con el

Trunks: si soy un peliador, practico artes marciales desde niño y esto. Dijo indicando las cicatrices. Son recordatorios de mi debilidad pasada, algo que nunca debo olvidar. Dijo poniendo se una playera blanca con detalles rojos y una short azul rey.

Luego de que todos se habian terminado de cambiar (obvio después de salir del shock por lo dicho por trunks) fueron al gimnasio donde su sensei ya estaba.

Senko: muy bien sabandijas es horande su sufrimiento. Luego vio que como las chicas llegaban con su ropa de deportes que consistía en una playera ajustada blanca con detalles rojos y un mini short rojo sangre.

Senko: bien ahora que las demás niñas llegaron es hora de entrenar y yo no soy tan blando como su anterior sensei. Dijo pasando enfrente a todos que estaban parados en una sola linea hasta que se detuvo frente a trunks. Bueno por lo menos hay alguien que si entrena en verdad, como te llamas?. Pregunto

Trunks: me llamo trunks brief, un gusto senko-sensei. Dijo haciendo una reverencia

Rías y Akeno se estaban comiendo a trunks con la mirada, el era puro musculo. Aunque no eran las unicas, todas las chicas se comían a trunks con la mirada

Trunks: (por que todas la chicas me miran). Pensó muy nervioso

Senko: muy ahora quiero que me den 200 flexiones de brazos, así que ¡AL PISO YA!. Grito su orden

Casi al instantante todos se tiraron al suelo y empezaron a hacer las flexiones, pero se detuvieron ya que trunks estaba haciendo flexiones con su dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Senko: ara ara, parece que eres fuerte bueno veamos si puedes con esto. Dijo sentándose sobre el pero para su sorpresa el ni se inmuto y siguió en lo suyo. Niño si que eres fuerte. Dijo ssorprendido

Trunks: (que paso con senko-sensei, me estará probando o que?). Pensó

 **UNAS 200 FLEXIONES DESPUES**

senko: bien, bien, es hora de seguí quiero que me den 300 abdominales. Dijo a sus alumnos que parecían que se desmayarían, a excepción de trunks

Todos obedecieron, mientras empezaban con su ordenes, mientras el profesor pasaba observando a sus alumnos.

Senko: mal, muy mal, pésimo, pésimo, muy bien brief-kun así se hace. Dijo alabando al chico que hacia lo suyo.

 **300 ABDOMINALES DESPUES**

todos se encontraban ya sin energías por lo el ejercicio

Senko: ok ahora quiero que corran 100 vueltas la escuela así que ¡A CORREEEEERR!. grito mientras todos los alumnos empezaban a correr

 **100 VUELTAS DESPUÉS**

todos se encontraban tirados en el suelo completamente agotados, pero el único que no estaba cansado era el semisaiyayin que ni siquiera había roto a sudar.

Trunks: ok eso ni siquiera sirvió de calentamiento. Dijo empezando a estirar un poco

Senko: que bueno que alguien si tenga condición física. Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico. ara, si que estas duro, cuanto levantas 100, 200 kg?. Pregunto

Trunks: 200, tal vez Mas jejeje. Mintió ya que el podía levantar mas de 5000 Toneladas

senko: bueno a las duchas todos. Dijo mientras se marchaba

Todos los alumnos agradecieron a cualquier deidad por que al fin había terminado la clase

 **UNA DUCHA DESPUES**

trunks se encontraba ponedose su uniforme de nuevo hasta que...

RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRWWWW

\- QUE FUE ESO?!.

\- MAAAMIII!

\- TENGO MIEDO!.

Fueron las reacciones al escuchar el estomago de trunks.

Trunks: jejejeje, disculpen tengo hambre jejeje. Dijo riendose

PUUUUMM.

todos los chicos se cayeron estilo anime por lo de Trunks

RIIIIIIINNNNGGG

-bueno para tu suerte ya es hora del almuerzo

El solo asintio pero por dentro el estaba agradeciendo a kami-sama por que ya le dio hambre.

el chico fue a buscar a su novia que lo estaba esperando en la puerta de su salón, que al verlo se acerco a saludarlo

Mai: trunks!, donde estabas?, fui a tu salón y no había nadie. Dijo la chica curiosa

Trunks: perdóname mai, es que tuve clases de deportes. Dijo rascándose la nuca

RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRWWWW

Trunks: jejeje, disculpa también tengo hambre. Dijo apenado

Mai: bueno, vamos a la cafetería también tengo hambre. Dijo sonriendo dulcemente

 **EN LA CAFETERIA**

en la cafetería todos los presentes estaban paralizados por un cierto espectaculo, trunks estaba comiendo sin parar, al rededor de el había varias pilas de platos vacios amontonados.

Mai: 76,77,78,79,80... Y así siguió contando la chica que solo comió 2 platos de ramen.

Trunks: aaahhh~ ya estoy lleno. Dijo después de terminar su 103avo plato de ramen.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar

\- que mierda?!, acaso es un barril sin fondo o que?

\- como no engorda

\- a este paso nos dejara sin comida a todos.

\- si quiero tener una oportunidad con el debo aprender a cocinar

\- si tengo que aprender a cocinar para trunks-sempai.

Estos y demás comentarios se escuchaban, cabe resaltar que los últimos comentarios hicieron poner un poco celosa a mai.

A unas mesas de distancia se encontraba rías y su nobleza almorzando.

Rías: c-como puede comer tanto?. Dijo muy impaktada

Akeno: ara ara, trunks-kun tenia mucha hambre. Dijo con tono seductor

Koneko: sempai... hambriento. Dijo de manera estoica pero asombrada

Kiba: me pregunto si podre batirme con el en un duelo amistoso. Dijo, a lo cual todos sus compañeros del club lo miraron con una cara de "oie que". Que?, quiero ver si están bueno con la espada como el dice, además tiene una espada sagrada y debo preguntarle donde la encontró. Dijo fríamente recordando su promesa.

Rias: bueno, Kiba diles que quiero ver los después de clases. Dijo la gremory.

Kiba: hai bouchu!. Afirmo el chico.

Trunks estaba contándole de como estuvo su clase de deportes y mai le contaba de como estuvo sus clases, hasta que vieron que sierto chico rubio delgado se acerco a hablarle.

Kiba: trunks-sempai, mai-san, bouchu quiere ver los en el club después de clases. Dijo el rubio

Mai: por bouchu te refieres a rias-san, no?. Pregunto ella recibiendo un simple "si".

Trunks: bueno dile a rias-san que iremos después de clases. Dijo el peliazul, a lo que el rubio solo asintió y se fue.

Mai: que quera rias-san?. Pregunto curiosa

Trunks: no se pero pronto lo eso se a cuerda lo que alfa y omega le dijeron. Mai te voy a entrenar. Dijo sorprendiendo a su novia

Mai: que!?, porque?!. Pregunto anonadada

Trunks: es que alfa y omega me dijeron que tu tienes un sacres gear sellado en ti. Informo sorprendiendo a la chica. No saben cual sea, pero sospechan que es muy fuerte. Dijo el chico.

Mai: ok, entrenare contigo, quiero ser de utilidad no quiero volver a ser una carga como con black y zamasu. Dijo con. melancolía

Trunks: tu nunca fuiste una carga, tu siempre me ayudabas a levantara cada vez que perdía con ellos, si fuera por ti yo no estaría vivo, así que no vuelvas a decir que eres una carga, si?. Dijo sintiéndole amablemente.

Mai: hai trunks, daré lo mejor de mi. Dijo con entusiasmo.

El sabia lo determinada que era, tal vez no era tan fuerte como el y sus amigos pero ella tenia una determinación y una voluntad incorruptible y eso era lo que le atraía de ella

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG.

Sonó la campana indicando que se termino el almuerzo,

Mai: creo que debemos volver a nuestras clases?. Dijo a lo cual el asintió

Trunks: bueno mai te busco despues, nos vemos. Dijo yendose

Mai: nos vemos trunks. Dijo despindiendolo con la mano

* * *

 **CON TRUNKS**

el estaba en camino pensado en como mai había aceptado la propuesta de entrenamiento

Trunks: (debo preparar una rutina para que mai entrene, se que con esfuerzo ella se volverá muy fuerte en poco tiempo). Penso, pero luego recordó lo que dijo kiba. (me pregunto que quera rias-san ahora). Pensó mientras entraba a su salón

El se sentó para luego ver como varios chicos lo rodeaban demanera amenazante, y le empezaron a hablarle

Chico 1: trunks brief, estas en problemas. Sentencio el alumno.

Trunks: quien lo?. Dijo muy confundido

Chico 2: si tu, te crees tan cool con tu cabellera larga y músculos enormes, te llevas la atención de todas las chicas y eso no tiene perdón. Dijo sacando un palo de lento

Chico 1: si te daremos una lección que nunca olvidarás. dijo sacando un bat de baseball

Chico 3: vas a sufrir. dijo sacando tambien un palo de kento. y luego va a seguí esa belleza que tienes, ella tiene un buen culo. Dijo babeando un poco

Trunks soportaba que se burlen de el pero se metieron con su novia y ahora sabrán que le sucede a los insectos que se meten con la pareja de un saiyayin o el de un dragon o peor aun de un saiyayin dragón.

PUUUUUUUUMMMM

PAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM

trunks mando a volar al chico 1 de un solo derechaso, el cual choco contra el pizarron, luego cayendo al suelo K.O

Chico 2: tu maldito como te atreves a golpearlo. Dijo lanzando un golpe con el palo

PUUUUMMM

CRAAAAAAAASSSHHH

Fue lo que se escucho ya que al hacer mero contra to con la piel del chico se destruyo como si nada el palo de kento.

chico 2: que mierdaaaagggg. No pudo terminar ya que trunks con su mano derecha lo estaba sujetando del cuello y elevando así altura mirándolo justo en los ojos.

Chico 3: maldito sueltalooo!. Dijo golpeándolo con el bat de lleno en la cara el cual exploto en un millon de astillas. Que caraaaaghgg. Tampoco pudo terminar de hablar ya que con su otra mano libre lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto a la altura de el.

Trunks empezó a caminar aun sosteniendo a ambos chicos hasta que...

PAAAAAAMMMM.

Trunks los estambo de espalda a ambos chicos y luego hablo.

Trunks: escuchenme y escuchenme bien porque lo diré una sola vez, me vale 3 carajos lo que piensen de mi pero nunca, repito NUNCA SE METAN CON MI NOVIA, les quedo claro. Dijo con voz fría. DIJE QUE SI LES QUEDO CLARO. Grito al no recibír respuesta

Chicos: hai! Dijeron cagados hasta las pata

Trunks: bueno con todo arreglado. Dijo caminando en dirección a la puerta y luego al pasillo soltó en el aire a ambos chicos y dijo. Saquense a la verga. Dijo dándole a ambos una patada giratoria en reversa.

Ambos chicos salieron disparados hasta dar contra la pared que a duras penas no la rompieron.

Trunks: ñeee, son solo un par de nenas. Dijo aburrido volviendo a su asiento.

Los demás alumnos estaban en silencio, nunca creyeron que un chico tuviera esa fuerza bestial, y todos anotaron mentalmente (incluso rías y Akeno) nunca hacer enojar a trunks.

A los pocos minutos cayo el profesor de historia un poco agitado...

Profesor: perdón alumnos es que tuve que llevar algunos chicos a al enfermería los cuales por razones que no conocemos se encontraban muy lastimados.

Trunks estaba mirando por la ventana pensado en loque habia hecho y actuado

Trunks: (creo que debo controlar mejor mis instintos). pensó para luego empezar a escuchar la clase.

* * *

 **CON MAI**

ella estaba estrando a clases, para luego llegar el profesor de deporte cabe resaltar que era el mismo que el de trunks.

Senko: bien dijas su anterior profesor renuncio asi que yo tome su puesto, soy senko kamori, todos a los vestidores y al gimnasio ¡AHORAAAAA!. Grito tensando a todos

Mai: (este loco es nuestro sensei de deportes). Pensó un poco asustada

Sona: (recordatorio despedir a este lunatico). Anoto Mentalmente

 **VESTIDORES DE CHICAS**

mai se encontraba cambiandose y poniéndose su nueva ropa de deportes que consistía en una playera blanca ajustada con detalles rojos, y short muy pequeño rojo.

Mai: ( que no había mas pequeños o que?). Pensó sarcásticamente ya que dejaba ver mas de lo que quería.

Todos las chicas estaban apunto de salir hasta que...

-KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA, ES EL TRIO PERVERTIDO

Grito una chica que casi al instante de los casilleros cayeron 3 chicos, uno era pelinegro corto con lentes, el otro era castaño con pelo corto y el ultimo era calvo o mejor dicho rapado.

Issei: ite ite ite, eso dolió. Dijo sobandose la cara

Motohama: auch mi trasero. Dijo sobandose y acomodándose los lentes.

Matsuda: chicos, creo que estamos muertos. Dijo mientras temblaba.

La verdad cayo como un balde de agua o mejor dicho como un montón de chicas golpeandolos.

Mai se encontraba pisando a issei en la espalda aunque no sabía porque..

Mai: porque los golpeamos?. Dijo mientras cacheteaba una y otra ves al calvo sin mirar

\- por que nos estaban espiando

\- por que son unos pervertidos

\- todas lo hacían, yo solo quería ser popular

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUES**

issei, matsuda, y motohama, estan siendo lanzados por la ventanas mientras le gritaban

-Y NO VUELVAAAAN

-SI VUELVEN NO SEREMOS TAN BLANDAS

-AUN NO ENTIENDO PORQUE LOS GOLPEAMOS, PERO LO VOLVERE A HACER

 **2 HORAS MÁS TARDE**

mai se estaba volviendo a poner el uniforme escolar, después de una ducha bien rica (ewe), ya habia termina el primer dia dd esvuela, ella estaba esperando a que trunks la buscara en la entrada. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que el salio

Mai: trunks! Por Aquii!. Dijo en voz alta

Trunks: mai!, bueno ya que estamos juntos es hora de ir a ver que quiere rias-san. Dijo empezando a caminar seguido de la chica, en poco tiempo llegoron al club de ocultismo entonces decidieron tocar

Rias: pasen!. Dijo ella mientras leía algunos papeles

Trunks: hola rias-san, que necesitabas. Dijo entrando junto a mai que se mantenía aferrada al brazo de trunks.

Rías: a hola trunks-san, hola mai-san, quería preguntarte algo. Dijo la pelirroja

Trunks: debo suponer que tiene que ver con mi pasado, no?. Pregunto el chico

Rías: si, quiero saber mas sobre ti, pero primero debo llamar a algunas personas y al resto de mi nobleza. Dijo rías

Trunks: por mi no hay problema.

Mai: por mi tampoco

Rias: bueno si no hay problema los llamare. Pero casi al instante entraron los demás miembros del club

Mai: wow eso si es ser rapido. dijo asombrada

Trunks: creó que fue casualidad. Dijo un poco asombrado

Akeno: ara ara, si son trunks-kun y mai-san, que hacen por aquí?

rias: yo mande a llamar con yuuto no recuerdas. Dijo extrañanada y molesta

Akeno: la verdad no. Dijo sincera

Durante la pequeña discucion koneko se acerco a la joven pareja

Koneko: toujou koneko, un gusto. Dijo estendiendo su mano

Mai: mai shiranui, un placer koneko-chan. Estrechándole su mano

Trunks: trunks brief, el gusto es mio koneko-cha. Dijo acariciandole la cabeza

Algo que le agrado mucho a la loli nekomanta sacando un pequeño ronroneo, que al percatarse de eso se puso mas roja que un tomate **(N/A: cuidado trunks, onu-san esta asechando a los loliconeros, hablando spoiler de posible integrante del harem)**

rias: bueno ya conociero a todos los integrantes de mi nobleza. Dijo con un tanto de celo en su voz por la nekomanta

Trunks: si, en ya son todos o falta gente?. Pregunto

Rías: en realidad falta la otra heredera con la que comparto mi territorio. Dijo ella

Trunks: te refieres a Sona sitri y su nobleza. Dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Rias: como lo sabes?. Dijo ella

De repente una collar con dos dragones como dijes se materializaron en su cuello, uno era negro con rojo y ojos blancos, el otro era blanco con dorado y ojos azules. Eran alfa y omega

Omega: se lo dijimos nosotros niña?. dijo el dragón

Akeno: vaya ustedes saben de todo, no?. Dijo la chica de senos grandes

Alfa: obvio senos de vaca, somos dioses. dijo el ojos azules

Koneko: akeno-sempai, vaca lechera jejeje. Se río por lo bajo de ella

Akeno: que dijiste tabla con patas. Dijo enojada

Y así fue como se armo una enorme discucio entre la nekomanta, la sádica y la gremory que se metió al final ya que la insultaron indirectamente

Trunks: siempre son hací. Pregunto con una gota de sudor en la frente

Kiba: no tienes idea, no tienes ni idea. Dijo negando con la cabeza

Pero de repente entro Sona junto con su nobleza e integrantes del consejo estudiantil que eran:

Una chica voluntuosa tanto como rías, pelinegra de cabello largo con el flequillo abierto, tienes ojos castaños claro, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela junto con unas gafas celeste de media montura, ella era la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y la reina de Sona, tsubaki shinra

La otra era una también voluntuosa no tanto como la primera pero si muy atractiva, tenía el pelo largo blanco, ojos azul verdoso, ella era el alfil de sona, momo hanakai

La otra era una chica de buen cuerpo castaña con pelo largo que termina en dos trensas, ojos marrones, lleva una cinta azul en su pelo, ella era la otra alfil de sona, reya kusaka

Una chica alta peliazul hasta los hombros, dé ojos azules obsucoro, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, ella era la torre de sona, tsubasa yura

Una chica de pelo rojizo largo con flequillo y una antena que sobresale de de la parte superior, ojos marones y buen cuerpo. Ella era una de los caballeros de Sona. Tomos meguri

Una chica pequeña peliazul largo en trenza, ojos color miel, ella tenia una mirada un tanto extrovertida, ella era la otra caballero de Sona, bennia

La ultima a una echica pequeña castaña pelo largo en forma de dos coletas a los lados, ojos verde, lleva puesto varios clips verdes en todo el pelo, ella era la peón de Sona, ruruko nimura.

Rías y las demás al ver que entro sona, dejaron de peliar e insultarse, para luego hablar.

Rias: hola sona-san, como a estado?. Dijo la gremory

Sona: hola hola, eh estado bien y tu?. dijo para luego mirar a trunks. Así que tu eres el dueño de ese descomunal poder, mucho gusto soy...

Trunks: Sona sitri, heredera al clan sitri, imouto de aerafall sitri o maou serafall leviatán. Dijo sorprendiendo a la chica

Sona: ara, sabes mucho en muy poco tiempo, como supiste Todo eso?. Pregunto

Alfa: como se lo dijimos a las dos senos de vaca, somos dioses sabemos casi todo

Sona hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse de como se burlaron de rias e Akeno, ella en comparación con ella era plana.

Trunks: bueno como veo que ya son todos les mostrare mi historia. Dijo para activar ambos ultra sacred gears sorprendiendo a los del consejo. Buenos todos mantengan se juntos. Dijo poniendo sus dedos como para abrir un portal

 ** _[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]_**

 ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT]_**

 **DARKNESS DOMB**

de repente todo el cuarto se volvió negro, y enpezaron a aparecer varios pantallas con imágenes de trunks en distintos momentos de su vida.

Tsubaki: que es esto. Dijo un poco asustada mientras se aferraba al brazo de kiba.

Trunks: estos son mi recuerdos, toquen uno para verlos. Informo

Cada uno tomo un turno para ver un recuerdo

 **2 HORAS DESPUES**

trunks desiso su tecnica, que dejo ver a todos los demonio que tenian lágrimas en sus ojos al ver lo que sufrió el chico.

Koneko se sentía identificada con ella sabia lo que es perder una ne-san, o en el caso del chico alguien que fue como su oni-san

Los demás tenían un profundo respetó por el chico, y tenían una idea mas cercana de su máximo poder.

Rías: l-lo siento trunks-kun, no sabia que pasate por tanto, perdonadme no quise que redordaras tu dolor. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Ella recordaba como vio que trunks encontrara muerto a su amigo/maestro/oni-san. Son gohan

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Se ve a trunks de 14 levantándose del suelo después de que lo dejara noqueado gohan, el decidió ir buscar a su amigo

Trunks se encontraba buscando bajo la lluvia a gohan ya que no podía sentir su ki

Trunks: vamos gohan-san, donde estas?. Dijo preocupado

De repente el chico miro hacia abajo y vio a gohan tirado boca abajo en un charco de agua, trunks desciende al suelo y empieza a caminar hacia el cuerpo.

Trunks: gohan-san, gohan-san vamos despierta. Dijo sacudiendo mas fuerte el cadáver. GOHAN-SAN...NOOOOOOOOO. grito de manera desgarradora. Haaaaaaaaaaa. Empezó a liberar su ki inconscientemente a causa del enojo y la impotensa.

Empezó a apretar cada vez mas sus puños haciendo que de ellos salga sangre por la autolaserion al clavarse las uñas .

Trunks: AAAAHH...HAAAAAAAAA. fue hay cuando la perdida de su maestro hizo que se transformará en eso que el llamaba el súper saiyayin.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

todos ahora sabían que mientras ellos jugaban corrían o hacían cualquier cosa que un niño o adolescente normal haría, trunks tuvo que peliar desde muy joven para proteger a su mundo de androides y bio-androides que podrían destruir al mundo, de magos y el mismo emperador de los demonios (que aplastaria a los maous de aqui cientos de veces), hasta contra dioses dementes, ellos nunca entenderían el dolor por el que paso el pilazul y la pelinegra en la pelea contra ese tal black y zamasu.

Kiba se acerco a trunks, creo una gran espada de caballero, la cual clavo en el suelo y se inclino ante trunks.

kiba: trunks-sempai, quiermo que entrenes, quiero proteger a bouchu y mis camaradas. Dijo el rubio

Por un momento trunks se vio así mismo, cuando le pidió a gohan que lo entrene, el solo invocó a Durandal y la puso sobre el honró derecho de kiba

Trunks: Yuuto kiba levantaté. Ordeno, lo que fue obedecido por el rubio. Me convertiré en tu sensei, te enseñare a dar todo por tus amigos y familia, te enseñare a peliar como...un saiyayin. Dijo sorprendiendo a todos

* * *

 **Y FIN, AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE TANTO LES GUSTA. COMO SEA TRATARE DE SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO, UNA COSA MAS, VOY HACER UN CROSSOVER DE DRAGON BALL Y TO LOVE RU. LOS PROTAS SERIAN GOTEN Y TRUNKS. DIGANME EN LOS COMENTARIOS SI LES GUSTA LA IDEA.**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS, CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	4. Chapter 3

**HOLA AMIGOS, YO DENUEVO ACTUALIZANDO ESTA HISTORIA QUE A MUCHOS LES GUSTA, COMO SEA ES HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS:**

 **ARG21: gracias por el apoyo pibe, te recomiendo ver cuando puedas to love ru (es muy bueno), y buena sugerencia, pero para eso tengo que ver ikki-tousen, pero lo tendré en mente.**

 **Maxigianpier2012: ni que lo digas, pero ahora podrá tener una vida casi normal hasta el torneo (spoiler).**

 **Zasetsu04: gracias por el apoyo, por lo del fic ami se me ocurrió primero el cross, omega y alfa son bastantes divertidos, y por ellos trunks se comportará un tanto mas orgulloso y confiado.**

 **Aparicio705: que bien que te divirtió esa parte pero no sera la única habrás insultos y burlas por parte de los dragones.**

 **CON TODO RESUELTO ES HORA DE EMPEZAR CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **NI DRAGON BALL NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO **

**CAPITULO 3: TRUNKS-SENSEI Y LA CITA CON UNA CAIDA**

pongan la canción "limit x break survivor", pero el cover de doblecero o el opening de high school dxd

 **CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

Todos se encontraban asombrados por lo dicho por trunk, el enserio entrenaría a kiba, eso sera algo muy interesante

Kiba: E-enserio, me entrenaras trunks-sempai. Dijo con mucha ilusión

Trunks:hai, yo me volveré en tu sensei y te enseñare todo lo que se, te volveras fuerte así podrás proteger a todos, y yo también me volveré mas fuerte para proteger mi nuevo hogar pero antes quiero ver de que estas hecho, de piel y hueso, enserio deberías comer mas estas en los huesos. Dijo de manera sincera

Todos le pareció divertido, ya que kiba era bastante flaco, a todos menos tsubaki que dijo.

Tsubaki: pues para mi kiba-kun se ve muy lindo tal y como esta. Dijo pero sin pensar, cuando se dio cuenta se puso muy roja y se tapó la cara con las manos

Kiba: g-g-gracias tsubaki-chan. Dijo completamente ruborizado, luego sacudió un poco su cabeza para despejar sus ideas y dijo. Ok trunks-sensei te mostrare de que estoy hecho.

Y así todos salieron al patio para el encuentro amistoso entre ambos, por un lado un caballero y por el otro un guerrero del futuro.

Ya en patio trunks y kiba se pusieron a una distancia de 4 mtrs y se pusieron en guardia

Kiba: ok es hora de empezar, **_SWORD OF BIRTH_** , estoy listo. Dijo empuñando una espada larga de caballero medieval

Trunks: ok, usare la vieja confiable. Dijo mientras se materializaba su espada clásica. Esta espada pesa unas 40 toneladas, y le puedo seguir aumentando el peso. Dijo asombrando a todos

Koneko: c-cuarenta t-toneladas. Dijo un poco aterrada

Mai: si, oie trunks deja caer tu espada. Dijo a lo cual el chico decidió obedecer.

 **PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM**

toda la ciudad tembló al sentir el impacto del arma contra el suelo, lo cual provoco que a todos se pusieran los ojos como platos y tengan la mandibulas por el suelo

Trunks: oye, koneko quieres intentar levantarlo?. Dijo el híbrido

Koneko: hai!. Dijo de manera estoica, ella se acerco al arma e intento levantarla pero no podía por más que lo intentaba le resultaba imposible

Sona: yura!, ayuda a koneko-chan. Dijo la sitri

Yura: hai!. Dijo ayudando a la nekomata

Aun con 2 torres, se hacia imposible levantar el arma, en eso sona saco su celular y llamo a alguien, no hablaron por mucho ya que colgó. Unos minutos después llego un chico peligris con una bandana roja en su frente, llevaba una playera blanca enzima llevaba una chaqueta negra de invierno, llevaba unos jeans azules, unas rodilleras y botas de combate, era la segunda torre de sona, loup garou.

Sona: hola rugal-san, como has estado. Dijo ella

Rugal: hola kaichou, para que me requeria?. dijo el extranjero

Sona: vez esa espada que intentan levantar koneko-chan y yura-san. Dijo señalando a las chicas, a loo que el solo asintió. Quiero que las ayudes. dijo ella

Rural: hai kaichou!. Dijo yendo a ayudar levantar la espada

Era casi una locura eran tres torres y aun así no podían levantar el ni un misero milímetro a la vieja confiable.

Rural: CON UNA MIERDAARRG, CUANTO PESA ESTOOOO. rugió ya que no podía levantarlo

Koneko: 40 T-T-TONELADAAAASS. dijo asustando al hombre lobo.

Rugal: Q-Q-QUE!, DEBES BROMEANDO, COMO ALGUIEN PUEDE LEVANTAR TANTO PEEEESSSOOOOO!. grito mientras se caia de espalda y golpeándose la cabeza (como gohan con la espada z).

Trunks: bueno se lo dejo de tarea a levantar mi espada mientras. Dijo invocando a la Durandal. nosotros lucharemos.

trunks lanza a Durandal al aire, el salta dando una pirueta, al caer al suelo tenia en su mano derecha su uniforme escolar ya que debajo de el llevaba su ropa normal, luego estando su mano izquierda en la cual cayo la Durandal. Luego empezó a caminar hacia su novia

Trunks: mai puedes sostenerlo. Dijo dándole la ropa

Mai: claro trunks. Dijo ella

Tsubaki: trunks-sempai, no sea tan duró con kiba-kun. Dijo preocupada por su novio

Trunks: ok no lo lastimare...Mucho. Dijo lo ultimo como un susurro,luego miro a kiba. Muy bien deshi (discípulo) , ATACAA!. Grito

Kiba desapareció de la vista de todos, a excepción de trunks que lo veía en camara lenta.

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

el híbrido bloque con su espada el tajo descendente de kiba.

Trunks: buen intento pero debes ser mas rápido y letal. Dijo para levantar su pierna y...

 **PAAAAAAAAAMMMM**

 **PUUUUUUUUMMMM**

Kiba recibió una patada de lleno en su pecho, para luego caer pesadamente al suelo

Kiba: h-hai s-sensei. Dijo usando su espada para ayudarse a levantarse

Kiba de nuevo desapareció de la vista de todos y...

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

kiba desato un increíble combos de tajos y puñaladas con su espada que eran bloqueados con una facilidad ridicula por el peliazul.

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **PAAAAAAAAMMMM**

trunks decidió atacar con un tajo giratorio que partió en dos la espada del ruibo que luego recio un codazo que lo elevo unos metros en el aire, trunks desapareció y reapareció ensima de kiba para luego...

 **PAAAAAAAAAMMM**

 **PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM**

darle una patada descendente en la cara y que lo mando a caer velozmente al suelo creando un pequeño crater.

Kiba apenas podía reircorporarse, cuando lo logro creo otra espada idéntica a la anterior

Kiba: (no puedo rendirme, debo demostrar a trunks-sensei que soy digno deshi). Pensó

Tsubaki: vamos kiba-kun tu puedes. dijo animando a su novio

Trunks: kiba quiero que respondas algo, Cual es la razón por la que peleas?. Dijo asombrado a todos. Yo peleo porque debo defender al inosente como gohan-san me dijo una vez, "vuelvete fuerte y defiende al inocente", ese es mi lema lo llevo grabado en fuego en mi alma, yo defenderé a mis amigos, mi familia, mi Gente, asi que dime por que peleas.

Kiba: hace mucho tiempo perdí a mis camaradas a causa de mi debilidad, ellos murieron para salvarme. Dijo aparentando fuertemente el mango de su espada. Pero gracias a mis amigos pude salir adelante, Y LOS PIENSO DEFENDER AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA. Dijo creando otra espada y desapareciendo denuevo.

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

desato una enorme andada de tajos que eran bloqueados con facilidad por el saiyayin, el cual solo ponía mas emocionado al ver la habilidad de su deshi

 **CLAAAAAAAAANNKK**

kiba a duras penas bloque un tajo de trunks, pero su espada no resistió el ataque la cual se rompió, para rematar trunks lo ataco de nuevo

 **PAAAAAAAAAAMMM**

trunks le dio un cabezazo a kiba lo que lo mando varios metros atras para luego cocar contra un árbol.

 **PUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM**

kiba apenas se reincorporaba del golpe, y con ayuda de su espada que estaba a medio destuir, su cuerpo denotaba la pelea que tubo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y varios cortes en su cuerpo.

Trunks: vas a seguir peleando o te vas a rendir?. Pregunto un poco preocupado

Kiba: v-voy a s-seguir l-luchando, NO PIENSO RENDIRME. grito creando una segunda espada y lanzándose de nuevo.

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

 **CLAAAAANNKK**

kiba atacaba al saiyayin una y otra vez sin obtener ningún resultado pero trunks décidio terminar con esto antes que sea muy peligroso para el chico

Trunks: bueno kiba-san me demostraste lo habilidoso que eres, así que doy este duelo por terminado. Dijo para aparecer de tras de el y darle un suave golpe en el cuello

Todos veian como kiba lo inconsciente al suelo

Tsubaki: KIBAAAA!. grito yendo a auxiliar a su novio

Kiba: eeehhh~ que me golpio. Dijo aturdido

Trunks: yo, te encuentras bien. Dijo acercándose al el y desaparición a Durandal

Kiba: trunks-sensei!, lo siento, lo decepcione fui debil. Dijo un poco triste

Tsubaki: no digas eso kiba-kun, lo hiciste muy bien o no trunks-sempai?. Pregunto la pelinegra de pechos grandes

Trunks: hai, lo hiciste muy bien, pero hay cosas de corregir, uno tiendes a bajar la guardia mucho, dos haces movimiento innecesario y dejas huecos en tu defensa, y por ultimo tiendes a frustrante rápido lo que puede ser fatal en un combate, fuera de eso todo esta bien. Dijo

Kiba: muy bien trunks-sensei, pondre todo mi esfuerzoen el entrenamiento y en volverme mas fuerte para proteger a tsubaki-chan y a mis amigos. Dijo abrazando a su novia que lo ayudaba a levantarse

Trunks saco una pequeña bolsita de tela color café de la que saco una pequeña semilla verde claro

Trunks: toma kiba, esta es una semilla del ermitaño, con ellas puedes recuperar todas tus fuerzas. Dijo ofreciendo la milagrosa semilla

Kiba: hai. Dijo mientras agarraba la dichosa semilla y se la comío

Casi al instante todo el cuerpo de kiba se infló y desinfló tras reacomodarse y sanarse sus huesos cartílagos y músculos dañados

Kiba: wow. Dijo apretando su manos una y otra vez. Increíble me siento de maravilla, quiero intentar algo. Dijo mientras desaparecía

Al rededor de todos se escuchaba pasos pero no se veía nada, unos segundos después kiba reapareció al lado de tsubaki asustandola

Tsubaki: kiba-kun!, no me asustes. Dijo mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza a su novio

Kiba: ite ite, lo siento no volveré a hacer tsubaki-chan. Pero luego puso una sonrisa confiada. Mi resistencia velocidad y fuerza aumento mucho. Dijo mientras levantaba a tsubaki por la cintura.

Trunks: eso se llama zenkai. Dijo estrañando un poco a todos. Esta habilidad la poseen muchas razas guerreras, los saiyayines también la poseemos, con cada pelea en la que ganamos nos hacemos mas fuertes y si perdemos nos volvemos su mas fuertes que si ganamos. Dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Kiba: ara, bueno trunks-sensei si me disculpa me retiro, quiero descansar un poco. Dijo mientras baja a tsubaki y empezaba a caminar seguido de su novia.

Trunks voltio a un lado donde vio a koneko, Yura y rugal tirados en suelo muy canzados, el solo camino hacia ellos...

Trunks: bueno, parece que a kiba-san no es el único que le viene bien un poco de entrenamiento. Dijo levantando a la vieja confiable como si nada.

Rugal: ES UNA BROMAS, NOSOTROS 3 NO PUDIMOS LEVANTAR ESA ESPADA Y TU LA LEVANTAS COMO SI NADA!. grito un poco frustrado ya que el peliazul la levanto como si nada.

Mai: pues claro si es su espada. Dijo de lo mas normal.

Trunks: bueno de hoy en adelante entrenare a rías-san, sona-san y sus noblezas, se que tienen un gran potencial, además como este es su territorio deben defenderlo de otros, o no?. Pregunto

Sona: hai, nosotros protegemos nuestro territorio y Cazamos a los demonios vagabundo

Trunks: como hací?. Preguntó de nuevo

rías: veras cuando un demonio se revela contra su amo o lo mata se vuelve un demonio vagabundo el cual suele matar a las personas lo mero placer, nosotros nos encargamos de eliminarlos y mantener a kuo tranquila. Dijo explecando

Trunks: de ahora en adelante todos los días después de clases y temprano los fin de semanas los entrenare, eso va para ti también mai. Dijo mirando a su novia que solo reía nerviosa ya que conosia como eran los entrenamientos del chico

Sona: bueno rias-san nosotros nos retiramos, hasta mañana. Dijo mientras se retiraban todos.

Yura y rugal apenas se podían mover, por el cansancio al intentar levantar el arma del chico, el peliazul al ver esto solo les dio a cada uno una semilla del Ermitaño los cuales se las comieron y experimentados los efectos de la semilla.

Yura: wow esto es grandioso, bueno nos vemos trunks-sempai. Dijo la chica yéndose

Rugal: esta semilla si hace lo que dijiste, bueno me voy trunks-san. Dijo también yéndose.

Trunks solo los despidió con su mano para luego voltear y ver a mai

Trunks: bueno mai creó que hay que despertar tu sacres gear. Dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Mai: hai!, (bien bien piensa en la persona mas fuerte que conozcas). Empezó a pensar hasta que recordóde el nuevo ataque que usa ahora su novio, ella empezó a hacer la pose de la técnica insignia vegeta. GAAAAAALIIIIIICK GUUUUUUUUNNNN. dijo lanzando ambas manos al frente de las cuales la derecha, un enorme brillos segador las Cubrió.

Al cabo de unos segundos el brillo desapareció y rebelo que ahora en su mano derecho derecha llevaba un pequeño guantelete metálico color esmeralda con lineas jade.

Trunks: vaya lo lograste aunque aun es la primera forma del sacred gear debes hacer evolucionar a su forma definitiva. Dijo acercándose a ella mientras activaba a alfa y omega

 ** _[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]_**

 ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT]_**

se escucho decir ambos sacred gears, mientras trunks se acercaba y ponía ambas manos sobre el sacred gear de mai para luego darle toda la energía acumulada

 **TRANFERIER**

trunks le transfirio toda la energía a mai, que casi al instante su sacred gears empezó a crecer y cubrir toda su mano hasta el codo. Ahora tenia la apariencia de una garra de dragón color esmeralda con lineas jade Y dos jemas rojas sangre por ojos

Jead: ROAAAARRRGG, vaya niña ya era hora de que me despertaras pero bueno me presento, SOY JEAD LA SUPREMA REINA DRAGONA DE HACE 15 GENERACIONES, a decir verdad tu eres mi primera portadora. Dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Mai: wow, eso es increíble jead-san, dime que habilidades tienes?. pregunto curiosa

Jead: vaya niña si que vas al grano, eso me gusta, bueno yo puedo aumentar mi poder cada 10 segundos, también tengo la habilidad de curar y recuperar las energías de los demás, la forma evolusionada de mi secred gears es el **SUPREME QUEEN DRAGÓN ESMERALD SHINY GEAR BALANCE BREAKER,** es una armadura de cuerpo completo con apariencia de dragón, pero no creo que tu cuerpo lo resista, aun que creo que puedes aguatar bastante poder. Dijo sorprendiendo a varios

 ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_**

de pronto mai sintió un enorme incremento de poder mientras un aura color verde jade la rodeaba junto con una bioelectrificacion

Trunks: asombroso su poder aumento de forma increíble. Dijo sintiendo el poder de su novia

Mai: aaaarrrrgg, si que cuesta mantener este poderrrgg. Dijo de manera forzada

Por su parte la nobleza de rías y la gremory estaban sin habla al saber que mai tenia un sacred gear y uno muy poderoso.

Rías: o-otro sacred gear, esto se volvió una invacion de portadores. Dijo en voz alta

Koneko: mai-sempai... fuerte. Dijo de manera estoica

Akeno: ara ara, si que se a llenado de portadores. Dijo riendo un poco

Pero de repente ambos dioses dragones le hablaron a la reina dragona

Alfa: hola jead-chan, cuanto tiempo?. Dijo sorprendiendo a la dragona.

Jead: a-a-alfa-sama usted se sello en el cuerpo del macho de mi portadora. Dijo ella u tanto sorprendida

Omega: el no es el único. dijo también asombrando la

Jead: omega-sama usted también. Dijo sorprendiéndose de nuevo

Mai: se conocen?. Dijo ella curiosa

Jead: si ellos sonnuestros superiores, ellos están por enzima de los dos otros dioses dragones, dragones celestiales y los reyes dragones. Informo.

Trunks: eso ya lo sabia. Dice el chico

Jead: bueno, para ser sincera eres mi primer portadora, y por lo que veo en tus recuerdos la has pasado un poco mal a causa de esos tal zamasu y black, pero nunca te rendiste, luchaste aún sabiendo que no ganarías, y apoyaste a tu macho en cada batalla que libro contra ello, en lo que a mi respecta estaré orgullosa de prestarte mi poder cuando quieras. Dijo la dragona

Mai: eso es fantástico, gracias jead-san. Dijo ella

Jead: de nada ne-san, te puedo decir así?. Preguntó un poco insegura la dragona

Mai: claro que si "ne-san" Jejejejejeje. Dijo alegremente

Rías: B-bueno, este día si que fue de locos, nosotros nos retiramos. Dijo empezando a ir en dirección al club. Hasta mañanaptrunks-kun mai-san. Dijo la pelirroja

Akeno: adiós, trunks-kun. Dijo ella con un toque de luguria en su vos, que no paso inadvertido por mai que provoco que una vena le empezara a palpitar en su frente.

Koneko: adios, sempai. Dijo llenado a despedir a al chico que solo le acaricio la cabeza a la chica sacándole un pequeño ronroneo, para luego irse con las demás

Trunks: adiós nos vemos mañana. Dijo el para luego ver a mai. Vamos a casa. Dijo el peliazul a lo que la chica acintio

Pero derrepente un circulo mágico rojo apareció en el suelo del donde salí sirzech

Sirzech: hola chicos, como han estado?. Dijo en maou.

Mai: bien sirzech-san, pero que lo trae por aquí?. Pregunto la chica

Saizech: es que quiero mostrarle su nueva casa. Dijo mostrando una llaves que tenia en su mano.

Trunks:n-n-nueva casa, n-no era necesario sirzech-san. Dijo un poco apenado

Sirzech: tontería, eres nuestro aliado y mereces una digna casa. Dijo el pelirrojo, que luego vio que mai tenia su sacred gear activado. Q-Que tienes un secred gear, d-descuando lo tienes. Dijo muy impaktado

Mai: pues recien me entere hoy. Dijo tranquilamente

Sirzech: em, ok...trunks-san?, te creció el pelo. Dijo mirando al chico que llevaba una cola de caballo.

Trunks: larga historia, que decías de la nueva casa?. Dijo para cambiar de tema

Sirzech: numa si es cierto, les tengo que mostrar su nueva casa. dijo el satán

Trunks: adelantece, es que quiero probar algo. Dijo un poco misterioso

Sirzech: bueno, como quieras. Dijo para luego marcharse

Mai: etto que quieres probar?. Pregunto curiosa

Trunks: esto. Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en buscar el ki del pelirrojo

La busqueda no duro mucho ya que lo encontro en la ciudad.

Trunks: mai dame tu mano. Pidió el chico.

Mai: ok pero que vas hacer. Dijo curiosa

Trunks: esto, KAI KAI. dijo mientras desaparecían

* * *

 **SUBURVIOS DE LA CIUDAD.**

sirzech había llegado, el estaba parado frente a una enorme casa de dos pisos, así que decidió esperar a ambos jóvenes, pero su espera no duro mucho ya que casi al instante llegaron apareciendo de la nada.

Mai: aprendiste la teletransportacion, desde cuando la sabes?. dijo asombrada

Trunks: en realidad la aprendí solo, fue de tanto ver al kaishin-sama usandola que decidí aprenderla, nunca pude hasta que entre a entrenar y pude perfeccionarla

Sirzech: ara, así que puedes teletrasnportarte, eres una caja de sorpresa. Dijo riendo u poco

Trunks: si los dioses creadores de donde vengo la usan. Dijo sorprendiendo a satán

Sirzech: bueno, me retiro discuten de su nueva casa, de los gastos no se preocupen yo me encargo de eso. Dijo dandole la llave a trunks y yendose en un circulo mágico

Trunks: ok, eentremos. Dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Al entrar vieron que era aunmas grande yhermosa que por fuera, tenia una cocina completamente equipada pero para desgracia del chico el refrigerador no era tan grande como en suyo, tenia una sala hermosa con varios muebles y pantalla plana de 70" 4k 100% real no feak, en la segunda planta había 1 una habitación principal y otras 6 más que tenían espacio para 3 personas cada una con muebles y televisores. Tenia 3 baños, completamente equipados con todos los chiches tecnológicos, tenían yaqusis, un par de duchas y una bañera para 5 personas.

Mai: cuantos se creen que van a vivir aquí, solo somos dos, bueno por ahora. Dijo ella.

Trunks: si se le paso un poco la mano, bueno creo que hay que explorar. Dijo mientras empezaba a impeccionar la casa

Y fue así que ambos empesaron a descubrir su nuevo hogar.

* * *

 **DOS SEMANA MAS TARDE**

han pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de ambos jóvenes, han asistido a la cuela donde trunks se ha hecho muy popular, mas que kiba, recibiendo el nombre de príncipe trunks por su actitud caballerosa, modales y demás. Por parte de los hombre el a sido una pesadilla ya que siempre o casi siempre golpeaba a los chicos que encontraba haciendo cosas pervertidas como espiar a las chicas mientras se cambian. Su víctima mas frecuente era un tal hyodou issei, un chico castaño de 2 año. El chico, según todas las féminas era un pervertido sin remedio lo su parte trunks creía que con alguna que otra golpiza mas se le iría lo pervertido (ustedes que piensan). También tanto rias, sona y la nobleza de las dos junto con mai, han estado siendo entrenados por el híbrido, siendo kiba y mai a los que les exigía un poco mas, a kiba porque fue el primero en pedírselo y mai para que controle su sacred gear a tal punto que estuvo un dia en la habitación del tiempo

Buenos hubicamos en nuestra pareja principal que va en su moto camino a la escuela aunque en realidad estaban llegando un poco tarde aunque no mucho.

Mai: vamos apurate si no llegaremos tarde. Dijo un poco asustada la chica

Trunks: ya se y desde cuando te importa tanto la escuela. Dijo curioso

Mai: es que a mi me toca llevar la cartulina. Dijo ella

Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que

Trunks: no se diga mas. Dijo el acelerando

En cuestión de segundos llegaron a la escuela, se vajaron y fueron corriendo a su salones.

* * *

 **CON MAI**

mai estaba corriendo esquivando a todos con una agilidad felina, al llegar a su salón entro viendo que aun no había llegado él profesor.

Riku: mai-san te tardaste, trajiste la cartulina. Dijo una chica rubia ojos celeste

Mea: si ya te estabas tardando. Dijo una morena con lentes

Yumi: si, por que te tardaste. Dijo otra chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos esmeralda

Mai: lo siento es que me dormí. Dijo ella

Riku: bueno chicas hay que hacer este trabajo. la rubia

Mai: bueno de que se trata el trabajo. Pregunto

Yumi: bueno la cosa va algo así...

Y así empezó la clase se mai.

* * *

 **CON TRUNKS**

El estaba yendo a paso veloz ya que llegaba un poco tarde aunque mucho no le importaba, la razón?, la mayoría de los temas que se enseña el lo aprendió a los 12 años. Así que solo entro y se disculpó con su sensei.

Trunks: lamento la tardanza es que me dormi, con su permiso sensei.

Profesor: ok no importa, puedes sentarte brief-kun. Dijo señalando un asiento vacío

Y así fue también el día de trunks

* * *

 **UN DIA DE ESCUELA MAS TARDE**

Las clases del día ya habían llegado a su fin ambos jóvenes se encontraban caminando rumbo a su casa ya que querían dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad hasta que...

?: em disculpen ustedes son trunks brief y mai shiranui?. pregunto una chica casi de la altura de mai, tenia el pelo largo color negro unos ojos Violetas, llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar

Trunks: si, y quien eres?. Pregunto un poco desconcertado

Yuuma: me llamo yuuma amano y quería deber si quieren ser mis amigos. Preguntó la chica con timidez

Mai: por mi esta bien y tu que piensas?. Dijo mirando a su novio

Trunks: yo pienso igual, seremos amigos. Dijo sonriendo

Yuuma: que bien, les parece que el domingo vayamos a una salida de amigos. Dijo ella mientras ambos acentian. Bueno el domingo a las 2:00 pm no lleguen tarde. Dijo mientras se iba.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que...

Mai: sabes que es una caída, no?. Dijo seria

Trunks: también te diste cuenta?. pregunto el

Mai: si su poder es mayor el de un humano y jead-nesan me dijo la raza que era. Dijo pensativamente

Trunks: pero me pregunto porque nos invito, además puedo sentir que no hay maldad en su corazon, así que alguien la obligo. Dijo reflexionando

Mai: bueno eso lo veremos el domingo, por vayamos a casa tengo sueño. Dijo soltando un enorme bostezo

Trunks: bueno vamos a casa que tengo hambre. Dijo empezando a caminar junto a mai.

 **(N/A: no olviden que mai entrenó con trunks y ahora puede manejar su ki)**

* * *

 **EL DOMINGO A LA TARDE**

trunks y mai estaban esperando a que yuuma llegara, trunks llevaba su típica vestimenta que consistía en un pantalón negro, una musculosa negra, tenis deportivos negros y su chaqueta sin mangas de la corporación cápsula.

Mai llevaba una blusa azul cielo, unos jens ajustados que ramarcaban su figura, y unas botas tacón negro.

Mai: me parese que llegamos un poco temprano?. Pregunto viendo que aun faltaban 15 para las 2

Trunks: entonces nos apuramos por nada. Dijo un poco decepsionado

Pero luego sintió el ki yuuma acercandose, así voltio y vio que venía corrien.

Yuuma: ya llegue, espero que no hayan esperado mucho.

Mai: no nosotros también recién llegamos

Trunks: ok, vamos a divertimos. Dijo empezando a caminar mientras las dos féminas los seguian

El trio de jóvenes pasearon por toda la ciudad viendo tiendos de ropas, por el arcade, por un burger king, y por otros lugares pasándola bien entre ellos.

Ya casi acaba el día y fueron al parque a relajarse un poco y descansar de todo un día de diversión

Trunks y mai estaban sentados en césped viendo la puesta del sol mientras yuuma tenia en su mano un lanza de luz

Yuuma: (no puedo matarlos fueron tan buenos conmigo, pero si no lo hago kokabiel-sama me matara). Entonces estaba apunto de apuñalar a mai pero cancelo el ataque. (no no puedo matarlos). pensó dasepareciendo la lanza

Mai: porque te detienes?. pregunto ella sin voltear, algo que sorprendió a la chica

Yuuma: q-q-que?. Dijo completamente desconcertada

Trunks solo se levanto y la miro a los ojos, yuuma pensó que la iba atacar, pero solo sintió como el chico la tomaba por los hombros y le habla

Trunka: quiente mando?, por que se que no nos invitaste por mera casualidad, asi que dime quiente te obligo a atacarnos. Pregunto el chico, ella dudaba en hablar pero el chico frente a ella le miraba con cariño y confianza

Mai: puedes desirnos, nosotros sabemos que no tienes intenciones de atacarnoa, así que dinoa quien planeo todo.

Yuuma estaba por hablar hasta que todo el cielo se enegresio

Yuuma: una barrera. Dijo asombrada

Trunks sintió como algo se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, así que cargo a yuuma en forma de novía y salto aun lado seguido por mai que dio gran salto al otro lado, y viendo como algo se clavaba en el suelo

Trunks: una lanza?. dijo viendo el arma clavada en el suelo

?: tsk falle. Dijo un hombre de mediana edad con sombrero, gabardina negra, y 8 alas en su espalda

Yuuma: dohnaseek que haces?!. Dijo enojada y un poco asustada

Dohnaseek: es que te estabas tardando y además parece que te niegas a matar a estos asquerosos humanos. Dijo el caído, esto hizo que trunks recordara a zamasu y se Empezara a enojar

Yuuma: no, no los atacaras, no lo permitiré. Dijo ella

Dohnaseek: de mierda hablas, tu decías que los humanos solo son una asquerosa plaga comparada con los ángeles caidos, además no se te encomendó matarlos.

Ambos jóvenes solos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, acaso no tenían una alianza con azazel y los caídos, esto era traicion

Yuuma: no, no los escuchen es mentira.

Dohnaseek: su verdadero nombre es reynere, ella tenia la orden de matarte porque eres un peligro y estorbo para los planes de nuestro superior. Dijo el burlonamente

Yuuma: por favor no me odien por favor. Dijo llorando en el suelo

Mai y?, eso ya lo sabíamos o no?. Dijo viendo a su novio

Trunks: si, ya sabíamos que ella era una caída y que la obligaron a hacer esto, así que no es su culpa, es la del bastardo que planeo todo. Dijo serio.

Dohnaseek: ara y tu piensas defenderla, solo eres un humano.

Trunks: claro, ella es mi amiga y la defedere como tal. Dijo viendo de manera desafiante

Dohnaseek: son palabras duras para un asqueroso humaPUAG. No pudo seguir ya que recibió un poderoso derechaso del híbrido de lleno en el estomago

Trunks: te demostrare el poder de los humanos. Dijo para darle un golpe de martillo con ambas manos enviándolo a estrellarse en él suelo

 **BOOOOOOOOOOMM**

creo un pequeño cráter con su cuerpo al chocar

Dohnaseek: q-que demonios, en que momento se movió?. Pensó pero no pudo seguir pensando.

 **PUUUUUUMMMM**

Trunks le propino una patada que lo mando en dirrecion a mai que tenia su sacred gear activado

Trunks: ahí vaaaa!. Aviso

Mai: esta es la fuerza de una humana. Dijo de manera orgullosa

 ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_**

Mai recargo tanta energía como pudo para dar un gran golpe..

 **PAAAAAAAAMM**

Mando al caído así arriba con un poderoso uppercut

Mai: va de nuevo!

Trunks solo ledio una patada descendente en la cara que lo mando denuvo a besar el suelo

 **BOOOOOOOOOOMM**

Creo otro cráter al impactar el Suelo, el caído asuras penas pudo ponerse de pie.

Trunks: mai has lo tuyo!. Grito a lo que ella solo asintió

Mai: ok, veras mi propia técnica, lista jead-san. Dijo

Jead: lista ne-san. Contesto la dragona

 ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_**

Concentro aun mas poder que antes para luego materializar dos desert eagle color jade

Mai: **TORRETA INFINITAAAA!.** grito, a la vez que un millar de balas salieron de ambas pistolas en dirrecion al ángel caido

 **KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOMM**

una enorme explosión se produjo, levantando una enorme cantidad de polvo que al disparar dejo ver al caído sin alas y hecho una coladera

Dohnaseek: i-i-imp-po-sible, q-que d-demonios son?. Dijo frustrado y aterrado

Reynere estaba atonita, ella sabia que el ataque de mai la hubiara matado, pero mas aun se sentía un poco feliz al saber que ambos la defendían

Mai: yo sólo soy una humana, con poderes de dragón, pero el es otra historia. Dijo apunto a trunks que estaba descendiendo

Trunks solo materializo a la vieja confiable y la coloco en el cuello del caído

Trunks: últimas palabras?. Dijo sentenciando

Dohnaseek: matame. Dijo

Trunks: como quieras.

 ** _SLAASH_**

el saiyayin lo había decapitado, dejando rodar la cabeza del caído

Trunka: HAAAAAAA. disparo un rafga de ki que desintegró el cadáver del caído

Mai: bien, eso llamo un trabajo bien hecho. Dijo desactivando su sacres gear

Trunks: si ya era aburrido que nada pasara, pero ñeeee, solo era habladuría. Dijo para luego ver a reynere. Debo suponer que no tienes donde vivir, ya que de seguro te tomaran como traidora, no?

Reynere: si, si vuelvo al grigory de seguro me asesinaran. Dijo de manera triste

Trunks: porque no te quedas con nosotros, no creó que te manden a buscar a mi casa, ya que si van estarían cometiendo suicidio jeje. Dijo de manera divertida

Reynere: están seguros, no quiero ser molestia. Dijo insegura

Mai: claro que no, seria bueno tener mas compañía, se vuelve aburrido hablar siempre con trunks. Dijo sinceramente.

Trunks: si... oye!. Dijo ofendido

Reynere: jajaja, ok me quedare con ustedes, espero no molestar. Dijo aun dudando

Trunks: ya te dije que no, vamos, pon tu mano en mi hombro. Dijo mientras mai se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo.

Reynere: h-hai. Dijo avergonzada mientras se aferraba al brazo derecho del saiyayin.

Trunks: ok vamos, KAI KAI. Dijo mientras desaparecían del parque

* * *

 **CASA DE TRUNKS Y MAI**

los jóvenes aparecieron en medio del living dejando a reynere asombrada, en realidad trunks era una caja de sorpresa

Reynere: d-d-donde estamos?, ¿como llegamos aquí?. Pregunto muy desconcertada

Mai: esta es nuestra casa y tu nuevo hogar. Dijo alegremente

Trunks: y del como llegamos, solo use mi técnica de teletransportacion. Dijo sinceramente

Reynere: vaya no sabia que tuvieras técnicas tan poderosa o que tu tuvieras un sacred gear, ese ataque que usaste con tras dohnaseek, fue realmente épico!. Dijo halagando a la chica

Mai: si lo se, soy asombrosa. Dijo mientras se ponía unos lentes de sol

Trunks: ni que lo digas, espero que allás gastado mucha energia. dijo un pocopreocupado

Mai: no te preocupes trunks, me llevaste a entrenar a la habitación de tiempo, tú bien sabes que aguantó mas que esto. Dijo recordando cuando la llevo a entrenenar

Reynere: ano, habitación del tiempo?. Dijo confundida

Trunks: bueno para entender tengo que contarte sobre nosotros, dejame contarte so nosostros.

Así trunks ld conto de donde proveni el y mai, además que el era el único guerrero vivo de su tiempo ya que todos incluyendo a su maestro, fueron asesinados por los androides, así fue que le conto sobre sus viajes en en tiempo, las peleas contra n17, n18 y cell. Pero lo que mas la sorprendió que el mundo de ambos chicos fue debastado por esos tal black y zamasu que asesinaron a todos los humano, también le contó de como lucho codo a codo con su padre y ese tal goku, y como fue trunks el que destruyó la forma física de zamasu.

Reynere estaba en shock por la vida que tuvieron ambos jovenes, con razón vieron a vivir aquí, comparado con su mundo este era un paraíso.

Reynere: ara, nunca pense que había seres con poder para destruir planetas como si fueran de cristal. Dijo aterrada

Trunks: si mi oto-san cuando se enfrente contra celo uso un ataque tan poderoso que limo a todo el planeta. Dijo recordando cuando su padre uso el final flash contra cella

Mai: si, vegeta-san es muy fuerte y bastante orgullos. Menciono la chica

Reynere: tan orgulloso era?. Pregunto inocentemente

Trunks: notienes idea y no lo culpo el es el príncipe de los saiyayin. Dijo asombrando a la caída

Reynere: chotto matte trunks-kun, tu padre es un príncipe. Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de mai. Entonces eso te vuelve un príncipe

Trunks: creo que si pero nunca la puse mucha importancia a eso. Dijo sinceramente. Bueno reynere que te parece si asistes con nosotros a la academia kuo. Dijo mirando a la chica

Reynere: enserio ustedes creen que me acepten?. Pregunto

Mai: claro que te deajaran entrar, además sera divertido tener, mas amigos nunca es malo. Dijo riendo

Trunks: yo concuerdo, seria bueno tenerte en la escuela. Dijo sonriendo tiernamente que provoco un sonrojo en la caída

Reynere: b-bueno, si a ustedes le parece buena idea, entonces entró a la escuela. Dijo sonriendo. Pero quiero que vean esto. Dijo mientras una luz rodeaba su cuerpo para luego dejara ver a la nueva reynere.

Ahora llevaba puesto un traje de dominatriz de curo con coreas negras (ustedes ya saben cual es), en su espalda había 4 alas como de cuervo.

Tanto trunks como mai estaban asombrados, trunks estaba rojo como tomate por que el atuendo que llevaba la chica es muy revelador, aunque tenia que admitirlo era hermosa la chica

Por su parte mai estaba asombrada por la nueva apariencia de su amiga, acaso todas las caídos se vestían así, también pudo sentir un incremento en el poder de la chica

Reynere: y-y?, que les parece?. Pregunto un poco avergonzada al ver como ambos la miraban

Trunks: e-e-es hermosa, digo digo te ves bien!. Dijo asustado ya que lo primero fue sin pensar.

Mai: debo concordar con trunks, tevez muy bien.

Reynere: gracias. Dijo muy feliz por que por fin encontró amigos de verdad.

Mai: vamos a la sala a ver una peli, trunks has pochoclo ( palomitas de maíz )

Trunks: ok en seguida vuelva.

Y así los jóvenes empezaron a vivir juntos sin saber que de ahora en adelante las cosas se irán dificultando de malo a peor, ya que pare que el destino quiere que a trunks y mai peleen para salvar a sus amigos y las vidas de los inocentes. Esto sólo empieza

Pongan la canción "el limite superare" o algunos de los ending de hihg school dxd.

* * *

 **MUY BIEN MIS AMIGOS AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE PARECE QUE LES GUSTA MUCHO, COMO SEA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS COMPARTAN Y NO DEJEN DE ESTUDIAR. ME DESPIDO CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	5. Chapter 4

**HOLAAAA, COMO HAN ESTADO, PUES YO AQUI ACTULIZANDO ESTA HISTORIA BASTANTE PEDIDA POR USTEDES, COMO SEA CREO QUE ES HORA DE CONTESTAR LOS COMENTARIOS:**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: gracias amigo eres de los su me siguen desde el principio, y eso lo agradezco, claro que va hacer de ayuda mai, ya estoy pensando los nombres de los ataques.**

 **Zasetsu04: perdón men, es que aveces lo escribo apuro y me olvido de corregir la algunos errores, además que escribo todo desde mi celu que se traba aveces (que es lo peor T_T)**

 **Aparicion705: si falta poco men, pero cuando llegue va hacer prácticamente una violacion**

 **Brg: claro amigo, no pienso dejar en el olvido esta historia.**

 **LEBEM: si habrá, y gracias por la idea.**

 **Me encanta pero: quien dijo que lo deje hasta alli, yo actualizo una vez a la semana, mas tardar 2 semanas.**

 **Natsu akastki389: bueno me gusta tu interés y preocupación por la historia, pero no pienso Abandonrla y la otra Tampoco.**

 **BUENO CON TODO DICHO ES HORA DE EMPEZAR, CAMBIO Y FUERA**

 **NI DRAGÓN BALL NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO  
**

 **CAPITULO 4: UNA CAIDA ENAMORADA Y EL NUEVO SEKYRIUUTEI**

Pongan la cancion "limit x break survivor" o el opening de high school dxd

 **CASA DE TRUNKS Y MAI**

apenas eran las 4:30 de la mañana, se podía ver reynare dormiendo en un de los tantos cuartos, también se podía ver a mai durmiendo pero sola, la razón, bueno par contestarla hay que trasladarnos al sótano que mas que sótano era un enorme hangar subterraneo. En el se podía ver la famosa sala de gravedad portátil que le habían regalado a trunks, el peliazul se encontraba entrenando como todas las mañanas para superar sus limites.

 **BOOOOOOOMM**

 **BOOOOOOOMM**

 **BOOOOOOOMM**

 **BOOOOOOOMM**

el joven híbrido estaba sometiéndose a 1.000 la gravedad de la tierra, mientras usaba unas polainas rojas (como las que usaba goku para entrenar en el otro mundo) que pesaban cada una 5 toneladas mientras esquivaba los rayos láser disparados por unos robots que tienen un campo de fuerza que devuelven todo los ataques que le lanzaban.

trunks: AARRRG, nada mejor que un buen entrenamiento por la mañana. Dijo esquivando los ataques

 **2 HORAS DESPUES**

el chico había termina de entrenar asi que decidió darse una ducha, después de eso fue a preparar el desayuno para el, su novia y su nueva amiga, al cabo de unos 20 minutos el ya tenia todo listo, y ambas féminas bajaron a desyunar.

Reynare: ñam ñam no sabia que trunks-kun cocinara tan bien ñam ñam. Dijo comiendo unos huevos con tosino

Mai: ñam ni que lo digas ñam ñam. Dijo comiendo un omelet de huevo

Trunks: bueno tampoco para tanto ñam ñam ñam. Dijo mientras devoraba varios plato de arroz con huevo y pollo.

Reynera: jejeje creo que era verdad que la raza a la que pertenece trunks-kun si come mucho. Dijo viendo el expectaculo que era el híbrido comiendo.

Mai: eso que no viste a su ota-san o a goku-san, ellos comen casi el doble de el. Dijo recordando la forma de comer de su suegro y al amigo de su novio

Reynare: entonces tu raza come mucho, porque?. Pregunto curiosa

Trunks: bueno, para resumir, los saiyayines somos una raza guerrera y para mantener nuestras fuerza necesitamos comer mucho pero mucho, que nesecitamos mas nutrientes que un humano, o eso me explico mi ota-san. Dijo recordando la charla con vegeta

Mai: bueno creo que es hora de ir a la escuela, trunks tendremos que usar un auto, ya que en la moto no entramos los 3. Dijo la chica

Trunks: ok vamos a prepararnos y nos vamos. Dijo mientras empezaba a subieron las escaleras.

 **20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

ya estaban todos listos, los tres jóvenes estaban frente al garage, trunks solo apretó el botón del control del garage, que empezó a levantar su puerta, que dejo ver un chevrolet impala del 67' completamente restaurado, el auto era por negro con doble lineas deportivas blancas y un alerón gris al final del auto

Trunks: bueno suban es hora de irnos. Dijo subiendo en la parte del conductor

Mai: yo pido adelante!. Dijo yendo en la parte del acompañante

Reynare: mai-san eso no se vale yo quería adelante. Dijo haciendo un puchero y sentándose atrás

Trunks: ya no peleen, a la vuelta vas adelante reynare-chan. Dijo alegrando a la caída. Ok vámonos. Dijo en encendiendo el auto

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

 **(N/A: no se ustedes pero a mi me gusta mucho este auto, mas es mi auto soñado.)**

sono la vestía que tenia por motor el auto, mientras salia velozmente en dirección a la academia kuo, que al llegar causo un enorme revuelo entre lo de más estudiante, uno porque la pareja que normalmente venia en moto, vino en un muscle car clásico, y por el otro la hermosa y sexy chica que venia con ellos, provocando celos en los chicas y fantasías e despertamiento de gansos en los hombres.

Mai: bueno tenemos que hablar con sona-san para que te inscriba, vamos reynare-san, nos vemos en el receso trunks. Dijo despidiéndose de su novio

Reynare: hai, nos vemos después trunks-kun. Dijo despidiéndose del chico

Trunks: adiós chicas. Dijo mientras las saludaba, luego sentía como varios chicos lo miraban de muerte. Que pasa c-e-l-o-s-o-s. Dijo burlándose un poco de la desgracia de los demas. (se que nos es bueno burlarse de los demás, pero se los mercen por pervertidos).

Después de esto el peliazul solo se fue en dirrecion en dirección de su salón para empezar otro día de clases.

* * *

 **CON MAI Y REYNARE**

ambas chicas estaban en dirrecion al consejo estudiantil, luego de caminar un poco llegaron al salón donde se reunía Sona y su noblesza.

TOC TOC

Toco la puerta mai esperando que la habrán.

Sona: pase. Dijo ella que vio como mai y una chica entran

Mai: hola Sona-san, quería saber si puedes inscribir a reynare-san, ella es una angel caida y antes de que la ataquen dejen me explicarle todo. Y así mai decidió mai contarle toda la historia a la heredera

Sona: bueno con lo que me dices, un grupo rebelde de caídos tienen planeado atacar el mundo humano, bueno hay que decirle a rias-san sobre esto, tambien a maou-sam y one-sama. Dijo apunto de llamar a los lideres demonios

Mai: chotto matte sona-san, trunks dijo que hay que esperar hasta que ellos hagan su movida, lo ultimo que queremos es una guerra entre 4 facciones. Dijo ella

Sona: 4 facciones, pero si son 3 facciónes. Dijo curiosa

Mai: es que si atacan a los humanos, trunks ira a defender directamente a los humanos y ellos también se defenderían. Dijo ella

Sona: entonces si alguna facción llega a atacar a los humanos, esa facción sera aniquilada por trunks-kun. Dijo con un poco de miedo

Mai: si, sin duda yo también ayudare a los humanos. informo

Sona: bueno, deja me hacer el papeleo de reynare-san. Dijo empezando a llenar unos papeles.

Mai: bueno me retiro. Dijo empezando a irse. Nos vemos en clase reynare-san, adiós sona-san. Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Reynare y sona se quedaron un rato llenando papeles y demás, cuando todo estaba listo le dio su uniforme, horarios y salón, y la Mando a estudiar.

Reynare: bueno me toco el salón 2-B, bueno creo que no sera dificil. Dijo empezando a buscar su salón.

Después de caminar unos minutos, llego a su salón, ella solo toco la puerta y espero que le contestara, la puerta se abrió dejando ver un hombre mayor un poco calvo que le hablo.

Sensei: que se ofrece señorita. Pregunto curioso.

Reynare: tome sona-san me dijo que le de esto. Dijo dando un papel

El solo lo leyó y le contesto

Sensei: esperame un momento, Dijo cerrando la puerta y dirigirse a sus alumnos. Alumnos se que es raro en esta época del año pero tenemos una nueva alumna, adelante pasa. Dijo el maestro.

Todos vieron a una chica hermosa pelinegra, como entraba y se para al lado del profesor.

Sensei: Adelante presentate. Indico el maestro

Reynare: Hai!, hola a todos me llamo reynare, espero que nos llevemos bien. Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

mai: reynare-san por aquí!. Dijo llamando a su amiga, indicando que frente a ella había un haciendo vacio

Reynare: con su permiso sensei. Dijo llendose a sentar frente a su amiga. Hola mai-san, creo que nos toco el mismo salón. Dijo la caída, pero no pudieron hablar mucho ya que empezó con la clase de física.

* * *

 **UNOS DIAS MAS TARDE**

a paso casi dos semana, reynare se ha adaptado completamente a la escuela, también a empezado a entrenar junto con mai , trunks, y los demás. Pero había algo de lo que tenia que hablar con mai, que era?, pues ella se había enamorado pérdidamente de trunks. Ella sabia que esto podría arruinar su mistad con ambos pero tenía que decirlo

Hoy era sábado por la mañana, eran al rededor de las 10:06 al, trunks se encontraba entrenando a kiba, koneko y rugal en una area desolada, por que solo ellos?, pues los demás le pareció infernal el entrenamiento que le daba el peliazul así que lo abandonaron antes que murieran en el intento.

Trunks: vamos kiba-san tienes que ser mas rápido. Dijo esquivando tajos del rubio.

Kiba: hai sensei!. dijo mientras atacaba, pero en sus muñecas y tobillos llevaba pesas de 40 kg cada uno.

Mientras ambas torres se encontraban lanzando golpes al aire muy forzadamente ya que tenia pesas de 100 kg en los tobillos y muchas.

Koneko: se que es duro el entrenamiento de trunks-sempai, pero ya esta rindiendo sus frutos. Dijo la loli pelo blanca, que practicaba su karate.

Rugal: tu lo has dicho niña, tu lo has dicho. Dijo mientras practicaba su kickboxing

Trunks: ( si siguen entrenando, se volverán realmente fuertes, pronto estarán listo para la cámara de gravedad, bueno koneko y rugal si, pero kiba le falta poco). Penso mientras esquivaba los tajos del caballero. Buena esa kiba, ahora hay que aumentar mas la dificultad. Dijo chasqueando los dedos, lo que hizo que las pesas del rubio pasaran a 50kg cada una.

Kiba: h-hai s-sensei!. Dijo forzado y volviendo al ataque

Por su parte ambas féminas se encontraban entrañando en la cámara de gravedad que habían puesto cerca de alli, se encontraban a 3 veces la gravedad de la tierra, para mai no era nada, ella podía resistir hasta 10 veces la gravedad, pero reynare era otro tema, ella se encontraba muy forzada por la gravedad.

Reynare: y a-asi siempre entrenan?. Pregunto ella

Mai: bueno, yo entrenó con diez veces la gravedad, pero trunks puede resistir hasta 10.000 veces. Dijo aterrando a la chica.

Raynare: v-v-vaya no creí que la brecha entre nosotros y trunks-kun fuera tan grande. Dijo asombrada y aterrada. Mai hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte. Dijobun poco nerviosa

Mai: enserio, bueno dime que pasa?. Pregunto curiosa

Reynare: b-bueno mai-san, por favor no me odies, e-es que y-yo, YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TRUNKS-KUN!. Grito desahogándose

Mai: ya lo sabia. Dijo simplemente

Reynare: q-que ya lo sabias, pero como?. Pregunto desconcertada

Mai: bueno, para empezar te comportas muy tímida y cariñosa con el, además que un poco celosa si otra chica que no sea yo o koneko-chan se acerca a trunks. Dijo ella

Reynare: tanto se nota. Dijo avergonzada Mai: pues yo lo note, pero creo que trunks no. Dijo viendo por la ventanita de la camara

Reynare: y n-o me odias. Preguntó un poco ansiosa

Mai: nop, yo ya sabia de antemano muchas chicas querían estar con trunks, y el no sería capaz de lastimar a alguna chica, su noble corazón se lo impide, así que me estuve preparando y mas cuando jead-san me contó todo. Dijo recordando lo dicho por la dragona

Reynare: como, que te dijo?. Pregunto curiosa.

Mai: bueno, sucedió antes de conocerte, fue cuando estuve entrenando con trunks en la habitación del tiempo. Dijo mientras apaga la gravedad. Bueno ella me dijo...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

se podía ver a trunks lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra contra una copia suya, pero no nos enfoquemos mucho en eso, nos enfocaremos mas en la pelinegra que estaba en la parte con gravedad normal, mai se encontraba en posición de loto mientras en su brazo se encontraba su sacred gear activado.

 **MENTE DE MAI**

en su mente mai se encontraba sentada en medio de un bello claro de un borque frondoso, pero frente se encontraba recostada una enorme dragona verde jade con esmeralda y ojos rojos, ella era jead la reina dragona de hace 15 generaciones.

Mai: de que necesitabas hablar en privado jead-san?. Pregunto curiosa

Jead: bueno mai, como sabrás trunks-kun, ahora tiene parte sangre dragon. Dijo ella

Mal: si lo se, y que hay con eso?. Pregunto

Jead: bueno, él tema es mas que otra cosa es que los dragones son poligamos, a lo que quiero llegar es que el inevitablemente va a enamorarse de otras chicas. Dijo aterrando un poco a la chica

Mai:q-que!, eso es una locura, trunks nunca me abandonaria. Dijo recordando lo que a vivido con el peliazul

Jead: lo se ne-san, el nunca te va a abandonar, ya que los dragones son muy fieles a su pareja, tanto que prefieren morir antes de que abandonarla o abandonarlas si se tratase de varias parejas, a lo que me refiero es que el se va a enamorar i evitable mente de otras chicas pero nunca abandonaría a nadie y menos a ti después de lo que has vivido con el.

Mai: entonces creo que no me quedara de otra que aceptarlo, pero eso si yo soy la reina dragona y nadie que yo no apruebe estará con el. Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de tono rojizo

Jead: jejeje, se nota que obtuviste mi sangre, te deseo suerte mai. Dijo volviendo a dormir.

Mai: adiós ne-san. Dijo despidiéndose.

 **FUERA DE LA MENTE DE MAI**

mai abrió los ojos, y vio que su novio seguía entrenado así que decidió unirse a ella, solo salio disparada hacia el.

Mai: oye trunks!, es hora de entrenar. Dijo tratando de golpearlo

Trunks: como tu quieras. Dijo esquivando y bloqueando los golpes

Y así siguió entrenando la pareja

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

mai: bueno eso es lo que me dijo ella, aunque no me guste mucho que otras chicas se le acerquen a el, se que tu y yo lo ayudaremos a superar los traumas que les dejo las peleas en mi mundo, pueda tener una vida normal, así que tienes mi permiso para poder estar también con el, pero una sola cosa, LA QUE MANDA SOY YO. Dijo emtras sus ojos se volvian rojos.

reynare: hai!, no te decepsionare mai-san, yo sere una buena novia para trunks-kun, también ayudare a que las zorras no se acerquen a el. Dijo decidida

Mai: lo se, se que ayudaras a evitar que las arrastradas se acerquen a el.

Y así transcurrió toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde entrenando, las dos torres y caballero se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares ya que se estaba oscureciendo.

El trio de jóvenes se encontraban en su casa, el híbrido se encontraba recién duchado viendo la tele tirado en el sofá.

Trunks: que bien ya empieza la pelea. Dijo viendo una canal llamado "fox sport" por el cual pasaban combates de la "UFC", ahora el llevaba un pantalón corto negro y una playera de blanca

la ángel caida se encontraba su duchandose (7w7), ella estaba enjabonándose su voluntuoso cuerpo (N/A: saca la mano del ganso pibe), ella estaba prensando lo que su amiga le dijo

Reynare: (mai me dejo estar también con trunks-kun, creo hoy me le voy a declarar). pensó decidida.

Ya después de unos minutos salio ya vestida con un short, y una blusa de tirantes blanca, cúando salió se cruzo con mai que iba en dirección a baño a ducharse.

Mai: si se lo vas a decir sera mejor ahora. Dijo entrando al baño.

la caída solo se fue a la sala a ver que hacia trunks y lo encontró viendo una pelea en jaula, bueno no era de extrañarse, el es de una raza querrera.

Trunks: vamos lesnar, cubrete, gancho izquierdo, jap derecho, patada al pecho, si! mantenlo contra la maya. Dijo viendo como un hombre dé tez clara de pelo corto y una musculatura enorme peleaba contra un hombre negro alto musculoso que era apaleado por el primero, pero el peliazul se puso eufórico cuando lesnar noque al otro peleador de un golpe. SIIIII!, sabia que iba a ganar, su estilo de lucha era mas eficas que el otro que solo tiraba golpes a lo pendejo. Dijo pero luego vio como cierta caída se sentaba al lado de el.

Reynare: t-te importa si me siento al lado tuyo trunks-kun. Dijo apenada

Trunks: claro Reynare-san, por mi no hay problema. Dijo el para luego sentir como la chica

Reynare: trunks-kun hay algo que tengo que decirte. Dijo mientras se subía arriba de el

Trunks: q-q-que h-haces reynare-san. Dijo rojo como tomate. y-y q-q-que era lo que me querías decir. Tartamudeo

Reynare: trunks-kun, quiero confesarte algo, y es que me eh enamorado de ti, y no puedo callarlo mas. Dijo para después besarlo ferozmente

El peliazul tenia los ojos como plato al sentir los labios de la pelinegra en su boca, aunque no lo diría eso le gustaba, a los pocos segundos decidió corresponder el beso, esto hizo que la chica gimiera un poco, se separaron a los 2 minutos por la falta de aire mientras un pequeño hilo de saliba colgaba de ambas bocas

Trunks: n-no se que decir. Dijo rojo aun

Reynare: solo dime que me amas, por favor solo dímelo. Dijo mirándolo a los ojos suplicándole

Trunks: y-yo t-te a-amo. Dijo volviéndola a besar

Estables el beso duro mas sin pasar a mayores, se separaron a los pocos minutos por la falta de aire.

Reynare: te amo trunks-kun. Dijo abrazándolo

Trunks: y-y yo a ti (y ahora como le explico esto a mai). penso mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Mai: interrumpo algo. Dijo viendo a los dos chicos, ahora ella llevaba un short azul y una playera deportiva que le quedaba grande

Trunks: m-m-mai p-p-puedo explicarlo. tartamudeo

Reynare solo se paro y camino hacia mai que le dijo.

Mai: dame esos 5 amiga. Dijo mientras levantaba la mano y la chocaba con la caída.

reynare: si por fin lo hize, ahora me siento mas libre. Dijo mientras se sentaba la derecha del saiyayin y ponía su cabeza en el hombro de su nuevo novio compartido

Mai: que bien que lo hayas hecho ahora hay que cuidar a trunks. Dijo sentadose a la izquierda del chico y ponía su cabeza en hombro del chico

Trunks solo se quedo quieto y en silencio hasta que dijo.

Trunks: que mierda acade pasar. Dijo desconcertado

Mai: bueno reynare-san me dijo que ella estaba enamorada de ti, que le di mi permiso. Dijo ella

Reynare: ya con su permiso decidí que era de confesarte lo que sentía, y ahora soy tu novia, o es que no te gusto?. Dijo un poco temerosa

Trunks: n-no es eso, es que esto sera nuevo par mi, pero si ambas estan de acuerdo, no tengo nada que decir. Dijo mientra era abrazado por las dos chicas.

En su interior ambos dragones que se habían mantenido en silencio estaban festejando ya que su portador empezó a formar un harem.

* * *

 **LUNES POR LA MAÑANA**

ya era lunes y para desgracia para los jóvenes era hora de ir a la escuela de nuevo (y para quien no :'v), como siempre nuestro querido saiyayin levantaba 2 horas antes para entrenar, luego hacia el desayuno se listaba y lo devoraba junto a sus dos novias, para después subir al impala e ir a la escuela.

Ya en la academia trunks ingreso a al edificio con ambas chicas aferradas a sus brazoz, sacando celos a los varones y mujeres de la escuela, todo transcurría normal hasta que rías le pidió a trunks que si podía escoltar al pervertido de hyodou isse hacia el club, el solo dijo que si así que lo fue a buscar.

En el camino trunks pensaba por que tanto interés de la pelirroja hacia el castaño

Trunks: (para que quera rias-san a issei, hum tal vez sea por él sacred gear que se encuentra dormido en el)

Omega: (si debe ser por eso, compañero, recuerdas que ella también trato de reclutarte a ti y a tu hembra)

Alfa: ( trunks ni-san tiene razón, esa senos de vaca solo busca poder, Y además la otra vaca lechera creo que esta perturbada). Dijo mentalmente

Trunks: (ni que lo digas, la sonrisa de akeno-san me pone la piel de gallina). Dijo recordando a la sádica de los rashos láser a no era solo de los rashos :v

Al cabo de unos segúndos trunks llego al salón de issei que estaba al lado que el de mai y reynare, bueno trunks solo entro y se acerco al castaño que este al verlo se asusto

Issei: no, piedad no hice nada pervertido. Dijo cubriéndose con sus brazos

Trunks: lo se baka, pero no vine a golpearte, rias-san te busca ven acompañame. Dijo mientras se dirijia a la puerta.

Issei: oie khe. Poniendo cara de pendejo

Trunks: que estas pendejo o que solo sigueme. Dijo casi gritando haciendo que el castaño obedeciera de inmediato.

 **CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

trunks y issei llegaron al club donde había una regadera donde se podía ver la silueta de una chica, koneko los atendió.

Koneko: h-hola trunks-sempai. Dijo roja al ver su sensei y amor platónico

Trunks: hola koneko-chan. Dijo acariciando su cabeza mientras ella ronroneaba de felicidad.

Issei: hola koneko-chan. Dijo issei pero la chica cambio por completo su actitud

Koneko: sempai, pervertido. Dijo fríamente mientras se daba vueltay se sentaba en el sofá a seguir comiendo dulces

Issei: siempre lo mismo. Dijo llorando Cómicamente

Akeno: así que tu eres issei, hola yo soy himegima akeno ufufufufuf. Dijo con su típica sonrisa

Issei: (que akeno-sempai, esta aqui, ella es una de las 2 one-samas de la escuela, soy tan feliz, además mira el tamaño de esas oppai). dijo mirando completamente embobado los peshos de Akeno.

Akeno: ara ara, mis ojos están mas arriba issei-kun. Dijo lascivamente

Issei: que, como, cuando, donde. Dijo completamente desorientado

Trunks: como sea, me voy si no llegare tarde, adiós Koneko-chan, kiba-san, eviten que el haga cosas pervertidas

Koneko: adiós sempai. Dijo animadamente sorpresa siendo a varios

Kiba: adiós sensei. Dijo sorprendiendo a issei.

Rías: akeno me pasas mi ropa. dijo pidiéndole a su reina.

Akeno: toma. Dijo dándole la ropa

Issei: (que rias-sempai esta aquí, las 2 one-sama están aquí, esto se puede poner mejor). Pensó

Rías: perdón por la demora, es que no pude tomar una ducha ya que me quede en tu casa. Dijo saliendo ya vestida, mientras se secaba el cabello. Bueno hyodou issei todos te damos la bienvenida al club de ocultismo. Dijo pero luego vio que el castaño estaba viendo sus enormes seno. Ehemm. Dijo llamando la atención del chico.

Issei: eh, a si. Dijo un poco desconcertado

Rías: como mi nuevo peón y demonio. Completo ella dejando al chico bastante pálido

Akeno le sirvió una taza de té para que se relatarán y se les fueran los nervios, por los próximos 20 minutos rías le contó sobre los demonios los ángeles caídos y los ángeles, sobre la guerra de las facciones, sobre la poción en que esta ella y varias cosa mas, cuando termino de contar todo el castaño tenia una cara de " no entendí ni verga".

Rías: ¿has comprendido todo lo que te dije?. Pregunto

Issei: nop, no entendí nada. Dijo haciendo que a todos les cayera una gota de sudor

Rías: Himari sakura. dijo la gremory, tensando al chico.

Issei: donde escuchaste ese nombre. Preguntó el chico

Rías: te puedo decir con total certeza que lo que paso ayer no fue ningún sueño. Dijo tirando en la mesa una foto, el castaño la vio y era el junto a una chica de cabello azul con un uniforme de otra escuela. Ella realmente existe, es un ángel caído y su misión era asesinarte.

Issei: asesinarme?, porque?, y lo mas importante si me mato por que sigo vivo. Preguntó

Akeno: sacred gear, son elementos de gran poder que son otorgados a ciertos humanos, se cuenta que personas importantes en la historia poseyeron uno, en l actualidad hay personas que tienen sacred gears sellados en su interior pero estos solo tiene influencia en los humano y juegan un papel importante en este mundo. Dijo la chica

Kiba: la mayoria de los sacred gears solo tienen influencia en los humano, pero hay excepciones los cuales pueden poner en peligro a las tres facciones. Dijo el rubio

Rías: es hora de que averiguemos que clase de secred gear tienes, issei estiendo tu mano. Dijo a lo que el obedecio. Ahora imagina la persona mas fuerte que conozcas. Ordeno

Issei: como saitama, de one puch man. Dijo empezando a concentrarse en el

Rías: ahora imaginarlo donde luzca particularmente fuerte e imitalo . Indico la chica

Issei solo lo imagino dando su típico pueñetaso

Rias: ahora baja tu brazo e imita esa pose sin perder la concentracion. Dijo mientras él chico baja su brazo

Issei:haaaa. Lanzo su pucho hacia adelante como si estuviera golpeando algo

En eso su mano izquierda fue cubierta por una luz roja, que al desparecer dejo ver que en la mano de issei ahora llevaba un guante color rojo metálico, tenia una gema verde en la parte superior, y varios picos en la parte inferior de este

Rías: felicidades, ese es tu sacred gear una vez que lo activas puede invocarlo y usarlo cuando quieras esa ángel caída de seguro te ataco por que pensó que eras una amenaza, por eso decidió eliminarte y tu me llamaste con esto. Dijo dándole un folleto y explicándole como funciona.

Rías: cuando te vi tirado supe inmediatamente que eras poseedor de un sacred gear, hací que decidí reencarnarte en demonio. Dijo mientras chasquaba los dedos

 **PAM**

una par de alas negras parecieron en la espalda del castaño, así como todos los presentes dejaron ver sus alas de demonio que eran como las de un murciélago

Rías: es hora de presentarnos adecuadamente Yuuto. Dijo mirando a su caballero

Kiba: hai, yo soy yuuto kiba, al igual que tu estoy en segundo. Dijo el rubio presentándose

Koneko: toujou koneko...primer año...un gusto. Dijo la loli

akeno: ara ara, soy himehima Akeno, tercer año un placer ufufufufu. dijo riendo

Rías: y yo soy tu ama, una demoni de la casa gremory, rías gremory, tercer año, espero que nos llevebemos bien issei-kun. Dijo ella

Issei: seguro no la desepcionare. Dijo decidido

* * *

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

a pasado una semana desde que issei se unió a la nobleza de rias, muchas cosas pasaron desde entonces, reynare y mai fortalecieron su relación, pero lo mas notorio fue que koneko se le declarara a trunks con ayuda de mai y reynare, al principio al chico le resulto raro estar en relación con 3 chicas pero como fue pasando la semana el chico se fue acostumbrando.

Ahora era de noche el chico se encontraba en el sótano con la maquina de gravedad entrenando un poco.

 **BOOOM**

 **BOOOM**

 **BOOOM**

habian explotado 3 robots mientras el seguía esquivando los ataques de ellos aun en una gravedad de 10.100 La de la tierra

Trunks: nada mejor que un buen entrenamiento, pero creo que es hora de terminar. Dijo mientras apagaba la maquina de gravedad

En eso reynare entra al ver que ya había terminado de entrenar y después de haber apagado la maquina de gravedad.

Reynare: ya terminas te de entrenar trunks-kun. Dijo la chica trayendo una bandeja llena de sándwiches de todo tipo. Toma debes tener hambre.

Trunks: ese es mi secreto, siempre tengo hambre. Dijo empezando a devorar la comida

Reynare: jejeje, ese no es ningún secreto. Dijo viendo como el chico devoró toda la comida en menos de 4 minutos.

Trunks: gracias reymare-chan, ya tenia hambre. Dijo el alegremente.

Reynare: creo que me gane un premio. Dijo acercándose mas al chico

Trunks: a si, bueno que quieres. Dijo inocentemente

Reynare: solo esto. Dijo para luego besarlo apasionadamente

El peliazul se sorprendió al principio pero luego devolvió el beso, la chica empezó a meter su lengua empezó en la boca del peliazul, y así fue que se desató una batalla campal entre los dos donde domino el saiyayin.

Pero de repente trunks se separo de la chica la cual quedo muy extrañada por esta acción.

Reynare: que pasa trunks-kun?. Muy extrañada

Trunks: la presencia issei empieza debilitarse, el esta en problema debo ayudarlo.

Dijo mientras empezaba a buscar la presencia del chico hasta que la encontró.

Trunks: en contre su ki pero esta débil, y hay alguien hostil con el, debo ayudarlo, ya vuelvo KAI KAI. Dijo yendose.

Reynare: le avisare a mai-san, tal vez no pueda ir pero mai si. Dijo mientras subía a buscarla

* * *

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD**

no encontramos en lo que parece una casa abandonada, dentro de ella se podía ver a issei que tenia su sacred gear activado pero el estaba bastante herido y a su lado una chica rubia con traje de moja, la cual lo están ayudando a pararce, frente a ellos había un joven con pelo blanco, el están vestido con ropa de un cura un tanto gótico, mientras en su mano había una espada de caballero que emanaba una luz (sable de luz :v).

Freed: muere demonio de mierda!. Dijo corriendo hacia el chico, que había empujado lejos a la moja para evitar que saliera herida

 **BOOOOM**

una refaga de ki exploto enmedio de los dos evitando que el cura atacar a issei.

Trunks: lo diré una sola vez, nadie se mete con mis amigos. Dijo apareciendo en de medio de los dos.

Issei: trunks!. Dijo viendo a su amigo

Freed: amigo tuyo, bueno me da igual, siempre me gusta matar demonios. Dijo lanzando una tajo directo a la cabeza del chico, quien solamente lo detuvo con su mano derecha.

Trunks: sesupone que esto me lastime. Mientras destruía la espada como si fuera de cristal.

Freed: que mierda!. Dijo aterrado

Trunks: a volar. Sentenció el híbrido

 **PUUUUUUMM**

el padre salio volando destruyendo el techo y cayendo en quien sabe donde al resivir un uppercut derecho por parte trunks

El castaño estaba anonadado y un poco frustrado, el con su nuevo poder estaba apunto de morir en mano de se loco, pero llego trunks y de un golpe lo mando a freír churros con a todo gas, junto a lobezno y don Pepe y sus globos

casi al instante un circulo magico se formo en el suelo de donde salio la gremory y su nobleza.

Rías: issei-kun, te encuntras bien. Dijo acercándose al chico.

Issei: si estoy bien buchou. Dijo mientras era curado por la moja. Gracias Asia-san

Asia: de nada issei-san. Dijo sonriendo

Kiba: e-eso es una excalibur. Dijo viendo los trozos de la destruida espada

Trunks: bueno era una escalibur, pensé que seria mas resistente, apenas puse fuerza en mi mano para romperla. Dijo para luego ver como mai descendía al suelo

Mai: llegue tarde?. Pregunto viendo a issei un poco golpeado, a rías y su noblesa, y una espada destruida. De que me perdi

Trunks: pues un loco con un sable de luz quiso volver a issei-san en carne picada. Dijo pero luego sintió varias presencias. Se acerca un grupo grande de caidos al menos unos 15, sera mejor que se vayan a mi casa sera mas seguro allí.

Rías: hai, chicos vá mientras su nobleza se acercaba a ella y debajo se formaba un circulo mágico.

Issei: pero que pasara con asía, ella no puede volver con ellos. Dijo preocupado por su nueva amiga .

Mai: descuida yo la llevebo, sube amiga. Dijo ofreciendo su espalda año que la monja subió. Trunks, acaba con esos insectos. Dijo ella para luego ser envuelta en una aura de ki azul y salir volando en dirrecion a su casa

Rias: nosotros tambien nos vamos, nos vemos después. Dijo mientras todos se marchaban

El peliazul decidió esperar a que sus contrincantes aparecieran para luego ver como un portal se habría dejando ver a al menos 12 ángeles, la mayoría eran hombees, que llevaban puesto una mascara de color blanca y una gabardina negre, pero las dos ultimas eran chicas. La primera era una chica peliazul muy voluptuosa de rasgos finos, ella vestía una chaqueta y falda rojas, la segunda era una chica de unos 15 años, vestía un traje de loli gótica, con su pelo rubio en dos coletas.

Rubia: este es el lugar kalawarner.

Kalawarner: si, y donde se metió ese sacerdote estúpido y la mocosa, si algo les pasa nuestro plan esta acabado. Dijo enojada

Trunks: hey, estoy interesado en ese plan, me lo pueden contar. Dijo el tomando por sorpresa a todos los nuevos

Kalawamer: quien eres?, que paso con la moja y el sacerdote?, si hablas ahora te mataremos rápido y no sentirás dolor. Dijo ella

Trunks: bueno, primero me trunks brief, segundo asia-chan esta protegida e sobre el loquillo, debe estar a kilómetros de aquí, y eso de matarme dudo que puedan hacer algo. Dijo apareciendo a la vieja confiable y activaba su aura de ki azul.

Trunks: por que de qui no se van con vida. Dijo empuñando aun mas fuerte su espada.

 **pongan algunos de los soundtrack de dbz.**

caidos: a la carga. Salieron disparados hacia el chico que solo desapareció de la vista de todos.

 _ **SLASH**_

 _ **SLASH**_

 _ **SLASH**_

 _ **SLASH**_

 _ **SLASH**_

 ** _SLASH_**

derepente trunks pareció de tras de ellos que solo quedaron estáticos en el aire, el saiyayin movio de un lado a tro su espada, hasta que la metió en su funda e hizo cip

Todos los caidos se volvieron carde cortada, mientar empezaban a caer al suelo.

Trunks: se ra mejor que destruya esto, HAAAAAA. Lanzando una pila de ki hacia esa casa para destruirla que fue lo que consigio. es hora de volver, KAI KAI. dijo yéndose.

Pongan la canción "el limite superare" de cesar franco o alguno de los endings de high school dxd

* * *

 **BUENO QUE LES PARECIO UN POCO CORTO LOS E TRATO DE HACER LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO, PERO NO DECESPEREN QUE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO, COMO SEA DEJEN REVIEWS, COMPARTAN Y AGREGUEN, HASTA PROXIMA CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	6. Chapter 5

**HOOOOLAAAAA, COMO ESTAN AMIGOS ESPERO QUE BIEN, YO AQUI DE NUEVO PARA ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA BIEN BUENA QUE LES GUSTA A USTEDE. ASI QUE PRIMERO DEBO CONTESTAR LO REVIEWS:**

 **Brg: gracias amigo, por lo de issei es obvio que se las daré.**

 **Zasetsu04: bueno gracias, yo quise hacerlo serio pero empezó el desmadre y salio así, como sea te agradezco por todo. PD: cuando actualizas?.**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: es obvio, trunks se rompió el orto defendiendo a loas humanos de su tiempo, era obvio que en un ataque a la ciudad lo primero que haría es ir a defender años humanos, gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Guest: ya lo se tengo una que otra idea para enemigo, una cosa mas, sin ofender pero creo que debes mejorar tu ortografia.**

 **Luis2017: grancias espero que te guste la historia**

 **LEBEM: gracias, me entretuve leyendo tu comentario, gracias por la sugerencias**

 **1: trunks y mai pueden usar magia pero para potenciar sus ataques, como unos ataques elementales que tengo planeados poner.**

 **2: trunks va a usar técnicas de otros animes y mangas pero no diré de cual.**

 **3: trunks sera frío pero cuando pelea, como gohan, también haré que que pierda el control una que otra vez**

 **4: tal vez haga esa charla, es obvio que trunks no se considera un heroe, el mas se considera un guerrero con la obligación de pelear por su mundo aun mal herido y todo.**

 **5: buena esa papú, pondré lemon, los dragones podrán ver lo que hace (fap fap fap fap).**

 **6: haré que se haga amigos de ellos pero por ahora no tiene mucha confiancia, y menos con azazel.**

 **7: bueno haré que trunks les explique de como funciona el otro mundo en la reunión de facciones (spoiler).**

 **8: esa no me la esperaba, y buena elección pero yo prefiero los clásicos**

 **BUENO CON TODO LISTO ES HORA DE EMPEZAR, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **CAPITULO 5: EL DESPERTAR DEL DRAGON EMPERADOR ROJO Y EL BOSQUE DE LOS FAMILIARES**

pongan la canción límite x breaker survivor pero el cover de doblecero, o el opening de high school dxd.

 **CASA DE TRUNKS**

se puede ver a rías junto a su nobleza, mai, Reynare y mai. Ellos estaban esperando la llegada del peliazul hasta que...

Trunks: ya volví. Dijo el para ser tacleado por una loli peliblanca

Koneko: sempai!. Dijo tacleando y besándolo. Baka nos tenias preocupados. Dijo aferrándose a el como si un koala fuera

Trunks: pero si no tarde ni 10 minutos. Dijo parándose aun teniendo a la nekomanta aferrada a el

Mal: es verdad, trunks apenas tardo. Dijo mirando su relog. Unos 5 minutos y medio. Dijo ella

Reynare: aunque no tarde y se que podías con ellos me tenias también preocupada. Dijo abrazandolo, que fue imitada por mai

Trunks: no puedo respirar. Dijo casi azul mientras ellas lo dejaban respirar

kiba: y como te desiciste de los caídos. Dijo él

Trunks: bueno, ellos aparecieron se lanzaron contra mi, yo me moví mas rápido y los corté como si fueran papel, termine destruyendo la casa y los cadáveres con una esfera de ki como esta. Dijo mientras de su palma derecha una esfera de ki amarilla aparecía

Issei: vaya sabia que eras fuerte pero no tanto, yo cuando vi que llegaste dije en mi mente "llego el vergas". Dijo levantando sus brazos en el aire.

Trunks: bueno yo iba a decir eso pero no me anime, pero la próxima lo digo. dijo pensativo. Bueno em.. asia, no?, que piensas ahora. Dijo mirando a la rubia

Asia: b-bueno, yo quiero q-quedarme con issei-san, a-aun así tenga que convertirme en un demonio. Dijo ella

Rías: enserio?, sabes que si lo haces no podrás orar nunca mas. dijo ella

Issei: estas segura Asia-san?. Pregunto el

Asia: si, quiero estar contigo, no me importa convertirme en demonio. dijo decidida

Rías: bueno da un paso al frente asia argento. Dijo mientras ella obedecia, luego ponía un alfil rojo en el pecho de la chica que entro en ella. En nombre de la casa gremory, yo rías gremory sere tu ama de ahora en adelante y para siempre. Dijo mientras terminaba el ritual. Ahora presentare

Asia: hai buchou-san, hola a todos soy asia argento, espero llevarme bien con todos. Dijo ella

Trunks: bueno issei, mañana empezara tu entrenamiento, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de esta noche. Dijo serio

Issei: hai, no te decepsionare trunks-sempai. Dijo determinado

Rías: bueno nos retiramos mañana haremos la fiesta de bienvenida a asia-san, nos vemos. Dijo mientras se iba con su nobleza a excepción de la nekomanta que se quedo esa noche con su amado.

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

 **CLUB DE OCULTISMO, PATIO TRASERO**

se podía ver a todo el club de ocultismo, a mai , y reynare viendo lo que se le podria decir como una masacre unilateral bien descrita gráficamente.

 **PUUUUM**

issei fue enviado al suelo tras recibir un puñetazo en la cara por parte del saiyayin que tenia ambos ulta sacred gears activados al igual que issei que también tenia el suyo activado.

Trunks: levante. Dijo con firmeza

Issei: h-hai. Dijo levantándose y yendo a atacarlo de nuevo.

 **PUUUUUM**

Issei: PUAAG. Dijo al sentir el puño izquierdo de trunks enterándose en su estomago

Trunks: vamos levantate (si lo que me dijieron es verdad solo falta un impulso mas para que despierte al sekyriuutei)

Omega: (si, solo has que desee mas poder). Informo el dragón

Alfa: (ya se, has que recuerde lo de ayer, tal vez eso ayude). Aconsejo el Dios

Trunks: (ok, gracias por las ideas), QUIERO QUE TE LEVANTES AHORA. Rugió el

Issei: con que sentido no puedo darte ni un maldito golpe, y tu ya me has hecho carne molida. Dijo mirando su cuerpo todo lastimado

Trunks: enserio te vas a rendir, dime que hubiera paso ayer si yo no iba a salvarlos. Dijo tensando al adolescente. Dime enserio hubieras dejado que esos cuervos se llevaran a asia-san. Dijo el

Issei: NO, yo la hubiera protegido aun que tenga que morir protegiere a asia-san, rías-sama y akeno-sempai, yo las protegeré. Dijo determinado

Trunks: entonces demuestralo, DEMUSTRA QUE TIENES ESE PODER!. exigió el ojiazul

Issei: (vamos necesito poder, necesito poder). Se reclamaba mentalmente

Trunks: (vamos pervertido, se que puede, solo un poco mas). pensó el chico

Issei: (no dejare que vuelva a pasar eso, no lo permitiré, necesito poder) NECESITO PODEEEEERR!. rugió mientras su guante crecía y cambiaba

 _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_

 **SACRED GEAR**

 **BOOSTED GEAR**

ahora issei llevaba un guantelete en forma de garra de dragón con una gema verde enzima, unos picos amarillos a los lados.

Rías: i-imposible. Dijo anonadada.

Akeno: es increíble. Dijo con los ojos como platos.

Reynare: vaya, esa no me la esperaba. Dijo mirando al castaño

Mai: vaya así que el tenia ese sacred gear, esto sera interesante. Dijo ella

Asia: etto, buchou-san, que es eso. Dijo ella

Rías es el boosted gear unos de los 13 longinus creados por Dios, el portador de ese sacred gear obtiene la habilidad de duplicar su poder cada diez segundos, hasta llegar a superar a un dios. Dijo ella

Mai: multiplicar su poder cada diez segundos?, es como la habilidad de omega-san, pero en mucha menor medida. Dijo ella

 **DE VUELTA A LA PELEA**

issei salio disparado a gran velocidad hacia trunks, pero este solo se hizo a un lado haciendo pasar de largo al castaño, que choco contra una árbol rompiendo a varios mas en el proceso.

Issei: maldita sea. Dijo saliendo de los troncos

 _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_

se lanzo de nuevo contra trunks que solo se limitaba a bloquear los golpes lanzados por el castaño

Trunks: (vaya su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron drásticamente, pero sus movimientos son torpes e innecesarios). Pensó el mientras le daba una pata al pecho al cataño

PUUUUMM

issei cayo al suelo pesadamente, aun con su recién despertado poder, no podía hacerle daño al chico

Issei: no me renidire. Dijo lanzándose de nuevo

 _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_

trunks solo veía como se acercaba el chico y dijo

Trunks: vaya me has demostrado que tienes potencial pero. Dijo mientras Esquivada un derechaso directo a la cara y le daba un zurdaso en medio del estomago.

Issei: PUAAAG. escupió sangre para luego empezar a caer inconsciente

Trunks: aun te falta mucho para darme al menos un golpe, pero te entrenare entendido. Dijo mirándolo seriamente

Issei: h-h-hai. Dijo para luego caer inconsciente

Asia: ISSEEEEEII!. Dijo corriendo hacia ell y empezar a curarlo

* * *

 **CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

ya pasaron una hora desde que trunks noqueo a issei y este recién se despertaba.

Issei: eeeh~, me duele la cabeza. Dijo levantándose.

Asia: ISSEI!, me preocupe mucho. Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba

Issei: ya ya, no te preocupes estoy bien asia-san, gracias por curarme. Dijo el mientras le acarisiaba la cabeza

Rías: me alegra que estés bien, mi lindo peón. Dijo abrazándolo

Akeno: ara ara, ise-kun, me alegra que despiertes. Dijo abrazándolo

Issei: eeh~, no es nada, (OPPAIS). pensó lo ultimo al sentir los peshos de todas las chicas encima de el

Koneko: sempai...pervertido. Dijo estoicamente

Trunks: bueno, ya que despertaste, te diré que ahora te convertiste en el sekyriuutei, uno de los dos dragones celestiales, según tengo entendido tienes el destino de enfrentarte a el hakuryuukou, pero en este momento el es mas fuerte que tu, pero no te preocupes yo te entrenare. Dijo dándole un pulgar en alto

Ddraig: el tiene razón compañero. Dijo el desde el guante

Issei: eh, tu debes ser ese dragón que esta dentro de mi no?. pregunto el

Ddraig: si, pero lo que me llama mas la atención es el chico, frente a ti, si no mal recuerdo tu nombre era trunks, no?. Dijo el emperador rojo.

Trunks: si soy yo, debo suponer que ya sentiste un poco de mi poder?. Pregunto el

Ddraig: si a decir verdad es aterrador tu poder, pero te agradezco de que entrenes a mi portador. Dijo el

Omega: espero que no me estés ignorando charmaleon con alas. Dijo el dios negro desde unos de los dijes del collar de trunks

Ddraig: c-c-claro q-que n-no omega-sama (que mierda hace omega-sama sellado dentro de ese chico), n-no sabia que usted estaba sellado. Dijo asustado

Alfa: el no es el único Ddraig. Dijo aterrando de nuevo al dragón celestial

Ddraig: alfa-sama usted también, bueno creo que ya no hay mas sorpresas o no?. Trato de relajarse pero no pudo

Ya que el sacres gear de mai se activo para terror del dragón

Jead: baia baia baia, si no es dame-ddraig. Dijo la ex reina dragona

Ddraig: j-jead-sama, q-que sorpresa no sabia su usted tambien estaba sellada, con su permiso me retiro. Dijo volviendo a dormir bien cagado hasta las patas

Issei: ok eso fue demasiado raro. Dijo el viendo como desaparecía si sacred gear

 **RROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRGGGG**

Todos al escuchar ese rugido se pusieron firmes al pensar que era alguna vestía hasta que...

Trunks: perdón mala mía, es que tengo hambre jijiji. Dijo rascándose la cabeza

Issei: si yo también tengo hambre. Dijo el

Rías: bueno pidamos unas pizzas yo pago. Dijo ella

y así rías aprendió por las malas que nunca debe invitar a comer a un saiyayin a comer, y menos si este esta hambriento.

* * *

 **4 SEMANAS DESPUES**

muchas cosas han pasado durante este pequeño lapso de tiempo, por parte de nuestro saiyayin el junto a sus 3 novias se habían vuelto muy unidos, también se lo vio hablando muy amenamente con sona ya que pasaba bastante tiempo con el, por parte de issei el vivían en su casa junto con asia que se había mudado con el, ella fue resivida muy bien por los padres de este, luego de unos días issei se dio cuenta de que el estaba enamorado de asia, y cuando se le confeso ella después de unos 3.000.000 de desmayos más tarde acepto con gusto ser su novia, esto produjo celos por parte de rías y akeno. Kiba tampoco se quedaba atrás en el amor, tsubaki se había mudado a su apartamento ya que quería pasar todo el tiempo con el rubí el cual acepto muy gustoso ya que el amaba ala pelinegra y no le gustaba estar separado de ella.

Con el tema de entrenamiento, koneko, rugal y Yura que se metió al final, siguieron con su entrenamiento de acondicionamiento físico, por parte de issei el fue molido una infinidad de veces a golpes por trunks, el cual decía que tenia que mejorar mucho su estilo de combate, kiba empezó a usar una espadas de entrenamiento que tenia trunks, las cuales pesaban desde 100kg a 10 toneladas de peso, obviamente el rubio empezó por la primera, el se volvió fuerte pero tampoco tanto, por parte de reynare ella se volvio la segunda torre de rias, pero tambien seguía entrenando con mai en la cámara de gravedad, ya que ahora podía resistir almenos 10G de gravedad, también empezaron a usar los robots de entrenamiento, una pésima idea, ya que ninguna estaba lista para tal exigencia en reflejos y resistencia, pero con entrenamiento duro podían lograr usarlo sin problemas.

Si la vida para los chicos estos últimos días a sido movida pero no tanto como les deparara el futuro.

* * *

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

a la mañana siguientes se podía ver a todo el club de ocultismo mas trunks y mai, trunks estaba sentado en un sofá, koneko estaba sobre su regazo, reynare estaba recostada sobre su brazo izquierdo y mai sobre el derecho, issei estaba hablando animadamentecon asia y Akeno, kiba se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre armas medievales, y rías estaba en su escritorio.

Rías: bueno chicos, vamos por unos familiares. Dijo ella dejando extrañados a mai, issei, asia y reynare.

Asia: que son Familiares?. Pregunto ella lo cual fue respondido por el ojiazul

Trunks: son Vestías que ayudan a sus amos tanto en peleas, como en que aceres cotidianos, o me equivoco?. Dijo mirando a la gremory.

Rías: no, estas en lo cierto. Dijo extendiendo su mano

POOF

una nube de hubo cubrió su mano de la cual salio un pequeño murciélago rojo

Rías: este es el mio. Dijo ella

Akeno: este es el mio. Dijo ella sosteniendo a un pequeño oni

Koneko: el es shiro. Dijo mientras sostenía a un gatito como si fuera un bebe

Kiba: y este es el mio. Dijo mientras que ensu hombro había un gran alcon

Asia: que lindos son. Dijo mientras miraba y acariciaba a los animales

Reynare: nosotros podemos tener uno aunque no seamos demonios. Pregunto ella

Mai: nosotros podemos tener uno. Pregunto curiosa

Rías: si por que no. Dijo ella

TOCK TOCK TOCK

fue el sonido de la puerte y todos voltearon a ver

Trunks: son sona y compañia, pero no esta rugal y hay otra presencia, no pero se me hace familiar. Dijo el

Rías: adelante. Dijo ella

Como dijo trunks por la puerta entro sona y su nobleza a excepcion de rugal que estaba en la universidad, pero también había un chico rubio con el uniforme escolar pero solo la camisa

Rías: hola sona que bueno verte de nuevo, que te trae por aquí. Saludo ella

Sona: también es un gusto verte rías. Saludola sitri

Issei: em, buchou quienes son. Pregunto extrañado pero antes que alguien hablara trunks interrumpió

Trunks: hola saji, como estas. Pregunto al rubio

Saji: brief!, eres un demonio?. Pregunto asombrado

Trunks: no, pero me preguntaba cuando tu me ibas a decir que tu si eres. Dijo el

Saji: que lo sabias, bueno eso por que nunca me preguntaste jajaja. Río el rubio.

Trunks: si mala mia jajaja. Río también

Sona: se conocen?. Pregunto extrañada

Saji: claro, el me ayudo a descerme de unos matones que espiaban a las chicas de primero cambiándose, eran al menos 6 chicos y trunks los dejo a ellos en la basura. Dijo recordando a quel día

* * *

FLASHBACK

esto paso hace algunos días, se podía ver a un grupo de loliconeros viendo espiando como las chicas de primer año se cambian.

\- lolis lolis lolis lolis, amo a las lolis

 **(N/A: COMO A CUALQUIERA DE NOSOTROS NO?, O SOLO SOY YO)**

\- no lolis no life amigo

\- oye esa tiene pelos

\- con pelitos no hay delitos.

Estos y demás guarangadas decían los chicos hasta que

Saji: denunciados papus, despidance de sus cuentas. Dijo el rubio que llevaba puesto una gorra de la onu, la cual después se la quito. Vaya siempre quise decir eso

\- y tu quien eres. Pregunto un chico robusto

Saji: yo soy saji genshirou, soy del consejo estudiantil, y lo que Ustedes hacen va contra la moralidad de la escuela, así que los voy a detener.

-jajajaja, es broma, no?

\- baja, enserio tu y quien mas nos va a detener.

\- si somos 6 y tu solo uno.

Trunks: el no esta solo, yo lo ayudare. Dijo haciendo acto de presencia.

Saji: oh tu eres el chico que se encarga de los pervertidos por su cuenta no?, trunks brief, creo que me viene bientu ayuda. Dijo mirando serio a los loliconeros

Trunks: bueno saji esta vez es personal, allí esta koneko-chan cambiándose y no dejare que nadie la vea hací. Dijo firmemente

\- A LA CARGAAAA.

 **UNA MADRIZA DESPUES**

Se podía ver a 6 chicos en el suelo inconsciente, con sus ropas bastante dañadas y ensangrentadas, frente a ellos estaban saji el cual estaba un poco cansado y trunks que solo estaba cruzado de brazos con la mirada seria.

Saji: y ahora que?. Pregunto el rubio

Trunks: no se, los arrogamos a la basura?. Sugirió el

Saji: suena bien, creo podremos ser buenos amigos, brief-san. Dijo cargando a dos chicos

Trunks: por mi esta bien saji-san. Dijo el cargando a los chicos restante

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

trunks: que tiempos aquellos. Dijo con nostalgia

Rías: bueno, a que has venido sona. Dijo yendo al punto

Sona: bueno vine a presentar mi nuevo siervo pero veo que tu tienes unos nuevos. Dijo viendo a issei y asia. Bueno el es mi nuevo peon genshirou saji, saji presentate

Saji: hai, hola soy genshirou saji, espero llevarme bien con todos.

Luego todos los demás se presentaron

 **UNA PRESENTACION DESPUES**

Rías: bueno es us turno chicos. Dijo ella

Asia: soy asia argento 2do año, soy el afil de buchou-san, es un gusto en conocerlos. Dijo ella sonriendo lindamente

Issei: soy hyoduo issei 2do año, soy el peón de rias-sama, un gusto en conocerlos. Dijo saludando

Saji: wow wow wow, no puedo aceptar que un de los integrantes del trio pervertido este en el grupo de burlandose, sto molesto a todos los del club pero más al castaño que tenia un vena en la frente que le palpitaba. Dicho eso espero que nos llevemos bien asia-chan. Dijo con una mirada pervertida en su cara, pero justo antes que el tocara a asia, issei tomo su mano y

CRACK

Se la destrozo

Saji: AAAAAAAHH, mi mano fapera. Dijo el, produciendo que todos tuvieran una mirada de "que mierda" por lo dicho por el rubio.

Issei: MANOS FUERA DE ASIA. Dijo de manera autoritaria, esto hizo que trunks levantara una ceja por la actitud del chico, también por el incremento de poder que tubo en ese momento, pero los del grupo estaba un poco temeroso por la actitud del castaño

Asia: issei-san detente, el no me hizo nada. Dijo ella suplicando, el volvió en si y lo soltó, pero saji se alejo aterrado

Issei: lo siento no se que me paso. se disculpo. ( ¿que mierda me paso?). Se pregunto mentalmente

Ddraig: (eso se debe a mi compañero, más tarde te explico). Dijo el dragona, lo cual el solo asintió

Sona: me encargare de que saji reciba el castigo que merece, lamentó mucho loa modales de mi peón. Dijo disculpándose

Rías: tranquila no fue nada, pero veo que la tienes difícil. Dijo ella

Sona: tu tampoco la tienes tan facil, pero por que tienen sus familiares aquí. Preguntó la ojivioleta

Rías: es que voy a llevar a issei y asia a ver al maestro de los familiares, ah también a trunks mai y reynare. Dijo ella

Sona: que casualidad yo también iba para allá. Dijo ella por la "coincidencia "

Rías: eso es un problema ya que el solo atiende a una nobleza y lo hace una por mes. Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa traviesa. Te parece si lo arreglamos con un juego?, el ganador lleva a su nobleza. Dijo ella

Sona: me huele a un reto rías?, acepto. Dijo con Confiancia

* * *

Despues de eso ambas herederas se enfrentaron en un partidos tenis, que parecía normal hasta que empezaron a usar sus poderes, a trunks y mai le parecía raro que las personas no les importaran que dos chicas de no mas de 17 años se estuvieran lanzando pelotas de tenis llenas de magia y rashos lasher, en donde ellos venia si veía a alguien volar ya era cosa del diablo o no lo creían.

Bueno en resume partido termino en empate, así que decidieron desempatar en un partido de quemado, trunks participo del lado de rías, ya que sona tenia mas gente. Así nomas empezó el partido

Trunks: esto es divertido. Dijo esquivando las pelotas esto era nomas un jugo de niños para el, luego vio como un pelota se dirigía así su novia koneko y

PLAAF

el la detuvo antes que impactara en ella.

Koneko: gracias sempai. Dijo ella un poco roja.

Trunks: no hay de que. Dijo para lanzar despacio y dándole a tsubaki

Issei: pues para mi y asia esto no es un juego. Dijo euforico, ya que ambos estaban esquivando los balones cargado de poder mágico

Saji: kaichou, apunto a hyodou primero. Indicó el con malicia

Sona: TOMAAAA. Dijo lanzando el balón cargado de un enorme poder demoniaco

Issek: que vergaaa!. Dijo usando sus manos para detenerlo

 _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_

El boosted gear se activo involuntariamente, lo cual le dio un impulso extra para detener él balón con éxito

Yura: (eso no estuvo nada mal). Dijo sonrojada ella, pero luego recibió un balonazo en la cara por parte de asia, que se dio cuenta como lo miraba

Asia: ups perdón. Dijo ella fingiendo inocencia

Trunks: oye issei es hora del contraataque. Dijo a lo que el chico asintinto

Issei: por supuesto sempai. Dijo decidido

 _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_

Issei: TOMAAAAAA. dijo disparando el balón en dirrecion a saji, que le dio justo en las bolas

Saji: KYYAAAAAAAA. Fue el grito bien varonil del rubio

Trunks: me toca. Lanzo el balón "despacio" pero aun así llevaba una fuerza enorme que le paso por al lado de la cara a sona, el balón sigui su camino para luego impactar en la pared atravesándola

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

El balón siguisu rumbo dejando un enorme huco en la pared, destrozando varías cosa mas

\- mi casa

\- mi auto

\- mi tienda

\- mis coles

Todos tenían la mandíbula en el piso por lo que hizo el hibrido con un simple Balón de quemados

Trunks: ups perdón me pase de fuerza. Dijo el mientras se rascaba su mejilla con el dedo índice

Sona: n-n-nos rendimos. Dijo aterrada mientras caía al suelo de rodillas al pensar que si el balón le daba podría a ver muerto

Trunks vio esto y solo se acerco apurado a ella y se empezó a disculpar

Trunks: sona, perdon perdón perdón perdón perdón, no quien se asustar, porfa no me odies. Dijo mientras se disculpaba con ella de sobremanera

Sona: n-no importa fue un accidente. Dijo un poco roja por la actitud del chico

Trunks: bueno, pero igual si quieres pedirme algo lo que sea solo dime. Dijo mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a reincorporarse

Sona: bueno hay algo. Dijo un poco roja. Q-quiero que salgas conmigo el sabado, te parece. Dijo muy apenada

Trunks: una cita?, por mi esta bien. Dijo sonriendo

Sona: QUE BIEN!, digo, el sábado te veo en parque ok?. Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Trunks: pues el sábado sera. Dijo el

Sona: bueno nosotros nos retiramos, nos vemos el sábado. Dijo mientras se iba

Y así la nobleza de sona se fue también, pero no sin antes Yura robarse muchas miradas del castaño.

Asia: i-issei-s-san. Dijo haciendo un lindo puchero

Rías y akeno: is-sei-kun. Dijeron con un aura de muerte rodeándola

Trunks: suerte amigo. Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

Kiba: la necesitarás. Dijo mientras ponia su mano en el otro hombro del chico.

Issei: estoy muerto. Dijo llorando cómicamente

* * *

 **MAS AL RATO**

rías y su nobleza se transportaron con un circulo mágico al bosque de los familiares, unos instantes mas tarde, trunks junto con mai y reynare aparición usando la tele-trasportacion.

Trunks: vaya si que es grande el lugar. dijo viendo el lugar

Kiba: oye issei, que paso allá con saji, nunca te vi así. Pregunto el

Rías: si yo también quería saber que te paso. Dijo ella, mientras los demás le daban la razón

Issei: la verdad no se, no tengo ni idea de que me paso. Dijo reflexionando lo que hizo

Trunks: yo se, pero el que te tiene que explicar es tu inquilino. Dijo refiriéndose a Ddraig

Ddraig: bueno, lo que te paso se debe a tus instintos de dragón, lo que pasa que al despertar mi poder, nuestro adn se mezcló y te convertiste en un dragón humanoide, con el tiempo podrás convertirte en un mini dragón humanoide pero sin afectar tu forma humana. Informo el rojo

Issei: wow, ok esa no me la esperaba, pero aun no entiendo por que ataque a saji. Dijo curioso

Ddraig: bueno nosotros los dragones somos muy territoriales con muchas de nuestras cosas, y aun mas si se trata de la hembra que elegimos por compañera, si es que me entiendes. dijo mientras sonreia de manera dientuda

Esto hizo que issei y asia se sonrojaran, pero en un acto de valentía la exmonja tomo la mano del chico y entrelazaron sus dedos mientras se dedicaban una tierna sonrisa, lo que provoco una enorme aura de celos departe de rías y Akeno.

Rías: bueno ignorando eso, es hora de buscar a al maestro de los familiares. Dijo con celos en su voz tratando de cambiar el tema.

Trunks: alguien se acerca. Dijo ya que sintió como un ki se dirijia a ellos

Satooji: HASTE CON TODOS!. Escucho a alguien gritar, todos levantaron la vista y vieron como un joven con pinta de explorador caia desde un árbol. Hola soy satooji de la ciudad madara mi objetivo es ser mejor maestro de los familiares, con migo podrán tener el que quieran. Dijo apuntándose hací mismo con su pulgar

Akeno: el es un experto en lo que se trata de familiares. Dijo ella

Rías: satooji-san, vinimos a buscar unos familiares para estos cinco. Dijo apuntando a los chicos

Satooji: bueno, y que clase de familiar buscan?. Pregunto

Issei: que tal uno lindo, una chica sexy con grandes. per no pudo terminar su oración por que...

 **PAAAAAAAM**

Issei cayo al suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza que del cual salia humo.

Koneko: Pervertido. Dijo ella estoicamente tras darle el trancazo definitivo

Asia: ano yo quiero uno lindo. Dijo tímidamente la rubia

Reynare: yo también quiero uno. Dijo la caída

Mai: yo también, pero que tenga actitud también. Dijo ella sabiendo lo que quería

Satooji: hai, no hay problema, son 3 lindos familiares para tres hermosas chicas. Dijo mientras les daba un pulgar en alto

Trunks, no tuvo que ni pensar lo que queria.

Trunks: cual es el familiar mas fuerte que hay por aqui?. Pregunto el saiyayin

Satooji: bueno esa seria uno de los reyes dragones, chaos karma dragón taimat, el están poderosa que supera a los maous y es la única hembra de los reyes dragones. Informo el mientras trunks se empezaba a tronar los nudillos

Trunks: y que estamos esperando?, llevanos. Dijo sonriendo de emoción

Satooji: estas seguro, muchos intentaron hacerla su familiar. Dijo el un poco asustado

Mai: y que paso con ellos?. Pregunto curiosa, pero ya sabiendo la respuesta

Satooji: murieron en garras de ella. Dijo el un poco aterrado

Trunks: eso quiere decir que es fuerte, con mas razón quiero ir. Dijo aun mas emocionado

Satooji: de acuerdo siganme. Dijo guiando a los jóvenes

* * *

Satooji los guió a una enorme cueva el alto de una montaña, el dijo que la cueva era la guaridas de taimat, cuando llegaron el les dijo que se mantuvieran a una distancia segura, lo que fue ignorado olímpicamente por trunks que se acerco a la entrada de la cueva, el ya podía sentir el ki de ella, era muy grande, mayor al de sirzech, un combate contra ella seria interesate

trunks: TAIMAT, ESTAS HAY. grito llamando a la dragona

Taimat: **QUIEN INTERRUMPE MI SUEÑO**. Ruguio ella saliendo de la cueva

Taimat era una enorme dragona de tal vez unos 60 mtrs de alto, era de color azul con varios picos amarillos y dorados

Trunks: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es trunks brief y quiero pelear con tiro. Dijo sorprendiendo tanto a la dragona como al guia, mientras sus amigos y novia solo negaban con la cabeza, el era un maldito adicto a las peleas

Satooji: oigan no lo van a detener?, lo van a matar. Dijo eufórico el chico

Rías: creenos, la que tendría que cuidarse es ella. Dijo la gremory.

Asia: espero que trunks-nii no la lastime mucho. Dijo un poco preocupada por la dragona

Issei: eso esperó, trunks-sempai, a veces se puede pasar un poco en las peleas. Dijo el recordando sus combates de entrenamientos

Todos: sip. Dijieron al unisosno sorprendiendo aun mas a satooji

Taimat sólo lo miró por unos segundo hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir el enomer poder casi infinito que tenia él chico.

Taimat: q-q-que eres tu?. Dijo un poco shoqueada al sentir tal enorme poder

Trunks: soy un híbrido entre un saiyayin y una humana, además quiero pelear contigo. Dijo el sorprendiendola

Ella están sorprendida al saber que el era mitad humano, pero lo que la dejo intrigada fue su otra mitad, que demonios era un saiyayin?, se pregunto

Taimat: estas seguro que no quieres convertirme en tu familiar?. Pregunto, pero a decir verdad ella no sentía ninguna mala intención o hostilidad del chico.

Trunks: ñee, es solo si tu quieres, yo quiero pelear con gente muy poderosa, y como me dijeron que fueras la mas fuerte yo solo quise pelear contrato. Dijo sonriendo y extrañando un poco a ella

Ella siempre fue buscada tanto por su especie como por demonios por el poder de ella, pero esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien que quería pelear con ella solo por diversion, ella no noto ninguna falsedad en sus palabras.

Este macho era muy interesante

Taimat: de acuerdo. Dijo ella sonriendo salvajemente, lo que hizo muy feliz al chico

Ambos se empezaron a elevar para no dañar el bosque, no mucho, taimat se volvió a sorprender a al ver volar al chico sin necesidad de alas, el efectivamente era extraño.

Taimat: ROARRG. ella se lanzo contra trunks

Taimat le dio un enorme zarpado el cual fue parado fácil mente con la mano del chico.

Taimat: QUE!?. grito extrañada

Trunks: quepasa ese es todo tu poder. Dijo de manera altanera

Taimat: no te burles de mi. Dijo para volver a atacar

Ella estaba lanzando enormes y poderosos ataques a trunks que los esquivaba o bloqueaba con suma facilidad, poniéndola mas y mas curiosa

Taimat: HAAAA. lanzo una enorme llamarada de fuego en direccion a el

BOOOOOOOM

El ataque estallo generando una enorme cantidad de humo

Taimat: ROAARG, JAJAJA eso te pasa por con fiarte. Dijo burlándose pensado que lo derroto pero sus victoria no duró mucho

Trunks: jejeje, no cantes victoria tan rápido. dijo mientras el humo se dicipaba y dejaba ver que su uniforme escolar se había vuelto cenizas pero ahora llevaba una de las armaduras de combate que les dio su oto-san. Debo reconocerlo fue un buen ataque pero es mi turno ahora. Dijo despareciendo de la vista de ella

PAAAM

trunks le propino un poderoso uppercut que la mando hacia arriba, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer sobre ella interceptándola

PAAAAAAMM

Le dio un enorme golpe de maso con ambas manos, de nuevo la interceptó para des pues

PAAAM

PAAAM

PAAAM

PAAAM

Trunks le conecto un enorme combo de golpes, el ya tan rapido quella no sabia de donde vendría el siguiente golpe

Taimat: no dejare queesto termine así. Rugió volviendo a atacar freneticamente al chico con su llamadas y zarpas, las cuales eran bloqueadas o esquivadas con total facilidad.

PAAAM

trunks le propino un enorme golpe a a la mandíbula a la dragona pero esta vez ella logró resistirlo pero a duras penas, para luego tratar de atacarlo con su cola la cual fue fácilmente atratapa por el.

Trunks: y si damos un paseo?. Mientras la empezaba a girar como si no pesara nada, al cabo de unos segundos la lanzo en dirrecion al suelo

BOOOOM

ella se estrello con el suelo generando un enorme cráter en este se podía ver a taimat lastimada por todas partes, ella apenas se podía levantar, el peliazul solo DEC al vorde del crater para hablarle.

Trunks: rindete nunca a podrás ganarme. Dijo el tratando que entrara en razón.

Taimat: NUNCA, NO PIENSO ADMITIR LA DERROTA, PREPARATE POR AUE TE DARÉ MI MEJOR ATAQUE. Rugió mientras se eleva a una enorme altura, y empezaba a reunir una enorme cantidad de poder mágico

Trunks: de eso es lo que estoy hablando. Dijo al sentir como se elevaba el ki de ella

* * *

los espectadores (menos mai) estaban con la mandíbula al hasta el suelo, ellos sabían que trunks podía ganarle, pero al ver la pelea pudieron notar que la diferencia de poder era abismal

El boosted gear se activo involuntariamente al sentir el incremento de poder de taimat

Ddraig: compañero, deben salir rápido ella esta por lanzar su ataque mas poderoso. Dijo el dragón un bastante asustado

Issei: que tan poderoso es. Pregunto un poco curioso

Ddraig: ningún rey dragón o moau pudo soportarlo antes deben refugiarse rápido. Dijo alarmado el

Mai sólo activo su sacred gear para luego...

 _ **[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]**_

 **JADE DOME**

mai creo un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos, el cual tenia un color jade un tanto transparente

Mai: (esperó que resista). Pensó viendo como taimat terminaba de cargar poder

* * *

Taimat: TOMA ESTO. dijo creando en su boca una enorme esfera de poder mágico. CHAOS CANON. Lanzo una enorme ráfaga de poder en dirección de trunks el cual solo lo miraba un poco asombrado

Con esto cualquiera se hubiera aterrado hasta los mismos maou tendrían que esquivarlo, ningún rey dragón pudo resistirlo antes al tan temido ataque.

Pero desafortunadamente su enemigo no era ninguno de ellos, era algo que es una infinidad de veces mas fuerte que cual quiera de ellos

Trunks: vaya me has impresionado, debo admitirlos me encanto luchar contra ti eres la persona mas fuerte con la que e luchado desde que llegue, pero lodo lo bueno tiene que terminar, así que te veo cuando despistes, HAAAAAA. grito el mientras un enorme aura color violeta lo rodeada

Trunks puso sus palmas en una de tras de la otra para despues llevarla a su costado izquierdo para luego una esfera color violeta se formara en ellas.

Trunks: GALICK GUUUUUUUUN. Dijo disparando el ataque insignia de su oto-san, el cual choco contra el ataque de taimat consumiéndolo al instante.

Taimat: AAAAAAAAAAHH. Grito de dolor al sentir como la consumía el ataque, ella pensó que moriría a si que se resigno y se dejo caer en la inconciencia.

 **KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOMM**

se genero una enorme explosión que hizo temblar todo el bosque, ahuyentando a todos los familiares que estuvieran en las cercanias.

Desde el suelo los chicos miraban aun desde adentro del deomo que resistió la explosión, vieron como de una enorme nube de humo, el cuerpo de la reúna drago caía inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

Taimat estaba abriendo poco a poco sus ojo, estoy muerta?, se pregunto pero luego se dijo que no ya que aun seguía en el bosque, podía reconocer su vegetación.

Trunks: vaya por fin despertaste. Dijo el llamando la atención de la dragona. Quiero disculparme me emocione mucho en la pelea y no redujeron lo suficiente mi ataque. Dijo sorprendiendo a taimat

Era enserio, ese taque la pudo haber matado y el dijo que se estaba conteniendo

Taimat: siento mi cuerpo como nuevo, que paso?. pregunto al ver que no tenia heridas

Trunks: oh eso, bueno mai y asia-chan te curaron. Dijo mientras señalaba a asia que estaba sentaba muy cansada y a mai que están como si nada mientras dándole poco de su energía a la chica.

Taimat: Gracias pequeñas. Dijo mirando a ambas

Mai y asia: no hay de que taimat-san. Dijieron dándole un pulgar en alto.

Luego ella voltio a ver a trunks

Taimat: dijiste que te llamabas trunks, no?. Dijo ella mientras el asintió. E visto lo que tenia que ver y con mucho gusto acepto ser tu familiar. Dijo con un notable rubor en su rostro, esto no paso por alto por mai reynare y koneko, no sabían por que pero esto no iba a terminar bien .

Trunks: enserio, eso es genial, pero una pregunta ¿por que?. Preguntó curioso

Taimat: e visto que tu corazón en puro y noble, además pude ver que no tienes miedo de derramar sangre por los que quieres y amas, y en lo que a mi concierne no hay nadie mas indicado para ser mi amo y. Dijo mientras era cubierta por una brillo que sego a todos por algunos momentos.

Al disiparce la luz todos tenia la mandíbula por el suelo y los ojos como platos, bueno todos menos issei y satooji, que estaban en el suelo inconscientes tras tener un derrame nasal nivel 10.

La razon?, simple frente a ellos había una hermosa joven de no mas de 20 años, tenia una altura parecida a la de mai, su cuerpo era de infarto, que haría babear a cual quiere hombre, un largo cabello azul, ojos dorados y un rostro hermoso.

Para rematas ella esta completamente desnuda, ella solo se acerco a trunks

Taimat: y ser mi compañero de toda la vida. Dijo ella con un rubor que la hacia ver mas linda

Trunks: ¿t-t-tai-mat?. Pregunto bastante nervioso y ruborisado.

Taimat: si trunks-kun. Dijo se ductoramente, mientras pasaba su dedo por el pecho musculoso que se notaba debajo de la armadura de combate que el llevaba

Ella solo se empezó a acercar su rostro poco a poco al de el para besarlo

Mai: ALTO HAY LOCA. Dijo ella apuntándola con su pistola

Reynare: alejare lentamente de trunks-kun y no saldrás herida. Dijo ella mientras hacia aparecer varias lanzas de luz

Koneko: sempai...nuestro. Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus guantes de pelea

Taimat: tch, no saben que es de mala educación interrumpir a los amantes niñas, ahora vayan a jugador a otro lado y dejenme a mi y mi hombre seguir en lo nuestro. Dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante

Mai: ya quisieras lagartona asalta cunas súper desaroyada. Dijo mai apareciendo otra pistola y su guantelete

Jaed: alejate de trunks-kun y no terminarás como un queso suizo

 _ **[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]**_

mai fue rodeada por una violenta aura color verde, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos sangre.

Taimat: j-j-jaed-sama, usted sigue viva. Dijo ella al saber que ra reina dragón mas fuerte estaba sellada dentro de ella

Reynare: ni creas que te dejaremos que te acerques a nuestro trunks-kun. Dijo empuñando una gran lanza de Luz

Koneko: sempai...nuestro. Volvió a decir

Las chicas se miraban a muerte mientras expulsaban un aura de muerte mientras se podían ver rayos chocando

Kiba: ano alguien ve los rayos. Pregunto curioso

Asia: issei-san, tengo miedo. Dijo asustada

Issei: descuida asia, yo te protejo. Dijo abrazándola

Rías: a mi tambien abrazame. Dijo ella brezandolo seguido de Akeno

Issei: (oppais). Fue lo que pensó a centir los peshos de las chicas

Sagooji: suertudo. Dijo llorando cómicamente

Trunks: em, chicas?. Trato de hablar

Chicas: NO TE METAS. Gritaron asustándolo un poco pero

Trunks: taimat. Dijo llamandola. Yo no se que decir, es la primera vez que estoy en esta cituacion, pero por ahora no puedo tener nada contigo, no es que no seas linda ni nada, pero no te conozco lo suficiente, que tal si si primero nos conocemos y vemos a donde nos lleva esto, que dices?. Pregunto sorprendiendo a taimat y las chicas

La dragona tomo una mirada reflexiva, es la primera vez que no la miran por su poder o raza, es la ve como una chica y no como un familiar o sirviente, tambien es la primera vez que conoce a alguien con tal poder y es tan noble, sin duda ella podía esperar un poco, no dejaría que por culpa de su orgullo lo perdiera, ella solo suspiro y decidió hablar

Taimat: ah, ok creo que puedo esperar un poco, pero granate mis palabras trunks, yo haré que te enamores de mi, y nada ni nadie lo va a impedir. Dijo ella para luego tomarlo de la pechera y besarlo ferozmente, haciendo que a todos se les cayera la mandíbula

Trunks tenia los ojos como plato pero por mero instinto decidió corresponderlo, la ferocidad con la que lo besaba taimat era algo nuevo para el pero a la vez era placentero.

Ella gimió un poco al sentir que el chico correspondía el beso, ella deseo por mucho tiempo a un hombre que la haga sentir así, no lo dejaría escapar por nada del mundo, al cabo de unos 3 minutos se separaron mientras aun un una hilo de salina los unía

Taimat: es fue una pequeña muestra de lo que puedes tener de mi. Dijo seductoramente

Trunks estaba un poco rojo por lo dicho por la dragona, derrepente se sintió un bajón en la temperatura, el voltio y se aterro al ver a las 3 féminas con un aura de muerte y ojos rojos sedientos de sangre.

Trunks: (voy a morir). Dijo llorando cómicamente

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban caminando por el bosque buscando mas familiares para los demás, en eso taimat siente en issei una presencia muy familiar, que la hizo enojar de sobremanera

Ddraig: (compañero escucharme). Lo llamo mentalmente

Issei: (que pasa dime). Le contesto mentalmente

Ddraig: (bueno, quiero que te alejes lo mas que puedas del grupo y CORRRAS POR NUESTRAS VIDAAAAAAS). Lle grito en su mente

Issei: (y porque haría eso?). Pregunto extrañado pero

Taimat: DDRAIG!. Gritó completamente furiosa y lanzándose sobre el.

Issei: me voy a la mierda. Dijo corriendo

Ddraig: (CORRE PERRA CORRE). le grito

Los chicos veian esto un poco extrañados y nerviosos

Asia; hay que ayudar a issei-san. Dijo preocupada por su novio

Todos: HAI!. dijeron yendo a buscarlo

Mientras tanto issei corría por su vida esquivando todo las llamaradas de taimat y los arboles y demás cosas

Issei: POR QUE ME QUIERE MATAR?!. grito

Ddraig: (bueno ella básicamente me odia y piensa que matando a mis portadores me mata a mi así que).

Issei: NO ME METAS EN ESTO SAL Y COMPORTATE COMO HOMBRE, DISCULPATE CON ELLA. Grito el mientras el boosted gear se materializaba

Ddraig: taimat detente. Dijo llamándolo del Guante

Taimat: Vaya hasta que decides aparecer. Dijo parando

Ddraig: taimat, por favor no mates a mi portador, no se que hice o dije para que me odies pero me disculpo. Dijo tratando de calmarla

Issei: si te sirve de algo yo también me disculpo. Dijo haciendo una reverencia

Taimat iba a decir algo pero trunks le puso su mano el hombro de la chica

Trunks: taimat, por favor dejalo ya se disculpó. Dijo mirándola directo a los ojos, ella solo hizo un lindo puchero

Taimat: bueno, pero solo porque me lo pides tu. Dijo ella mirandolo

Trunks: bueno a todo esto por que quieres matar a ddraig, que es un poco ledor pero no es mal sujeto. Dijo simplemente

Ddraig: si...oye!. Dijo un poco ofendido

La dragona solo se sonrojo desobremanera tras la pregunta de su nuevo amor.

Taimat: e-e-el m-me p-prometio h-hacer m-muchos h-h-huevos. Dijo tartamudeando y tapándose la cara por la vergüenza

-...

-...

-...

Todos: QUEE PROMETIO QUEEEE?!. gritaron al unísono

En eso ambos ultra sacres gears de trunks aparecieron y empezaron a aplastar al boosted gear como si lo estuviera ahorcando

Alfa: PEQUEÑO DEMONIO, COMO VAS A FALTAR TU PROMESA, UN DRAGON NUNCA ROMPE UNA. sentencio el dios

Omega: DONDE ESTA TU HONOR BASURA?!. Grito también

Trunks: ya calmense chicos. Dijo soltando el boosted gear

Taimat: a-a-alfa-sama, o-o-omega-sama, ustedes están aqui?!. Pregunto anonadada

Trunks: EH, a si...yo soy su primer portador, según ellos soy el único capas de soportar todo su poder. Dijo el

Taimat: DESUUU, mi hombre es el mas fuerte de todos.

Ddraig: b-bueno ya con todo en calma me disculpo de nuevo, no era mi intención abandonarte, pero ahora tienes una nueva pareja jajajaja. Dijo riendo un poco

Satooji: b-bueno con todo arreglado es hora de seguir buscando.

Y así nuestros compañeros siguieron buscando un familiar para los demás

Pero sera en el próximo capítulos

Pongan el tema "el limite superare" de David delgado o alguno de los ending de high school dxd

* * *

 **ANTES DE TODO ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE SALIENDO DEL PROFESORADO UN BRAYAN ME INTENTO ASALTAR, NO PUDO SACARME NADA (SINO NO ESTARIA ESCRIBIENDO), PERO ME LASTIME MAL LA MANO IZQUIERDA POR SUERTE SOY DERECHO, BUENO COMO SEA PRONTO SUBIERE LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO, DEJEN REVIEWS. CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	7. Chapter 6

**HOLA A TODOS COMO HAN ESTADO, PUES YO TRATANDO DE HACER TODO CON UNA MANO, QUE ES REALMENTE UN DOLOR DE HUEVOS, PERO COMO SEA TENGO EL DEBER DE ACTULIZAR ESTA HISTORIA QUE A TANTOS LE GUSTA Y A LOS QUE OTROS NO (PERO ME CHUPA UN HUEVO LOS QUE PIENSEN ELLOS), BUENO ES HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS:**

 **Brg: gracias por la ayuda y el apoyo, espero que te guste el cap.**

 **Zasetsu04: si sera muy comico, pero con peleas épicas, como en dragón ball súper, y esperó que actualizes rápido tu historia es muy buena.**

 **Guest: que bueno que te guste mi historia, puse a rías y akeno con issei, por que a el lo pienso mejorar y mucho.**

 **Lebem: si gracias por la idea, ya tengo varias ideas para esa escena**

 **Kevin uchiha: gracias por el apoyo, seguiré con la historia, no pues gracias.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: gracias y no esperes mas aquí esta el cap.**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: gracias por todo, y taimat sera una mas del harem, pero aun tengo varias mas para el de trunks, y el de issei sigo pensando.**

 **CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO, ES HORA DE EMPEZAR CAMBIO Y FUERA**

 **NI DRAGON BALL NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN ( POR QUE SI FUERA ASI YO ESTARIA LLENO DE DINERO :,v)**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **CAPITULO 6: EL FIN DE LA BUSQUEDA DE FAMILIARES Y LA APARICION DE UN POLLO ROSTISADO**

Pongan la canción "limit x breaker survivor" pero el cover de doblecero, o alguno de los openings de high school dxd.

 **BOSQUE DE LOS FAMILIARES**

el grupo de jóvenes y guía seguían buscando familiares para los cuatro adolescentes faltantes hasta que..

miau

miau

miau

Se escuchaba cerca de ellos hasta que un gatito negro con purpura y ojos rojos apareciera de entre los arbustos y saltara a los brazos de mai

Neko: rrrrrrrrrrr. Ronroneba el felino mientras frotaba su cabeza en los peshos de mai **(N/A: no se como explicar el sonido de un ronroneo :,v)**

mai: aaaaaahh~ que lindo. Dijo mientras acariciaba al gatito

Por su parte satooji estaba como una piedra al ver que es lo que cargaba mai

Satooji: e-e-es un darkness tiger **(** **N/A: fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió)** , pensé que se habían extingido. Dijo Levando la curiosidad de los chicos

Trunks: y que es eso?. Pregunto, pero esta vez taimat contesto

Taimat: bueno ellos eran una raza de familiares felinos con un enorme poder, pueden parecer lindos cuando están relajados, pero cuando entran en combate son realmente bestias, yo pelee con 3 de ellos una vez, por poco y no la cuento. Dijo aterrando a los demonios

Mai: modo de batalla?, tienes esa transformación?. Pregunto pero lo que aconteció los dejo perplejos

Neko: sip. Dijo calmadamente

Mai: wow, puedes hablar?, eso es increíble. Dijo asombrada

Chaos: si me llamó chaos, es un gusto conocerte mai-sama. Dijo el felino

Mai: bueno, no quiero molestarte pero me puedes mostrar esa transformación?. Pregunto

Chaos: claro, solo abran cancha. Dijo saltando al suelo mientras todos se alejaban un poco

De repente una luz cubrió a chaos, este empezó a crecer de gran manera hasta que...

 **ROOOOOOAAAAAARRGG**

Fue el poderoso rugido que soltó para dicipar la luz que lo cubría, ahora media unos 3 metros de altura, sus garas tenían al menos 50 cm de largo, sus colmillos eran enormes y afilados, sus ojos eran rojos sangre, su pelage negro como la noche con varios detalles purpuras

Mai: sugoi, es increíble. Dijo mirando al gigantesco felino

Trunks: (su poder aumento mucho). Pensó al sentir como casi se multiplica por 50 el poder del felino

Chaos: esta es mi forma de combate, quiere probarla?. Pregunto el

Mai: pues claro. Dijo activando su sacred gear. **DRAGON CLAWS.** dijo mientras su brazo izquierdo era cubierto por otro guantelete en forma de garra de dragon color esmeralda.

 ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_**

mai cargo mucha energía encendiendo su aura verde electrificada

Chaos: jejeje, esto sera interesa te RROOOOOOOAAAAAARRGG. rugió al mismo tiempo un aura violeta lo cubrió al expulsar su máximo poder.

Mai: vamos ya quiero peliar. Dijo despareciendo de la vista de todos, que fue imitado por el tigre

 **FIIIIUUUUSSSH**

 **FIIIIUUUUSSSH**

 **FIIIIUUUUSSSH**

 **FIIIIUUUUSSSH**

no se podía ver a ninguno, solo se escuchaba como se rozaban entre si hasta que

 **PUUUUUUUUUMMM**

Se vio a mai chocan su puño con la garra de chaos, el impacto fue tal que se creo un cráter de 5 mtrs de diámetro debajo de ellos.

 **PAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAM**

era lo que se escuchaba al ver como el tigre recibía puñetazos de mai y ella como recibía los golpes por la zarpas de tigre.

 **PAAAAAAMM**

Mai lo mando lejos con un cabezazo, el tigre se recompuso y volvió al asalto con un zarpado que mai recibió de lleno destrullendo su uniforme escolares, dejando ver que debajo llevaba puesto una armadura de saiyayin.

Mai: vaya si que eres fuerte. Dijo limpiándose la sangre de su boca

Chaos: lo mismo digo. Dijo mientras abría y cerraba sus garra delantera izquierda por el dolor.

* * *

Por su parte los jóvenes estaban anonadados por el poder de mai y el de ese familiar, si mai se volvía su ama, ese dúo seria de temer realmente

Taimat: e-ese gato es casi tan fuerte como yo. Dijo un poco asustada

Satooji: su raza era conocida por su poder pero esto es absurdo. Dijo un poco cagado

Trunks: si pero mai aun no muestra todo su poder, sera mejor que miremos para saber como acaba esto. Dijo mirando al frente de nuevo

Todos: hai. Dijeron viendo la pelea

* * *

Ambos seguian intercambiando golpes y zarpazos hats que ambos volvieron a chocar puño y zarpa de nuevo.

Mai: se que tienen algún ataque especial, quiero verlo. Exigió ella

Chaos: como quieras mai-sama. Dijo entras acumulaba una enorme cantidad de poder

Mai: (creó que vendrá con todo, yo hare lo mismo). Dijo empezando a expulsar poder

 ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_**

acumulo mas poder que antes mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos sangre y sus dientes un poco mas aafilados

Chaos: AQUI VA MI MEJOR ATAQUE. dijo abriendo el hocico en el cual una esfera negra y purpura se formo. **DARK BLASTER.** dijo lanzando el ataque.

Mai: este ataque lo cree a base de otros que vi. Dijo mientras juntaba sus palma y las ponia a su costado (misma pose del kamehameha). este es mi mayor ataque, **ESMERAL BLAAASTEEEER** **.** gito mientras de sus manos salio una enorme ráfaga de ki verde esmeralda

 **KAAAAAABBOOOOOOM**

ambos ataques chocaron entre si mientras el choque de poderes hacia temblar casi todo el bosque.

* * *

Por su paste los jóvenes estaban miendo la pelea desde unos 50mtrs de distancia, pero aun así no se salvaban de las ráfagas de aire, kiba creo una enorme espada y la clavo en el suelo, issei aprecio su boosted gear y lo clavo en el suelo, asia se aferro a isse, Akeno y rías también se aferraron a issei, trunks estaba como si nada mientras reynare , taimat y koneko se agarraban de él, satooji, bueno el esta abrazado aun árbol

Rías: es to es una locura. Dijo aterrada

Trunks: es increíble. Dijo bastante asombrado

Para el era de lo mas normal, pero los demás era otra historia, ellos tenían la mandíbula por el suelo

Reynare: e-e-es increíble, sabia que era fuerte pero esto es ilógico. Dijo viendo a su amiga

Koneko: mai...fuerte. Dijo sonriendo un pocon

* * *

Chaos y mai estaban en su limite o eso creía el felino, el lya estaba a su limite pero esto no paso por alto por mai.

Mai:HAAAAAA. Grito mientras ponía mas fuerza en el ataque que consumió el del tigre

Chaos: AAAAAAHH. Fue rugido de dolor que dio el al sentir el ataque de mai consumiéndolo

 **KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM**

Exploto en una enorme nube de humo la cual al diciparse dejo ver al tigre muy herido, mai solo se acerco a el.

Chal: jajaja, creo que perdí. Dijo el pero derrepente sintió como sus heridas eran sanadas, el solo levanto la vista y vio que ella estaba rodeada de un aura esmeralda, mientras le extendía sus manos

Mai: descuida en dentro de poco ya estarás bien. Dijo ella

Al cabo de unos segundo mai dejo de curaralo, ya que el se encontraba completamente recuperado

Chaos: gracias por la pelea y por curarme, también acepto ser tu familiar mai-sama. Dijo volviendo a su forma chibi

Mai: gracias chaos-chan, prometo ser una buena ama. Dijo levantándolo y cargándolo en sus brazos mientras el sólo ronroneaba

Trunk: bueno ahora tu tienes un familiar. Dijo el simplemente y un poco feliz

Satooji: 2 menos faltan 5, sigamos. Dijo empezando a caminar

Un rato después los chicos caminaban por una parte lleno de arboles gigantes pero...

CAAW

CAAW

se escuchó mientras un enorme cuervo vegro con plumas doradas al rededor de la cabeza se paraba en el hombro de reinare sorpresa diendola un poco

Satooji: wow, es un cuervo emperador, son muy raros verlos por aqui, normalmente viven en las montañas en lo mas alto de ellas. Dijo muy sorprendido

Reynare: asi?, vaya eso no me lo esperaba. Dijo ella

Chaos: si conosco su raza ellos son muy fieles a sus amos y familias, nunca la abandonarían y morirían por ellos. Dijo el tigre chibi

CAW

CAW

fue lo que dijo el cuervo con mucho orgullo

Reynare: bueno, te gustaría ser mi familiar?. Pregunto ella al ave

CAW

CAW

Solo afirmo el ave

Satooji: bueno creo que eso es un si. Dijo sonriendo

Reynare: bienvenido al grupo raven. Dijo ella

Trunks: raven?. Pregunto curioso

Reynare: si, me gusta ese nombre, además es un ella. Dijo señalando su a su nueva compañera

Raven: caw caw

Chaos: dice que le gusta su nuevo nombre. Tradujo el

Los chicos siguieron un poco mas hasta que..

Satooji: chicos miren, allí arriba. Dijo apuntando a una silueta azul que baja de los arboles.

La criatura era un pequeño dragón azul, no era mas que una cría

Asia: que lindo. Dijo mirándolo

Satooji: vaya una splint dragón, es muy raro verlos, recomiendo que lo atrapen ahora, ya que una vez adulto sera casi imposible atraparlo. Dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Asia: issei-san tomalo tu, tu eres el sekyriuutei se llevarían bien juntos. Ofreció ella a lo que el acepto.

Taimat: yo que tu no lo haría. Susurro ella, pero fue escuchado por trunks y mai

Trunks: en, a que te refieres. Dijo curioso

Issei: bueno amigito, yo te... No termino ya que

Asia: KYYYAAAA. Grito ella, haciendo que todos voltiaran

La razón?, una estraña baba verde cayo sobre ella, y no solo asia si no sobre todas las chicas, y lo peor era..

Asia: m-m-mi ropa. Dijo ella ya que esa baba estaba derritiendo la ropa de la chica.

Taimat: slime. Dijo ella empezando a calcinar al estraño limo

Satooji: que hermoso. Dijo viendo a asia en ropa interior. Oye issei-san, si que sexy la ru.

PAAAAAAAM

Satooji cayo al suelo con dos enormes chichones en la cabeza, los causantes?, eran nada menos que issei y trunks.

Trunks y issei: no hables hací de mi novia/imouto. Dijeron enojados.

Kiba: hay estoy ciego. Dijo tratando de sacarse a la baba verde de la cara

Trunks: mailtas escorias. Dijo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las energías de las babaspara luego dispara de sus dedos varios rashos láser destruyendo a varios limos

Issei: yo soy el único que puede hacer eso con asia. Dijo mientras cargaba energía

 _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST]**_

Issei: DRAGON SHOOT. grito lanzando una enorme flama verde que calcinó a varios limos

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

kiba cortaba a la baba a diestra y siniestra.

Raven: caw caw. Dijo mientras batía sus alas una y otra vez creando una enorme ráfaga de viento.

Chaos: alejense de mai-sama, ROOOOOOOAAARRRG. Soltó un enorme rugido acompañado de una gigantesca ráfaga de aire que mando lejos a los limos

 **ZAAP**

 **ZAAP**

 **ZAAP**

El pequeño dragon estaba ayudando a issei a eliminar los limos.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya habían exterminado a todas las babas

Trunks: ok...eso fue el ataque mas extraño en que estuve. Dijo mientras desactivaba desactivaba alfa y omega

Mai: vaya que es resistente esta armadura. Dijo viendo que su traje de saiyayin estaba casi intacto

El pequeño dragón estaba acurrucado en los brazos de asia.

Asia: creó que me eligio como su ama. Dijo acariciando al dragón

Issei: que buen dragón. Dijo el tratando de acariciarlo pero.

 **ZAAP**

 **ZAAP**

 **ZAAP**

Él dragón trato de atacar a issei

Issei: ay casi, pero por que me ataco. Dijo un poco asustado.

Taimat: jajaja, bueno para empezar los dragones machos no se llevan bien entre si y menos si es de otra especie. Dijo ella

Trunks: bueno eso tiene sentido, pero con esa misma lógica yo tendría que golpear a issei-san todo el tiempo. Dijo un poco pensativo

issei: pero si te pasas todo el tiempo golpeándome. Dijo un poco cómico

Trunks: si pero en el entrenamiento o para sacarte lo pervertido. Dijo simplemente.

Asia: bueno eso es bastante interesante. Dijo mientras su dragón saltaba sobre trunks y lo lameaba

Trunks: jajajaja, hace cosquillas. Dijo separandose del dragón y sujetándolo. Bueno amigo aseguraré de crecer fuerte y grande para cuidar a asia, de acuerdo?. Pregunto mientras el dragón asentia

Issei: chotto mate, si trunks-sempai también es una dragón, por que no lo ataca. Pregunto curioso

satooji: bueno solo los de corazón puro son capaces de llevarse muy bien con los dragones, además de ganarse su confiansa. Dijo el

Koneko: entonces issei-sempai no es puro. Dijo ella

Issei se deprimió y empezó a hacer círculos en el suelo

Asia: muu...issei-san no es malo, el es muy bueno conmigo. Dijo defendiendo a su novio

El chico solo se levanto y la abrazo fuertemente

Issei: gracias asia, tu si me entiendes. Dijo besándola en la mejilla y dejando roja ala ex mojan, pero también celosas a rías y Akeno.

Rías: bueno, hay que seguir issei aun sigue sin familiar. Dijo mientras el grupo seguía en movimiento

* * *

Luego de unas horas de búsqueda los chicos se dieron por vencido, pero luego vieron que issei empezó a caminar como si estuviera en un transe.

Trunks: a donde se dirige?. Pregunto muy extrañado

Rías: no se, pero sigamoslo. Dijo mientras todos obedecían

Luego de una pequeña caminata siguieron a issei, hasta que se detuvo en el interior de una cueva y frente a el había un huevo rojo con detalles negros.

Issei: eh?!, como llegue aqui?. Dijo muy confundido

Trunks: eso mismo te iba a preguntar. Dijo el

Reynare: si parecías un zombie mientras caminabas hacia aquí. Dijo imitando el andar de un muerto vivo.

Issei: no lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que una vos me dijo "sigueme", y luego de eso mi memoria es confusa. Dijo pero algo sucedió

Koneko: el huevo se mueve. Dijo y efectivamente el huevo empezó a quebrarse.

POOF

El huevo se abrió y de el salio un dragón rojo con negro y ojos dorados, una pequeña cola, 4 patas y 2 alas

Dragón: rruuur?. Gruñio un poco confundido hasta que vio a issei y se lanzo sobre el y empezó a lamerlo

Issei: jajajaja, me das cosquillas. Dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con el pequeño dragón

Rías: em, satooji-san, que clase de dragón es ese?. Pregunto curiosa

Satooji: no lo se. Dijo también desconcertado

Taimat: e-es una dragon inferno Dijo atónita

Issei: que es eso?. Dijo abrazando al dragón

Taimat: es una raza de dragón extinta, eran conocido por sus enorme poder y bestialidad en la batalla, su elemento es el fuego, pero ellos lo llevaban a otro nivel, eran capaces de incinerar todo a su paso, si son buen entrenados serán muy leales a sus amos, pero si no se volverán bestias sedientas de sangre. Dijo informativa

Issei: vaya enserio. Dijo mirando al dragón a los ojos. Que te parece si nos volvemos un equipo?. dijo mientras el dragón asentía y lo lameaba

Asia: creo que es un si. Dijo feliz

Satooji: vengan hay que hacer el ritual. Dijo el mientras caminaba segido de los chicos

* * *

Ahora se encontraban trunks, mai, reynare, asia, issei parados frente a sus respectivos familiares.

Todos: en nombre de trunks/mai/reynare/asia/issei te ordeno que seas mi familiar y que respondas a mi contrato. Dijeron ellos **(N/A: no me acuerdo como era el ritual pero lo dejare así).**

casi al instante debajo de los familiares aparecieron unos círculos mágicos con unos sellos extraños, unos segundo después desaparecieron dando a entender que el contrato estaba hecho, los familiares solo se abalanzaron sobre sus amos

Trunks: espero que nos llevemos bien taimat-san. Dijo el

Taimat: si nos llevaremos muuuuuuy bien trunks-kun. Dijo para después besarlo

Mai: el combate tu me cubres la espalda y yo la tuya. Dijo ella mientras el gato subía al hombro de la chica.

Chaos: tenga lo por seguro mai-sama. Dijo el mientras ronroneaba

Reynare: seremos grandes amigas raven. Dijo mientras el ave se subía a su hombro

Raven: caw caw. Dijo ella mientras batía un poco sus alas

Asia: mucho gusto rassie. Dijo ella mientras abrazaba al dragón, el cual solo frotaba su cabeza en la mejilla de la chica.

Issei: seremos un equipo imparable. Dijo mientras el dragón asentía

* * *

 **UNOS DIAS MAS TARDE**

han pasado una semana y media desde la excursión al bosque de los familiares, taimat se había mudado con trunks, ella y chaos aprendieron de manera muy dura el nivel de entrenamiento que llevaba las novias del chico, también era infernal los que hacia el, ella durante este tiempo se enamoro aun más del peliazul por su forma de ser, pero se dio cuenta que cuando se enoja es realmente una bestia.

 **EN LA ESCUELA**

trunks se encontraba caminando junto a mai y reynare rumbo al club de ocultismo a buscar a koneko, en su camino se encontraron a issei que parecía un poco ido en sus pensamientos

Trunks: em, issei ¿estas bien?. Dijo haciendo que el chico reaccione

Issei: eh?!, si solo se eh estado pensando en algo pero no es nada. Dijo el tratando de disimular su angustia

Pero no salio bien ya que ellos se dieron cuenta de algo

Mai: issei-san. Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico. Somos amigos todos nosotros lo somos, puedes decirnos que te paso, vamos puedes confiar en nosotros. Dijo ella

Issei: uff~, buen anoche estaba en mi cuarto saliendo me de bañar después de entrenar con trunks-sempai.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

issei entraba en su cuarto mientras se secaba el cabello después de una ducha, el solo llevaba puesto unos short azul, no lleavaba playera dejando ver que en su cuerpo que empezó a definirse y tonarse un tanto musculoso a consecuencia de las palizas e infernales entrenamientos que llevaba con el peliazul.

Issei: aaah~ que ducha mas relajante. Dijo para luego tirarase en su cama

Pero del suelo apareció un circulo mágico rojo con la insignia gremory, del cual salio rías que estaba solo en ropa interior, ella solo se abalanzo sobre el.

Rías: issei-kun, por favor has me tuya. Dijo mientras empezaba a besarlo

Issei: r-r-rias-sama, que te sucede tu no eres asi. Dijo el tratando de separarse de ella

Rías: por favor solo debate llevar. Dijo mientras lo volvía a besar pero con mas fiereza

Issei tenia los ojos como platos de la sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos decidió corresponder el beso haciendo gemir a rías, la cual solo se desabrocho su brazier dejando al aire y desnudos sus dos enomer ellos que tenia por peshos, el castaño estaba un poco ido a ver la enorme hermosura de la pelirroja, casi por impulso el tomo uno de los pechos de rías y empezó a masajearlo

Rías: aaaah~ issei-kun, ummm~ sigue así. Dijo mientras sentía que el tomba el otro pecho lo empezaba a chupar haciendo gemir a la chica.

Issei: (son tan suaves, grandes y redondos n-n-no creo que pueda conternerme). Mientras el seguía en lo suyo

Pero de pronto del suelo apareció otro circulo mágico del cual salio grafya, la cual tenía una mirada seria de desaprobación

Grafya: rías-sama, usted trato de romper el compromiso su tiene, con algo como eso sirzech-sama y el amo estarían muy triste que le dieras tu pureza a alguien como el. Dijo mirandolos

El castaño solo puso a rías detrás de el para luego activar su boosted gear.

Issei: no se quien eres, y no me importa pero no dejare que te acerques a rias-sama. Dijo mientras cargaba energía

 _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST]**_

una aura de poder rojo cubrió a issei, mientras sus ojos se volvían verdes con la apariencia a los de un reptil.

Grafya: (que poder el debe ser el sekyriuuti, pero no creí que se volviera tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo, al menos que el lo allá ayudado). pensó lo ultimo recordando al semi-saiyayin

Rías: issei-kun, tranquilo ella es mi onee-sama no nos hará daño. Dijo tratando de calmarlo, lo cual logro ya que desactivo al sacred gear

Issei: ok si usted lo dice. Dijo sentándose al lado de ella

Rías: haces aquí grafya. Llamo ella a la pelo plateada

Grayfa: vine a evitar que haga una locura. Dijo mientras hacia aparecer ropa de la nada y se la daba a rías para que se vistiera

Rias: no es ninguna locura, issei-kun me ama y yo a el, así que no veo ningún problema que le de mi cuerpo, al fin de cuentas es mio. Dijo ella seriamente

Grafya: bueno no hay remedio tendremos que atender esto mañana, pero tenemos que irnos tienes que hablar con sirzech-sama y el amo. Dijo mientras rías se terminaba de poner su ropa

Rías: ok, pero primero. Dijo mientras se acercaba a issei y lo besaba fugasmente. Ok listo ahora si vámonos, nos vemos mañana issei-kun. Dijo entras ambas chicas se marchaban

Un silencio sepulcral se adueño de habitación hasta que el castaño hablo.

Issei: WHAT THE FUCK?!. dijo al no entender ni mierda de lo que paso.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

issei: y esa es toda la historia. Dijo un poco rojo por contar todo con lujo de detalles

Trunks: o-o-ok eso fue muy extraño, pero no tendrás ninguna respuete rompiendote la cabeza pensando así. Dijo el calladamente

Rynare: si trunks-kun tiene razón, sera mejor que le preguntes a rias-san que es lo que pasa. Aconsejo ella

Issei: gracias, son grandes amigos, los quiero. Dijo mientras los abarzaba

Trunks: cuando quieras. Dijo el

Y de nuevo emprendieron rumbo al club, una vez dentro vieron que todos estaban un poco eztraños, no sabían por que pero no podía ser nada bueno.

Rías: ISSEI!, quiero explicarte lo de ayer, me disculpo por todo. Ella un poco apenada

Issei: no te preocupes rias-sama, pero que paso por que hizo eso. Dijo también un poco rojo.

Pero antes de que alguien hablara, del suelo apareció un circulo mágico del cual un chico alto rubio y delgado, de tes clara salio, trunks sintió su ki, era nauseabundo era como una enorme pila de basura, se a quien sea era malo.

Kiba: phoenix. Dijo serio mientras invocaba una espada larga de caballero

Rizer: ahhhh, hace tiempo que no venia al mundo humano. Dijo para luego ver a rias. Oh, mi amada rías e venido a buscarte. Dijo el tratando de acercarse pero issei se interpuso

Issei: alejate de rias-sama. Dijo fríamente, lo que sorprendió un poco a todos los del club y provocando la burla de rizer

Rizer: oh rías parece que tus sirvientes necesitan un poco de educacion. Dijo burlonamemte

Rías: tu que quieres rizer. Dijo friamente.

Rizer: oh, ese es acaso la forma de hablarle a tu prometido. Dijo el tensando a todos y más a issei.

Issei: prometido?. Dijo muy desconcertado

Rías: si me comprometieron a la fuerza con el eso te quería explicar pero no pude, me disculpo por lo de anoche issei-kun. Dijo arrepentida

Issei: no esta bien, además mentiría si dijiera que no me gusto. Dijo rojo

Asia: issei-san. Dijo mientras hacia un lindo puchero.

Por sus parte rizer estaba enojado ya que lo estaban ignorando

Rizer: ya basta de charla, rías te vienes conmigo al inframundo. Dijo tratando de tomara a rías

Issei solo la puso de tras de el y activo de nuevo su boosted gear.

issei: NO LA TOQUES. dijo mientras acumulaba una enorme cantidad de poder

 _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST]**_

issei tení una enorme aura de poder roja, junto con sus ojos como los de un reptil de color verde.

Rizer: (como deminios tiene ese poder, un momento!?, es el sekyriuutei, pero aun así no es la gran cosa). Pensó el, pero lo que no sabia es que el castaño solo mostraba el 50% de su poder

Rías: no puedes obligarme a ir, según lo que yo se soy libre de hacer lo que me plasca hasta graduarme de la universidad. Dijo firmemente

Rizer: si eres libre, pero no para estar como una cualquiera revolcándose con el primero que se te cruse. Dijo el enojado, pero pronto se repentina de eso.

 **PUUUUUUUUUM**

 **PAAAAAAAAAM**

esta ves fue trunks que le dio un poderoso derechazo que lo mando a chocar contra la pared terminando con la cabeza del lado de afuera y su cuerpo del lado de adentro.

Trunks: nadie habla así de mis amigos. Dijo fríamente.

Casi al instante aparecio grafya y se quedo congelada al ver al phoenix noqueado y enterradoen la pared y luego vio que trunks tenia una cara de poco amigos que cambio cuando la vio.

Trunks: hey, hola tu eres la reinan de sirzech no?. Dijo tratando de no equivocarse

Grafya: si soy yo, mi nombre es grafya, es un placer volverlo a ver trunks-sama. Dijo ella un tanto sonrojada

Trunks: deja el sama, nunca me gustaron los honoríficos. Dijo el rascándose la nuca de la vergüenza

Grafya: c-c-como usted quiera t-trunks-kun. Dijo muy roja por la actitud tan linda y atenta del joven

Pero la actitud tímida de lamaid no paso por alto pir nadie, por su parte rias y su noblesa tenia la madibula por el suelo de la impresión, la gran reina de hielo estaba ¿sonrojada y de actitud tímida?, esto si que era nuevo, por otro lado las chicas que conformaban el harén de trunks se les prendió una alarma en la cabeza indicando que aalguien se le quiere acercar a el sin los permisos de ellas, algo que tendrían muy en cuenta

La maid sacudió un poco su cabeza para sacar las fantasías que estaba teniendo con el peliazul.

Grafya: bueno, rias-sama quiero decirte que hay una forma de romper el compromiso con la casa phoenix, y es atravez de un rating game. Dijo sorprendiendo a los demonio.

Trunks: te refieres a que rías debe peliar junto a su nobleza contra el rubio y su nobleza. Dijo un tanto feliz

Grafya: efectivamente trunks-kun, rias-sama debera ganar para romper el compromiso. Dijo ella

En es instante rizer despertó y despego su cabeza de la pared dejando ver que en su boca tenia una pedazo de ladrillo el cual escupió **(N/A: ya saben como en tom y jerry.)**

rizer: maldito bastardo me las pagaras. Dijo dandole un puñetazo en la cara a trunks que ni lo inmuto pero

 **CRAAAACK**

rizer: AAAAAAAAH. Grito de dolor al sentir como su mano y brazo derecho se hacían añicos, golpear al peliazul fue como golpear una placa de acero

Trunks: ya no chille, que te puedes regenerar. Se burlo de el, si se podía regenerar pero su cuerpo no era muy duro que digamos.

Grafya: rizer-sama, la señoriata rias-sama lo a retado a un rating gane, si ella gana el compromiso se rompe. Dijo ella

Rizer: con que esas tenemos no?, bueno acepto. Dijo para luego chasquear los dedos y hacer aparecer a su nobleza

 **(N/A: no las describiré por debo suponer que ya todos saben quienes son las chicas, además me da paja escribir esa parte :v)**

rizer: esta es mi nobleza junto a ella eh ganado 8 de los 10 partidos que eh participado. Dijo de manera altanera

Rías: y enserio crees que nos puedes ganar, que equivocado que estas. Dijo simplemente

Trunks: eres un maldito. Dijo con odio algo que nadie entendió. Como te atreves hacerle eso atu propia familia. Dijo el aun mas cabreado

Rizer: a-a que te refieres. Dijo un poco cagado de miedo

Reynare: no te hagas, la niña rubia con coletas es tu hermana. Dijo apuntando a la chica.

Rizer: q-que como se dieron cuenta. Dijo perplejo al igual que su nobleza

Mai: tu y esa chica tiene el mismo ki, no son igual de fuerte pero la escénica es la misma, da entender que estudio hermana. Dijo ella mientras se empezaba a cercar a ella

Mai solo se paro frente a ella con una mirada compasiva para luego agacharse así altura

Mai: dime el te a obligado a hacer esto. Dijo simplemente

La chica no sabia si responder o no

Mai: vamos yo no te haré nada lo prometo. Dijo con dulzura.

Rizer: hey puta con que derecho te acercas ami nobleza ellas son mías. Dijo tratando de golpear a mai, grave error

Trunks le sugeto la mano para luego agarrarlo del pescuezo y levantarlo

Trunks: NADIE TOCA A MI MAI. Dijo fríamente.

PAAAAAAAAAM

le dio un poderoso cabezazo que le destruyo la nariz al rubio.

Trunks: issei, quiere hacer los honores. Dijo mirando al castaño

Issei: por supuesto. Dijo para empezar a cargar energía

 _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST]**_

issei: lanzalo. Dijo el mientras trunks se lo arrojaba y

 **PAAAAAAAAAAAAM**

le dio un superan punch de izquierda que mando a rizer derecho al suelo completamente K.O

Trunks: baja, gran golpe dame esos 5. Dijo chocando la mano con el castaño

Reina: como te atreves a atacar rizer-sama. Dijo para luego lanzarse sobre trunks pero fue detenida por mai

Mai: no te acerques a el. Sentenció dándole un puñetazo que la mando en dirección de koneko

 **PAAAAAAAM**.

Kokeno le dio un poderoso derechazo que la suspendio en el aire

Reynare: ahora voy yo. Dijo para luego saltar casi a la altura de la chica y

 **PAAAAAAAAM**

 **PUUUUUUUUM**

le dio una patada de chilena que la estampó contra la pared.

Raynare: baja, buen trabajo chicas. Dijo felicitando

Mai: nadie toca a nuestro trunks, o ni koneko?. Dijo mirando a la loli

Koneko: hai. Dijo felizmente

Por su parte la nobleza del rubio estaba anonadada y aterrada, habían noqueado a su rey y su reina, tanto era la diferencia de poder

Trunks: grafya-san, quiero pedirte algo. Dijo mirando a la maid. Quiero participar en esto, quiero darle una lección a este sujeto. Dijo señalando al chico que estaba aun tendido en el suelo

Mai: yo tambien, quiero pelear, ya es aburrido siempre entrenar. Dijo ella

Grafya: bueno si rías-sama no tiene problema. Dijo mirando a la pelirroja

Rías: no, no hay problema mientras mas ayuda mejor. Dijo ella

Grafya: entonces si pueden, me retiro tengo que hablar con el amo y el líder de la casa phoenix, no olviden que en 10 días sera el enfrentamiento. Dijo marchándose.

Después se marcho la nobleza de rizer, el cual aun seguía noqueado al igual que su reina.

Trunks: bueno tenemos 10 días para el encuentro así que, A ENTRENAR. dijo ferozemte

Todos: hai. Dijeron al unísono

Pongan la canción "el limite superare" de david delgado o el ending de high school dxd

* * *

 **WOW, HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA ES QUE ENTRE LA ESCUELA Y EL MEDICO ME ESTABAN OCUANDO MUCHO TIEMPO, SEGUN EL DOCTOR ME DAÑE LOS TENDONES DE LA MANO. PERO IGUAL NO PIENSO DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE, CHAU.**

 **CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	8. Chapter 7

**HOOOOL A TODOS MIS AMIGOS DE INTERNET, COMO HAN ESTADO?, YO PUES MEJOR DE LA MANO, PERO AUN NO ME PUEDO JALAR EL GANZO A MANO CAMBIADA :V, OK NO, PERO IGUAL MANCO O NO TENGO EL DEBER DE ENTRENERLOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, WOW QUIEN LO DIRIA ESTA HISTORIA TIENE MAS DE 40 REVIEWS, NUESTRA META SERA LOS 50, BUENO** **ES HORA DE CONTESTAR LOS COMENTARIOS:**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: si lo se quería que trunks de esa impresion, esperó que te guste este cap.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: gracias por el apoyo, espero te guste este cap**

 **Zasetsu04: no esperes mas la masacre esta aquí.**

 **Alucard77: en realidad ya probe el word y no me gusto mucho pero igual gracias.**

 **Guest: gracias por las sugerencias y ya el capitulo que viene habrá una pelea de proporciones bíblicas y uno que otro especial que haré**

 **Brg: gracias te agradezco por el apoyo**

 **Arg21: no esperes mas por LLEGO EL LECHEROO (VOS DE MACHO) y trajo un nuevo cap**

 **ManuelBlackdust: bueno primero gracias por el apoyo, segundo trunks están poderoso y compatible con ambos dragones que el juggernaut drive no le acortara la vida pero le quitara mucha energía casi el 80% de sus fuerzas, espero que te haya quedado claro.**

 **Kevin uchiha: claro voy a seguir con lo mio, gracias.**

 **BUENO CON TODO HECHO ES HORA DE EMPEZAR, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **NI DRAGON BALL NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **CAPITULO 7: EL COMIENZO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO, LA PELEA CONTRA EL POLLO FRITO Y LA LLEGADA DEL SER LEGENDARIO.**

Pongan el tema "limit x breaker survivor" pero el cover de doblecero, o alguno de los opening de high school dxd.

 **ZONA DESCONOCIDA**

Se podía ver en una zona un tanto desiertica a nuestros protagonistas, trunks se encontraba parado y frente a el estaba sentados en el suelo, rías junto a su nobleza, y mai.

Trunks: bueno es hora de entrenarlos, y no quiero quejas me escucharon. Dijo seriamente, el llevaba puesto la armadura de combate saiyayin pero el expandex era negro no azul (como el de vegeta en la resurrección de freezer).

Todos: Hai!. dijeron determinados.

Trunks: bueno, tenemos 10 días para el encuentro con el pollo adicto al picante, así que hay mucho em que trabajar. Dijo para luego poner sus brazos en forma de "x" su pecho y empezar a expulsar su ki.

Casi al instante 6 copias idénticas a trunks aparecieron junto a el sorprendiendo mucho a los demonios.

Trunks: bueno cada uno se ira a una zona despejada y entrenara con una de mis copias, mai yo te entrenare. Luego miro a sus copias. Vayan a entrenarlos.

Copias: si señor. Dijeron de forma militar.

Cada copia se puso al lado de los chicos para luego desaparecer junto a ellos con la tele-trasportacion.

Mai: bueno es hora de entrenar. Dijo ella luego activar su sacred gear.

Trunks: je tu no tienes remedio, pero tud deseos son ordenes. Dijo para luego ponerse en una pose de pelea

Ambos se miraron un poco, para luego desparecer y reaparecer frente y...

 **PUUUUUUUM**.

Chocar puños destruyendo un poco el suelo debajo de ellos.

* * *

 **CON RIAS**

rias y uno de los trunks apareció en una zona partada de los demas para entrenar mas a gusto.

Copia: bueno original dijo que te entrenara asi que quiero que me ataques con todo niña. Dijo alejándose un poco de rías y ponerse en una pose de pelea

Rias: como quieras copia. Dijo para luego lanzarle una enorme esfera de poder destructivo a el

 **KAAAAABOOOOOM**

el recibió el ataque de lleno levantando una enorme nube de humo.

Rías: vaya no eras tan rudo como pareces. Dijo ella pero lo que vio la dejo fría del miedo

La copia este como si nada, ni siquiera un maldito rasguño tenia

Copia: eso fue patetico, si vas a atacar a alguien debes hacerlo con todas tus fuerza, quiero que pelees enserio. Dijo firmemente.

Rías: hai!. Dijo para luejo cargar hacia el.

* * *

 **CON AKENO**

Otra de las copias apareció junto con Akeno, en un lugar despejado para pelear.

Akeno: ara y que entrenamiento tienes planeado. Dijo mirando a la copia.

copia: quiero que me ataques con tu poder de caída. Dijo sorprendiendo a la chica

Akeno: c-c-como lo sabes?. Dijo un poco melancólica

Trunks: es que parte de tu esencia es la de un caído como reynare y la otra es demonio, asi que quiero que pelees de verdad. Dijo seria.

Akeno: n-n-no puedo. Dijo ella.

Copia: por que no puedes, dime. Dijo el de manera comprensiva

Akeno: entonces debo contarte mi historia. Dijo para empezar su relato

Ella le contó todo sobre ella, de como su oto-san fue encontrado herido por una sacerdotisa, de como ella lo curo y al tiempo se enamoraron donde concedieron a akeno, de como su madre fue asesinada por los ángeles caídos, de como culpa a su oto-san de la muerte de su oka-san, de como fue rechazada por todos sus familiares maternos por su sangre, hasta que conoció a rías.

Akeno: no quiero usar ese poder, no quiero, es sucio, no quiero nada que ver con el. Dijo mientras ella empezaba a llorar.

Pero se sorprendio al sentir como la copia la abrazaba

Copia: yo no soy el indicado para hablar del tema, no se que por el no estuvo ahi para protegerlos, pero no debes rechazar esa parte de ti, tanto tu parte demonio y tu parte de ángel caído te hacen akeno, una de mis mejores amigas, así que debes aceptarte tal y como eres. Dijo el de manera reconfortante.

Akeno: gracias, gracias por todo. Dijo feliz.

Copia: no te preocupes, además se que issei te ayudara a superar todo, pero ya hablando enserio, quiero que pelees con todo. Dijo mientras adquiría una pose de pelea.

Akeno: ara ara como quieras. Dijo para empezar a ser rodeada por rashos y lanzarse contra el.

* * *

 **CON KONEKO**

la otra copia había aparecido junto a al loli peliblanca para empezar a entrenar.

Copia: bueno koneko-chan es hora de que empiezes a usar tu ki. Dijo pero no obtuvo la respuesta deseada

Koneko: no quiero. Dijo al go triste

Copia: eh?, por que no?. Dijo el confundido.

Koneko: senjutsu. Dijo ella simplemente.

Copia: senque?, y eso con que se come?. Pregunto el al no entender nada.

Ella solo se río por que le causo un poco de gracia la actitud de la copia de su novio, real mente son copias idénticas.

Koneko: es senjutsu, o como sempai le dice ki, es el flujo de la vida misma y nos permite usarlo como energía, pero a diferencia de como sempai o tu lo usan, el senjutsu no tiene tanto poder de destrucción pero si mucho mas usos, pero tiene un defecto, al usuaria es sometido a toda la malisia que ronda en el mundo a tal punto de corromperlo, mi nee-sama enloquecio al usarlo y se volvió un demonio callejero, yo no quiero enloquecer *snif* no quiero lastimar a nadie *snif* no quiero perder a sempai *snif*. Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

El tal vez no era el original, pero aun así no podía evitar tenerle empatia a la chica, así que solo la abrazo de manera protectora.

Copia: tal vez no sea el original, pero ten por seguro que el no te dejara pase lo que pase, el me creo para ayudarte a entrenar y manejar tu poder, así que no llores. Dijo el mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Koneko: pero no quiero ese poder es malo. Dijo ella un poco triste.

Copia: koneko-chan, tanto yo como original somos saiyayines, nuestra raza se dedicaba al exterminación de razas y conquistas de planetas y tu has visto en los recuerdo de original que el en ningún momento uso su poder con esos fines, mas el uso para defender a a la gente de una infinidad de problemas. Dijo el haciendo recapacitar a la loli.

Koneko: prometes que sempai no me dejara. Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

Copia: puedes tener por seguro que original no de andonara ni a ti ni a nadie. Dijo separándose de ella.

Casi al instante de separace de la cabeza de koneko parecieron un par de orejas de neko del mismo color de su pelo, de su parte trasera salio una loca de gato blanca.

Copia: que lindo. Dijo casi como un susurro

Koneko: gracias pero hay que entrenar. dijo ella

Copia: eh?, así tengo que entrenarse, ven con todo. Dijo el

 **PUUUUUUUUM**

La peliblanca le lanzo un poderoso puñetazo que fue bloqueado. Por la copia.

Copia: vaya, un golpe potenciado con ki nada mal, pero hay que seguir. dijo para luego empezar el entrenamiento.

* * *

 **CON ISSEI**

otra de las copias aprecio junto al castaño en otro lugar desolado.

Copia: bueno hasta donde tengo entendido, tienes que pulir tu estilo de pelea, no?. Dijo el

Issei: hai!. Respondió energeticamente

Copia: bueno, cuando quieras, ven con todo. Dijo retándolo

Issei: claro que si. Dijo apareciendo el boosted gear.

 _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_

issei se lanzó contra la copia lanzado a diestra y siniestra golpes y patadas las cuales eran bloqueada por la copia

Copia: vaya sabia que tenias que mejorar pero no pensé que tanto. Dijo de manera burlona

Issei: rrg, no te burles. Dijo lanzándose de nuevo.

* * *

 **CON KIBA**

copia: bueno contigo hay que mejorar aun tu estilo de pelea, tanto con la espada como a mano limpia, así que venga. Dijo mientras de su mano aparecía una oja de ki amarilla (como la de black, pero amarilla).

Kiba: hai. Dijo apareciendo una espada larga de caballero

Ambos se miraron un poco hasta que el rubio desaparecía y volvía aparecer frente al peliazul.

 **CLAAAANK**

kiba lanzo un tajo de derecha tratando de cortar en dos al saiyayin que lo bloqueo muy fácilmente

Copia: debes ser mas rápido y sertero. Dijo para darle un golpe en el pecho y mandarlo al suelo

Kiba: h-hai. Dijo levantándose y volviendo a la lanzarse hacia el

* * *

 **CON ASIA**

la ultima copia apareció junto con la rubia en una zona con un poco de vegetación.

Copia: bueno a ti hay que enseñarte de todo, así que empezaremos primero con el acondicionamiento físico, quiero que hagas 50 flexiones de brazos. Indicó el

Asia: hai. Dijo para empezar a hacer lo que le ordenaron.

Sip, esto sera un infierno para ella y los demás.

* * *

 **EN LA NOCHE**

todos estaban reunidos en la casa del peliazul, pero todos los demonios y mai estaban cansados por el entrenamiento.

Issei: n-n-no siento las piernas, NO SIENTO LAS PIERNAS. Dijo el empezando a golpearse.

Rías: kya, esas son mis piernas. Dijo ella que estaba tirada sobre el completamente agotada

Asia: ah ah ah, a-asi entrenan siempre. Dijo ella toda sudorosa

Mai: n-no tienes idea. Dijo muy agotada

Koneko: estoy muerta del cansancio. Dijo ella casi sin fuerzas

Taimat: ay no se quejen no pudo ser tan malo. Dijo ella como si nada

Mai: entonces a la proxima vienes con nosotros. Dijo ella.

-...

-...

-...

Taimat: no, yo prefiero vivir. Dijo ella al recordar la primera vez que entro con trunks, fue realmente una tortura.

Chaos: tome mai-sama. Dijo el trayendo en su espalda un vaso con agua.

Mai: gracias chaos-chan. Dijo bebiendo el liquido.

trunks se encontraba bajando las escaleras con un pequeño saco de tela marrón.

Trunks: vengan tomen una. Dijo empezando a repartir las semillas del ermintaño a los chicos.

Al comerla todos recuperaron completamente sus fuerzas, para ser sincero nunca se van a acostumbrar a tal milagrosa semilla

Taimat: aun no puedo creer que una simple semilla pueda curar todas tus heridas y fuerzas. Dijo ella un poco sorprendida

Rías e compañía: tampoco nosotros. Dijeron al unisono

Reynare: em, trunks-kun nunca intentaste sembrarlas. Dijo un poco curiosa.

Trunks: seria inútil, solo karin-sensei puede cultivarlas, el tiene una clase de tierra sagrada y las riega con agua ultra sagrada. Dijo el sorprendiendo

Rías: se me hace un poco difícil que el dios de las artes marciales de tu mundo sea un gato ermitaño que habla. Dijo pensativa

Akeno: y que en tu mundo kami sea un alienígena. Dijo ella recordando las aventuras que el chico les contó

Trunks: si aquí las cosan son muy diferente con la de mi mundo y mi tiempo. Dijo el

Taimat: tu tiempo a que te refieres. Dijo ella desconcertada

Trunks: cierto a ti no te lo mostre, ven acercate. Dijo a lo que ella obedeció

El solo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, casi al instante ella vio en unos 20 minutos toda la vida del chico, al terminar ella tenia los ojos llorosos. Tal vez sea una dragona un tanto despiadada, pero lo que vio la dejo pracitamente muerte del miedo. Ella vio como el chico nunca pudo tener una infancia normal, toda su vida fue una pelea a muerte de las cuales casi muere en la mayoría, vio como unos androides, debastaban su mundo, de como perdió a su mejor amigo/sensei/oni-san a manos de ellos, de como tuvo que pelia hasta con dioses dementes que aplastarían cual cucarachas a los dioses de este mundo, como toda la peleas fue en vano ya que perdió su mundo. Ahora entendía la forma de ser tan protectora del chico, pero no entendía de como podía seguir cuerdo despues de todo eso, cualquiera hubiera caído en la deprecio o hasta en la locura, realmente el era un modelo a seguir de un verdadero guerrero.

Taimat: y-y-yo lo siento, realmente lo siento no sabia que tu pasate por tanto. Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y empezaba a llorar en su pecho.

Trunks: ya no es para tanto, es es parte de mi pasado ya lo superare, pero no debo olvidarlo, ya que con eso recordaré mi debilidad pasada y me motivara a ser mas fuerte, para que nunca vuelva a pasar. Dijo el

Taimat: ok, y no te preocupes yo te ayudare a que por fin tengas una vida mas tranquila. Dijo mientras lo besaba

Mai: ella no es la única. Dijo empujando a la dragona y besando al chico

Reynare: yo también ayudare. Dijo ella mientras hacia a un lado a mai y besaba al chicho para su sorpresa.

Koneko: no se olviden de mi. Dijo empujando a la caída y besando a trunks.

Asi se desato una pelea entre las cuatro para ver quien lo seguiría besando, por su parte trunks solo reía de manera nerviosa, enserio como se metía en estos problemas.

Issei solo veai esto un poco nervioso al ver tal situación, luego sintió como asia le tocaba el hombro para que se voltiara, al hacerlo solo recibió para su sorpresa y su agrado un beso en los labios por parte de la ex monja, no duro mucho ya que empezó una pelea entre asia, rías y akeno, para ver quien lo besaba, ahora esta racpacitando la idea de tener un harem, tal vez no sea buena idea

Kiba: jejeje, creo que yo aquí sobro. Dijo llendose a su departamento.

Al poco tiempo tiempo de caminar llego a su hogar pero lo que hayo lo impakto por tal sukulencia, estaba tsubaki en su cama con solo puesto una lencería bastante erótica, kiba solo reía nerviosamente, sip esta noche le tocaba a el y no iría a dormir nada.

* * *

 **NUEVE DIAS DESPUES.**

hoy era el noveno día de entrenamiento, todo estaban reunidos en la de de trunks, el avance del grupo fue abismal, pero hoy el ojiazul le daría una sorpresa.

Trunks: hoy no habrá entrenamiento. Dijo mirando al grupo.

Todos: QUE?!. Gritaron todos de la sorpresa

Trunks: ya me escucharon hoy no entrenaremos. Dijo de manera sencilla

Rías: y por que?. Dijo curiosa

Trunks: ya entrenamos mucho estos días, así decidí darles el día libre, mucho entrenamiento hace mal al cuerpo. Dijo el pero luego miro a issei. Pero issei si entrenara mas tengo un entrenamiento especial para ti. Dijo el

Issei: a sí?, y cual seria ese entrenamiento. Dijo curioso

Trunks: este. Dijo el mientras abría un portal en medio de la sala. Entra. Dijo el mientras el castaño obedecía

Trunks: no se preocupen mañana volvemos. Dijo el entrando y cerrando el portal.

Rías: etto...adonde se fueron. Dijo ella

Mai: entraron en la habitación del tiempo. Dijo ella de manera simple

Esto asombro bastante a los demonios, que clase de entrenamiento tendrá el peliazul preparado para issei

* * *

 **HABITACION DEL TIEMPO**

issei estaba asombrado al ver el enorme panorama del lugar

Issei: wow donde estamos. Pregunto desconcertado

Trunks: aquí te entrenare un año. Dijo asustando al chico

Issei: QUE UN AÑO, PERO PARA ENTONCES EL ENFRENTAMIENTO HABRIA PASADO. Dijo gritando.

Trunks: descuida un año aqui es un día afuera. Dijo sorprendiendo al chico

Issei: momento, un año en un día eso quiere decir que estamos. Dijo muy sorprendido

Trunks: sip esta es la habitación del tiempo, aquí te volverás mas fuerte. Dijo para luego empezar a estirara un poco

Issei: y por que me entrenaras mas que a los demás. Pregunto el

Trunks: bueno algo me dice que pronto te enfrentaras al hakuryuukou así que es mejor prepararte. Dijo el, pero entonces hizo acto de aparición el boosted gear

Ddraig: gracias chico por entrenar a mi portador. Dijo agradecido el ya que por fin derrotaría a albion

Issei: una cosa trunks-sempai, comparándole con el, que tan fuerte soy. Dijo un poco curioso

Trunks: bueno nunca lo vi pelear pero haciendo un estimado de poder, el te supera por al menos un 30%. dijo sorprendiendo al chico. la diferencia no es mucha pero cuando termines de entrenar lo podrás derrotar con tan sólo el 50 o el 70% de tu poder. Dijo subiendo el animo del chico por las nubes.

Issei: Yosh, sere un ser muy poderoso, jajaja gracias trunks-sempai. Daré todo de mi para volverme fuerte.

Trunks: se que lo harás. Dijo para luego adoptar una pose de pelea. Pero quiero que lo demuestres. Dijo de manera desafiante.

Issei: se acuerdo. Dijo para luego ver su guantelete. Listo ddraig. Dijo decidido

Ddraig: listo compañero. Dijo ferozmente.

 _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_ _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_

Issei: HAAAAAAAA. Se lanzo contra trunks para empezar a pelear.

Si seria un largo año de entrenamiento para ellos

* * *

 **POLO NORTE**

era de noche ya afuera de la habitación del tiempo, nos enfocamos en un páramo muy desolado y gélido como el polo norte, parecia una noche normal hasta que

 **SHIIIIIIIIIUUUSH**

En el cielo una brecha dimencional se abrió de la cual cayo un cuerpo directo al agua helada, el sujeto alto que tenia el pelo largo hasta la espalda, en su pecho llevaba algo que paria un tipo de colla o adorno que estaba sujeto a su cuello, tenia unos pantalones blancos holgados un tanto rotos, sobre ellos atado así cintura llevaba una especie de túnica o capa roja casi destruida, llevaba varias pulseras y adornos de oro puro incluyendo sus botas que estaban hechas del mismo material. Pero lo mas notorio era que su cuerpo musculoso estaba lleno se heridas mortales y un gran agujero en si abdomen, aun así el sujeto estaba respirando aun, en eso abrió débilmente sus ojos negros.

Broly: k-k-ka-karotto. Dijo para luego desmayarse y empezar a congelarse en el gélido mar

Si el guerrero legendario, BROLY a aparecido, esto no terminar bien

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

a la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la casa de trunks a esperarlo a que llegara junto con issei.

Rías: a que hora saldrán?. Dijo un poco impaciente.

Mai: calma ya saldran. dijo ella

Para su sorpresa en un portal se abrió frente a ellos, del cual salio issei con su pelo un poco mas largo, y sus ropas bastante rotas pero lo mas notorio era la musculatura que a adquirido y el poder que emanaba, ese es issei?, se preguntaron todos mentalmente

Issei: jejeje, sabría que reaccionarían así. Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia rías. Una pregunta rias-sama, no tendrás otro uniforme es que este es hecho pedazos. Dijo al ver que de la chaqueta negra no quedaba nada, y que la camisa estaba a medio destruir.

Rías: eh?. Dijo ella embobada por el cuerpo de su peón. Asi, akeno trae un uniforme nuevo para issei-kun. Dijo ella

Akeno: hai. Dijo yendose al club a buscar un uniforme nuevo.

En eso trunks salio del portal, ahora tenia el pelo corto (como cuando volvió al futuro después de la batalla con cell) Y tenia puesto una armadura de saiyayin nueva

Trunks: hola amigos. Dijo simplemente

Taimat, reynare y koneko: TRUUNKS. Dijeron tacleandolo y dándole "amor" al peliazul

Mai: se fue por un día no por una década. Reprochó ella

Raynare: pues para mi si fue así. Dijo abrazando al chico.

Esto provocó que todos ganaran una gota de sudor en la frente estilo anime

 **1 HORA MAS TARDE**

ya todo estaban listos para ir al inframundo, en eso grafya apareció para llevarlos a donde se llevaría acabo el duelo.

Grafya: rias-sama, usted junto a su nobleza, trunks-kun y mai-sama, deben pararce sobre ese circulo mágico, los transportara al lugar del encuentro. Dijo ella mientras apuntaba aquel circulo

Todos: hai. Dijeron ellos obedeciendo

Reynare y taimat: SUERTE CHICOS. Dijeron mientras veían como desaparecían

Grafya: bueno ustedes siganme, las llevabare en donde podrán ver la pelea. Dijo mientras se iba con ambas chicas.

* * *

 **CAMPO DE BATALLA**

la zona en donde se llevaría acabo la pelea seria una dimensión desechable del tamaño de kuo, pero la pelea se centralizaría en la academia

Trunks y sus amigos fueron transportados a la replica del edificio del club.

Trunks: vaya si que se esforzaron en el campo de batalla. Dijo mirado su nuevo entorno. Bueno no eso no es importante, ahora voy a dividir los grupos, serán de a dos, rias-san iras con akeno-san, kiba-san tu estarás con koneko-chan, mai y asia-chan hagan lo suyo, por ultimo issei y yo nos encargaremos del pollo picante, alguna duda?. Pregunto el

Rías: no ninguna. Dijo

El resto: tampoco. Dijeron en eso mai saco algo de sus bolsillo.

Mai: tomen con esto nos mantendremos comunicados todos. Dijo dando comunicadores .

En eso la voz de grafya se escucho

Grafya: atención, en nombre de mi señor yo grafya sirviente de la casa gramory seré el arbitro del combate, las reglas son fáciles: si el rey o la noblesa entera son eliminados, el equipo contrario ganara, la base de rias-sama es el edificio del club de investigación de lo oculto mientras su la de rizer-sama es el salón del consejo estudiantil, con todo dicho el combate dará inicio en...

-9...

-8...

-7...

-6...

-5...

-4...

-3...

-2...

-1...

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGG**.

el combate había dado inicio.

Trunks: bueno los veo después. Dijo para tomar a isseidel hombro. KAI KAI. Y desaparecer usando la tele-trasportacion.

Mai: que esperamos, hay muchos traseros que patear. Dijo ella

Todos: hai. Dijeron empezando a separarse como trunks le había dicho

* * *

 **CON TRUNKS E ISSEI.**

ambos aparecieron frente a la escuel

Trunks ya vuelvo, KAI KAI. Dijo desapareciendo

Trunks apareció en el gimnasio de kuo donde había patios peones, una torre y un alfil de rizer, el solo se acerco hacia la chica rubia identificada como la hermana de rizer.

Trunks se paro justo en frente, le sonrió y le hablo.

Trunks: te podrías retirar del combate por favor. Dijo el muy tranquilamente

Ravel: eh?!. Dijo sorprendida.

Trunks: dije que si te podias retirar del combate, no quiero pelear contra ti. Dijo demas piezas veian esto con mucho impakto, le estaba pidiendo que se rinda?!.

Chica: OYE QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO. Dijo mientras se acercaba a el

Trunks: acallar. Dijo mientrs aparecia el guante de omega. FROZEN. Dijo mientras todas las chicas se congelaban, a excepción de la rubia frente a trunks. Bueno ahora podemos hablar mas tranquilos

Raven: por que quieres que me rinda. preguntó confundida

Trunks: bueno es que primero por que este es problema de tu hermano y no tuyo así que no quiero que te arrastre a sus problemas, segundo no quiero pelear contigo me caes bien y eres una chica muy linda. Dijo mientras le sonreía

La rubia solo se sonrojo fuertemente, pensó

Raven: (es muy lindo), esta bien me rindo, pero cual es tu nombre. Pregunto un poco tímida

Trunks: oh, me llamo trunks brief, espero que seamos amigos eh...no se tu nombre. Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca por la vergüenza.

Raven: (jijiji, realmente es lindo), bueno me llamo raven phoenix, nos veremos después trunks-sama. Fijo mientras se iba

Grafya: alfil de rizer-sama se rinde. Dijo desde la sala de transmisión

Trunks solo chasque los dedos y las chicas se descongelaron.

Trunks: me retiro, KAI KAI. Dijo llendose.

Trunks volvió donde issei el cual estaba dormido en el suelo, trunks solo lo levanto de la única forma que se le ocurrió

 **PAAAAAAAM**

Issei:ayayayayaya, por que me pegas. Dijo levantándose

Trunks: deja de flojear hay que pelar con el pollo frito, pero primero hay que hacerlo salir. Dijo el mientras el guante de alfa aprecia.

Issei: y que esperamos. Dijo activando su boosted gear.

Issei levanto su mano izquierda mientras que trunks levanto su mano derecha (el guante de omega) y apuntaron hacia la escuela

 _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_

issei/trunks: DRAGON SHOOT/BIG BANG ATTACK. Gritaron mientras el castaño disparaba una enorme bola de fuego y trunks el ataque insignia de su padre

 **KAAAAABOOOOOM**.

La escuela se destruyo por completo de los escombros salio un rizer que se encontraba regenrando sus huesos rotos y sus heridas.

Rizer. MALDITOS BASTARDOR PAGARAN POR ATAC...

No pudo terminar su frase ya que el castaño le calló la boca con un súper puñetazo de izquierda, pero lo mas resaltante era que sus brazos estaban en llamas.

Issei: DRAGON GATTLIN GUN. Rugió mientras le daba un sin fin de golpes al rubio que se contorsionaba a hacia todos lados por se acribillado por tremenda lluvia de golpes

 **PAAAAAAAAM**.

Issei mando a volar a rizer hacia el cielo, issei prendió fuego sus piernas mientras desaparecía y reaparecía sobre el rubio.

Issei: FIRE AXE. Dijo dándole una poderosa patada de hacha directo a la cara, enviándolo directo al suelo

 **PUUUUUUUUUM**.

Choco contra el suelo creando un enorme cráter con su cuerpo tras el impacto, issei solo estaba en el aire mirando coló el rubio se reincorporaba

Rizer: M-m-maldito. Dijo el lleno de cólera que pronto se convertiría en terror puro.

Trunks: no te descuides. Dijo estando detrás del rubio que no pudo reaccionar por el miedo

El puño izquierdo de trunks se empezó a congelar (como a sub-zero).

Trunks: ICE PUNCH. Lo golpió fuertemente mandándolo a volar

Trunks reapareció detrás de el interrumpiendo su vuelo con un codazo directo a la espalda haciendo que escupiera sangre (como hizo cell contra vegeta), luego junto sus dos manos mientras se formaba un gran mazo de hielo.

Trunks: ICE HAMMER. Dijo mientras le daba de lleno en la cabeza enterrándosela en el suelo.

Así empezó la paliza o masacre o inclusive la violación de rizer, no se ustedes deciden

* * *

 **SALA V.I.P**

en una gran sala donde se estaba viendo la pelea, se podía ver los 4 maous, a los lideres de las 3 casas mas importantes junto a sus respectivos herederos (a exepcion de rías claro esta).

También estaban reynare y taimat, las cuales estaban viendo en primera fila junto a sona y su nobleza, quienes veían todo mientras comían varios tipos de bocadillos de cine (ya saben como nachos con queso, papitas lay's, chocolate, maní cubierto de chocolate, pochoclo o palomitas de maíz y varios tipos de bebidas.

Reynare: eso, así, tu puedes trunks ñam ñam ñam. Dijo mientras empezaba comer unos nachos

Taimat: eso!, descuartiza al pollo Quemado *glup* *glup* *glup*. Dijo mientras empezaba a tomar un gran jarro de licor

Sirzech: ano...y quien eres tu?. Pregunto apuntando a la dragona

Taimat: yo?, yo soy taimat la reina dragón. Dijo simplemente helandole la sangre a los adultos.

Lord gremory: t-t-taimat, la reiana dragón y q-que la trae por aquí. Dijo muy nerviosos, ya que todo conocían la fama de la dragona.

Taimat: pues que es lo que parece?, vine a ver como mi hombre le patea el culo a ese pollo quemado. Dijo ella simplemente

Venelana: y por eso te refieres a el no?. Dijo apuntando a trunks que le daba una paliza al rubio.

Taimat: sip, yo soy su familiar. Dijo sorprendiendo a todos. accedí a ser lo después que me derroto muy fácilmente, además el es mi futuro esposos, y el de ella. Dijo señalando a reynare.

Sona: oye te recuerdo que yo también salgo con trunks. Dijo un poco roja.

De repente serafall empezó a escribir unos papeles.

Lord sitri: em, serafall que haces. Dijo curioso a su hija

Serafall: no es obvio oto-san, estoy firmando los papeles de propuesta de matrimonio para mi y so-tan, no podemos dejar que ese príncipe azul se nos escape. Dijo mientras terminaba de escribir.

Lady sitri: hija tu estas de acuerdo. Dijo mirando a sona

Sona: si, mejor ahora antes de que varias chicas manden la solicitud. Dijo mirando a raven. Sera mejor que te apresures. Dijo simplemente.

Acto seguido la chica empezó a redactar la solicitud, esto dejo a todos los lideres con una gota de sudor, y un tanto celosas a taimat y reynare.

* * *

 **CON RIAS Y AKENO**

ambas llegaron a la entrada que era resguardada por la reina de rizer.

(no me se los nombres de las piezas así que me disculpo)

Reina: alto hay, no las dejare pasar, tal vez no podamos parar a ninguno de esos 2 monstruos pero ustedes serán cosa fácil. Dijo la peli morada

Rías: acabas de llamar monstruo a issei-kun y a nuestro sensei?. Dijo mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo indicando su enorme sed de sangre

Akeno: ara ara, parece que alguien quiere morir hoy. Dijo fríamente.

Ambas desapareciendo y reaparecieron frente y detrás de la chica

 **PAAAAAAM**

rías le dio un enorme golpe con poder destructivo de lleno en la cara mandándola hacia Akeno

 **PUUUUUUUUM**.

Ella la recibió con una patada de karate en medio de la espalda, para luego con otra patada mandarla a volar hacia arriba.

 **PAAAAAAAAM**.

Rias la intercepto en medio del vuelo con rodillazo mientras caía en picada, ella solo tomo la cabeza de la chica y callo junto con ella

 **PUUUUUUUUUM**.

Rías le enterró la cabeza de la chica en el suelo, rías y Akeno solo se pararon juntas mientras cargaban energía, la reina del rubio se reincorporo y vio con terror lo que se le venia en sima

Rías/akeno: nunca insultes a nuestro novio ni a nuestro sensei. Rugieron mientras lanzaban una enorme bola de poder de destrucción y un rasho láser a no era un rayo perdonar :v

Reina: AAAAAAAH. Aullo de dolor mientras empezaba a desvanecerse

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM**

se generó una enorme explosión al consumirse ambos ataques

Grafya: reina de reizer-sama eliminada. Dijo ella

Rias/Akeno: ja ganamos. Dijeron chocando los cinco.

* * *

 **CON KONEKO Y KIBA.**

tanto la torre como el caballero de rías sonrieron por el anuncio pero luego sintieron a dos presencia acercándose.

?: alto. Dijeron dos chicas con armadura

Kiba: koneko-chan tu sigue luego te alcanzo. Dijo el

Koneko: hai sempai. Dijo llendose

Kalarmine: soy kalarmine, primera reina del amo rizer-sama. Dijo una chica con armadura de caballera.

Siris: soy siria segunda caballero de rizer-sama, y hoy sera tu fin. Dijo mientras apuntaba hacia kiba

Kiba: yo soy yuuto kiba, caballero de rias-sama, espero que tengamos un buen duelo. Dijo mientras invocaba dos espadas de caballero

Los tres se miraron intensamente, para luego cargar encontrar.

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

kiba detuvo ambas estocadas casi sin poner esfuerzo

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

Se enredaron en un enorme frenesí de tajos y estocadas, las dos chicas se empezaban a frustrar a no poder tocar al chico, era jodidamente mas superior a ellas

 **CLAAANK**.

Después de que kiba bloquear un doble tajo se separaron, las chicas respiraban muy cansadamente mientras que kiba seguía como si nada

Kiba: jejeje, pensé que serian mejor, pero me decepcionaron. Dijo burlonamente.

Siria: deja de burlarte de nosotras. Dijo frustrada

Kiba: como sea es hora de mostrar mi nueva velocidad. Dijo el mientras clava en el suelo sus espadas.

Luego empezó a sacarse su chaquéta de la escuela, para luego arrojarla al suelo

 **PUUUUUUUUUM**.

La chaqueta al caer produjo un enorme estruendo y quebro un poco el suelo, esto dejo aterradas a las chicas.

 **CRACK**

 **CRACK**

 **CRACK**

Kiba empezó a tornarse la espalda y el cuello, para luego soltar un enorme suspiro.

Kiba: aaah~ es bueno sacarse eso aveces. Dijo mientra empezaba a estirar un poco

Kalarmine: c-c-cuanto pesa eso?. Pregunto con miedo a la respuesta.

Kiba: huuum, si no me equivocó pesa 250 kg. Dijo aterrando a las chicas. preparencen. Dijo mientras volvió a tomar sus espadas.

Ellas solo se pusieron en guardia a esperar el ataque.

 **FIIIIIUSSHH**.

kiba se lanzó en contra de ellas, luego a medio camino despareció y reapareció de tras de ellas, las cuales al voltiar no vieron nada

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

las chicas escuchan pasos por todos lado pero no veían nada, ellas empezaron a desesperarse

Kiba: por aquí. Llamo el apareciendo donde hantes estaba

Kalarmine/siris: no pude ver nada. Dijeron casi en terror

Kiba: bueno es hora de acabar con esto. Dijo desapareciendo de la vista de ellas

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

kiba volvió a aparecer de tras de ellas mientras las chicas caían con sus armaduras y espadas destruidas.

Kiba: rindanse. Dijo el simplemente mirándolas sobre el hombro

Kalamarine/siria: j-jamas. Dijeron ellas con orgullo

Kiba: entonces perdon por esto. Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y de la nada sobre ella un sin fin de espadas de todo tipo cayeron sobre ellas.

Kalamarine/siria: AAAAAAAAAH. Gritaron de dolor al sentirse apuñaladas por todas partes.

Acto seguido las dos chicas desaparecieron

Grafya: dos caballeros de rizer-sama eliminadas.

El chico solo tomo su chaqueta y se fue a buscar a sus amigos

* * *

Tsubaki: wow kiba-kun es el mejor. Dijo mientras tiraba las comida que tenia ensima. (esta noche le toca). Pensó poniendo una cara pervertida

Esto le saco una gota de sudor a todos

* * *

 **CON KONEKO**

ella siguio su camino hasta que se encontró con dos piezas mas, una torre y cuatro peónes que usaron promoción a torre.

Torre: jaja ya no tienes escaparatoria niñita tonta. Se burlo ella simplemente la cual llevaba una máscara

Peón 1: niña vas a morir. Dijo fríamente la cual llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa

Peón 2 y 3: vas a caer nya. Dijeron dos gemelas nekomantas

Peon 4: hasta quien llegaste. Dijo burlonamemte ella que llevaba un gran de maíz

Koneko solo sonrió y libero sus rasgos de nekomanta sorprendiendo a todas

Koneko: espero su estén listas por que hoy aplastare algunos insectos. Dijo mientras las retaba.

Todas se pusieron en guardia, koneko despareció para volver a aparecer frente a la torre del pollo quema digo del phoenix

Torre: pero como. Exclamo mientras recibía un uppercut izquierdo mandándola a volar a quien sabe donde, de nuevo koneko despareció de la vista de las demás piezas

Peón 1: donde esta?. Se preguntó pero al levantar la vista se aterro a ver a koneko caer en picada desde una gran altura a gran velocidad

Koneko: NEKO MISIL. Dijo mientras espulsaba su ki para potenciar el ataque, mas que un golpe era un súper cabezazo

 **(ALLUHA AKBHAR :v)**

 **PAAAAAAAAAM**

Koneko le dio tal golpe que la hundió en la tierra, para luego salir del agujero y

 **PAAAAAAAAAM**

Darle un poderoso gancho derecho a otro peón dejándola fría en él suelo

Peon 2/3: pero que mierda. Dijeron al ver tal paliza y también lo que le venia

Koneko se volvió alanzar sobre ella y...

Koneko: SUPER NEKO PUNCH. Dijo dándole un derechaso tan fuerte que le bajo el comedor entero a una de las gemelas (osea que le tiro casi todos los dientes)

 **PAAAAAAAAAAM**.

Le dio una patada ninja a la ultima pieza mandándola a volar a los escombros de lo que era la escuela.

Grafya: una torre y cuatro peones de rizer-sama Eliminados. Dijo simplemente, pero por dentro estaba feliz

Koneko: YEY. Dijo levantando los brazos en forma de festejo para luego ir a buscar a sus amigos

* * *

 **SALA V.I.P**

los espectadores estaban viendo tal masacre unilateral mas irreal que vieron, pero solo se les ocurrió algo al ver como rias y compañia apaleaban a todos los contrincantes, y solo algo les pudo venir a la mente al ver tal paliza.

Todos: esto es real!?. Dijeron al ver tales palizas

* * *

 **CON MAI Y ASIA**

ambas chicas estaban llegando al gimnasio, ya habían escuchado que casi todo el equipo de rizer había sido derrotado y que el pollo estaba siendo apaleado por trunks e issei.

Mai: vamos asia-san, hay que terminar con nuestra parte. Dijo activando su guantelete

Asia: hai. Dijo acompañándola

Ambas entraron al gimnasio y vieron que estaban lo que quedaba de la nobleza de rizer.

Torre: jejeje, para se que nos toco las presas faci. no pudo terminar al notar que mai tenia un sacred gear, esto les paso a las demás piezas también

Mai: miren hay dos opciones de como resolver esto, 1: pueden rendirse e irse a ocultar en su casa o 2: son apaleadas por nosotras, ustedes eligen. Dijo cruzándose de brazos

Peón 1: ajajajajaj, que risa me das. Dijo riéndose

Peón 2/3: jajaja baka baka. Dijeron ellas sujetando motosierras .

peón 4: enserio creen que nos han a ganar. Dijo simplemente

Asia: claro tal vez yo no pueda con todas ustedes a la vez pero mai es otra historia, si ella noqueó fácilmente a su reina sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo. Dijo sonriendo

Mai: ahora imaginence si me pongo seria. Dijo sonriendo dientudamente asustando a las chicas un poco.

En ese momento asia puso ambas manos en el suelo, para luego crear una enorme onda de choque que hizo que el piso se moviera como si fuera agua

 **PAAAAAAAAAAAAM**

mai aprovechó la confunción para mandar a volar a la torre a la freír churros

 ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][_** ** _TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_** ** _[TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST][TWIST]_**

mai cargo mucha energía para luego crear en su mano desnuda otro guantelete, luego se lanzo hacia las gemelas que trataron de atacar la con las motosierra pero ella solo las agarro y...

 **CRACK**

las destruyo fácilmente, estaban atónitas por estos que no notaron que mai se agacho ya que asia venía a todo gas (:v) con una patada voladora que le dio de lleno en la cara a un de ellas, asia aún el aire solo giro cuerpo para darle otra patada a la gemela, las cuales salieron volando rebotando barias veces en el piso

Peón 4: Malditas. Trato de atacar a asia por la espalda pero fue frenada por mai con una patada que la aturdió un poco a la chica.

Mai: FINISH HIM. dijo con voz grave la chica mientras hacia aparecer sus dos pistolas

 **BANG**

mai le disparo en la pierna izquierda haciendo la que se inque en una pierna

 **BANG**

ella giro mientras le disparaba de nuevo pero esta vez en el hombro izquierdo.

Mai le apunto en la frente pero luego giro para darle de revés con la culata del arma, lo cual dejo ala chica K.O. en el suelo.

mai: BRUTALITY. Dijo simplemente con voz grave viendo como las chicas se desvanecían

Grafya: una torre y 4 peones de rizer-sama eliminada. Dijo desde los micrófonos.

Mai: Vamos hay que ver como tu issei pelea. Dijo haciendo sonrojar a la rubia

Asia: hai. DIno mientras se iba con mai

* * *

 **CON ISSEI Y TRUNKS**

se podía ver a ambos chicos como apaleaban al rubio, el cual estaba en un estado demasiado deplorable.

 **PAAAAAAAAAM**

trunks mando a volar al pollo frito con un gancho de derecha, issei solo lo atrapo, pero a el se le prendió el foco

Rizer: AAAAAAAAH. Grito de dolor al sentir como de nuevo sus huesos eran rotos y triturados

La razon?, bueno el castaño lo enredo en lo que parecia una muy extraña posición de yoga

Issei: ey trunks-sempai, que tal si jugamos baseball. Dijo mientras sacudía la pelota rizer

Trunks: claro. Dijo mientras arrancaba un árbol y lo congelaba, ahora tenia la apariencia de un bate gigante. Lanzala. Grito el

Issei: PLAY BALL. Dijo lanzando a rizer.

 **PAAAAAAAAAAAAAM**

trunks lo golpeo tan fuerte que destruyo el bate de hielo, se podía ver como rizer chocaba contra los escombros de nuevo.

Issei: creo que fue un cuadrangular. Dijo el

Trunks: no que era home run. Pregunto extrañado.

Issei: la verdad no se cual es la diferencia. Dijo simplemente

Al cabo de unos instantes llegaron mai y compañía

Issei: parece que terminaron con su parte. Dijo el alegremente

Asia: hai, fue fácil. Dijo ella devolviendo la sonrisa

Trunks: bueno espere nos unos momentos aún tenemos que acabar con el pollo quemado. dijo burlonamente.

Mai: bueno nosotros estaremos viendo des por allí. Dijo indicando una banca que estába intacta por alguna estraña razón

Rizer: son unos malditos monstruos. Dijo saliendo ya curado pero muy pero muy cansado, no es fácil curarse a cada momento. no no puedo perder yo soy un ser inmortal. Grito euforico

Trunks apareció frente a el y lo levanto del cuello

Trunks: es enserio te crees inmortal solo por ese factor curativo de pacotilla que tienes, jajaja no me hagss reír, yo me enfrentado a cosas que te harían cagarte me miedo, alguna vez te enfrentaste alguien desde los 12 años en pelea a muerte, a alguien que tenia un poder infinito, a alguien con la habilidad de copiar todas tus técnicas y duplicarlas a la perfeccion, te has enfrentado a un dios demente que no importa cuanto lo golpees lo mutiles cortes desintegres el maldito se regenera desde el mas pequeño atomo por ser inmortal, o en algún momento estuviste en una pelea donde de verdad tuviste que arriesgar el pellejo. Dijo fríamente mirándolo a los ojos

Rizer: n-n-no. Dijo completamente aterrado.

Trunks: lo sabia. Dijo mientras lo soltaba, se dio vuelta. FROZEN. Dijo congelándolo luego camino y se puso al ido de issei. Ahora

Ambos empezaron a expulsar su poder

 _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**_

 ** _[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]_**

 ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT][LIGHT]_**

el brazo izquierdo de issei estaba que explotaba de toda la energía que acumulo haciéndolo que se prenda fuego de nuevo, por su parte trunks empezó a no solo cargar poder, sino que una gran corriente eléctrica lo rodeo, el coloco su mano derecha en el suelo en la cual toda la electricidad se empezó a acumular hasta que se formo una esfera de ki blanca con electricidad de un tono negro con azul marino, el la apretó con fuerza y su puño absorbió todo el poder

Rizer: n-n-no esperen ustedes no entienden esto es por el bien de todos. Dijo patéticamente mientras suplicaba por su vida.

Ambos se lanzaron en contra de rubio con sus respectivos ataques en alto

Trunks/issei: CHIDORI/RED DRAGON. Gritaron ambos mientras conectaban los ataques en el estomago del phoenix

 **KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOM**

se genero una enorme explosión de la cual salió disparada rizer hacia unos arboles destruyendo a varios en el camino, al chocar contra el suelo quedo boca abajo semi-consiente pero al levantar la vista se aterro de nuevo

La razon?, vio a issei con su brazo aun encendido y a trunks con otro chidori en su mano el cual apretó y se creo una espada relampago, con la cual uso la punta para levantar la cabeza del rubio y que lo mirara a los ojos.

Trunks: dilo. Dijo fríamente

Rizer: m-m-m-e r-r-rindo. Dijo cayendo inconsciente y desapareciendo

Grafya: rizer-sama se retira, los ganadores son rías-sama, su nobleza junto trunks-kun y mai. Dijo muy alegremente

Trunks: vaya si que funciono la técnica que vi en ese anime la otra vez. Dijo recordando cuando vio en un anime a un ninja un poco emo hacerla

Issei: vaya no sabia que te gustara los animes. Dijo curioso

Trunks: bueno alguno los veo para ver si puedo crear o publicar los ataques que usan, por ejemplo el que hice. Dijo simplemente

Issei: bueno, tengo una idea yo te mostrare mas mangas, videojuegos y animes para que veas técnicas que están buenisimas para que las uses. Dijo levantando la curiosidad del muchacho

Trunks: eso suena bien. Dijo viendo como los demás se acercaban

Rias: sugoi, eso increíble no sabia que issei-kun se volvió tan fuerte. Dijo mirando a su peón.

Akeno: ara ara issei-kun creo que te ganaste un premio. Dijo acercándose a el para besarlo pero no congo que asia se le adelantara y lo besara primero

Asia: yo siempre seré la primera para issei-san. Dijo sonriendo lindamente

 **PAAAAAAAAM**

Issei cayo noqueado por sobre carga de lindura

Asia: issei-san espera, un medico. Dijo llorando cómicamente

Así todos fueron transportados a la sala v.i.p

* * *

 **SALA V.I.P**

trunks y compañía aparecieron en la sala v.i.p, en eso se vio como se llevaban a rizer en camilla, en eso issei se acerco a uno de los enfermeros

Issei: eh, diles que lo agarro el negro de whatsapp por si preguntan. Dijo en el oído del enfermero

Enfermero: jijijiji, claro. Dijo riendo un poco por la broma que van a hacerle al medico

Trunks: bueno a eso yo llamo un trabajo bien hecho. Dijo pero de pronto sínto algo que le heló la sangre a el y a todos

* * *

 **POLO NORTE**

se podía ver a broly en un glaciar, el se encontraba despertando de su letargo.

Broly: k-k-kaka-rotto. Dijo mientras un flash de recuerdo le cayeron en su mente, el empezó a espulzar una cantidad inimaginable de ki destruyendo el glaciar y transformándose en súper saiyayin. kakarotto KAKAROOTTOOOOOO. Grito años cuatro vientos

El guerrero legendario, broly había despertado, y esta vez promete traer muerte

 **CONTINUARA**

pongan la canción "el limite superare" de David delgado o el tema "dear zarathustra" que es el ending de dbz kai saga buu o alguno de los ending de high school dxd.

* * *

 **WOOOOW, HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO, SEQUE TARDE ASI QUE ME DISCULPO POR LA DEMORA EL PROXIMO CAP SERA LA PELEA DE BROLY VS TRUNKS, NOMBRE DEL CAP "EL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO VS EL GUERRERO DEL FUTURO", BUENO ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA. CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	9. Chapter 8

**HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAA, COMO ESTAN GENTE QUERIDA, YO TERMINANDOME DE CURAR LA MANO ( ME VA A QUEDAR UNA MARCA :'V), AH Y UNA COSA MAS, SOMOS MAS DE 50 REVIEWS! ( SE PONE A BAILAR COMO MARGE MIENTRAS UNA BOLA DISCO BAJA), JEJEJE GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO, CREO QUE DESPUES DE ESTA PELEA SUBIRE UN QUE OTRO OVA, BUENO LLEGÓ LA HORA DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS.**

 **Guest(1): gracias por el apoyo y esto ira como una onda vital a todo gas con lobezno, agallas y don Pepe y sus globos**

 **LEBEM: Gracias amigo por el apoyo, espero que ye guste la pelea**

 **Zasetsu04: gracias bro, espero que te guste la pelea**

 **Manuelblqckdust: gracias por empezar a leer mi fic, espero que te guste este cap**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: gracias por todo, espera no mas la pelea de issei vs valí tendre varias sorpresas para mostrar**

 **Alucard77: bueno eso dolió :'v, bueno yo recién empiezo en esto de escribir (apenas llevo 3 meses), bueno en fin gracias por la critica y espero que actualices pronto tus fics**

 **Guest(2): bueno amigo antes de nada te explicaré por que puse que trunks es un dios.**

 **(el que quiere saber sobre ssj ikari lea esto) trunks es en realidad un semi-dios, trunks obtuvo el ssj ikari al expulsar todo su poder de súper saiyayin fase dos, el cual era enorme y demasiado para su cuerpo (por eso sus músculos crecen) así que el de alguna manera logro estabilizar y aumentar este poder usando el poco ki de dios que tenia (el obtuvo el ki divino cuando peleo contra vegeta), así que el estado de ssj ikari seria como un súper saiyayin semi-dios, y si no me crees juega db xenoverse 2, allí trunks del futuro salta como semi-dios, aquí hize que alfa y omega lo ayudaran a controlar el ki divino ya que ellos son dioses y lo controlan (es por eso que los demás dragones no sienten sus presencias), y bueno espero que eso sea de utilidad la información que recolecte y sintetice en este resumen.**

 **Brg: gracias amigo por el apoyo y espera ya habrá mas chistes hací, y aquí traje la pelea de ambos guerreros, así que no esperes mas**

 **LE DEBO EL TITULO DEL CAP POR EL USUARIO LEBEM, GRACIAS AMIGO**

 **CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO, ES HORA DE EMPEZAR. CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **NI DRAGON BALL NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN (por si fuera así me estaría revolcando en dinero :'v)**

* * *

 **UN NUEVON COMIENZO**

 **CAPITULO 8: EL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO VS EL ULTIMO GUERRERO, TRUNKS VS BROLY**

Pongan la canción "limit x breaker survivor" pero el cover de doblecero

 **POLO NORTE**

Broly: KAKAAROOTOOOOOOOO. Grito a todo pulmón expulsando su poder y destruyendo los glaciares a su alrededor.

Broly, aquel legendario súper saiyayin con poder infinito había despertado y esta vez mas fuerte e imparable que nunca

* * *

 **FACCION DE LOS DEMONIOS**

todos estaban prácticamente cagados hasta las patas, como no estarlo?, aquel poder era enorme, prácticamente ridículo, como alguien podría tener tal poder, era una locura

Trunks: e-e-es imposible se supone que él esta muerto. Dijo aterrado al recordar a aquel monstruo que era broly.

Sirzech: t-t-tu sabes de quien se trata?. Pregunta aterrado al pensar de que clase de monstruo se trataba

Trunks: si, es trata de un enemigo que viene de mi mundo, su nombre es broly el súper saiyayin legendario. Dijo aterrando a Todos y desconcertandolos también

Mai: no que tu eras el único saiyayin que quedaba?. Pregunto curiosa

Trunks: bueno el es del presente, el al igual que mi oto-san y goku-san son los últimos saiyayines puros, pero se supone que goku-san lo mato en el planeta nuevo vegeta. dijo mientras empezaba a pensar

Taimat: y a comparación de ti que tan fuerte es?. Pregunto algo curiosa la dragona pero con miedo de la respuesta

Trunks: bueno la ultima vez que lo vi, el destruyo una galixia entera. Dijo haciendo que todos se aterraran por tal informacion. Debo detenerlo ahora antes que mate a gente inocente. Dijo mientras se alejaba del grupo listo para irse

Mai: iré contigo. Dijo determinada

Trunks: no tu te quedeas aqui, es muy peligroso. Dijo tratando de que la chica recapacite

Mai: no trunks, yo iré me canze de ser una carga, dejame pelear. Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Tu sabes que me se cuidar sola. Dijo muy orgullosa

Trunks: no mai tu no lo conoces, la ultima vez que pelee con el, prácticamente me uso de saco de boxeo. Dijo tensando a los demás, acaso era tan fuerte que humillo así al peliazul

Mai: trunks dejame ir. Dijo agarrando con fuerza del chico

Trunks: NO. Dijo serio levantando la loz

Mai: dejame ir. Dijo aun mas seria y determinada

Trunk: dije que no. Dijo soltándose de la chica

Mai: por que, por que no me dejas peliar?. Dijo ya frustrada de no poder ir

Trunks: NO QUIERO PERDERTE!. Le grito mientras la tomaba de los hombros, y la miraba a los ojos, ella vio una solitaria lágrima caer del rostros del chico

Mai: trunks. Susurro ella al verlo así, pero fue sorprendida al sentir el abrazo que le dio el chico

Trunks: no puedo, no podría resistirlo, no podría, no de nuevo. Dijo mientras la apegaba mas a su cuerpo. Ya bastante sufrí cuando pensé que te había perdido por culpa de black, si algo te llegara a pasar a ti o a los demas nunca me lo perdonaría. Dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica como si quisiera que nunca se separara de el.

Mai: trunks. Dijo separándose de el y mirarlo a los ojos. Yo se que te preocupas por mi, pero por eso es que empecé a entrenar, ya me canse de ser siempre una carga. Dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas chico. Pero si tu dices que ese tal broly es hací de fuerte, no me meteré en la pelea, pero eso si la próxima vez si peliare. Dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cara con cariño ( como hizo milk con goku, en la saga de cell).

Trunks: gracias por entender mai prometo que ganare. Dijo mientas se alejaba del grupo. Deseen me suerte. Dijo mientras buscaba el ki de broly hasta que lo encontró. Me voy

Todos: buena suerte trunks-san/kun/sama. Dijeron mientras lo saludaban

Trunks: gracias a todos, KAI KAI. Dijo llendose del lugar.

Rápidamente los demonios pusieron en la pantalla gigante el lugardode se llevaría la pelea para no perdersela.

* * *

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL NORTE DE RUSIA.**

broly se encontraba sobrevolando los bosques nevados de Rusia, mientras destruía todo a su paso, en eso vio un pequeño pueblo, el solo creo en su mano una pequeña esfera de ki verde y la lanzo en contra del poblado.

Pero de la nada trunks apareció e interceptó el ataque mandándolo hacia la atmósfera la cual al explotar la luz que genero fue tan fuerte que opaco al sol por varios segundos, el peliazul solo encaró al guerrero legendario con una mirada llena de odio.

Trunks: se no ta que sigues siendo un monstruo sin compasión. Dijo fríamente

Broly: y que es tener compasión?. Dijo mientras sonría maniaticamente

Trunks: tchs, siges siendo un maldito demente. Dijo expulsando su ki y un aura azul cobalto lo rodeaba. Pero ya no, yo trunks brief, hijo de vegeta el príncipe de los saiyayines, acabare contigo y terminare con toda la destrucción que has causado. Dijo muy serio

Broly: ajajajajajajaj. Empezó a reír cínicamente. Tu crees que me vas a ganar, siniquiera el estupido de kakarotto con sus dos hijos me pudieron ganar, ademas, si no mal lo recuerdo la ultima vez que te vi, eras no mas que un insecto, así que cual va hacer la diferencia ahora. Dijo de manera burlona y siniestra

Trunks: aquella vez era débil, pero ya no, así que preparate por que ahora te derrotare de una vez por toda. Dijo lanzándose hacia broly a toda velocidad

El no pudo ver ninguno de los movimientos del chico así que fue inevitable lo siguiente.

 **PAAAAAAAAM**

trunks le dio un poderoso derechos que hizo que broly saliera despedido hacia atrás, trunks se lanzo de nuevo

 **PAAAAAAM**

Trunks le dio un poderoso rodillazo en medio del pecho haciendo que escupa sangre

 **PAAAAAAAAM**

Trunks le dio un poderoso codazo en la nuca.

 **PAAAAAAAAAM**

trunks le dio un golpe de mazo que mando al ser legendario en picada

 **PUUUUUUUUUM**

broly se estrello contra es suelo levantando una gran cortina de polvo por la cual no se podía ver nada

Trunks: vamos al seque eres mas fuerte que esto. Dijo el fríamente

Efectivamente al disiparce el polvo se pudo ver a broly con su boca un poco manchada de sangre, para desagrado de el (y los que miraban la pelea desde sus respectivas facciones) el se limpio la sangre lamiendose.

Trunks: puag, que asco, si que eres un ser desagradable. Dijo mientras vei como broly se lanzaba en su contra.

Pero con lo que no contó era que broly esquivara un golpe del y...

 **PAAAAAAAM**

Trunks recibió un uppercut de broly, pero no termino ahí ya que el tomo la pierna de peliazul, para luego con fuerza azotarlo contra una montaña destruyéndola

Trunks estaba en el suelo un poco a dolorido, en eso vio que broly venia en picada asi que solo dio una pirueta para esquivar una doble patada haciendo que broly chocara contara el suelo creando un gran cráter por el impacto

Trunks: maldita sea, cuando se volvió tan fuerte. Se pregunto, era ridículo que con solo un zankai se haya vuelto tan fuerte. (Un momento dijo que pelio contra goten-chan gohan-san y goku-san, entonces el volvió a la tierra), hey una pregunta me dijiste que peliaste contra goku-san gohan-san y goten-chan, me explicas como eso es posible, se supone debiste haber muerte en la explosión del planeta nuevo vegeta. Pregunto ya que quería aclarar sus dudas.

broly: jajajajaj, bueno yo pude escapar de la destrucción del planeta en una de las nave que tenia, caí en la tierra en donde me congele en el fondo de un lago, después de un tiempo me descongele y salí a matar gente jajaja, pero aprecio ese mocoso parecido a kakarotto y un niño igualito a ti pero con el pelo lavanda, después cayo el otro hijo de kakarotto pero era un simple insecto pero luego ambos chicos trataron de derrotarme pero fue en vano, hasta que apareció kakarotto, y los tres destruyeron mi ataque y me mandaron directo al sol o eso creían.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

se podía ver como de la tierra salia un kamehameha con broly en la la punta, siendo broly el que estaba siendo empujado por el ataque que iba directo al sol pero antes de que este chocara contra la estrella, el ataque exploto, pero en eso la realidad misma empezó a desgarrarse

 **SSHIIIIIIIIIUUUSH**

una brecha dimensional se abrió por tal explosión que genero el kamehameha familiar, la fuerzas de succión de la brecha dimensional absorbió a broly para luego cerrarse, luego se veía a broly flotando en medio de la nada, lo raro fue que paso flotando frente a un dragón gigante rojo mejor conocido como red great, el cual estaba dormido hasta que se despertó tras sentir la perturbación en la brecha dimensional, el vio como un broly mal herido paso flotando frente a el, en la cara del gran rojo tomo la expresión de "WTF", para luego ver como era absorbido por otro portal que daba en alguna parte del mundo humano.

red great: que fue eso, como sea volveré a dormir Zzzzzz. Finalizo mientras volvía a dormir

En alguna parte mas alejada una loli pelinegra con traje de loli gotica, había visto también eso, ella era ouroborus ophis, ella solo se intereso en el por el enorme poder que sentía de el, pero cuando se quiso acercar vio como se abría un portal que iba hacia el mundo humano y el sujeto era absorbido por este.

Ophis: interesante. Fue lo único que dijo sin siquiera mostrar alguna exprecion en su rostro.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **DE NUEVO CON LA PELEA**

broly: después cai en agua muy fría y me congele, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba dentro de un enorme pedazo de hielo, y ahora e me aquí, justo apuntó de acabe con algunos insectos, el primero eres tu, JAJAJAJAJAJA. Empezo a reírse como un loco

Trunks: no te lo permitore. Grito lanzándose en contra de broly

Esto fue imitado por el saiyayin legendario

 **PAAAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAAAM**

ambos de enredaron en un frenesí de golpes, patadas, codazos que hacían temblar tdo

* * *

 **FACCION DE LOS DEMONIOS**

los demonios, caida, reina dragon y mai estaban viendo la pelea de ambos saiyayines, cabe decir que todos (menos mai) estaba tanto asombrados como aterrados por el nivel de la pelea

Reynare: e-e-esta es una pelea a nivel de trunks-kun?. Pregunto con temor al ver tal combate

Issei: e-es aterrador, con solo chocar golpes hacen temblar todo el planeta. Dijo un poco shokeado al sentir que aun en el inframundo temblaba por tales choque de poderes

Mai: y eso que no esta usando todo su poder. Dijo como si nada pero asustando a los demás.

Taimat: nos estas diciendo que solo esta jugando con el. Dijo asombrada

Mai: no trunks esta usando la mitad de su poder del estado base. Informo ella levantando la curiosidad de los lideres demonios

Sirzech: estado base?, te refieres a que tiene alguna clase de transformación?. Preguntó bastante curiosos

Mai: si ese seria el súper saiyayin, hasta donde se esa transformación multiplica el poder de el 50 veces, luego esta el súper saiyayin face 2 que duplica el poder del face 1, después hay mas transformaciones pero no me da flojera explicar. Dijo como si nada mientras los demás se caian al estilo anime

* * *

 **FACCIONES DE LOS ANGELES**

se podía ver a michel y Gabriel, junto a muchos ángeles viendo la pelea, ni siquiera la guerra de las 3 facciones y los dragones celestiales se había precensiado tal nivel de poder, simplemente era aterrador.

Michel: ni siquiera trihexa tenia tanto poder, esto es una locura. Dijo impaktado al ver el combate de tales proporciones

Gabriel: trunks-kun. Susurro ella con un tono de preocupación, ella se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado del chico, su manera de ser, tan amable, tan noble, y para ser sincero era la primera vez que vía a un joven con un corazón 100% puro, básicamente se enamoro de el

* * *

 **FACCIONES DE LOS ÁNGELES CAIDOS**

se podía ver a azazel junto a un gran grupo de ángeles caídos en una gran sala viendo la pelea de ambos guerreros.

Azazel: a-asi que esta es una pelea al estilo de brief-kun, es fascinante. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero por dentro estaba muy asustado.

* * *

 **BRECHA DIMENSIONAL**

ophis miraba la pelea desde un pequeño espejo, aunque su cara no mostraba expresión alguan, tenia varias gotas de sudor bajando por su frente dando a entender que estaba un tanto asustada

Ophis: interesante. Dijo mirando al peliazul

Ella estaba decidida, si alguno sobrevive a la pelea lo reclutaría para poder de una vez por toda derrotar a great red

* * *

 **DE VUELTA EN LA PELEA**

ambos guerreros se encontraba peliando y lanzándose ataques y demas.

 **PAAAAAAAAAAM**

ambos chocaron puños creando un enorme cráter en el suelo de bajos de ellos de al menos 20 mtrs de diámetro, ambos se separaron y se miraron fríamente.

Pero lo siguiente que vio trunks lo dejo helado, broly creo un blast de ki y lo lanzo hacia un valle.

 **KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOM**

El ataque exploto guenerando un enorme domo verde de destrucción, es to duro algunos segundos, al disiparce la luz solo quedaba un cráter del tamaño de kuo (osea mas de 20km de diámetro), pero lo que mas lo shokeo fue sentir como miles de presencias desparecían tras la explosión

Broly: JAJAJAJAJAJA. Se reía de manera desquiciada

El peliazul solo se quedo shokeado por lo acontecido, que luego se convirtió en rabia pura

Trunks: m-maldito no te lo perdonare. Dijo mientras su poder empezaba a aumentar sin fin. RRRGGRR HAAAAAAAAAAAA. gruño mientras empezaba a elevar su ki y su aura cambiaba de azul a dorado al igual que su cabello y sus ojos a un verde esmeralda. HAAAAAAAA. Rugió expulsando todo su poder y transformandose en súper saiyayin

Ahora la mirada de trunks se había endurecida y denotaba una furia asesina que iba directo a broly.

Trunks: pagaras por lo que hiciste. sentenció fríamente el

Broly: RRROOOOOOOOOORRRG. Rugió expulsando su ki mientras su cuerpo era rodiado por un domo verde y se expandío de gran manera destruyendo todo a su paso.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOMB**

una luz se genero que sego a los espectadores de todas las facciones mientras que trunks estaba como si nada, al desaparecer la luz se vio un broly de mas de 3 mtrs de altura con una enorme musculatura, ademas que su cabello cambio de un tono verde amarillento y sus ojos ahora eran completamente blancos

Broly: JAJAJAJA, ahora si morirás insecto. Dijo expulsando mas poder

Trunks: eso es lo que tu crees, HAAAAAAAA. Grito mientras expulsaba su 100% del ssj.

Ambos solo se miraban fríamente hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de todos

 **PAAAAAAAAAAAAAM**

Chocaron puños mientras se enredaban en un frenesi de golpes y combos, trunks esquivo una patada de broly y...

 **PAAAAAAM**

trunks le dio un rodillazo en la cara aturdiéndolo pero no mucho ya que broly lo tomo de la cabeza y se lanzo en picada hacia el suelo

 **PUUUUUUUUUUUM**

Trunks fue estrellado con fuerza contra el suelo creando un gran cráter por el impacto, el levanto su mano directo a la cara de broly.

Trunks:bihg bahn (big bang). Dijo aun con la mano de broly en su cara mientras que broly resivio el ataque de lleno obligándolo a soltar al peliazul.

 **PAAAAAAAAAAM**

Trunks aprovechó la ceguera momentánea de su oponente para darle un golpe de lleno en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre.

 **PAAAAAAAAAM**.

Trunks le dio una pata directo a la mandíbula elevándolo un poco para luego tomarlo de su pierna

trunks: hay que dar unas vuelta. Dijo mientras empezaba a girar a toda velocidad mientras sujetaba aun la pierna del saiyayin, despues de tener buena velocidad trunks lo soltó mandándolo directo hacia una montaña

 **PUUUUUUUUM**

Broly se estrello de lleno contra esta quedando bajo varios escombros

Trunks: HALALALALALA. Grito mientras disparaba un sin fin de esferas de ki que chocaban de lleno contra la montaña reduciéndolo a simples piedras humeantes.

El peliazul solo veía con seriedad donde su oponente se encontraba

Trunks: se que estas vivo, no eres tan débil para morir con eso. Dijo simplemente para cruzarse de brazos

BOOOOOOOOMB

Una explosión se genero de los escombros dejando ver a un broly muy herido y con bastante sangre derramada

Trunks: ja, no que tu eras es súper saiyayin legendario?, no me costo mucho dejarte así. Se burlo el hijo de vegeta mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Broly: yo soy un ser legendario mi poder no tiene limites, no puedo estar siendo humillado por un mero insecto de clase baja. Dijo completamente ciego por la rabia

Trunks: pues cree lo por que la brecha entre nosotros es enorme. Dijo este mientras descendía al suelo.

Broly: no, yo soy el súper saiyayin legendario, no dejare que me humillen de esta forma. Gruñio mientras su ki empezó a aumentar de forma bestail

Trunks: (su ki esta aumentando rapidamente). Pensó asombrado al sentir como el poder de su adversario aumentaba sin detenerse

Broly: ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRGG. Rugió mientras su ki empezaba a aumentar de manera descabellada, no mostraba signos de detenerse, de pronto el cabello de broly empezó a crecer hasta detenerse en su cintura, ahora no tenia cejas, y su aura ahora estaba electrificada, si broly habia ascendido al ssj3

Todos los espectadores estaban asustados por el poder que irradia broly, si antes era poderoso ahora era absurdo su poder

trunks: es el súper saiyayin fase 3. Menciono sin salir de su asombro por él nuevo aspecto que tenia ahora broly. la única persona que el conocía con esa transformación era goku.

Broly solo sonrió sadicamente y aprovecho el shock para aparecer frente a trunks y...

 **PAAAAAAAAAAM**

Le dio golpe con el antebrazo derecho, aun con trunks en el aire, el solo levanto su pierna y

 **PUUUUUUUUUM**

trunks: PUUUAAAGG. Escupió sangre al ser enterrado en el suelo tras recibir una patada en medio del pecho

Broly le dio un golpe en la cara que lo mando a trunks a volar hacia una montaña en la que quedo incrustado

Trunks: c-como se hizo tan fuerte?. se pregunto mientras se despegaba de la montaña, pero al levantar la vista vio a broly que venia a todo gas. Jejejeje esto va a doler. Dijo un poco resignado

 **PAAAAAAAAAAAM**

trunks: PUAAAAAG. Soltó al ser incrustado de nuevo en la montaña por un puñetazo de broly

 **PAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAM**

broly golpeaba repetidamente a trunks mientras el cuerpo de este empezaba partir en dos la montaña en la que estaba enterrado

 **PAAAAAAAM**

trunks atravesó la montaña tras recibir un puñetazo de broly, el peliazul termino incrustado en otra montaña de tras de la anterior, pero broly volvió lanzarse en contra de trunks repitiendo la golpiza anterior

* * *

En el inframundo los demonios, la dragona, caída y mai tenían el corazón en la garganta tras ver como el peliazul era apaleado de nuevo.

Taimat: noo, trunks-kun. Dijo con sus manos en la boca a causa de la preocupacion que tenia

Issei/kiba: vamos sensei tu puedes. Dijeron apoyando al semi-saiyayin.

Mai: vamos trunks, se que esto no es todo tu poder, pelea en serio. Dijo mirando como su novio era golpeado repetidas veces.

Las reacciones de todos eran diferente, la mayoría de las chicas se habían desmayado por tal paliza (asia, koneko, ravel, y alguna mas) mientas otras trataban de llorar por el miedo de que muera el muchacho

* * *

En el cielo pasaba algo parecido pero la mas afectada era la arcangel Gabriel que empezaba a llorar tras ver como el chico recibía tal paliza

gabriel: trunks-kun. Dijo con una mano en su boca para tratar de silenciar su llanto.

Michel miraba todo esto con una explecio de molestia en su rostro

Michel: (vamos trunks-san se que puedes ganarle). Apoyo mentamente ya que era lo único que podia hacer, solo ver y esperar lo mejor

* * *

En el grigori la mayoría de los ángeles caídos femeninos se habían desmayado al ver tal brutal paliza que recibía trunks por su parte azazel al igual que machiel, miraba molesto la pelea.

Azazel: vamos brief-kun se que tienes más poder que esto. Dijo el esperando que el muchacho solo estuviere jugando con broly (que es muy cierto).

* * *

por su parte la loli dragona miraba de manera inexpresiva la pelea.

Ophis: interesante. Dijo al ver que broly sesaba con su asalto. Pero el chico mas bajo ya tiene la pelea ganada. Dijo como si nada, sip ella sabia que trunks solo se estaba limitando

* * *

Broly había para de golpear a trunks dejándolo clavado en en centro de la montaña, trunks tenia la cabeza con la mirada al suelo mientras varias gotas de sangre caían de su frente.

Broly: muere. Broly le lanzo un poderoso puñetazo que iba directo a la cara del chico pero

 **PAAAAAAAM**

broly: QUE!?. Grito al ver como trunks paraba tal golpe con solo una mano. OYE SUELTAME. Grito al sentir que aunque haga mucha fuerza no podia soltarse del agarre del chico el cual después de un rato lo soltó.

Trunks: jejejeje, creo que es hora de terminar con esto. Dijo simplemente cuando. HAAAAAAAAA. Empezó a aumentar su ki, que por la onda choque broly retrocedió y la montaña se destruyo. HAAAAAAAAAA. Rugio mientras su cabello se erizaba aun mas que antes, su mirada se endureció, y su aura de ki era de un amarilla mas potente, además de adquirir una bioeléctrica, trunks se canzo del juego y peliaria con el ssj 2 para terminar con esto de manera definitiva

Broly esta impaktado al darse cuenta que el chico nunca peleo con todas sus fuerzas, ahora si estaba jodido el

 **PAAAAAAAM**

Trunks le dio un poderoso uppercut de derecha mandándolo hacia arriba para luego lanzarce en contra de el broly, pero este reacciono y también se lanzo en contra

 **PAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAAAM**

no se podía ver a ninguno de los dos solo ondas de choques por todas partes, cada onda de choque hacia temblar todo además de devastar la zona

 **PAAAAAAAM**

trunks le dio una patada en el cuello a broly, pero el lo resistió a medias el golpe para luego tomar con una mano el brazo del peliazul y con su otra mano libre tomo el otro brazo y...

 **PAAAAAAAM**

Trunks: AAAAAAAAAHH. Grito al sentir como broly le ponía su rodilla en la espalda del chico mientras jalaba de ambos brazos con la intención de arrancárselo

Broly: JAJAJAJAJA, una vez que acabe contigo seguirán todos los demás insectos de este planeta. Dijo con un tono macabro, esto hizo que el peliazul reaccionara y empezara a forseguear. QUE AUN TIENES FUERZAS?. Preguntó atónito al ver como el chico empezaba a liberarse

Trunks: no te lo permitiré, no dejaré que toques A MIS AMIGOS. Dijo dándole una vuelta de chinela y dándole con su rodilla en la cara aturdiéndolo para luego tomar su brazo y lanzaro al aire

Broly logro parar en seco en el aire para luego ver como el chico tenia extendido ambos brazos a los lados mientras un aura dorada devastadora empezaba a emanar rashos violetas de empezaba a destruir el suelo

Broly: JAJAJAJA, así qué quieres morir?, pues te consedere tu deseo. Dijo de manera desquiciada mientetras en su mano izquierda aparecía un esfera se ki verde que al generarse distorsionaba la realidad.

Trunks: no yo acabare contigo, HAAAAAAAA. Grito cargando aún más energia. FIIIINNAAAAL. junto sus brazos hacia adelante para luego llevar ambos manos a su costado izquierdo. GAALIIICK. Siguió aumentando y cargando todo el poder que podía al ataque.

Broly: MUEREE, OMEGA BLASTER. grito mientras lanzaba la pequeña esfera de ki verde

Trunks: GUUUUUUUN. grito lanzado el ataque que era de color morado con espirales dorados.

 **BOOOOOOOOMB**

al chocar ambos ataques, el de broly crecio de manera desmesurada hasta volverse unas 1000 mas grande, amos empezaron a forcegear para ver quien era el vencedor mientras el suelo era desintegrado por las ondas de choque.

Todo el planeta estaba siendo sacudido por el enorme poder que emanaban los ataques, así como en las facciones eran sacudidas mientras los habitantes de estabas estaban aterrados al pensar que todo iba a ser destruido.

Por su parte broly empezó a mandar mas esferas de ki verde haciendo que su ataque aumentara aun mas su tamaño y poder, obligando al híbrido a poner aun mas fuerza en su ataque

Trunks: (MALDICION, si esto toca la tierra toda la galaxia desaparecera, no me quedara de otra). Pensó mientras los guanteletes de alfa y omega aparecian.

 _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS]**_

 ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT]_** ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT]_** ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT]_** ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT]_** ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT]_** ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT]_** ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT]_** ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT]_** ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT]_** ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT]_** ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT]_** ** _[LIGHT][LIGHT]_**

de la nada el poder de trunks aumento de sobre manera, mientras el poder de broly se empezó a reducir a prácticamente nada, haciendo que el ataque del peliazul destruya el del guerrero legendario

Trunks: HAAAAAAAAA. Rugió poniendo aun mas fuerza en su ataque mientras se acercaba ferozmente a broly.

Quien en un acto de desesperado lanzó varios ataques que fueron consumidos por el de trunks, y por ultimo creo una barrera para protegerse pero fue destruida y el fue engullido por al ataque de trunks.

Broly: MAAAAALDICIOOOOOONN. Grito mientras era desintegrado por completo

El FINAL GALICK GUN salio de la tierra para luego salir del sistema solar y explotando en algún lugar de la galaxia

Trunks estaba jadeando muy pesadamente por el esfuerzo que hizo, bueno el quería una pelea pues ya la tuvo y una de gran nivel para aclarar

Trunks: ah ah ah ah t-todo se termino. Dijo exhausto al sentir como el ki de broly desaparecía de la faz de la existencia. bueno creo que es hora de ir con los demás, KAI KAI. Dijo para luego irse del lugar a ver a sus amgos

Por su parte las facciones estaban celebrando por la victoria, y rogaban que nunca haya otro combate de tal nivel (pues no se ilusiones por que si habrán mas combates).

* * *

 **FACCION DE LOS DEMONIOS**

Trunks apareció de nuevo en el salón donde se encontraban sus amigos los cuales a verlo se alegraron de gran manera

Trunks: hola. Dijo como si nada pero no se dio cuenta de que sus novias se lanzaron sobre el

Harem de trunks: TRUUUNKS. gritaron las chicas mientras lo tumbaban al suelo besándolo y abrazandolo o en el caso de taimat seria manoseandolo

Al cabo de unos minutos chicas ayudaron a levantarse después de la muestra de amor que le dieron

Sirzech: que alegría que ayas podido ganar a ese monstruo. Dijo aun asustado al recordar el poder de broly, pero luego noto la apariencia del chico. Em, esa es la tal transformación del super saiyayin. Dijo el mientras sentía el casi infinito poder del chico

Trunks: eh?, ah! si y no, esta es la transformación del súper saiyayin fase 2, ya que el ordinario mi cabello no esta tan elevado. Dijo mientras señalaba su cabello para luego volver a su estado base

Las demás chicas (menos mai y el harem de issei) estaban sonrojadas por lo apuesto que se veía el chico.

Issei: em, trunks-sensei, nos podrías decir mas específicamente quien rayos era ese tipo. Dijo mientras le venia a su mente la imágen de broly en SsjL dejándolo un poco cagado por la expresión son sínica del guerrero.

Trunks: bueno como dijo antes el era un enemigo de mi mundo, al igual que mi oto-san y goku-san, el es un saiyayin de raza pura, pero el es el súper saiyayin legendario que nace cada 1000 años, a diferencia de cual quiere saiyayin el posee poder infinito. Esto dejo aterrado a todos, "¿poder infinito?" la única con esa característica era ouroborus ophis, pero este tipo era un millar de veces mas fuerte. El puede aumentar de manera infinita su poder, por eso me vi forzado a usar el súper saiyayi ordinario y luego el fase 2. Dijo el de manera informativa

Todos los demonios aun estaban sorprendidos y aterrados por tal información, haciendo que todos se pregunten ¿asi son todos en el mundo del peliazul?

Taimat: vaya se noto que fue grande la pelea teniendo encuenta como esta tu armadura. Dijo mientras miraba al chico que tenia la parte derecha destruida mientras que cuerpo habia muchas heridas de las cuales salían sangre, luego vio a mai. Mai!, pasame una semilla del ermitaño. Dijo ella exigiendo la haba milagrosa

Mai saco de su bolsillo un bolsita de tela café, de la cual saco una semilla verde y se arrojo a taimat la cual la atrapado para luego mirar a su amo/destinado

Taimat: abre grande amor. Ordeno a lo que el accedió dejando a que la dragona le diera la semilla en la boca, el solo la masticó para luego tragarla

 **POOOP**

el cuerpo de trunks se hincho y desincho tras ser curado de sus heridad, cabe decir que el tenia varias costillas rotas así que agradeció el acto de la chica

Trunks: gracias taimat. Dijo mientras la abraza cariñosamente.

Esto genero celos en reynare, koneko, mai, sorpresivamente también en sona, serafall y ravel.

Trunks: bueno que tal si vamos a casa. Dijo simplemente

 **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRGG**

se escucho el enorme rugido en todo el salón, los lideres demonios se sorprendieron y se pusieron en guardia al pensar que era un monstruo o bestia, pero solo vieron al peliazul riéndose y rascándose la nuca.

Trunks: jejejejeje, disculpen es que tengo hambre. Dijo avergonzado haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas (un clásico *inserten al pingüino aquí*).

Pongan el tema "el limite superare" de David delgado o la canción "dead zarathustra" que es el ending de dbz kai saga buu o el ending de high school dxd.

* * *

 **BUENO AMIGOS HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO, BUENO COMO DIJE PIENSO SUBIR ALGUNOS OVAS O ESPECIALES PARA LA HISTORIA, LOS CUALES ESTARAN VASADOS EN LOS OVAS DE DRAGON BALL Z, BUENO QUIERON QUE VOTEN ENTRE ESTOS OVAS PARA HACER EL PRIMER ESPECIAL "EL PLAN PARA ERRADICAR A LOS SAIYAYINES" O "EL ATAQUE DEL DRAGON", VOTEN Y DIGANME CUAL PREFIEREN, BUENO HASTA AQUI NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	10. Chapter 9

**HOOOOLAAA, COMO ESTAN TODOS?, PUES YO YA SE ME TERMINO DE SANAR LA MANO Y AHORA PUEDO AHORCAR EL GANZO, OK NO :V, COMO SEA ANTES DE TODO AVISO QUE AUN QUE DA UNA SEMANA PARA QUE PUEDAN VOTAR CUAL OVA QUIEREN, EN FIN CREO QUE YA VA SIENDO HORA DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS:**

 **Quest: hola :v/, se que trunks tiene mas de 30 pero como saiyayin no aparenta mas de 19, mai tiene en realidad 68 o mas, lo de que trunks no es un dios, eso lo se el es un saiyayin híbrido que controlo el ki de los dioses que es diferente**

 **LEBEM: gracias por ver mi cap, esa idea esta buena, haré que trunks aprenda nuevos estilos de pelea y demás**

 **Brg: gracias por ver mi historia, en si trunks estría usando menos del 50% teniendo en cuenta que trunks tiene el ssj ikari y el blue**

 **Alucard77: hola, se que sea primerizo no compensa mi mala ortografía y redacción pero ñe así soy yo, como sea aunque no me guste tu critica vale mucho, espero que actulices pronto**

 **Omegablackdust: pues grafya si sera del harem, también iré poniendo varias chicas mas, y aquí tienes la actualización**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: gracias por la idea además de que el ganador fue el ataque del dragón y lo estaré subiendo pronto**

 **Santoryuseki: gracias por la ayuda :v/**

 **Quest (2): bueno esa es la razón que hice este fic, en realidad ya cansaba lo de gohan caía en el mundo dxd y todo eso, pero hay escritores que lo hicieron bien con esas historia**

 **EL GANADOR POR EL OVA FUE "EL ATAQUE DEL DRAGON", LUEGO VENDRA "EL PLAN PARA ERRADICAR A LOS SAIAYAYINES" Y DESPUES VENDRA JANEMBA**

 **BUENO, CON TODO HECHO, YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **NI DRAGON BALL NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **CAPITULO 9: UNA LOLI DRAGON Y UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE**

Pongan el tema "limit x breaker survivor" pero el cover de doblecero, o alguno los opening de high school dxd.

 **CASA DE TRUNKS**

trunks había vuelto a su casa junto a sus amigos y novias, ellos aparecieron en la sala de la casa, parecía todo normal hasta que...

PAAAAAAM

PAAAAAAM

Escucharon dos golpes bastante fuertes que provenían de la cocina, así que fueron a ver, pero nunca esperaron la escena que iban a toparse. Vieron la cocina hecha un desastre y al splint dragón de asia y al dragón infernó de issei sentados en unos bancos con un chichon en la Cabeza de cada uno, frente a ellos estaba un chaos con un palo de amasar en la pata delantera derecha mientras les gritaba

Chaos: Y SI VUELVEN A HACER DESMADRE LES PEGARE MAS FUERTE, ENTENDIERON!. les grito haciendo que ambos dragones se asustaran y asintieran ferozmente.

Esto le saco una gota de sudor a todos a causa de la actitud del gato, chaos al cabo de unos segundos se percato de la presencia de los demás

Chaos: ah, hola chicos, mai-sama ya volvieron. Dijo mientras tiraba por ahí el palo de amasar y saltaba hacia mai. Y?, como lea fue, no se pregunto si ya se que ganaron. Dijo simplemente mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de la chica, para luego ver en el estado que estaba trunks. Em, trunks-san que le paso por que esta así, acaso peleo con esa energía enorme que se sinto hace rato. Pregunto curioso pero en si la respuesta era obvia

Trunks: a decir verdad si, acaso tu la viate?. Preguntó un tanto curioso el chico

Chaos: me hubiera gustado pero no pude a causa de que no fui con ustedes y aparte que estos 2 no se quedaban quietos y no pude ver mi novela. Dijo mientas lloraba cómicamente

Trunks: ok, pero que le paso a la cocina. Dijo viendo que estaba hecha prácticamente mienda, anaqueles rotos el refri tirado en el suelo, manchas de lo que parecía mermelada chocolate y harina en todas partes.

Chaos: bueno eso se debe a la pelea que tuviste con ese sujeto de poder enorme. Dijo empezando a recordar como todo se fue a verga

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Se podía ver a un chaos sentado en el sofá viendo la tele mientras los dos dragones saltaban de un lado a otro entre los muebles mientras jugaban a algo parecido a la mancha (acá en argentina se le dice a así a el juego de "las traes"), el problema era que hacian tanto ruido ruido no podía escuchar la tele el neko que estaban dando una serie llama "thundercats" que para el era muy buena, pero como no podia escuchar nada el solo agarro el control remoto y...

PAAAAAAM

PAAAAAAM

les dio con el aparato en la cabeza mandándolos al suelo por el golpe

Chaos: SE PUEDEN CAYAR, no puedo escuchar la tele. les exigió el a ambos, pero en ese momento empezó todo a temblar, de pronto un poder empezó a crece sin parar alcanzando niveles que para el eran imposibles o demenciales. Que mierda?!, quien puede tener tango poder (ni siquiera ELOHIM tenia tanto poder). Pensó el recordando a Dios.

Pero de repente sintio la precensia de trunks cerca de la anterior, y como la del peliazul aumente también sin detenerse hasta igualar o superar a la anterior

Chaos: creo que trunks-san esta peliando con ese tipo, me pregunto que tan fuerte serán los dos. Se pregunto a si mismo muy curioso pero fue rentinamente sacado de sus pensamientos

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

se escuchaban como del piso de arriba los dragones rompían todo ya que se habían asustado al sentir como tal poder hacia temblar todo y salieron espantados desordenando todo a si paso.

Chaos: estos cabeza de cerillos destruirán la casa completa. Dijo mientras subía para detener a ambos familiares.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

chaos: despues lo mande a que se quedaran quietos en la cocina en lo que trataba de ordenar todo, es muy difícil limpiar cuando no tienes manos. Dijo mirando sus patas. En fin después baje a verlos y me encontrar con el lugar así y a ellos corretiandose entre si, los calme con el palo de amasar y luego llegaron ustedes. Dijo tranquilamente el gato mientras se bajaba del hombro de la chica y se subía el al sillón

Esto dejo a todos con caras de *es en serio*

Trunks: en fin creo que me iré a bañar, apesto a sangre seca y sudor. Dijo el pero reynare, taimat y Mai lo tomaran de los brazos. e-e chicas que piensan hacer?. Pregunto él un tanto temeroso de la respuesta

Chicas: vamos a tomar un baño contigo. dijeron mientras lo jalaban y casi arrastraban hacia el baño.

Rías y su nobleza veían esto con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras reían nerviosamente

Rías: bueno creo que es hora de irnos. Dijo voltiando a ver a su grupo y no tando que koneko no estaba (imaginen varias lineas cortas que forman la silueta de koneko y en medio la frase *inserten nekomanta loli ilegal aquí* :v), para luever como la chica subía las escalera a gran velocidad mientras decía...

Koneko: yo t-tambien voy a bañarme con sempai. Dijo mientras sus mejillas se tenían de un tierno color carmesí

rías de decidió marcharse con su grupo para descansar de este día de locos, así solo desaparecieron en un circulo mágico, desde el baño se podía ver a un trunks siendo manoseado o como ellas decian "lavado" por 4 hermosas chicas que peliaban por quien lo bañaba mejor, usando esponjas grandes cepillos inclusive sus peshos para tallar su cuerpo mientras el chico trataba que sus mas salvajes y primitivos instintos de dragón y saiyayin lo dominaran.

Alcabo de unos minutos el peliazul salio del baño a todo gas *ya vestido*, por que estaba seguro que si seguí en el baño todo terminaría en una orgía masiva

(no se preocupen habrá lemon mas adelante así que esperen)

Así que para calmar los humos salio de su casa a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, no le tomo ni 15 minutos en llegar al centro de kuo, así que paso un rato caminando por el centro comercial viendo las distintas tiendas de ropa, tal vez para traer a sus chicas a comprar ropa, pero no pudo evitar que las chicas que estaban en ese lugar lo miraran de manera soñadora y lujuriosa, trunks lleva unos jeans azul, con camiseta negra con mangas cortas y tenis derportivos, todo esto lo hacia ver mas atractivo y fuerte ya que la ropa deja notar sus grandes musculos.

Al cabo de unos minutos salio ya que se aburrió de pasear y se fue de nurvo su casa, en el camino paso por el parque y noto que una pequeña niña con traje de loli gótica lo miraba fijamente, el sintió que ella emanaba un gran poder y una esencia a dragón, así que solo se acerco para hablarle y saber que era ella

Trunks: hola. Dijo el sonriendo de manera tranquila mientras ella seguía con una cara inespreciva. Quería saber por que me miras de esa forma tan fría y calcualdora, y que eres por que humano no eres. Pregunto aun sonriendo de manera tranquila y dulce

Ophis: eres interesan. Dijo de manera estoica. Me llamo ouroborus ophis, y como sabes no soy humana soy un dios dragón, soy la dragón del infinito. Dijo ella simplemente como si no fuera nada

Trunks: vaya un dios dragón, (chicos la conocen). Pregunto lo ultimo mental mente a sus inquilinos

Omega: (claro compañero ella junto a red great son los dioses dragones del infinito, estan por enzima de todos los de mas seres paranormales, solo superados por trihexa el dragón del apocalipsis y nosotros). Dijo el dragón multiplicador infinito

Alfa: (ni-san tiene razón, aunque no se que hará ophis-chan aquí en el mundo humano). se preguntaba el dragón dividor infinito

Trunks: (ok, gracias por aclarame las cosa, cualquier cosa hablo con ustedes luego). Pensó para luego mirar a ophis. Bueno em, ophis no?, que necesitabas de mi. Pregunto el curioso ya que quería saber por que una dios dragón estaba frente a el

Ophis: vamos a tener que hablar en otro momento trunks brief, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver. Dijo simplemente desapareciendo en una nuevo negra la cual se dicipo a los poco segundos.

Trunks: que mierda acaba de suceder. Dijo ya que desapareció de manera un poco siniestra y extraña. Bueno lo meditare luego, es hora de ir a casa. Dijo para seguir su retorno a su hogar.

Cabe recalcar que al llegar taimat y reynare se arrojaron sobre el mientra lo abrazaban y acurrucaban su cabeza *la de arriba no la de abajo* en tres sus enorme pechos (que aveces pienso que son falsos :v) lo que corto toda vía de entrada de oxigeno al peliazul poniéndolo de un tono azul por la falta de aire, mai y koneko solo se acercaron a separarlos por bien del chico y por alguno que otro celo de no ser tan dotadas, bueno mas que otra cosa koneko ya que la pelianegra tenia unos senos de tamaño normal pero pequeñas comparadas con las de taimat y reynare.

Y empezó un quilombo bárbaro (frase argentina que quiere decir *se armo el desmadre*) para ver quien tendria mas tiempo con el peliazul o de como se sentarían cerca de el para ver una película en la sala

Termino con trunks en el medio del Sillón, con mai recatada en su hombro derecho, reynare en su hombro izquierdo, con koneko sentada en su regazo como siempre mientras ronroneaba tiernamente y taimat recostada sobre la espalda de muchacho mientras película llamada "garganta profunda 3"' ok no (:'v) una película llamada "resident evil 2" en realidad era una maratón de todas las películas

Trunks: como seria si esas cosas de verdad existieran. Pregunto mientras veía un zombie mutante que tenia cuerpo como alguna clase de tigre sin pelo con piel transparente que dejaba ver sus músculos y órganos, además que su su cerebro esta expuesto, no tenia ojos y una lengua que se estiraba hasta quien sabe donde, poseía unas gafas de casi un metro de largo y dientes afilados de casi 30 cm

(no me acuerdo como se llama ese zombi)

Taimta: bueno no se como seria, pero espero que no sea como en estas peliculas. Dijo viendo como una enorme horda de caminantes descuartizaba y devoraban a unos soldados tácticos llamados S.T.A.R.S

Koneko: rezomos a los maous que nunca pase algo así. dijo bastante asustada viendo cono una orda de niños zombie devoraban a una chica con cámara

Mai: ñee, yo seria como esa tal alice, matando muertos a diestra y siniestra. dijo viendo como una pelirroja de cabello corto, mascraba a los caminantes

Raynare: yo solo me mantendría volando. Dijo ella simplemnete, pero luego vio como otra orda de zombis se arrojaban desde los edificios haciendo caer a un helicóptero. Saben mejor me escondería en las montañas. Dijo ella con algo de miedo a tales abominaciones

Luego vieron como un misil caía en medio de una ciudad y generaba una explosión nuclear destruyendo todo en un radio de 20 km.

Trunks: ok, debo suponer con eso se termino todo. Pensó el pero empezó la tercera película donde mostraba que los zombis seguían destruyendo todo y que buena parte del país había quedado desertico. Retiró lo dicho.

Así después de un rato decidieron ir a dormir, donde trunks se acostó en la gran cama seguido de mai y reynare en sus brazos y, koneko y taimat en su pecho y abdomen, al cabo de unos minutos todos se quedaron dormidos

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

era un sabado por la mañana, n había escuela y trunks decidio dormir de mas, eran alrededor de las 11:05 a.m cuando el chico empezaba a abrir muy a duras penas los ojos

Solo se sentó em su cama mientras se frotaba el ojo izquierdo con su puño, sin prestarle atención que sus chicas no estaban en la cama y que su cuarto er mas grande de lo normal, decidió bajar a la cocina ya que su estomago le pedía comida Pero YA, mientras bajaba las escaleras no noto que eran mas escalones de lo habitual, pero como estaba hambriento y medio dormido no le presto atención

Cuando bajo se encontró en la gran sala de estar a grafy, ravel e sona sentadas frente a mai, koneko, taimat y reynare mientras tomaban te y charlaban de algo

Trunks: aaaaah~ *bostezo* buenos días chicas. Dijo mientras tenia una cara de querer seguir dormiendo

Chicas: buenos días trunks/kun/sempai. Dijeron saludándolo y viendo como se iba a la cocina y regresaba con un vaso de agua

Pero por se dio cuenta de el nuevo aspecto de su casa haciendo que abriera los ojos como plato y escupiendo todo el agua por la sorpresa

Trunks: que demonios le paso a la casa. dijo al ver lo cambiado de su casa, ahora era al menos el triple de grande que antes y antes ya era una gran casa, pues ahora parece una mansion.

Mai: fue cosa de sirzech-san y lord sitri, ellos te la remodelaron por ayudar a romper el compromiso de rias-san y evitar que broly destruya todo. Dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba su taza de te.

Trunks: ok, eso explica porque la casa parece la mansión de riqui ricon, pero por que grafya-san, sona-san y ravel-chan están aqui?. Dijo el mientras miraba a las mencionadas que estaban tomando te

Grafya: bueno para simplificar, parte de la remodelación de la casa era que también iban a tener sirvientas pero. No pudo terminara ya taimat la interrumpió

Taimat: nos negamos. Dijo secamente mientras hacia un puchero de estar molesta

Grafya: como taimat-san dijo ellas se negaron y yo fui transferida a usted como su maíz personal, esperó que sea de su agrado trunks-sama. Dijo la peliplateada mientras hacia una reverencia

Trunks: estas segura que quieres esto, no pienso obligarte a hacer algo que tu no quieras. Pregunto el mientras la miraba a los ojos haciendo que la reina de hielo se sonrojada

Grafya: s-s-segura, estoy muy segura de querer trabajar con usted trunks-sama. Dijo ella sin poder evitar ponerse roja

Trunks: bueno, que se la a hacer, bienvenida a la familia. Dijo abrazando a la maíz que por poco y no se desmaya al hacer contacto con el dormido cuerpo del chico. Y como te dije antes deja el sama, nunca me gustaron los honorificos. Dijo despegándose de ella para luego mirarla

Grafya: ok trunks-kun. Dijo ella bastante roja, era la primera vez que la trataban como una persona mas o mas bien una amiga y no como una sirvienta o súbdita

Trunks: bueno me alegro, pero y ustedes por que están aquí tan temprano, normalmente sona tu vienes hasta las 12:30 o 13:00 de la tarde. Dijo el pensando que eran las 08:30 o 09:00 de la mañana

Sona: jejeje, para empezar empezar son las 11:52. Dijo la pelinegra haciendo que el chico mirara el relog de pared y pusiera una cara de *me quede dormido*. Estoy tanto yo como ravel-san para entregarte esto. Dijo ella muy roja mientras le daba 3 carpetas a el (son como las carpetas de archivos en cualquier oficina)

Trunks: y que este, a quien debo matar?. Dijo burlonamemte, ya que algo parecido paso en una película que vio el otro dia, pero luego vio que tenían la foto de sona, ravel y serafall una en cada carpeta. q-que es esto?. Dijo rojo y nervioso al leer matrimonio en una de las carpetas

Ravel: son propuestas de matrimonio. Dijo si nada mientras sonreía a mas no poder

Trunks: m-m-m-ma-tri-imonio. Dijo muy rojo y nervioso al escuchar que practicante las chicas se le estaban declarando

Sona: si se que es repentino, pero quisimos andelantarnos a las dramas propuestas que podían llegar de todas las faccione, ya que todo vieron tu pelea, cada casa importante de las facciones queran casar a sus hijas contigo. Dijo con clara expresión de molestia o enojo

Mai: y no lo permitiremos, solo dejamos que ustedes se acerquen a trunks ya que son de confiencia y nos caen bien, pero no dejaremos que medio millón de suripantas se acerque a MI novio. Dijo haciendo hincapié en la parte SU novio.

Taimat: TU novio, te recuerdo que también es mio y el de reynare y creo cambien el de sona. Dijo ella burlonamemte hacia sus amigas

Sona: como que "creo" yo también soy su novia. Dijo ella mientras empezaban a discutir con las demás chicas

Y así se armo una discusión en la que se metieron por alguna razón ravel y grafya la cual era de proporciones bíblicas en la casa del peliazul, el cual están en rincón hecho bolita esperando a que los "monstruos" dejaran de gritar, por su parte mai estaba en medio de la discusión sin decir nada mientras su rostro tenia una gran mueca de molestia hasta que su paciencia llego a su limite.

Mai: CALLENSEEEEEEE. Grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que las chicas se asustaran y se abrazaran del miedo que daba la chica. ESCUCHEN BIEN INTENTO DE MUJERES, NO SE OLVIDEN QUE AQUI MANDO YO Y YO DECIDO QUIEN ESTA CON TRUNKS Y QUIEN NO ME ENTENDIERON. Grito mientras su cabeza crecía del enojo y las otras trataban de no salir corriendo o si no moririan, año que ellas asintieron ferozmente. eso espero por que sino *crack* *crack*. Dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos asustandolas mas.

Chicas: si si si si, entendimos. Dijieron asustadas de tal vez no volver a respirar

Trunks salio del rincón donde el y chaos se habían refugiado de la titánica discusión de las féminas.

Trunks: y-y-ya esta todo aclarado. Dijo bastante nerviosos de la respuesta, mientras que chaos se ocultaba dentro se chaqueta

Mai: sip ya esta todo calmo, con respecto a las propuestas, yo veo mi visto bueno, pero pobre de la que llegue a abndonarlo. Dijo mirando fríamente a las chicas haciendo que se asustaran y se ocultaran detrás del sofa

ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGG

se escucho el estomago de trunks sonar, que por el tremendo rugido hizo temblar todo el vecindario, el solo se rescaba la nuca de la vergüenza

Trunks: perdón, es que tengo mucha hambre. Dijo simplemte mientras su estomago hacia varios gruñidos como si estuviera hablando

Estómago: rgg alimentame rgg rgg. Se escucho provenir del abdomen del chico.

(y así mis amigos aprendimos que los estómagos de los saiyayines tienen mente propia)

Trunks: ok?, eso es nuevo y fue muy raro, aun así esta en lo cierto tengo que comer algo o sino moriré. Dijo mientras lloraba cómicamente

Grafya: no se preocupe trunks-kun, como su nueva maid mi deber es atender sus necesidades asi que ahora le preparo algo de comer. Dijo mientras se iba en dirección a la cocina, pero esto despertó los celos de las demás chicas

Reynare: ni lo pienses yo le cocinare a mi novio. Dijo también yendose a la cocina también

Koneko: cocinar para sempai. Dijo yéndose también a cocinar.

Taimat: quiero ver como termina esto. Dijo para luego irse a ver tal combate culinarios

Ravel: haré que trunks-kun se enamore de mi a toda costa. Dijo también yéndose

Sona: yo te sigo. Dijo la sitri mientras seguía la rubia.

Mai: voy a ver que no hagan desmadres. Dijo mientras se iba a vigilar a las chicas y demás.

Trunks: jejejeje, ten un harem decia issei, sera divertido decía issei. Dijo hechandole la culpa a su alumno/amigo. Bueno espero que el la este pasando mejor. Dijo pensando de como estaría el castaño

* * *

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

Se podía ver ahora la nueva casa del castaño la cual parecía una mansión, tan grande como la de issei (como la del anime), pero nos concentraremos en la habitación del castaño que ahora era enorme, en una gran cama se podía ver a rias, asia y akeno acostadas en la gran cama y debajo de ellas estaba el castaño, cabe recalcar que las chicas estaban desnudas e issei tenia los pechos de la híbrida y de la gremori en la cara, lo que prácticamente le corataba la respiración, mientras la ex-monja estaba sobre su pecho

Issei: (creo que debo recapacitar con la idea de tener un harén). Penso con la cara muy azul por la falta de aire.

Ddraig: (no se compañero, te da un toque mas de macho alfa). Le respondió mentalmente el dragón celestial mientras sonreía dientudamente

Issei: (no respiro). Solo pensó mientras sentia que en cualquier instante se desmallaria

* * *

 **DE VUELTA CON TRUNKS**

omega: ñee, debe estar bien. hablo el desde el dije que tenia el collar del peliazul

Alfa: no lo se pero draig y su portador seguro lo pueden manejar, lo que me preocupa es ese caballero de rías. Dijo el hablando de kiba

Trunks: te refieres al noviazgo de kiba con tsubaki-san, ella es algo rara pero ñee debe poder manejarlo. Dijo de manera despreocupada

* * *

 **CON KIBA**

se podía ver al rubio y su novia recostados en la cama, lo que se destacaba era que ambos estaban desnudos y completamente desaliñados, la razón?, tsubaki practicamente violo a kiba cuando volvió del combate contra rizer, ahora kiba se estaba despertando mientras que ella seguía recostada en su pecho aferrado a el como si su vida dependiera de Ello

Kiba: aaah~ que rayos hice anoche. se preguntaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Al tratar de levantarse se dio cuenta tsubaki seguía durmiendo, asi que solo se zafo de ella delicadamente para luego pararse e ir rumbo al baño, pero no contó que al abrir la puerta rechinara fuerte y despertara a la pelinegra

Tsubaki: eh?, kiba-kun a donde vas?. Pregunto mientras se cubría con las sabanas, el rubia oír la voz de ella sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda

Kiba: s-s-solo iba al a darme una ducha. Dijo un tanto nervioso por como reaccionaria la peligera

Tsubaki: pues eso va a tener que esperar, de aquí no te vas hasta que este satisfecha. Dijo seductora mente mientras veía al rubio

Kiba: p-p-pero apesto a sudor y tengo hambre. Se excuso tratando de zafarse de la violada mañanera

Tsubaki: nada de eso te dije. Dijo ella sacandon de quien sabe donde una soga de Vaquero

El rubio estaba temblando de miedo ya que sabia que talvez esto no la contaba asi qye hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente para escaparce

Kiba: piernas para que las quiero!. Dijo saliendo a toda velocidad de su cuarto

Pero al salir al pasillo la pelinegra lo atrapo con la soga en los pies y empezarlo a arrastrar hacia el cuarto, mientras que el clavaba sus uñas al suelo tratando de escapar pero de manera infructuosa ya que era igual arrastrado mientras que el suelo era destruido por las uñas de rubio

Kiba:AIUDAAAAAA. Grito pidiendo auxilio mientras que se perdía dentro del cuarto y se cerraba la puerta con llave.

Dentro del cuarto se escuchaban gemidos gritos y demás por parte de ambos jóvenes

* * *

 **DE VUELTA CON TRUNKS**

trunks sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda al pensar como lo estaría pasando su amigo caballero

Trunks: creo que llevare narcisos al funeral de kiba. Dijo tristemente al pensar que su amigo/alumno habia caído

Mai: TRUNKS, ven al comedor. Llamo la pelinegra al saiyayin híbrido

El chico solo obedeció al pedido de la chica yéndose al comedor, al entrar en el vio la mesa llena de distintos tipos de comida separadas en montones donde tenían un cartelito con el nombre de cada una de las chicas las cuales estaban con una sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo en su rostro

Trunks: WOW, y esto?, ustedes acaso lo hicieron?. Pregunto el chico mientras que empezaba a babear un poco al ver tales delicias frente a el

Mai: sip, nosotras lo hicimos y es todo para ti. Dijo haciéndolo sentar en unas de las sillas de la mesa y empezar a acercarle los platos repletos de comida

Trunks: no que tu y taimat solo iban a ver como las chicas cocinaban. Pregunto un poco confundido

Taimat: si...pero luego decidimos cocinarte algo, ya que no queríamos ser las únicas sin hacer nada. Dijo mientras empezaba a cercar un plato enorme lleno de espagueti con salsa. Toma querido, prueba primero el mio. Dijo mientras le daba ubos cubiertos al chico

Esto despertó el espíritu de competición por el cariño y amor del piliazul, y nadie quería perder

Ravel: espere trunks-kun, tome pruebe el mio primero. Dijo sosteniendo un tenedor con un gran pedazo de carne en un plato cerca del rostro del joven

Y aasi empezó una batalla campal donde las chicas peleaban para ver quien alimentaba al muchacho.

Trunks: CHICAS ALTO!. Llamo el con voz fuerte y potente para que le prestaran atención, lo cual consiguió. Chicas calmense no es necesario que peleen, además no quiero que mas comida se pierda. Dijo viendo algunos platos en el piso.

Uno por uno comió los platillos lleno de comida, y digo comía para no decir devoraba o arrasaba con los alimentos como sino hubiera un mañana, alcabo de unos minutos toda la comida

Trunks: aah~, estuvo delicioso. Dijo muchacho mientras se frotaba el estomago. Jejeje realmente si saben cocinar. Dijo dándole a ellas un pulgar arriba

Las chicas soltaron un grito muy parecido al de una fangirl mientras se arrogaban sobre trunks, mai y grafya miraban con una gota de sudor a las demás chicas por la escena que en este momento se llevaba a cabo.

Sip parece se para nuestro peliazul esto se esta volviendo cada vez mas divertido y gracioso, pero no le desagradaba para nada mas le era agradable por fin después de tantas peleas a muerte y destrucción poder tener algo de paz y calma. Pero lo que el desconocía es que sus amigos, los guerreros z, nesecitaran su ayuda para salvar el universo entero (spoiler), pero por ahora el trataría de relajarse, sin dejar de entrenar por obvias razones, o eso creía el

* * *

 **UNOS DIAS MAS TARDE**

han pasado casi 2 semanas desde que grafya se había mudado a la casa de trunks, ella se había vuelto la maíz personal del chico, pero se comportaba mas como su "esposa" que su maíd, aunque trunks le decía que no era necesario que siempre este haciendo los quehaceres o demás tareas ya que para el era mas una invitada que una sirvienta, pero al ver que ella estaba completamente determinada a hacerlas cosas y siempre se negaba a dejarlas, el solo la dejo hacer esas cosas, pero que siempre tome un descanso en vez de en cuando

La peliplateada también se había puesto a entrenar con las demás chicas, también aprendió al ver la abismal brecha que había entre trunks y ella, para ser sincero, ni siquiera trihexa podría hacerle un simple rasguño al chico

Ya era de noche en la casa de trunks, el se encontraba solo (o eso creía el), las chicas se encontraban fuera, mai y reynarele se había ido hacer un trabajo de la escuela en lo de una amiga de ellas, ravel había ido al castillo phoenix a terminar de hacer los papeles de matrimonio, grafya estaba en un spa del inframundo junto a taimat y sona estaba patrullando la ciudad junto a su nobleza

En este momento trunks estaba saliendo de bañarse, el solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros un poco olgados dejando ver su definido torso lleno de cicatrices, ahora están entrando en su habitación mientras se secaba el cabello

Trunks: umm, que raro yo no apague la luz. Dijo al ver su cuarto a oscuras ya que el había deja encendida, pero para su sorpresa sintió alguien que lo abrasaba

Trunks: eh?. se dijo desconcertado por la acción del desconocido hasta que sintió su aroma ya quien sea estaba escondiendo su ki, y ella era. Mai?. Solo logro pronciar el nombre de la chica ya que lo beso

Al cabo de unos segundos ellos se separaron, su respiración era acelerada, aunque siempre demostraban su afecto, no podían evitar ponerse así ellos

Trunks: ah~, no estabas con reynare y unas amigas. Pregunto mientras miraba a la pelinegra notando que solo estaba en ropa interior (lleva un juego de brazier y bragas de un color negro) haciendo que el chico se sonrojada un poco

Ella solo se acerco a el, para luego empujarlo y tumbándolo en la cama, para luego colocarse sobre el

Mai: jijijiji, bueno yo "estaba" con ellas pero les dije que me sentía mal así podia estar contigo. Ella solo se empezó acercar a su rostro hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros. A paso un tiempo desde que pude pasar un tiempo a sola contigo, quiero aprovechar este tiempo.

 **ALERTA LEMON**

 **SI ERES MENOR O DE MENTE CERRADA SAL DE ESTE CAPITULO, SI NO ENTRA BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD**

mai empezó a besar a trunks de manera salvaje como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera o como si luego de mucho tiempo separado dos amante se volvieran a encontrase

Por su parte trunks estaba un poco sorprendido pero alcano de unos segundos devolvió el beso, acto seguido empezó a sacarle el brazier a mai dejando ver sus bellos senos blancos como la nieve con dos hermosos botones rosas, uno en cada pecho, el peliazul estaba hipnotizado por tal bellesa, que por instinto empezó a masajear el pecho izquierdo mientras el otro se lo llevaba a a la boca para prácticamente devorarlo

Mai: KYAAAAAA~ sigue no te detengas. Dijo completamente extaciada por el placer que su novio le estaba dando

El chico seguía en lo suyo mientras intercalaba entre pecho y pecho para no solo concentrarse en uno, al cabo de unos minutos mai se vino en el regazo del chico.

Mai: ah ah ah ah~, eso estuvo rico. Dijo con la respiración entre cortada, pero luego su sonrisa cambio a la de una pervertida para luego tomar el paquete del cchico que ya estaba duro como roca. Vaya parece que ahora me toca a mi hacerte feliz.

Mai le bajo los pantalones y bóxer del peliazul llevando se una gran sorpresa, ella vio el miembro de 30 cm del joven bien duro como roca

Mai: (por kami, sabia que la tenia grande pero esto es demasiado). Pensó para si misma pero no pudo evitar que su intimidad se estremeciera y empezar a empaparce aun mas.

De un momento a otro ella empezó a lamer la cabeza del miembro haciendo que el chico gruñera de placer, mientras ella chupaba la "espada" del chico, con su manos apretaban un poco las bolas del chico que tenían el tamaño de un par de Naranjas.

Trunks: m-mai, n-n-no t-te detengas. Balbuceo el mientras seguia gruñendo por el placer.

Mai solo sonrió internamente para luego meter todo el miembro de golpe en su boca llegándole hasta su garganta, lo cual hizo que el chico empezará a perder el control y empezara a ser dominado por sus instintos salvajes de saiyayin y dragón

Mai seguía en lo suyo, ella sintió como el pene del chico empezaba a palpitar y a ensancharse dando a entender que pronto se correría

Trunks: TOMAA. Dijo sujentado la cabeza de la chica y corriéndose en su garganta.

Ella luego se separo para luego tragan muy dificultosamente el semen del chico, mientras volvía a pajearlo viendo que seguia tan duró como en el principió

mai: vaya parece que aun tienes energía. Sonría seductora mente mientras se colocaba sobre el. Pero creo que es hora ir a otro nivel. Solo digo para auto-empalacer con el miembro del chico. KYAAAAAAAA~ es m-muy grande. Solo balbuceo al sentir de como la llenaba hasta el fondo

Un poco de sangre salio de la vagina de mai al ser roto su himen, ella le había dado su virginidad al hombre que amaba, unos minutos más tarde ella se acostumbro al tamaño del miembro del chico para después empezar a cabalgar al chico.

Trunks solo tomo el firme trasero de la chica para empezar a subirla y bajarla a gran velocidad

Mai: KYAAAAAA~ estas yendo muy rápido y brusco. Solo gimió sintiendo como el chico le apretaba el trasero

Al cabo de 30 minutos trunks y mai estaban a punto de venirse sólo estaban aguantando lo mas que podían

Trunks/mai: ME VENGOOOOOO!. Gritaron corriéndose al mismo tiempo, su respiración era agitada mientras se tumbaban en la cama

Trunks: ah ah ah , eso fue increíble. Dijo el para despues ver como mai volvía subirse sobre el

Mai: fue?, quien dijo que terminamos. Dijo volviendo se a empalar soltando un pequeño grito de placer. T-tenemos toda la noche.

 **FIN DEL LEMON**

y así siguieron por las próximas 4 horas haciendo que no solo la habitación sino toda la casa tiemble.

Al mañana siguiente se podía ver a ambos jóvenes en la cama completamente dormidos, hasta que unos pocos rayos de sol que entraban por las cortinas de la ventana dieron de lleno en los ojos de trunks haciendo que poco a poco se fuera despertando

Trunks: umm, que paso?. Dijo intentando levantarse y notar que mai estaba sobre el acurrucada. Jejeje ya recuerdo. Dijo el mirando a la chica para luego volver a cerrar los ojos hasta que...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAM

la puerta fue derribada despertando a mai y alertando a trunks, para luego ver como todas las chicas entrenan al cuarto de ambos (ósea reynare, taimat, koneko, sona, ravel y grafya).

Todas: Q-Q-Q-QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO LOS DOS. Gritaron a todo pulmón despertando al vecindario entero

Pongan la canción "el limite superare" de David degaldo o la canción "dear zarathustra" que es el ending 5 de dbz kai

* * *

 **BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO AUE LES GUSTE MI INTENTO DE RIKURA EN EL FIC, BUENO ME DISCULPO LA TARDANZA ES QUE TENIA VARIOS TRABAJOS DE LA ESCUELA AUE ENTREGAR, ADEMAS DE QUE EMPIEZA LA LLUVIA DE PARCIALES, Y ESO VA HACER UN DOLOR DE HUEVOS T_T. BUENO ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA, CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	11. Cánticos del JAGGERNAUT DRIVE OVER DRIVE

**HOLA QUE HACEN :V/, YO TRATANDO DE ESCAPAR DE LA ONU YA QUE CUMPLI EL LUNES 18 Y ME BUSCAN COMO SI FUERA EL AVIÓN QUE SE CAYO EN MEDIO DEL MAR, BUENO ESTE NO ES UN CAPITULO ES MAS UNA PEQUEÑA MUESTRA DE LOS CANTICOS DEL JAGGERNAUT DRIVE DE TRUNKS (EL POSEE TRES EN TOTAL) Y EL DE MAI**

 **BUENO EMPECEMOS**

* * *

 **TRUNKS, JAGGERNAUT DRIVE OVER DRIVE DE OMEGA**

YO SOY QUIÉN DESPERTARA...SOY QUIEN A SUPERADO A LOS DIOSES MISMOS

JAJAJA SOY SUPERIOR AL INFINITO E IMUNE AL SUEÑO

JAJAJA ME CON VERTIRE EN EL DRAGON NEGRO DEL FIN DIVINO

YO LOS GUIARÉ POR EL OSCURO CAMINO HACIA LA NADA INFINITA

OMEGA DARKNNES DRAGON...JAGGERNAUT DRIVE...OVER DRIVE!

 **TRUNKS, JAGGERNAUT DIVE OVER DRIVE DE ALFA**

YO SOY QUIEN DESPERTARA... SOY QUIEN A SUPERADO A LOS DIOSES MISMOS

JAJAJA SOY SUPERIOR AL INIFINITO E INMUNE AL SUEÑO

JAJAJA ME COMVERTIRE EN EL DRAGON BLANCO DEL PRINCIPO DIVINO

YO LOS GUIARE POR EL BRILLANTE CAMINO HACIA LA LUZ DEL PRINCIPIÓ

ALFA LINGHTING DRAGON...JAGGERNAUT DRIVE...OVER DRIVE!

 **TRUNKS, FUCION DE AMBOS JAGGERNAUT DRIVES**

YO SOY QUIEN ASCENDIO...SOY EL ALFA Y EL OMEGA...SOY EL PRINCIPIÓ Y EL FIN

YO DOMINARE EL REY DEL TODO Y DE LA NADA MISMA

JAJAJA LES PROMETO A TODOS QUE LES MOSTRARÉ EL PODER DE UN VERDADERO DIOS DRAGON

ALFA Y OMEGA DRAGON...JAGGERNAUT DRIVE DOBLE FORCE!

 **MAI, JAGGERNAUT DRIVE OVER DRIVE**

YO SOY QUIEN DESPERTARÁ... SOY LA REY DE REYES

JAJAJA YO REINO SOBRE EL INFINITO Y SEÑOREO SOBRE EL SUEÑO

JAJAJA ME CONVERTIRÉ EN LA REINA DRAGON ESMERALDA

YO LOS GUIARE CON LA LUZ ESMERALDA HACÍA MI REINO

SUPREME QUUEN DRAGON JAGGERNAUT DRIVE OVER DRIVE!

* * *

 **JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTOS CANTICOS, DIGANME SI LES GUSTO O NO EN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS, CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	12. Chapter 10

**HOLAAAAAA! :v/ COMO ESTÁN GENTE QUERIDA?, YO ESCAPANDO DE LA ONU, MEJOR DICHO ESTOY ENCERRADO EN MI SÓTANO CON WIFI DEL VECINO :V, BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE A VARIOS LES GUSTA Y HAY A OTROS QUE NO PERO ESO ME CHUPA UN HUEVO, POR AHORA YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR CON ESTO, A UNA COSA EL OVA LO SUBIRE DESPUES DE LA PELEA CON KOKABIEL, ASI QUE NO SE IMPASIENTEN, ES HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS:**

 **Blackgogeta: me alegra que te este gustando la historia y que allás podido entender el titulo.**

 **Zasetzu04: si, yo soy mas de la comedia que otra cosa, siempre haciendo algún chiste malo para tratar de sacar sonrisas jejeje, no te conteste la vez anterior por que me lo salte pensé que había contestado pero, asi que perdió, espero que disfrutes el cap, un saludo desde argentina**

 **LEBEM: gracias por el comentario, esperó que te guste el cap**

 **Omegablackdust: ajaja, me hace feliz que al menos alguien allá comentado de eso, como sea, alfa y omega ven todo de que hace trunks y me refiero a todo eso quiere decir fap fap fap fap.**

 **Kevin4491: pues bienvenido a la banda, espero que te guste el cap y todo gracias, hasta pronto**

 **BUENO CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO ES HORA DE EMPEZAR, CAMBIO Y FUERA**

 **NI DRAGON BALL NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDADES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **CAPITULO 10: UNA NUEVA INTEGRANTE A LA FAMILIA Y LAS ENVIADAS DE LA IGLESIA**

pongan la canción "limit breaker x suvivor" pero el cover de doble cero o algunos de los opening de high school dxd.

Nos concentramos en la preparatoria kuoh, más específicamente en el patio trasero, era hora del recreo y se podía ver a nuestro semi-saiyayin favorito siendo apachurado por reynare, koneko, sona (por increible que suene), ravel (que había empezado a asistir a la escuela hace un tiempo), todo es pasaba mientras mai veía como las chicas estaban afacciando al peliazul, mai solo soltó un suspiro y hablo

Mai: chicas podrían, tan sólo por un minuto soltar a trunks, se esta poniendo azul. Dijo tranquilamente mientras ellas solo miraron hacia el chico dándose cuenta que su cara estaba azul por la falta se aire, asi que por mero instinto lo soltaron.

Trunks ah ah ah ah, pensé que iba morir, mi toda mi vida frente a mis ojos. Dijo un tanto mareado y tratando de recuperar el aire

Esto le pareció gracioso a las chicas, provocando las risas de ellas mientras trunks lloraba cómicamente diciendo "no es gracioso".

El día transcurrió con normalidad, trunks era mimado por sus chicas casi todo él tiempo, issei era la misma historia, siempre estaba hablando con asia, rías y akeno, también varias veces hablaba con yura, por su parte kiba andaba por toda la escuela con tsubaki aferraba a su brazo, la cara del rubio denotaba un cansancio enorme, como si no hubiera dormído toda la noche, mientras que la pelinegra con lentes y grandes senos tenia una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad el día de hoy o eso creían, trunks estaba regresando a su casa junto a sus chicas, pero antes de abrir la puerta, mai y trunks sintieron un ki muy grande, trunks ya sabia de quien es.

Mai: trunks. Hablo ella ya de manera seria hacia el chico

Trunks: si ya lo sentí. Contesto simplemente para luego abrir la puerta y ver a una pequeña niña pelinegra que estaba frente a grafya y taimat, las cuales estaban arrodilladas en frente de la niña, que al notar a los demás decidió hablar.

Ophis: vaya nos volvemos a ver, trunks brief. Dijo de manera estoica, los chicos lo primero que notaron es que pareciera que no tenia sentimientos o espreciones

Trunks: es bueno verte ophis-chan. Dijo como si nada haciendo que las chicas se asombraran y se aterrorizaran a la vez

Chicas: OPHIS!. Gritaron en asombro y en también en terror

Trunks: si, también conocida como ouroborus ophis, la "diosa" dragón del infinito. Dijo simplememte para luego sentir como el poder de ophis crecía rápidamente.

Ophis: dudas de mi poder. Dijo friamente, algo que le heló la sangre a varios de los presentes, menos a trunk (ya que no presentaba una amenaza para el) y mai (que sabía de antemano que esa niña era un simple insecto a comparación de su novio)

Trunks: em, sin ofender pero tu poder es muy bajo para mis estanderese de que es un DIOS. Dijo simplemente, acto seguido ophis dejo de emanar poder para luego hablar.

Ophis: si mi poder no es nada si lo comparamos al tuyo, trunks brief. Dijo simplemente para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones de la casa

Trunks: bueno, que trae por aquí ophis-chan. Pregunto el semi-saiyayin sentando frente a la niña pelinegra

Ophis: necesito tu ayuda. Y así ella empezó a relatar de como red graat la había expulsado de "la nada", había sellado la entrada a elaa. Y es por eso que necesitó tu ayuda trunks brief. Termino ella de hablar con su típica mirada sin expresión

El joven peliazul estaba meditando y debatiendo mentalmente la información junto a sus dos inquilinos

Trunks: (que, piensan chicos, ¿alguna opinion?). Pregunto mentalmente a los 2 dragones

Alfa: (por mi esta bien, creo que es hora de darle a rojo una lección de humildad).

Omega: ni-san tiene razón, rojo se cree lo mejor que paso, aun mas que la invención del papel higiénico)

Trunks: (bueno entos esta decidido), ok ophis-chan, te ayudare a derrotar a ese dragón. Dijo mientras le daba un pulgar arriba acompañada de una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza pura.

La pequeña pelinegra no sabia que le pasaba, pero peliazul le estaba provocando una extraña sensación dentro de ella, pero no era desagradable por lo contrario era muy calidad y agradable, si por primera vez ella sentía algo parecido al amor o felicidad

Ophis: aceptas?, que quieres a cambio?. pregunto ella, ya que era normal que los aliados que ella reclutaba siempre pedían algo a cambio

Trunks: nada, solo quiero ayudarte, eso hacen los amigos. Dijo simplemente mientras le volvía a sonreír a la loli gótica

Ophis: amigos?, ¿que es un amigos?. Pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza de manera tierna (kawaii), aunque a decir verdad esta pregunta descoloco un poco a todos

Trunks: a ver como te lo explico. dijo mientras adoptaba una expresión de reflexión. Bueno un amigo, es una persona con la que puedes confiar siempre y ayudarse mutuamente sin pedir nada acambio, también puedes pasar muchos momentos divertidos con ellos, a la vez momentos muy difíciles, pero ellos siempre estarán allí para ayudarte. Termino de explicar el chico, esperan haber sido lo mas claro posible para que ophis entendiera

Ophis: gracias por la explicación. Dijo simplemente, para luego ver hacías las chicas y apuntarles con el dedo. Y ellas son tus amigas?. Pregunto de nuevo la loli dragona, el peliazul estaba por contestarle pero reynare se le adelanto.

Reynare: nop, nosotras somos sus novias. Dijo la caída pechugona mientras se aferraba al brazo derecho del muchacho

Ophis no sabia porque pero ahora tenia de nuevo esa sensación que sintió hace algunos instantes, pero era diferente, ahora era como una punzada en el pecho, no le gustaba, para nada, por alguna razón sintió el impulso de mandar a volar a la caída y ser ella la que se aferra al peliazul (N/A: *cof**cof* celos *cof**cof*, hay creo que me esta agarrando gripe :v)

Ophis: y una novia es mas que una amiga?. Volvió a preguntar ella, parece que ophis no sabe nada del tema sobre sentimientos y demás

Reynare: por su puesto, una novia puede hacer "muchas" cosas que siendo amigos no podrían hacer, como salir, besarce, acariciarse y tener mmpmpm. No pudo terminar de hablar ya que sona le tapó la boca antes que soltara información no apta para menores de 18 años

Ophis: mmmm, conque novia. Empezó a meditar un poco para luego volver a mirar al peliazul que la hacia sentir una cesación cálida y de confortante. Yo quiero ser mas que amigos con trunks. Dijo mientras miraba al semi-saiyayin seriamente

Reynare: wow wow wow, espera un momento pequeña loli dragona. Dijo ella de manera sorpresiva y un tanto de advertencia

Ophis: loli?, que es una loli?. Volvió a preguntar, algo que nuca se esperaban era esa pregunta.

Reynare: bueno una loli, es una dulce y pequeña (a la vez que sensual) niña, que a varios chicos legustan a los cuales se les llaman loliconeros ( yo también soy uno :v). Explico de nuevo ella

Ophis: y trunks es un loliconero?. Esta pregunta los tomo a todo con la guardia baja, el príncipe saiyayin se había puesto tan rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza

Reynare: bueno, decir verdad, trunks-kun no tiene gustos o Preferencias sobre las chicas, pero a el le gusta los pechos grandes. Dijo mientras movía sus atributos en frente de todos.

Esto causo varias y diferentes reacciones, trunks se sonrojo y soltó un muy entrecortado *n-n-no es ci-cierto*, mai y sona, se ofendieron por que ella a diferencia de reynare, taimat y grafya no eran tan agraciadas con el tema de tamaño de busto, por su parte ravel y koneko estaban muy enfadadas, ya que eso las ofendió y mucho, (N/A: hay cosas que no debes hacer, hacer enojar a una tsundere, engañar o mentirle a una yandeere y decirle loli a una loli).

Koneko: con ese sentido sempai no tendría que estar saliendo conmigo o ravel. Dijo la nekomanta bastante ofendida

Ravel: si. Dijo simplemente ya que no se había percatado de la indirecta (3 doritos después. OYE!, no soy una loli. Reclamo la pheonix que se había ofendido de nuevo.

Koneko: ravel, medimos casi lo mismo. Dijo tranquilamemte, aunque esto deprimió un poco a la rubia con pelo ataladrado

De repente una luz blanca cubrió a ophis por unos segundos, hasta que se disipo por completo, revelando una ophis ahora un poco mas alta, con senos bastantes grandes, mejor dicho eran grandes, con una cintura estrecha y piernas bien definidas, en resumen su cuerpo podía hacer babear a cualquier hombre sobre la tierra, ahora ella se estaba acercando a trunks

Ophis: y ahora soy mas atractiva para ti. Dijo de manera un poco tierna lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara

Y así fue como la convivencia de la loli dragon empezó, cabe decir que hubo riñas con ella pero nada que trunks no resuelva, también cabe decir que cuando los gremory se enteraron que ophis estaba quedándose con el semi-saiyayin, a rías casi le da un infarto, akeno se desmayo, asia no entendía nada, issei y ddraig solo se quedaron como pendejos al enterarse de eso.

* * *

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

ya a paso una semana desde que ophis se queda en la casa del peliazul a hacer su "investigacion" sobre que son los sentimiento y demás, también la maid peliplateada se había empezado a enamorar del muchacho que se había vuelto su amo, pero ella no era tratada como una sirviente o asistente como lo era en la casa gremory y lucifer, pero con trunks era diferente, el la veía como una amiga, alguien importante para su vida sin contar que el le pudo retirar la pieza de reina de sirzech.

 **FLASHBACK**

se podía ver a trunks sentado en el sillón mientras la peliplateada estaba frente a el

Grafya: para que me sito trunks-kun. dijo la maid de trunks con bastante curiosidad

Trunks: bueno para resumir, alfa y omega de enseñaron la habilidad de retirar las evil piece de alguien, te quería preguntar, ¿si quieres que te retire tu pieza de reina?, así podrás ser una demonio independiente. Confeso el mientras la peliplateada abría los ojos de la sorpresa, enserio esto estaba pasando, acaso el chico frente a el puede retirar las piezas sin hacerle daño?.

Grafya empezó a meditar la propuesta del peliazul, hasta que tomo la decisión que según ella era la correcta

Grafya: aceptó, quiero que retires de mi la pieza de reina. Dijo completamente decidida ella. Y que tengo que hacer?. Pregunto curiosa y un tanto nerviosa

Trunks: bueno tu solo quedate quieta y relajate, yo haré el resto. Dijo para luego hacer aparecer sus dos sacred gears

Acto seguido uso su mano derecha (el guantelete de omega) y empezó a tocar varios puntos del centro del pecho de la mujer, cuando termino un Pequeño círculo lleno de símbolos aparición (para que se hagan una idea, imaginense los círculos de invocación o los de transportación, seria algo mas o menos haci), la maid estaba asombrada por todo lo hecho por trunks, pero no podía reconocer los kanjis ni símbolos, ella iba a preguntar pero el el hijo de vegeta empezó a hacer girar los aros con símbolos de un lado a otro. (imaginense uno de esos rompecabezas que tiene diseño circular y los resuelves girando los anillos o aros con imágenes)

Grafya: em, trunks-kun como vas?. Pregunto un poco nerviosa la maíz, pero el chico no que contesto ya que seguía concentrado en lo suyo

Al terminar de armar lo que parecía un rompecabezas, se formaron los símbolos de la casa gremory y lucifer, para luego tocarlo y hacer aparecer la pieza de reina mutada de sirzech

Trunks: bueno e aquí la pieza de reina. Dijo para luego tomarla en su mano y con la otra aplastar el circulo con los sellos gremory y lucifer. Bueno el lazo que te une con sirezech-san están roto pero es hora de restaurar tu poder. Dijo el mientras volvía a tocar varias veces el pecho de la chica

Al instante otro circulo con sellos apareció, volvió acomodarlos para formar un sello diferente, era el del clan lucifuge (creo que se escribe haci).

Trunks: listo, ya restaure el poder de tu clan y la pieza de sirzech-san ya esta fuera de ti, eres una demonio libre, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Hablo el mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera

Grafya por su parte estaba anonadada, el chico le había retirado su pieza y sin dolor ni nada parecido (N/A: si no mal recuerdo a las evil piece se las podían sacar a alguien pero primero debían matarlo, bueno no recuerdo bien, me podrían aclarar la duda), no solo eso le dio algo que ella había anhelado siempre desde la guerra de las tres facciones, libertad, eso que ella no pudo tener por que sirzech para no matarla por traicion, tuvo que volverse sirvienta del clan gremory y luego de lucifer, pero ahora llega el joven guerrero del futuro y le de vuelve la libertad, pero ella ya tomo una decisión

Grafya: gracias, gracias por darme el regalo de la libertad. Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y empezaba derramar lágrimas en el pecho del muchacho, lágrimas...de felicidad

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **PASILLOS DE LA ESCUELA**

trunks, reynare y mai estaban yendo hacia el club de ocultismo, la razón?, tanto sona como rías lo sintaron allí, por que unas enviadas de la iglesia iban a venir por un asunto de nivel sss ( osea súper súper secreto :v), el peliazul estaba pensando en lo que había pasado esta mañana durante su entrenamiento

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

se puede ver a trunks entrenando en la maquina de gravedad mientras se somete a unos 12.000G mientras esquivaba los láser de los robots, y así sigui por una hora mas hasta que decidió terminar, ya con los robots y la maquina apagada se disponía salir de la nave pero aparición un circulo azul con extraños símbolos, del cual se proyecto un holograma de Gabriel, la serafín, se la veía muy agitada y nerviosa, esto no era nada buen

Gabriel: trunks-kun, algo muy terrible a pasado. Dijo nerviosa y con cierto temor en sus palabras.

Trunks: que sucede?, que paso?. Pregunto curioso, e impaciente de por que ella estaba en ese estado

Gabriel: atacaron una de las iglesias mas importante del mundo, mas específicamente en italia, mataron a todos los custodios, padres y hermanas, y se robaron las dos excaliburs que estaban siendo protegidas allí. Dijo lo ultimo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Necesitamos tu ayuda, michel ya mando a dos exorcistas a Japón a que recuperaran las espadas, pero decidí contactar contigo, por favor te ruego que nos ayudes. Dijo lo ultimo con su voz ya quebrada por las lágrimas

Trunks: descuida grabriel-san, tanto yo como mai, taimat, grafya y reynare, junto al clan gremory y sitri ayudaremos en lo que podamos, así que descuida todo va a salir bien. Dijo lo ultimo mientras le daba un pulgar arriba una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza y sinceridad pura

Por su parte la serafín se sonrojo un poco, algo dentro de su corazón empezó irradiar un calidez al ver y sentir la confianza y sinceridad que desprendía esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que provenía del primer joven que ella conoció que era 100 % puro de corazón, del chico que ella se había enamora.

Gabriel: gracias trunks-kun, te lo encargo. Dijo para cortar con la comunicación y desaparecer el circulo mágico

El peliazul estuvo allí un rato pensando y meditando en lo acontecido, pero con una idea clara de quien pudo ser el bastardo en hacer tal calamidad.

Trunks: Kokabiel. Dijo con rabia y veneno en su voz, oh si este bastardo se había ganado un viaje de ida...al infierno, cortesía del guerrero del futuro

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE**

el chico ya había llegado junto a las dos féminas al club donde se se había sentado en uno de los sofá con mai a su derecha, reynare a su izquierda y koneko en su regazo, a un lado del cuarto se podía ver a issei con su boosted gear activado junto a asia, akeno y yura, rías estaba en su escritora, sentados en unas sillas se podía ver a la nobleza de sona, a excepción de tsubaki, la cual estaba en otro sofá con kiba, sona no estaba ya que había ido a buscar las dos exorcistas.

Trunks: oye reynare alguna idea de quien pudo haber robado esas espadas. Pregunto el muchacho, pero para ser sincero ya tenia una clara idea del culpable

Reynare: hum, de seguro fue el bastardo de kokabiel, ese maldito ya empezó con su plan de comenzar otra guerra. Escupió ella mientras su voz denotaba gran ira y frustración

Mai: te refieres a ese tipo que nos mando a matarnos a trunks y a mi?. Pregunto ella para sacarce la duda año que su compañera harén le contesto sin un simple "si".

En todo el club había una mezcla de reacciones y sentimientos, los cuales cambiaron a terror puro al sentir como el poder de trunks se empezaba a elevar sin clemencia, ni con signos de tener algún limite

Koneko: q-q-que s-sucede sempai. Pregunto un poco asustada al ver la reacción de su sempai, a decir verdad ese poder era aterrador

Trunks: nada, solo pienso las formas de hacer sufrír a hece cuervo. Dijo mientras empezaba a calmarce y bajar su poder hasta el de un humano promedió

Al instante entro son por la puerta, ella iba acompañada de dos personas que tenian una gran capa que cubría su cuerpo y una capucha que cubria sus cabeza y casi todo su rostro

Sona: bueno la pelirroja de allí es rías gremory, así que pueden hablar de lo que quieran. Dijo la pelinegra mientras se iba a sentarce cerca de su novio.

Entonces las dos exorcistas se quitaron las capuchas dejando ver sus facciones faciales, la primera era una chica de piel blanca, cabello azul oscuro con un pequeño mechón verde en el flequillo, en su Espalda llevaba una espada cubierta de vendas que no la dejaban ver como era

La otra chica tenia piel clara, su cabello era castaño claro con un toque anaranjado, sus ojos eran violetas, pero a diferencia de la otra chica ella no tiene una espada en su espalda, parecía que ella en realidad estaba desarmada pero en realidad lo estaba?, en eso ella mira a issei y le sonríe

?: a pasado mucho tiempo ise-kun. Dijo ella con voz dulce y tierna dejando al castaño muy desconcertado

Issei: te conozco?. Dijo mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza con clara expresión de estar muy confundido.

Esto hizo que la chica le callera un enorme yunque mental con el logo " 1000 Toneladas" y abajo "OLVIDADA".

? : BAKA BAKA BAKA, como no me reconoces soy irina shido, tu amiga de la infancia. Hablo la chica ya identificada como irina, aunque esto solo provoco que issei se pusiera Pensativo.

 **PAISAJE MENTAL**

se podía ver a un issei sentado en el piso mientras ponía cara de pendejo pensado, mientras ddraig estaba a su lado para terminar dándose un facepalm y darle un golpe en la cabeza al castaño para que reaccionara

 **DEVUELTA A LA REALIDAD**

issei: AUCH, un momento, shido?, no que eras un chico. Pregunto el ya que según sus recuerdo shido era un niño muy rudo

Irina: jejeje, si es que de pequeña usaba ropa de niño, y me comportaba un poco ruda. Dijo la castaña de coletas mientras se caraba la nuca

Issei: un poco ruda?, eras mas ruda que cualquiera de los niños en ese entonces, es mas pensé que si te volvía a ver tendrías barba y pelo en el pecho como de leñador. Dijo imaginadose a un tipo con esas características

Irina: no, ya vez que no tengo ningun pelo que no sea el de mi cabeza, dijo ella para luego acercarse a issei y susurarale algo. Pero aquí entre nos, a xenovia aveces le crece pelo en la axilas. Soltó para terminar riendo a carcajadas

Lo que no contó es que su compañera peliazul la escuchara, para luego arrastrar hacia ella desde la oreja, esto dejo a todos con una típica gota de sudor al ver tan incómoda escena

Xenovia: bueno, dejando de un lado lo acontecido, hemos venido a kuoh...Y así la peliazul empezó a relatar el por que había venido junto a irina, de como un grupo de caídos ataco la iglesia donde estaban ellos y de como asesinaron a todos siendo ella la única que pudo salir casi ilesa del ataque, pero siendo robadas las espadas por desgracia. Y por eso estamos aquí, y le pedimos que no de metan en nuestros asuntos. Finalizo para luego voltear con intenciones de irse

Pero con lo que no contó era que se iba a topar con trunks quien estaba parado detrás de ellas, esto las dejo sorprendida, si hace un segundo estaba sentado, ¿cuando se movió?, eran las cosas que pensaban ellas

Trunks: creo que no se podrá lo ultimo. Dijo el simplemente mientras sonreía. Uno de sus superiores me contacto hoy en la mañana y me pidió a mi mis amigos ayuda para detener a kokabiel. Soltó simplemente mientras que las dos exorcistas quedaban impaktadas por la confecion.

Irina: etto...y cual de nuestro superiores te contacto. Pregunto ella un tanto curiosa por la situación

Trunks: bueno fue gabriel-san la que me pidió ayuda, así que debo su poner que ahora todos somos un equipo. Dijo mientras sonreía felizmente, pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue esto hizo que las dos chicas se les cayera la mandíbula al suelo

Por Que?, porque la señorita Gabriel-sama se tomo la molestia de pedirle ayudas a los demonios, eso no era herejía, pero este chico, no desprende energía demoniaca ni sacra, quien demonios era?

Xenovia: y a todo esto quien eres?. Pregunto ella seria y con firmeza en su voz, estaba dispuesta a conseguir respuesta

Trunks: oh perdon mis modales, hola me llamo trunks brief pero pueden decirme trunks, esperó que nos podamos llevar bien. Finalizo el semi-sayayin mientras sonreia felizmente

Lo que no contó es que ambas chicas se quedaran impaktadas por la información, el era uno de esos dos sujetos que peliaron en el norte de Rusia, sus superiores le advirtieron que si se topaban con el que no peliara, a ningún costo debían enfadarlo sino querían ser destruidas, su lideres vieron la pelea y se aterraron del poder que ambos tenian, con solo chocar golpes temblaba todo el planeta, un solo sentimiento paso por su cabeza...terror puro

Irina: ahora todo tiene sentido, tueres uno de los seres mas poderosos que hay, ahora entiendo por que gabriel-sama te pidió ayuda. Dedujo la castaña tras recibir la información, por su parte xenovia estaba pensativa por lo ocurrido

Xenovi: (es absurdo pensar que este chico que no aparenta mas de 20 tenga tanto poder, es casi ilogico que el tenga el poder para ganarle a las tres facciones juntas, pero...). Miro al semi-sayayin de manera analítica. (el esconde algo, hay algo que no nos dice y voy a averiguarlo). Penso lo ultimo llena de determinación.

Trunks: bueno ahora somos un equipo y hay que detener al cuervo ese. Dijo seriamente mientras los demas solo asentían con la cabeza, pero se le ocurrió una idea. Que tal si tenemos un pequeño duelo amistoso, así nos conoceremos mejor y firtalezeremos nuestra relación. Dijo mientras sonreía felizmente y con un toque de inocencia.

Kiba: por mi esta bien. Dijo el caballero para luego encarar a xenovia. soy yuuto sempai, soy tu sempai y te reto en un duelo. Finalizo el mientras invocaba una espada largade caballero

Xenovia: hum, como quiera invento fallido. Dijo lo último de manera burlona, aunque esto solo hizo enojar a kiba y al grupo gremory y sitri.

En eso issei se acerco a la castaña mientras la apuntaba con el boosted gear

Issei: oye irina, que tal un pequeño duelo amistoso, tengo ganas de ver que tan fuerte son las excalibur. Dijo lo ultimo ansiosamente mientras la gema del guante brillaba

Irina: ok, como quieras ise-kun. Dijo mientras todos caminan a fuera para el combate

Ya en el patio trasero los contendientes se se alejaron un poco para prepararse, en eso las chicas de la iglesia se quitaron sus capas dejando ver que tenían unos muy ajustados trajes negro de látex (o no se de mierda estén hecho) dejando ver a vista de todos el cuerpo bien dotado de ambas chicas, pero a decir verdad eran trajes muy reveladores para personas de la iglesia.

Xenovia: quien lo diría?, el sword of birth y el boosted gear, es una pena de que estén mano de los demonios, pero que se le puede hacer. Dijo haciendo un gesto con los hombros con de "que mas da". Bueno creo que es hora del combate. Dijo mientras rompía las vendas de la espada, dejando ver una gran espada con una guardia que parecía las hojas de un hacha. Te presento a la excalibur destruction, con su nombre lo dice ella puede destruir todo. Finalizo para tomas una pose de batalla y mirar de manera retadora a kiba. Trata de no morir demonio. Dijo, para luego lanzarse contra kiba el cual lo imito en la acción

 **CLAAAAAAAAANK**

Ambas espadas chocaron, xenovia se asombro un poco al ver que la espada del chico soportaban bastante bien el poder de su excalibur hasta que...

 **CLAAAAAANK**

 **CRASH**

xenovia había lanzado un tajo de derecha a kiba el cual al bloquearla produjo la roptura de su espada, aunque sin espada kiba aprobrecho que la peliazul había bajado la guardia, colocando una mano en el suelo le lanzo una pata tipo de voz de capoeira la cual impacto de lleno en el estomago de la chica que salio volando unos metros atrás para luego con una pirueta en el aire recomponerse.

Kiba: jejeje, si algo aprendí es nunca bajar la guardia o puede salirte caro. Dijo burlonamente mientras creaba una esdapa la cual ahorra era de un color negro

Xenovia: no te burle de mi demonio, solo me tomaste algo desprevenida algo que no volverá a pasar. Finalizo para volverse a lanzar en contra del rubio

En eso mira a asia, para poner una expresión de odio y repulsión, para luego mirar de nuevo a kiba.

Xenovia: una vez que acabe contigo, iré a exorcizar a esa la bruba de asia argento por herejía. Dijo fríamente mientras lanzaba otro tajo hacia kiba el cual era bloqueado

Kiba: no dejare que toques a uno de mis amigos me escuchaste. Hablo fríamente mientras lanzaba cortes a diestra y siniestra que a duras penas podía bloquear la peliazul

 **CON ISSEI E IRINA**

la castaña de coleta había transformado su brazalete en una takana de gran tamaño, con la cual apunto a issei.

Irina: esta es mi espada, la excalibur mimic, como su nombre lo dice, se puede transformar en lo que yo quiera. Informó mientras volvía a mirar al chico pero ahora con un puchero en el rostro. Moo, por que te tuviste que convertir en demonio ise-kun?, si yo hubiera estado aquí no hubiera pasado, pero no te preocupes ahora te exorcisare y si sobrevives podre estar contigo. Dijo muy alegremente la chica de coletas

Issei: em, ok?, no entendí nada pero si quieres pelear pues que se arme no mas. Dijo el castaño para luego empezar a soplar fuego en su mano hasta que obtuvo una bola de fuego del tamaño de un pomelo par luego apretarla. HONŌNOKEN (espada de fuego). Grito el chico mientras se formaba una espada tipo caballero la cual era de color negro y expulsaba llamas. Jejeje, esta es mi espada, la pude crear después que aprendí a controlar el elemento fuego de ddraig, pero basta habladuría es hora del combate. Finalizo el para terminar lanzando en contra de la castaña la cual lo siguió

 **CLAAAAAAAANK**.

ambasespadas cchocaron para luego volver una lluvia sin fin de tajos provenientes de ambos adolescentes, en eso irina convirtió su takana en un gran mazo para tratar de golpear al castaño, issei se percató de eso y alejo

 **PUUUUUUUM**

fue el sonido el mazo golpeando contra el suelo mientras issei hacia piruetas para atrás para tratar de ponerse a una adecuada distancia.

Issei: (vaya que bueno que reaccione a tiempo, pero creó que es hora de un poco de poder, no crees compañero?). Pregunto mental mente al dragón de Galés el cual solo se río y contesto

Ddraig: (jajaja, ya era momento compañero, pero trata de no pasarte). Advirtió el dragón rojo para empezar a darle un poco de su poder.

 _ **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST].**_

issei: ahora con el permiso de rias-sama, ascensión CABALLERO. Grito él castaño para verse frente a él una imagen de esa pieza para luego romperse. es hora del siguiente round. Sentencio para volver a tomar una pocision de ataque

Irina: lo mismo digo. Dijo ella para luego crear un arco y flecha, y empezar a disparar hacia issei que esquivaba o destruía los proyectiles hacia el

Los demás chicos miraban muy atatentos la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, mas trunks que miraba como luchaban sus amigos/alumnos y esas chicas nuevas

Trunks: (kiba a mejorado de enorme manera desde el primer día, ahora esta hablando mucho, creo que es para tratar de exasperar a xenovia pero no lo logra y deja algunos puntos descubierto, creo que tendré que tratar eso con el). Dijo mientras miraba a kiba para luego voltear en dirección a issei. (por su parte issei a mejorado mucho también, pero en el tema de la espada es algo nuevo y deja puntos descubiertos donde irina trata de atacar, pero debe agradecerle a ddraig que le ávisa de eso, creo que también tendré que mejor su defensa). Finalizo su análisis mental del combate de sus amigos

 **CON KIBA Y XENOVIA**

el rubio seguia combatiendo con la peliazul, decir que le estaba llenado de lo mejor era mentir, aunque quedo claro que el es un poco superior a xenovia, el poder sacro que emana espada lo empezaba a debilitar de a poco, sin contar que los cortes que tenia le ardían como el demonio.

Kiba: (no puedo rendir, debo demostrar de soy capaz). Se automotivo mentalmente, tratando de sucumbir al dolor que le proporcionaba el poder sacro de la espada de u contricante.

Xenovia no estaba en mejor condiciones, su traje estaba lleno de cortes por el combate y empezaba a cansarse, ya era hora de terminar con esto.

Xenovia: creó que es hora que esto ponga realmente serio. Dijo mientras volvía empuñar su espada y volver a tomar una pose de combate

Kiba: lo mismo digo. Dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta negra que al arrojarla al suelo hizo temblar el piso. Lo mismo digo. Termino para volverse a lanzar en contra de chica

 **CON ISSEI E IRINA**

el combate de ambos castaño seguía en curso pero parecía que en cualquier momento terminaria, esto pasaba que irina ya estaba casi sin fuerzas ni energías para seguirle el paso a issei el cual había bajado bastante el ritmo para tratar que su amiga de la infancia le suigiera el paso. En eso irina lanza un tajo vertical casi sin fuerzas el cual fue bloqueado por la mano derecha de issei (la que no tiene el guantelete).

Irina: por que?, ¿POR QUE TENIAS QUE VOLVERTE UN DEMONIO?, que no entiendes lo muy doloroso que fue irme de tu lado, pero ahora eres un demonio y no puedo estar contigo. Dijo lo ultimo como un susurro, pero fue escuchada por el castaño que con sus manos le levanto la vista la chica para que lo mirara

Issei: oye irina, quiero decirte que no soy un demonio. Confeso el chico dejando por segunda vez en el día a la chica impaktada. Bueno ya no lo soy, paso después que finalizó mi entrenamiento con trunks-sensei en la habitación del tiempo, al parecer mi sangre dragón limpio todo mi ADN, dejándome un 40% humano y un 60% dragon, o si no por que crees que puedo agarrar tu espada a mano desnuda si gritar que me derrito. Dijo lo ultimo como un chiste generando la risa de la castaña.

Irina: gracias ise-kun. Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer inconsciente por el cansancio

Pero antes de tocar el suelo, issei la trapo y decidió cargarla hasta donde sus amigos para que asia o maila curaran, mientras que con la mano derecha cargaba la espada de su amiga, con su brazo libre cargaba la chica que estaba semi-conciente, la chica abrió un poco los ojos para ver como los rayos de luz del sol en ocaso se reflejaban en el rostro del muchacho

Irina: (fue buena decisión elegirte como mi destinado...ise-kun). Penso un ppoco sonrojada la chica para acurrucarse en el pecho del chico, el cual le pareció muy cómodo

No falta decir que esta escénica no paso desapercibida por nadie y menos para cierto grupo de chicas que estaban en relación con el castaño, al parecer la tenia difícil irina y si quería quedarse para ella sola al chico

 **CON KIBA Y XENOVIA**

Ni podia mas, kiba el caballero de la chica gremory no daba mas, xenovia le había hecho un peligroso tajo en abdomen que le estaba dranando todas sus fuezar, aunque quisiera expulsar mas poder de nada serviría con su cuero así, ahora el estaba apoyado con su espada la cual estaba casi destruida.

Kiba: m-m-maldicion (si no fuera por ese poder sacro le estaría ganado), no me Pienso RENDIR. Exclamo hacia el frente para toparse con xenovia la cual tenia su excalibur preparada para un tajo vertical que iba hacer el golpe de gracia

Xenovia: diste pelea, fue buena mientras duro. Sentenció lanzando em tajo hacia el chico, el había cerrado ojos los ojos esperando el golpe final

CLAAAAAAAAAANK

CLASH

fue el sonido que se escucho en todos lado, el causante?, trunkns había aparecido justo en medio y detuvo el ataque con Durandal, que al chocar con la otra espada partió en dos al fragmento de excalibur

Xenovia: m-m-mi e-espada. Fue lo único que logro articular antes de mirar hacia el frente y ver al semi-saiyayin con aquella legendaria espada que ella trato de usar pero fracaso. E-e-esa es Durandal?!, como la conseguiste, como?. Exigió respuesta nuevamente ella, quería saber como demonios el pudo conseguir tal espada

Trunks: para resumir, un día un pequeño por tal se habrio frente a mi, de el salio esta espada, no fue muy difícil controlarla por completo, a decir verdad es una buena espada, posee un balance casi perfecto. Dijo mientras usando su casi infinito conocimiento con la espada hizo una pequeña demostración dejando sin habla a ambas chicas ya que irina se había recuperado gracias asia.

Luego miro hacia hacia kiba, y apunto su mano hacia de la cual salio una bola de fuego azul, que cubrió por completo al rubio, todos se quedaron shock, mas tsubaki que se desmayo, pero antes que alguien gritara de terror, el fuego se disipo dejando ver a un kiba completamente recuperado y un poco confundido.

Kiba: estoy curado?!. Exclamo un poco de la impresión al ver que estaba completamente como nuevo. Trunks-sensei, que hizo?. Pregunto extrañado y aún algo asombrado por lo hecho por su maestro.

Trunks: bueno, como domine el elemento fuego, decidí mezclarlo con mis poderes curativos, y cree ese fuego azul que no quema ni nada, pero sana y recupera todas tus energías, lo llame "fuego divino", ya que mi poderes curativos vienen del supremo kaio shin-sama. Termino de explicar dejando aún mas sorprendido a todos haciendo que a varios de los presente que como "OMG".

luego trunks voltio hacia unos arboles ya que había sentido una presencia allí hace un rato, para luego hablarle

Trunks: oye se que estas allí así que mejor sal. De los arboles salio una chica un poco mas alta que asia, tenia el cabello castaño casi anaranjado, ojos verde, y unos lentes de marco violeta, poseía un cuerpo delagado y tonificado, ella era la alumna de tercer año, kiryuu aika

Aika: creo que fue estúpido de mi parte esconderme de alguien que puede sentir las precensias de todos. Dijo felizmente mientras su rostro tenia una dulce sonrisa

Quien era esta chica?, cuando atacara kokabiel?, issei dejara de ser un virgo de mierda?, eso se contestara en el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, continuará...

Coloquen el tema "el limite superare" que es de David delgado o la canción "Dear zarathustra" que es el ending de dbz kai la saga de buu

* * *

 **JEJEJE, Y HASTA QUI LLEGO YO, PERO PROMETO QUE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO, Y ME DISCULPO POR TARDAR, QUIERO AVISAR QUE CUANDO TERMINE ESTE FIC (si no es que antes) PIENSO HACER CON COL HIJOS DE TRUNKS QUE TUVO CON SU HAREN, DESPUES SUBIRE LAS PAREJAS DEFINITIVAS DE TRUNKS Y LOS HIJOS QUE TUVO CON CADA UNA, Y ASI ME AYUDAN A SABER A CUAL HISTORIA LOS MANDO, COMO SEA HASTA AQUI NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	13. No es un cap :v

**HOLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES :v/, COMO ESTAN?, ANTES DE NADA ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO ESTO ES EL LISTADO QUE PROMETI CON LAS PAREJAS DEFINITIVAS DE TRUNKS JUNTO A LOS HIJOS QUE TUVO CON CADA UNO, LA RAZON?, BUENO COMO DIJE ANTES TENIA PLANEADO HACER CROSSOVERS PERO USANDO A LOS HIJOS DE TRUNKS (que son muchos), DONDE ESTARÁN EN VARIOS ANIMES Y SERIES, ALGUNOS YA LOS TENGO DECIDIDOS, PERO CON OTROS ESTOY INDECISO, ASI QUE LE PIDO AYUDA A USTEDES.**

 **Trunks x mai: bueno mai quedaría embarazada de el antes que trunks partiera hacia el torneo de fuerza, y se lo confiesa el justo antes de que se marchara, esto fue una motivación esta para que ganara el torneo, un tiempo después de que ganaron nace su hijo el cual lo llamaron vegeta, a causa que era un pelinegro igual a el, nos referimos en el sentido de parecido por que su actitud era un poco mas bondadosa pero igual de orgullosa que su abuelo. A el se le dio una espada igual a la vieja confiable de su padre hecha del mismo material**

 **Trunks x reynare: bueno reynare queda embarazada unos meses después del nacimiento de vegeta, cuando se lo confiesa a trunks el casi se desmaya de la sorpresa, cuando nace su segundo hijo, vieron que era un lindo peliazul como su padre, así que lo llamaron trunks jr, pero todos le decian Junior, a el no le molestaba que le digan hací, ya que era igual que su padre en todo sentido. A el se le dio la guadaña de la parca original, la cual sirzech se la regalo de cumpleaños n°11, el posee dos enormes alas de color grisáceo, eso sorprendio a todos primero por el color, luego por la cantidad teniendo en cuenta el enorme poder que porta**

 **Trunks x grafya: bueno ella le confiesa a trunks de su sentimientos después que el vuelve de el torneo de fuerza, unos meses mas tarde del nacimiento de Jr, ella confiesa que esta esperando un hijo de trunks a lo que el se alegra de gran manera, cuando nace ven que era un hermoso bebe peliblanco con ojos rojos, al cual llamaron grey, que fue idea de su madre, el porta una espada que le pertenecía al legendario caballero negro sparda esta espada fue llamada forcé edge, que encontró el y su padre en una excursión cuando solo tenia 10 años.**

 **Unos años más tarde ella vuelve a dar a luz a otro hijo, el cual llamaron Dante que fue sugerido por mai, el chico es un poco mas relajado que hermano mayor pero igual de determinado en lo que se trata de pelear, el posee una espada la cual el mismo forjo con ayuda de su padre, la cual llamaron rebellión, luego mai le obsequio dos pistolas modificadas a las cuales llamo ebony y ivory, tanto el como su hermano gracias a la sangre saiyayin de su padre son inmunes a lo sacro, o sea que no tienen la debilidad de un demonio pero si sus habilidades**

 **Trunks x taimat: bueno con ella la cosa fue un tanto especial, ella queda no queda embarazada, mas bien pone un huevo donde ella dice que dentro esta el hijo de trunks, el se desmaya por esto, mas que por el huevo que otra cosa, taimat pone el huevo antes de que grey naciera, pero eclosiona después que el peliblancos cumpliera un año, el bebe era de peliazul oscuro, con ojos amarillos, al cual llamaron tairont, el cual fue idea de taimat, el por su parte usa una espada de dragón slayer hecha de una aleacion de uno de los dientes de omega y kai-shin-ko, tambien es inmune a la magia mata dragones por la sangre saiyayin, de su padre heredo el control de los elementos (me olvide decir que todos los hijos de trunks heredaron el control de los elementos), por lo general es calmado y un poco infantil aveces pero es otra persona al momento de la batalla**

 **Trunks x ophis: con ella paso lo mismo que con taimat, ambas se pusieron de acuerdo con tener relaciones con trunks una noche, el resultado fue que ambas pusieran un huevo cada una, la personalidad de ophis cambio por completo cuando nació su hijo, un niño pelinegro con ojos violetas, al cual llamaron nero qué fue dado por su madre, la personalidad de ophis paso de poco expresiva a una madre muy afectiva, siendo que nunca quiso dejar así hijo solo mientras estuvo en el huevo. Tanto nero como tairon se consideran como gemelos ya que eclosionaron el mismo día con una hora de diferencia siendo nero el mayor, el posee una espada la cual forjo junto a su madre a base de una aleación de un diente de alfa y de kai-shin-ko.**

 **Trunks x yasaka: ella conoció al peliazul cuando fue rescata por este y compañia después de ser secuestrada por la facción de los héroes, su interés por el peliazul empezó cuando vio como cao cao atacaba a trunks con el verdadero longino el cual se destruyo en un millón de pedazos tras chocar contra la piel del un ssj dai san dankai.**

 **Ella se compromete con trunks antes de la pelea contra trihexa, luego del nacimiento de nero y tairont, ella confiesa que esta esperando un hijo de el, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que eran gemelos, dos niños rubios con ojos azul cielo, ken y kyo brief, eran los nombres de los gemelos, ken el mayor y kyo el menor, ambos usan una espada que posee el nombre del otro, ya que así uno siempre protejera al otro y viceversa, ken es maduro y un tanto malhumorado, pero algo pervertido en el fondo y kyo es mas relajado y un tanto inocente en lo de las indirectas.**

 **Trunks x Gabriel: ella se enamoro desde un principio de trunks, después de el torneo de fuerza trunks vuelve con una sorpresa, y era que había revivido al Dios biblicon usando las súper esferas del dragón, con permiso de elohim ( osea Dios) ellos formalizan su relacion, dando por resultado el nacimiento un pequeño niño rubio ojos azul, al cual llamaron michelangelo brief, miche (se pronuncia maiky) para sus amigos, nació el mismo día que su hermano dante, el porta una takana con poder sacro y demoniaco que fue forjada entre su padre y abuelo materno, a la cual llamo yamato, es bastante inocente pero muy aplicado en lo que se trata de entrenar, posee dos enormes alas blancas**

 **Trunks x rossweisse: ella conoció a trunks, cuando ella renuncia despues de canzarse de los actos pervertidos de odin y rías le ofreció ser parte de su nobleza a cambio de un trabajo en la preparatoria de kuo, después de conocer un poco el pasado de trunks ella empezó a enamorarse de la forma de ser de el, saliendo a flote los sentimientos de ella durante la pelea contra Loki, viendo por primera ves al ssj ikari en acción, un día de paseo por asgard encontraron a una pequeña niña de no mas de 4 años, era huérfana y vivía en la calle, así que la adoptaron no temía nombre asi que la valkiria le dio uno, mina fue el nombre dado a la pequeña pelinegra con ojos ámbar, ella tiene algo que se asemeja al complejo de hermano con su otouto**

 **Luego de unas semanas ella que embaraza despues del nacimiento de ken y kyo, dio a luz un niño peliblanco, al cual llamaron jaden (se pronuncia yeiden), el cual fue sugerido por su nii-san vegeta, el porta una enorme espada que fue un obsequio por odin durante su cumpleaños n°7, su hermana mina es muy apegada a el al punto de decir que ninguna chica es digna de salir con el**

 **Trunks x koneko: koneko que da embaraza casi al mismo tiempo que rossweisse, con diferencia de 2 meses, ella dio a luz un niño peliazul ojos del mismo color al cual llamaron keita, lo mas impresionante del niño era que tanto sus orejas y 2 cola eran de color blanco, al igual que su madre y tía aprendió a usar el senjutsu a tal punto de ser mejor que ellas.**

 **Trunks x xenovia: ella empezó empezó una relación con el después de la pelea con Loki, ella queda embarazada después del nacimiento de keita, ella dio a luz a un par de gemelos peliazules con ojos color avellana, David (se pronuncia como en el ingles) y jack, David es el mayor de los gemelos el es relajado pero se pone serio si es necesario, el heredo de su padre a la Durandal, jack es el menor de los hijos varones de trunks, tanto el como su hermano David son los mimados por sus hermanas, el heredo a omega, esto paso cuando nació tenia un problema respirqtorio, así que trunks le dio a omega para que use su ADN dragón para ayudarlo, siendo que ya no posee tal enfermedad**

 **Trunks x sona: ella queda en cinta después del nacimiento tairont y nero, ella dio aluz una niña pelinegra con ojos azules, era igual a su madre en todo sentido, fue llamado sunny (se pronuncia soni), también conosida como la sona chibi, ella porta un par de cuchillas, que mientras mas la usa mas poderosa se vuelven, estas armas eran compatible con el elemento hielo de los sitri y los otros elementos de parte de su padre.**

 **Trunks x serafal: ella queda embarazada al mismo tiempo que su hermana, dando a luz a una pequeña bebe pelinegra de ojos violetas, es igual a su madre, solo con la diferencia de que es un poco mas madura, la llamado sarha, porta una gran espada de caballero, la cual recibió de su padre, ella prefería usar el elemento rayo mas que el de hielo.**

 **Trunks x ravel: ravel dio a luz un año después a serafal a una niña rubia de ojos violetas, siendo igual a su madre casi su versión chibi, reichel fue el nombre sugerido por su tío riser y raxel, ella porta una takana, que emanaba un fuego que nunca se apagaba hasta que el combate terminara, ella junto a sus dos hermanas mayores son sobre protegidas por sus hermanos mayores a la vez que miman mucho a sus hermanos menores**

 **BUENO ESTOS SERIAN LOS HIJOS DE TRUNKS Y AHORA PONDRE A DONDE LOS MANDARE Y A LOS QUE NO SE QUE RAYOS HACER**

 **VEGETA Y TRUNKS JR: irán al mundo de to love ru**

 **GREY: el ira al mundo de zero no tsukaima**

 **TAIRONT: va directo al mundo de fairy tail.**

 **NERO: ira al mundo de avatar la leyenda de korra (se que no es un anime pero me gusta la serie así que lo haré)**

 **KEN: ira al mundo de rosario + vampiresa**

 **KYO: ira derecho al mundo de naruto**

 **DANTE: pueno el ira a parar al mundo de danmachi**

 **MICHELANGELO: el ira al mundo de sekirei**

 **JADEN: el ira al mundo de sofá no otoshimono**

 **KEITA:?**

 **DAVID: ira al mundo de boku no héroe academy**

 **JACK: el ira al mundo de ikki tousen**

 **SUNNY:?**

 **SARHA:?**

 **REICHEL:?**

 **Bueno eso seria todo los crossover que tengo mas o menos pensados, los que tienen signo de interrogación son los que no se a donde mandarlos, y ahí es donde entran ustedes, les pido sugerencias de animes, y hasta aquí llego yo esperó sugerencias, cambio fuera**


	14. Chapter 11

**HOLA, ESTOY VIVOOO BITCHEEEEES JAJAJAJA, COMO ESTAN TODOS?, YO OCUPADO CON MIS COSAS, ESTOY COMO UN ~TRABAJO MUY DURO, COMO UN ESCLAVO, PAGEME JEFE CON DINER, MUCHO DINERO PARA PAGAR EL INTERNET, TATATA~, OK NO, BUENO ESTABA YO EN MI CUARTO VIENDO HENT...DIGO ANIMES DE LOLIS HASTA QUE ME SURGIO UNA INSPIRACION PARA EL CAP ASI QUE AQUI ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO, UNA COSA EL PROXIMO CAP SERA EL OVA QUE PROMETI, BIEN YA ES LA HORA DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS (y de paso sacar la arena que hay):**

 **omegablackdust: no esperes más aquí esta la actualización, si explique mucho pero me faltaron algunas cosas, ya veré como le hago.**

 **Zasetzu04: mi querido amigo debo agradecerte por seguir mi historia y apoyarme capitulo tras capitulo, él bulling así issei siempre va estar, aquí la actualización, y gracias por definir a una loli, la leyenda esa es verdadera, mi cama se rompió :v**

 **Blackgoku123: amigo es bueno escuchar eso, estaría bueno pero tendría que ver él anime de akame ga kill de nuevo y él de trinity seven y eso me da un poco de paja.**

 **Jspabon4001: si lo se es un gran cover, aunque él de Adrián barbara lo de jeffarvlogs no se quedan atras, personalmente recomiendo al youtuber jeffarvlogs, sus vídeos de dragón ball z y súper son para cargarse de la risa**

 **Neopercival: si es él gran Dios neopercival en persona, amigo adoro tus fics, es un honor tener un escritor de tu talla aquí, bueno para spoliarte un poco, koroka se quedara con issei.**

 **Kevin4491: gracia por él apoyo, se que te encantarán los crossovers.**

 **Quest: oye amigo se que tienes todo él derecho de opinar lo que se te cante la regalada gana aquí, pero tampoco es para insultar, se que no soy tan bueno como alucard77 o otros escritores de su talla pero bueno hago lo que puedo y eso me basta si algunos le gusta, esto es mas un pasa tiempo para mi, no busco fama o reconocimiento como otros escritores, yo lo hago por diversión y listo, como sea, sera mejor que esperes sentado a que yo borre la historia.**

 **Para él Quest yankee:** **That you write it in English, does not mean that you do not understand it, one more thing, I know this is not high school dxd x dbz but high school dxd x db super, but I just put it like that and then it gave me straw to change it, whatever I say goodbye.**

 **Trun: gracias amigo por la sugerencias las tendré en mente.**

 **Shirou6655: gracias espero que te guste él cap**

 **BUENO CON TODO ARREGLADO (y barrido) ES HORA DE EMPEZAR, ANTES DE QUE LA O.N.U DE CONMIGO**

 **NI DRAGON BALL NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN, SON PERTENENCIAS DE SUS CORRESPONDIENTES CREADORES**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **CAPITULO 11: LA MUERTE DE UN CUERVO, UNA LECCION PARA EL HAKURYUUKOU**

Pongan el tema "limit breaker x suvivor" pero el cover de doblecero o alguno de los openings de high school dxd

 **CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

se podía ver a todos los integrantes del grupo gremory y sitri dentro del club junto a las los exorcistas que fueron curadas por mai y asia, pero ahora estaban un tanto incómodos por la cara nueva que había

Aika: tranquilicesen yo ya se sobre el mundo sobre natural, lo conozco desde que era una niña, pero creó que es hora de contar en que situación nos encontramos ahora en torno a los acontecimientos. Hablo con total calma y tranquilidad para luego empezar a explicar lo que ellos ya sabían (o sea que kokabiel robo las espadas y etc).

Mai: bueno eso ya lo sabiamos, lo que no tenemos ni idea es que por que robo las espadas, porque dudo que sea soló para molestar a la Iglesia. Hablo de manera un tanto reflexiva para luego empezar a pensar sobre el tema

Reynare: yo tengo una idea del por que. dijo ella llamando la atención y curiosidad de todos los presentes. Al cuervo ese se lo conocía por ser un sádico y demente adicto a las guerras, siempre repudio que nosotros los ángeles caídos nos retiramos de la guerra antes, según el nosotros somos la raza mas fuerte y que los demás en especial los humanos no son mas que cucarachas. Dijo lo ultimo con mucha pena por que ella también pensaba eso antes de conocer a su amor platónico

Por su parte trunks solo le gano mas odio a ese tal kokabiel, sin duda no lo dejaría salirse con la suya como lo hizo zamasu, no volvería a cometer ese error nunca mas, nunca

Trunks: a cuantos villanos habré matado por decir eso, todos y cada uno de ellos están pudriéndose en el infierno, solo dos fueron la excepción. Finalizo para luego apretar su puño y expulsar una aura de ki azul cobalto. Y no dejaré que ese cuervo sea otra excepción. Dijo lo ultimo relajándose y desvaneciendo su aura de ki

Todos los amigos, novias y nuevas compañeras del peliazul solo asintieron sus palabras, aunque las exorcistas no sepan nada del pasado de el, sabían bien que el semi-saiyayin posee mas que suficiente poder para aplastar al menos unas 2.000.000 de veces a kokabiel sin siquiera romper a sudar, por su parte la castaña con lentes solo suspiro y volvió a hablar

Aika: se muy bien que usted trunks-sempai puede acabar fácilmente con el, pero para eso hay que saber donde esta, pero por ahora no hay que bajar la guardia y buscarlo muy a fondo en la ciudad. Aconsejo ella siendo que l idea era la mas lógica, además de la única que alguien ofreció

Rías: bueno ya sabemos que hemos que hacer, pero eso no contesta de como te infiltraste en nuestra escuela, caso eres otra enviada de la iglesia?. Pregunto ella muy intrigada y llena de sospechas, ya que era raro que alguien "normal" supiera todos sobre este tema y que no perteneciera a la iglesia o a lo sobrenatural

Aika: nop, no soy de la iglesia pero si me contrataron para ayudarles. Confeso ella intrigando aun mas a los demonios y demás.

sona: bueno si no estas con la iglesia, entonces con quien estas?. Pregunto ella muy seria y acusadora mente

Aika: estoy con el clan nanaya. Confeso de nuevo dejando a los presento con cara "impaktado" o de "OMG", solo quedando trunks, mai, asia e issei sin entender ni J de lo que pasaba

Reynare: D-di-jiste el c-clan n-nanaya. Hablo de manera muy entrecortada a causa del shock producido por tal información

Aika: exacto, la iglesia me contrato para rescatar o destruir las espada, y de paso ayudar a estas dos. Dijo lo ultimo mientras apuntaba a irina y xenovia de manera muy aburrida

En el club estaba lleno de diferentes reacción que fueron interrumpidas por cierto castaño que no entendía ni Berga de que pasaba, aunque no era el unico

Issei: haber haber haber, que es el clan nanaya?. Pregunto el ya bastante cansado de la intriga y curiosidad

Rías: el clan nanaya, es un clan que esta formado por varios y diferentes seres con habilidades únicas para tratar con lo sobre natural, ya sea en el manejo de la magia o otra cosa, poseen habilidades muy buenas para el exterminio de seres sobrenaturales que causen problemas. Dijo lo ultimo tomando un sorbo de la tasa de te que Dios sepa de donde la saco, en eso sona vuelve a hablar

Sona: en pocas palabras, son asesino o mercenarios. Dijo secamente la sitri mientras miraba a aika que solo le sonreía

Aika: es una forma un tanto brusca de decirlo pero si somos así. Dijo muy calmadamente para que sona tome la palabra de nuevo

Sona: se cuenta la leyenda que el clan nanaya fue fundado por el único humano capas de matar a cualquier ser sobre natural, shiki nanaya, se decia que su poder era tan mortal que ninguna de las facciones podía hacerle frente, el fundo el clan con el propósito de proteger a los humanos de la guerra de las facciones.

Trunks: wow, esa no me la esperaba. Dijo un poco impresionado de lo podían lograr los humanos de este mundo, sin duda era muy entretenido su nuevo mundo. me gustaría algún día enfrentarme con alguno de ello para ver si son tan fuertes como dices. Dijo lo ultimo muy lefiz mientras chocaba su puño con la palma de su mano

Esto provoco risa de todos (menos xenovia y irina), ellos conocían bien el justo por las artes marciales, el entrenamiento y demás, aunque el no amama las peleas como lo hace su padre o goku, pero no negaría que le gusta peliar con tipos fuertes

Mai: bueno, hoy fue un día agitado, así que sugiero que nos vayamos a nuestros hogares, mañana peinaremos la ciudad en busca de ese kokabiel. Sugirió ella recibiendo varios "si" como respuesta

Trunks: yo me voy a mi casa, quien viene conmigo?. Dijo empezando a caminara hacia la puerta

Mai: yo, vivo contigo recuerdas. Dijo de manera sarcástica y burlona mientras se aferraba al brazo derecho de el

Reynare: yo tambien. Dijo la pelinegra aferrándose al brazo libre del joven

Koneko: también yo sempai. Dijo la loli mientras daba un gran salto, para terminar enzima de los hombro de trunks

Sona: yo también. Dijo un poco sonrojada mientras seguía al grupo

Xenovia: y, eres alguien sospechoso y debo vigilarte. Dijo de manera seria siguiendo al grupo de novios.

Por su parte los demás chicos se fueron cada uno a su casa, saji era acompañado por momo, una de las torres de sona y por ruruka, una de los peones de sona, kiba se fue a su casa acompañado de tsubaki, issei se fue junto con lo que quedaba del club de ocultismo, Yura, irina y por alguna rara razón aika

* * *

 **CASA DE TRUNKS**

nuestro amigos protagonistas estaban llegando a su casa, cuando la abrieron vieron como trunks era jalado hacia adentro, para luego ver como una serafal ahogaba al chico entre sus senos enormes, ella vestía su típico traje de chica magica

Serafal: ~oh, mi querido prometido, por fin llegas a casa. Dijo la pelinegra de coletas mientras apachurraba al peliazul (ya saben, esos abrazos de oso que te sacan todo el relleno cremosito).

Taimat: vaya ya era hora, por que tardaron. Salio ella de la cocina mientras vestía un hermoso kimono azul marino con detalles rojo, enzima de esto llevaba un delantal rosa un poco manchado dando entender estaba cocinando

En eso sale una grafya para socorrer a su amo que estaba ya azul por no respirar, se podía ver como la peliplateada levantaba a una pelinegra chibi mientras forcejeaban de unamanera muy comica.

Ophis: hola trunks. Dijo de ella con tono ¿seductor?, esto era raro, pero lo mas impactante era que vestía solo delantal negro dejando ver muy pero muy bien su nuevo cuerpo. Serafal me dijo que esto te puede gustar, me veo bien. Pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza de forma linda, pero luego se dio cuenta que trunks no respondía ya que había quedado con las neuronas fritas

Por su parte xenovia solo miraba muy extrañada todo mientras un solo pensamiento cruzó por su mente en ese momento.

Xenovia: si que son raros los demonios. Afirmo mientras chaos le indicaba que la siguiera hacia su habitacion

* * *

 **CASA DE ISSEI**

él castaño había llegado hace poco a su casa, la cual estaba vacía a causa que sus padre estaban de viaje (COPY-PASTA, donde?), así que mientras rías y akeno cocinaban, asia y yura ordenaban un poco y charlaban con irina, issei se fue a su habitación con aika ya que ella quería hablar con él en privado. Ambos entraron y se sentaron en la cama del castaño mientras la chica con lentes miraba todo él lugar con bastante nostalgia

Aika: ah~, hace mucho tiempo que no entraba a tu habitacio. Dijo ella mientras se acostaba en la cama

Issei: eh?, pero si es la primera ves que vienes mi casa. Recalco él un poco desconcertado tras la confección de ella, pero no noto que ella se acerco hacia a el, hasta que lo tumbo terminando con ella enzima. Eh?, q-que h-haces aika-san?. Trato de preguntar aunque estuviera muy nervioso

Aika: descuida ahora recordar todo. Hablo de manera sensual sonrojando por mucho al castaño

Antes que issei pudiera reaccionar aika le planteo un beso en los labios, issei no sabia como reaccionar, pero para su sorpresa un brillo color anaranjado cubrió a aika para luego cubrir a issei, para su sorpresa él castaño recibió una gran descarga de recuerdos

(me da paja escribir los recuerdo asi que no los pondré, además si leyeron él manga o las novelas sabrán cuales son)

Issei había recuperado todos sus recuerdo sellados de su infancia, luego miro a aika mientras sonreía lleno de felicidad y derramaba un par de lágrimas

Issei: a-chan. Solo pudo decir mientras empezaba aderramar lágrimas de felicidad al igual que la chica

Aika: si i-kun, tu a-chan a vuelto y no me pienso ir nunca. Dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente, para su sorpresa ella recibió un beso por parte de él, no tardo en devolver él afecto, él beso duro mas o meno 2 minutos, para terminar separándose unidos solo por un pequeño hilo de saliva.

Issei: prometeme que no te iras de mi lado. Dijo él un poco serio mientras la miraba a los ojos, a lo que ella solo sonrió, para luego darle un tonque con su dedo índice en su nariz

Aika: baka, ya te dije no me voy a irme de tu lado, mi oka-san dijo que podía quedarme aquí a vivir, así que si, me voy a quedar contigo para siempre. Dijo felizmente para volver a besarlo.

Lo que no contaban es que mientras ellos se estaban besando la puerta de la habitación se habrio de golpe dejando ver a a todas las chicas muy enojadas (ese momento donde te gritan "CORRE PERRA CORRE")

Chicas: QUE RAYOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!. Gritaron todas al unisono, mientras una enorme y pesada aura de muerte las rodeaba, issei estaba cagado hasta las pata (al igual que ddraig), pero por su parte aika solo se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

Aika: esperan su su turno niñas, en este momento mi hombre me esta atendiendo a mi *PAM*. dijo ella burlonamente para luego dar un fuerte portazo y volver a subirse sobre issei. Bueno en que estábamos. Dijo ella mientras se empezaba a desvestir mientas que besaba al castaño

Por mas de dos horas se escucharon gritos del cuarto ya que las chicas habían tumbado la puerta y entrado a la habitación encontrando a issei y aika en pleno acto sexual, luego se armo un gran alboroto en la casa entera. (y así mis amigo él virgo de issei perdió lo virgo, jajaja ok no :v)

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

 **CASA DE TRUNKS**

eran alrededor de las 6:15 A.M, nos enfocamos em él sótano de cierto peliazul él cual se encontraba entrenando como siempre, ya llevaba un buen rato entrenando (2 o 3 horas talvez), siguio entrenando por un rato mas y decidió apagar la gravedad y los robots, cuando se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas de la nave, aparecieron sus sacred gear, alfa y omega le hablaron

Alfa y omega: *doble bostezo nivel dios* hola compañero. Saludaron ambos dragones aun un poco dormidos desde los guanteletes

Trunks: jeje, hola omega-san, alfa-san, como dormieron. hablo correspondiendo él saludo anterior

Omega: bien, gracias por preguntar, pero hay algo que queríamos. Dijo él dios dragón levantando la curiosidad del joven. Es sobre lo que paso ayer cuando Rompiste sin querer la espada de esa exorcista. Siguio hablando el, pero lo ultimo desanimo un poco a trunks ya que se sentía culpable de que ella perdiera su arma.

Para ser sinceros él sabia bien como se sentía cuando rompían su espada, la vieja confiable se había quebrado varias veces en él pasado, contra los androides, contra dabura y habido, y por ultimo contra zamasu (fusión), aunque él siempre encontró la forma de arreglarla, ahora quería ayudar a xenovia a recuperar su espada o en su defecto darle otra, él chico iba a seguir divagando pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por alfa

Alfa: hay una forma de darle una espada a la exorcista de cabello azul. Confeso él mientras que él interés de trunks se disparaba hasta las nubes

Trunks: en serio?!, como?!. Pregunto un poco eufórico, para luego recuperar la compostura y calmarse. Lo siento me deje llevar. se disculpo por lo hecho

Omega: bueno no importa, la forma de darle una espada a la chica es con esto. De la nada del guanteleta de omega una gran diente se materializo, él cual tenia al menos 1,20 de largo, trunks no entendía para que le serviría un diente de ese tamaño hasta que omega volvió a hablar. Ese es un diente de dragón, mas específicamente uno mio, como sabrás los dientes de dragón son él material mas resistente que hay en este mundo, bueno él segundo si tomamos en cuenta él metal del que esta hecha la vieja confiarle, pero ese no es él punto, al que quiero llegar es que podemos hacer una espada con él. Afirmo él dragón levantando él animo del peliazul

Trunks: bueno pues que esperamos hagamos una espada con él. Dijo él muy eforico mientras de la nada él interior de la nave cambiaba al de un herrero moderno, había una gran fragua o forja que expulsaba un fuego de color negro con morado, y un enorme yunque con un gran martillo y aun lado un gran deposito de agua.

 **PEQUÑO MONTAJE**

se podía ver como trunks pulverizaba él diente de dragón para luego vaciarlo dentro de un recipiente hecho de metal para luego ponerlo en la fragua hasta que él volvió de diente de dragón obtuvo la consistencia de metal fundido, luego vacío él contenido en un molde en forma de la oja de la espada, cuando se había endurecido la saco del molde para de nuevo volver a calentarla hasta él rojo vivo, acto seguido le empezó a darle duro con él martillo.

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

de tumbaba en toda la nave él ruido de choques de metales, y así siguió hasta que tomo una forma digna de una espada de verdad, luego la enfrió metiéndola en él agua, para después pasar a darle filo con una gran rueda de roca giratoria, una ves todo listo envolvió él mango con piel de dragón (la cual fue dada por alfa), después le creo una funda para luego enfundar él arma y colocarla en su espalda

(Para que se hagan una idea de la forma de la espada, es parecida como la espada de astrea de sora no otoshimono solo que esta es blanca con rojo y no azul).

Trunks decidió ir al livinig de su caw encontrándose a todas las chicas ya despiertas y desayunando, así que solo decido saludar y sentarse a comer

Trunks: buenos dias. saludo él muchacho mientras grafya le servía un gran desayuno (típico), a lo que todos respondieron.

Todas: buenos días trunks/kun/brief. Respondieron ellas mientras seguían desayunando y charlando de cualquier cosa trivial.

Por su parte la exorcista d cabello azul estaba sorprendida y un poco asqueada de la forma de que él chico engullía los alimemtos, con un demonio estaba devorándose él equivalente a un desayuno para 30 personas o mas.

Xenovia: siempre come así?. Pregunto tanto sorprendida como asqueada por él peculiar espectáculo que se llevaba acabo frente a ella

Todas: sip. Respondieron como si nada ya que para ser sinceros se habían acostumbrado a la forma de comer del chico

xenovia solo se regsino al ver o tratar de ignorar la forma de comer del peliazul hasta que se percato de la espada que se encontraba enfundada en la espalda del chico, no era la Durandal, eso se notaba a distancia pero era muy grande, la curiosidad fue demasiado para ella y no pudo evitar preguntarle

Xenovia: etto trunks-san, y esa espada que?. Pregunto ya muerta de curiosidad y a la vez con ganas de seguir aprendiendo y descubrir que esconde él chivo.

Trunks: oh, si cierto. Dijo mientras se sacaba se quitaba la espada ya sostenía enfrente de ella. Esto es un regalo para ti, es una nueva espada hecha de diente de dragón, es para redimirme por romper tu espada. Finalizo mientras se la daba a la chica

Xenovia estaba tan sorprendida como intrigada, como hizo para conseguir un diente de dragón, como hizo para fabricar esta espada tan rapido, esta y demás preguntas surgieron en ella mientras tomaba en sus manos él arma.

xenovia: e-es muy liviana!. Hablo reaccionando al extraño peso de la espada, ella penso que por él tamaño de la espada sus peso iba a ser enorme pero era todo lo contrario, ella esta por hablar de nuevo pero trunks la detuvo.

Trunks: bueno preparense todos, en 20 minutos peinaremos la ciudad en busca ser cuervo, ahora me comunico con issei y kiba para que avisen a los demás y se preparen. Dijo mientras ayudaba a las chicas a limpiar un poco la casa antes de ir a buscar a kokabiel

 **TIME SKIP 6 HORAS MAS TARDE**

ya eran las 19:22 P.M, la noche había empezado a caer en la ciudad, los chicos se habían dividido en varios grupos para buscar, a la vez que se llevaron cada uno un comunicador para contactar se , ahora se podía ver a trunks que estaba junto a mai, grafya y taimat, ya que ellas ganaron en piedra papel o tijeras (un clásico) para ver quien iba con él peliazul, trunks estaba un poco aburrido, para no decir cansado de buscar al cuervo, bueno lo estaba hasta que sintió como él ki de kiba, xenovia irina y tsubaki empezaba a fructuar.

Trunks: los chicos están en problemas, debemos ayudarlos. Hablo seriamente recibiendo un acentimiento de parte de las féminas, pero de repente él comunicador de mai empezó a sonar

Tsubaki: [aquí tsubaki, me copias mai cambio]. Hablo ella con un típico tono militar de comunicacion, recibiendo un simple "te copio que Sucede" a lo que ella respondió. [ fuimos emboscados, kokabiel nos ataco cerca de la escuela, dijo que nos vería en la academia, se llevaron la espada de irina, kiba esta bastante herido, necesitamos reunirnos ahora, cambio]. finalizo la pelinegra mientras esperaba la repuesta de la chica del futuro.

Mai: [copiado, nos veremos a las afueras de la escuela, contactarmos con los demás y nos reuniremos en 20 minutos, cambio y fuera]. Finalizo ella para luego contarle a sus compañeros de equipo la situación. Bueno es hora de irnos, en marcha. Dijo la chica con tono muy militar

 **20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

los chicos se encontraban reunidos ahora en la escuela, mientras que mai y asia curaban a los heridos, ahora se preparaban para él combate mas mortal de todos, trunks se encontraba dándole un discurso a issei, saji, kiba e rugal los cuales estaban en él suelo mientras el peliazul les hablaba de manera seria y militar, y un poco ofensiva (ya saben como ese coronel de película yankee que solo los insultaba a los nuevos recluta)

Trunks: bueno par de babosos, hoy tendremos un combate muy duro, tal vez saji no vuelva. Dijo seriamente mientras que él mencionado decia "oye que". Pero no importa, no nos rendiremos, acaso nos rendimos cuando le secamos lo emo a kiba y a rugal. todos gritaron "no" a excepción de rugal y kiba que soltaron un simple "oye". O cuando le sacamos pervertido y pendejo a issei. Otra vez todos gritaron "no" hasta que issei se dio cuenta y contestó "oye". O cuando le sacamos lo marica a saji. Otra vez todos volvieron a gritar que no, menos saji que dijo "hey". Entonces acaso nos rendiremos cuando peleemos con ese cuervo y él tipo con cara de resentido sexual. ahora si todos gritaron con muchas diciendo "NO". ENTONCES QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO. grito alzando a la vieja confiafle y a la durandal.

Todos: NOSOTROS. gritaron mientras soltaban gritos como espartanos ( ya saben él clásico grito de los de 300)

Ahora los chicos se dirigieron hacia la escuela encontrándose con él cuervo mas buscado de la ciudad (mal chiste), aun viejo rukistrukis y aun tipo con cara de resentido sexual muy virgo, él viejo y él tipo estaban haciendo algo que parecía un conjuro o ritual de union para fusionar las excalibur robadas en buena ley

Kokabiel: vaya vaya vaya, ya llegaron los invitados a esta fiesta. Dijo con voz altanera y llena de arrogancia, para luego posar su vista en trunks, para luego volver a hablar. Y no olvidemos a nuestro invitado de honor, él guerrero de otro mundo o tiempo. Dijo de manera siciante mientras miraba lleno de odio a trunks y compañía, xenovia quedo muy extrañada por lo dicho por kokabiel, otro mundo?, otro tiempo?, de que hablara ese cuervo

De la nada un portal se habrio en él cielo, de él salio una ophis vestida un jeans oscuro ajustado, una blusa blanca con él logó de corporación cápsula, y sobre este un blazer negro, y una boina del mismo color, ella solo miro a sus amigos los cuales sole saludaron con la mano acusándole una sonrisa a ella, para luego voltear a ver al cuervo, al viejo y al resentido sexual los cuales se cagaron hasta las patas con tan solo verla

Kokabiel:o-o-ophis-sama, a q-que se debe su audiencia en este lugar. Dijo él muerto de miedo y nervios al sentir él aura opresiva que emanaba la diosa dragona, ella solo lo miro con odio y le hablo

Ophia: no te equivoques, ambos sabemos que ninguno de ustedes tres me puede ganar, pero no vine a matarte, es mas e venido a ver la muerte tuya y las de tus subordinados a manos de mis amigos y hombre. Dijo lo ultimo viendo a sus amigos, mas especifico a trunks, aunque lo ultimo dejo muy desconcertado al cuervo

Kokabiel: así que estas tan segura que tus amigos ganaran, pues piensa dos veces. Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y abría un portal del donde salieron al menos un ejercito de 700 caídos, mas 3 perros gigantes de tres cabezas.

Los chicos solo se tensaron un poco al ver tal ejercito, pero luego empezaron a sonreír al ver como trunks se apartaba para luego de un potente grito de combate ascender al ssj a la ves que aparecían sus dos sacres gear solo que ahora tenian él mismo color que su cabello, esto aterro a los caídos y compañía, a la ves que asombro a las dos exorcistas las cuales era la primera vez que veían algo asi.

Trunks: pues si crees que vas atacar a mis amigos y maten a la gente inocente de aquí, pues solo dejame decirte que has cavado tu propia tumba. Hablo él lleno de confianza y orgullo, claramente él era él hijo del príncipe vegeta

Kokabiel: así?, entonces tu seras quien me mate?. Hablo él cuervo tratando de sonar valiente y arrogante pero la realidad era otra ya que estab mas aterrado que nemo

Trunks: pues claro, si algo herede de mi padre es que siempre voy a estar listo y preparado para aplastar a un maldito insecto, como tu. Dijo lo último mientras en un estallido de velocidad desparecía

 **PAAAAM**

Kokabiel: PUAAAG. Un segundo, no menos de un segundo le tomo para darle un puñetazo al cuervo en medio del tórax haciendo que vomitara bilis y sangre.

acto seguido una guerra campal se desato, los afile y reina de sona crearon una barrera para evitar que los daños se salieran hacia la ciudad, los primeros en atacar fueron los cerberos que fueron mutilados por las espadas de kiba, xenovia, tomoe y Bennia, por su parte issei se encontraba junto con asia y irina acabando con muchos caidos.

 **CON ISSEI**

Issei y compañia estaban rodeados de almenos 40 caidos los cuales solo se reian de ellos pensando que esto seria muy facil.

Issei: bueno creo que es hora de empezar con esto. Dijo mientras empezaba a expulsar un enorme y aplastante poder que aterro a los caídos. _**WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER SCAIL MAIL.**_ de un poderoso grito de guerra una luz carmesí cubrió a issei, que al desvanecerse lo mostró ahora portando una armadura de cuerpo completo de color rojo, a la vez de gemas de color verde, junto con varias rasgos de dragón

Los caídos solo temblaban como gelatina al ver al aterrador sekiryuutei en persona, no solo eso sino que ahora estaba en balance breaker y él poder que emanaba era aterrador sin duda esta misión era suicida y ellos cayeron en esta, por su parte issei creo la misma espada de fuego que uso contra irina, para después entregársela a ella.

Issei: toma. Dijo mientras depositaba él arma en las manos de una muy confundida irina, issei solo volvió a hablar. Tomala, no la necesito ahora te sera mas útil a tí que a mi, así que toma. Finalizo mirando hacia la rubia a su lado. Asia tu ve con yura y ayuda la en lo que necesite, irina y yo nos encargaremos de estos cuervos, ve. Dijo él mientras la chica asentia y se iba, ahora él castaño volvía a una pose de pelea. Lista irina. Dijo mientras aumentaba su poder con varios BOOST.

irina: lista ise-kun. Dijo mientras empuñaba firmemente él arma entregada por su amigo de la infancia y ahora amor platónico.

Los caídos no dudaron en lanzarse para luego ser prácticamente descuartizados uno por uno por él dúo castaño, sin duda esto seria una masacre.

 **CON XENOVIA.**

ella estaba descuartizando a varios caídos a la vez, es espada que le dio trunks si que era buena, peso casi imperceptible, un balance perfecto, un filo mortal, esta si era una espada y no mariconadas.

Xenovia: vaya sin duda esta si es una espada. Decía mientras decapitaba aun caido para luego bloquear sin ver la lanza de luz de otro que esta a su espalda. Que no te dijeron que esa no es forma de tratar a una dama. Dijo para luego cortar en dos al curvo con tajo de derecha.

Así siguió por un rato hasta que se percato de que algo pasaba con él caballero gremory y las escaliburs

 **CON MAI**

ella se encontraba sola en medio de un pelotón de 40 caídos frente a ella, los cuales eran guiados por un cuervo de casi dos metros y 8 alas, tal vez él mas poderoso de la legión de kokabiel, mai solo encaro mientras se reía.

Mai: bueno grandulon, seras tu él primero en caer o que?. se burlo mientras de en sus manos aparecía una sniper calibre 50 modificada, en su pierna derecha una mágnum 357 modificada y en su otra pierna una cuchillo de guerra.

caido: vaya, palabras duras para una perra cualquiera pero como quieras si quieres morir, pues MUERE. él curvo se cansó de hablar y se lanzo hacia ella dispuesta a matarla.

Mai rápidamente encañonó él sniper par luego usar su culata paradarle de lleno en la cara atontando al caído, en un rápido movimiento aprovechando él aturdimiento del cuervo mai arrojó hacia arriba él rifle para luego sacar él cuchillo y él revolver, usando él arma blanca degolló al caído y luego clavárselo en medio del pecho, acto seguido uso la mágnum disparándole en las rodillas y los hombros haciendo que él cuervo caiga de rodillas, ella se dio vuelta dándole la espalda mientras él sniper caía en su hombro derecho, luego le apunto sin siquiera voltear a verlo y le dijo con voz fría

Mai: muere *BANG*. Y nada solo jalo del gatillo del arma, mientras la bala hizo lo suyo, le voló los sesos dejando ver un festival de sangre y pedazos de cerebros por todos lados aterrando a los demás cuervos

Mai solo sonrió de forma sádica y maniática mientras sus ojos brillaban en rojos, sus sacred gear apareció mientras creaba una mini gun de tamaño conciderable, para luego apuntar a los cuervos ya sentenciados.

Mai: esta es la parte en donde corren mientras gritan como niñas *BANG**BANG**BANG*. Finalizo abriendo fuego con el arma de uso militar anti aérea.

Los caídos salieron despavoridos tratando de escapar pero ya era tarde, un sin fin de balas salieron del arma mientras mai gritaba (ya saben típico grito de soldado), *cámara lenta* se podía ver perfectamente como los cuervos caían uno por uno mientras ella disparaba, *zoom x10* podemos ver como disparo tras disparo los pechos de la pelinegra rebotaban por él retroceso del arma militar *boing**boing*.

 **CON REYNARE Y COMPAÑIA**

reynare, grafya, taimat estaban rodeadas de al menos 100 caídos los cuales miraban lujuriosamente a las chicas asqueandolas por lo repugnantes que se veían los cuervos

Reynare: oigan basuras nuestros ojos están aquí arriba. Dijo ya con asco por las caras de pervertidos que tenían a la vez que tenia creaba una lanza de luz

Taimat: solo mi hombre tiene derecho de verme así malditos bastardo. Finalizo mientras sus manos se convertían en garras de dragon color azul

Grafya: unos tipos de clase baja con ustedes nunca serán capaz de tocarme, solo trunks-kun es digno de ser mi pareja, insectos. Sentencio mientras liberaba una gigantesca aura de moniaca.

Ya era muy tarde para los cuervo los cuales aun muertos de miedo se lanzaron al combate, por alguna razón un caído grito "ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR*, (TRES DORITOS DESPUES), un minuto, un pinche minuto le tomo al trio de chicas en acabar con una centena de guerreros (si se les puede yamar hací a esos debiluchos), él mismo cuervo de antes se estaba arrastrando ya sin piernas ni alas mientras gritaba *AIUUDAAAAA*, acto seguido fue decapitado por un zarpazo de taimat, ellas solo se felicitaron por tal masacre que a mas de uno hubiera traumado pronto se percataron de que algo pasaba con kiba y las espadas

 **CON SONA Y COMPAÑIA.**

esto era una puta broma, o eso pensaban los cuervos, eran un pelotón de mas o menos 200 soldados los cuales eran aplastados y masacrados por una banda de estudiantes de preparatoria mientras, él que tenia mas racha de bajas era saji ya que tenia activado él balance breaker que consistía en una armadura color violeta oscuro con toques de negros con varios rasgos de dragon (N/A: trunks con ayuda de alfa y omega restauraron él alma de vitria) ya acumulando una racha de 49 bajas, rugal lo seguía con 46 insectos aplastados, sona solo congelaba y troceaba en partes a los caídos usando él elemento de agua hecho hielo, no les tomó mucho dominar y erradicar alos enemigos, tsubaki la cual acaba de partir en dos a un caído usando su mano envuelta en hilo como cuchilla, se percato de que algo sucedía con su novio

 **CON EL MACHO ALFA O SEA TRUNKS**

solo estaba jugando, bueno para él era un juego este "combate", no le tomo nada dominar la pelea (que sorpresa) usando solo sus manos desnudas estaba dándole la paliza de su vida a kokabiel, él cuervo tenia al menos todas sus costillas rotas tras recibir un combo de golpes en medio del tórax destruyéndole de paso los órganos de su cuerpo.

 **PAAAAAM**

de nuevo fue mandado a caer en picada en dirección a la academia tras recibir una patada en él cuello por parte del peliazul, a duras penas salio de los escombros muy cabreado y hecho polvo

Kokabiel: m-m-maldito monstruo, esto es imposible, no puede ser que un maldito humano como tu me gane. Dijo lleno de cólera mientras salia de los escombros casi sin huesos sin romper.

De la nada trunks volvió a aparecer frente mientras lo miraba estatico en su lugar de manera seria, no los su fuerza es bestial, su velocidad es ridícula, como alguien puede ser tan así en combate, esto y mas eran los pensamientos de kokabiel, trunks iba a seguir apaleando al cuervo cuando se percato de que algo estaba pasando donde kiba

 **CON KIBA**

kiba había pasado por enzima de 40 caídos los cuales ya estaban en él suelo convertidos en carne picada, para por fin llegar donde para así porfin llegar a vengar a sus colegas y amigos muertos

Kiba: balba galilei tu acabaste con la vida de mis colegas del pasado y es por eso que yo juro por mi espada que destruiré. Hablo ya lleno de ira al borde de no saber si podría controlar las ganas de crear una masacre, él ex-sacerdote solo se rio de manera muy siniestra para luego dirijirle la palabra.

Balba: quien lo diria?, si solo es uno de mis experimentos fallidos, sabes a mi siempre desde que era un simple niño me an encantado las espadas sagradas, tal vez se deba que él cuento de la excalibur era mi favorito, pero cuando me entere de que tu y los demás desechos no podían portarlas por poco caigo en la desesperación, pero por fortuna seguí investigando y logre encontrar la forma de usar las espadas, al final fue un éxito. Dijo mientras en su rostro solo se formo una sonrisa siniestra

Kiba: ¿!¿!EXITO?!, NOS DESECHASTE COMO SI FUERAMOS SIMPLE BASURA. Grito él rubio mientras su colera iba en aumento, por su parte balba solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a hablar.

Balba: con mi investigación me di cuenta que para usar las espadas era necesario un elemento en especial, tu y esos chicos lo portaban pero no lo suficiente, y en eso llego mi iluminación ¿porque no extraemos ese elemento y lo concentramos en uno?. Hablo dando la indirecta muy directa, kiba si es que era siquiera posible estaba ya harto, sus manos apretaban él mango de su espada al punto de casi partirla en pedazo.

Kiba: así que eso es lo que le ponen a las espadas para que la puedan usar cuando reciben la bendición, es. Ya no podu ni siquiera terminar la oración por la ira que sentía

Balba: así que solo tomamos de cada sujeto ese elemento y lo cristalizamos. Dijo mientras metía su mano en su túnica mientras buscaba algo para luego sacar un pequeño cristal azul. Los estúpidos de la iglesia me tacharon de ereje y me expulsaron del proyecto, pero aun así siguieron con la investigación pero ahora dudo que michel este dispuesto a sacrificar a alguien.

Kiba: m-m-maldito a cuantos mas has sacrificado por tu maldita ambision. Dijo él caballero ya a perdiendo la cordura a causa de la rabia que tenia

Balba: eso a quien le importa, ahora avance lo suficiente que puedo producirlos en masa. Dijo lleno de malisia mientras apretaba él cristal y lo destruía. Pronto esta ciudad sera destruida y los estúpidos de esos ángeles verán lo equivocados que estaban al hecharme. Finalizo mientras empezaba a reirse como lunatico pero pronto terminaría

 **SLASH**

Un segundo le tomo a kiba decapitar al sacerdote, su cabeza y cuerpo yacian en él suelo cubiertos de sangre por todas partes, kiba solo tomo él cristal destruido mientras lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de tristeza, pero de la nada este empezó a brillar, él resplandor se extendió por todo él campo de batalla hasta que se formaron a varias figuras espectrales de personas, bueno mejor dicho niños y adolescentes, kiba los reconoció al instante, esos eran sus camaradas, ellos solo miraron a kiba con tristeza pero consoladora

Kiba: yo...yo siempre me pregunte, ¿estuvo bien que solo yo viviera?. Pregunto mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos. Había chicos con mas sueños que yo, con mas ganas de vivir que yo, ¿esta bien que yo tenga una vida pacifica y normal mientras ustedes tuvieron que vivir?.

Él espíritu de uno de los jóvenes miro kiba de manera consoladora junto a una sonrisa, para luego empezar a mover los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero no salia palabra de su boca así que akeno sirvió de traductora mientras leía sus labios.

Akeno: no te preocupes, estas vivo y eso lo que importa, es lo que están diciendo. Informo la híbrida para todos

No pudo, kiba no pudo contener mas sus lágrimas, los sentimientos de ellos llegaron hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón, los espíritus sonrieron y luego empezaron a mover sus labios a un ritmo sincronizado que se asemejaba a una canción.

Asia/aika/irina: un cántico sagrado. Dijeron al unisono reconociendo que es lo que hacían

Los espíritus solo rodearon a kiba

-no estas solo

-no teníamos suficiente elemento para menejar las excaliburs pero

-estaros bien si nos quedamos juntos.

Todo él mundo podía escuchar él cántico, algunos de nuestros protagonistas estaban llorando mientras otro mantenían una sonrisa en su rostro

-tienes que aceptar la espada

-aunque Dios no este mirando

-nuestros corazones siempre serán

Kiba: uno. Finalizo con aun algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos

Los espíritus se elevaron hacia él cielo para luego volverse una luz y caer sobre kiba

Ddraig: oye compañero

Issei: ¿que sucede?. pregunto a su amigo

Ddraig; ese caballero lo a alcanzado.

Issei: si lo se el llego al...

Ddraig: él balance breaker.

Kiba solo se volvió a poner de pie para luego encarar a freed quien ya había tomado la excalibur recién formada.

Kiba: aunque asesinė a balba aun hay un cabo suelto, acabare contigo y destruiré la espada, para que porfin mis camaradas descansen en paz. Dijo él mientras un estraño brillo lo rodeo por completo.

Trunks: KIBAAA!. Grito él peliazul llamando la atención de todos, aunque kokabiel trato de atacarlo por la espalda pero trunks le dio un golpe sin siquiera verlo (como él que medio goku a damas). Recueda ahora llevas el alma de todos tus camaradas, así que supera esa espada por ti y por ellos. Finalizo mientras le daba un pulgar en alto.

Todos: vamos tu puedes kiba/kun/san/sempai/niño bonito. Dijieron todos alentándolo mientras terminaban de erradicar a los enemigos.

Kiba solo sonrió para luego volver encarar al resentido sexual.

Kiba: prepara maldito porque te acabera ahora. Rugió mientras su espada fue envuelta por aquella estraña luz también. _**SWORD OF BIRTH**_. La espada dejo de brillar dejando ver que un lado del filo emanaba energía sacra y él otro demoniaca, se acababa de formar la primera espadas santa/demoniaca del mundo. _**BALANCE BREAKER SWORD OF BETRAYER.** _ Finalizo mientras empuñaba la nueva espada para asombro de muchos.

Freed: eso no es nada, te acabre con mi excalibur-chan. Dijo él loco mientras lamia su espada y besaba para luego empuñarla de nuevo

Xenovia: puedo unirme. pregunto la chica con la espada que le dio trunks en su manos. Quiero ver si un diente de dragón puede partir una excalibur. dijo un poco inpasiente de probar su teoría.

Kiba: como quieras. Dijo simplemente mientras se ponían en pose de combate.

Así sin pensarlo ambos se lanzaron en combate contra él loco a la vez que trunks reanudaba su pelea contra el cuervo

 **CON TRUNKS**

trunks se encontraba apaleando a kokabiel mientras sus brazos eran envueltos uno por fuego de color negro y él otro un electricidad del mismo color

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

kokabiel trato de atacar de nuevo a trunks pero siendo recibido por un puño en su cara luego un poderoso rodillazo en su estomago y luego un golpe de mazo en su espalda mandándolo al suelo creando un pequeño cráter, apenas abrió los ojos vio como al menos 6 lanzas de hielo se dirijian sobre él

 **THUNK**

 **THUNK**

 **THUNK**

Kokabiel: AAAAAAAAAAH. Aulló de dolor al sentir como era empalado por esas lanzas.

Trunks solo aterrizó de manera relajada para luego empezar a caminar hacia él cráter, aunque a decir verdad le parecía mas interesante la pelea de su amigo/discípulo

 **CON KIBA**

ambos espadachines estaban causándoles demasiados problemas al al sacerdote, ni siquiera con la Habilidad de excalibur speed podía igualar la velocidad de kiba o xenovia.

Freed: bueno haber si pueden con esto. Dijo mientras usaba la habilidad de mimic para crear varios tentáculos y la de nightmare para crear varias ilusiones de él para con fundirlos

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

Tajo tras tajo, volaban chispas por todas partes al bloquear los cortes que venían a diestra y siniestra por parte del sacerdote loco mientras los dos adolescentes bloqueaban los cortes, uno con mas facilidad que él otro, a siguio un rato hasta que kiba se harto de perder él tiempo

Kiba: YA ME HARTASTE MALDITO!.Rugió mientras desaparecía de la vista de la chica y él loco

 **SLASH**

Freed :AAAAAAAAAH!. No le tomo nada burlar la guardia del desquiciado mental, para ponerse detrás de él y cortarle la espalda haciendo que haullara de dolor. M-M-MALDITO. Tartamudeo tratando de buscar al rubio con la mirada, se lleno de terror al ver como él chico caía desde arriba con intenciones de cortarlo en 2 con su espada.

Freed por puro instinto museo su espada para cubrirse del tajo pero fue en vano, la espada de kiba lo corto de manera vertical limpiamente rompiendo y destruyendo a la excalibur en él progreso, todo esto era presenciado por una muy perpleja xenovia

Xenovia: (su velocidad, sus reflejos, su fuerza esta en otro nivel, todo en conjunto a su sacred gear lo hace un guerrero digno de temer). Pensó la peliazul mientras enfundaba su espada de nuevo.

Kiba por su parte solo miraba él cadaver de freed y a la destruida espada mientras sonreía de manera triste, para luego mirar al cielo a la vez que varia lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Kiba: lo logre, ya puedendescanzar en paz... mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos para luego secarselas e ir a reunirse con los demás para ver la paliza de kokabiel.

 **CON TRUNKS**

el peliazul se encontraba caminando hacia él cráter donde ya yacía kokabiel aun clavado con las lanzas de de hielos las cuales desaparecieron tras un chasquido de dedos de trunks, aprovechando esto él cuervo salio disparado hacia trunks tratando de sorprenderlo pero.

 **PAAAM**

fue recibido por una enorme patada que se incrusto en su estomago haciendo que escupiera mucha sangre, trunks solo retiro su pierna y ...

 **PAAAAM**

 **PUUUM**

 **POOOM**

 **PAAAAM**

Un inimaginable combo de golpes y patas de parte del peliazul cayeron como una tonelada de rocas sobre él caido para finalizar con una patada que lo mando a volar hacia unos arboles sercanos que se destruyeron en él progreso y así generando un combo de 54 hits ( para que se hagan una idea es como él houou kyaku que es la súper de kim kaphwan de KOF). trunks solo empezó a caminar hacia donde esta kokabiel pero...

?: interesante. Se escucho una voz resonar por él lugar que desconcertó a todos.

De la nada él cielo se abrió y de allí bajo un sujeto que portaba una armadura blanca con toques de azul, poseía unas alas azules con blanco, al igual que yemas por todas partes de su cuerpo, traía puesto su yelmo no dejando ver su rostro, aunque trunks ya lo había identificado por su ki, vali solo se dirigió hacia kokabiel para tratar de levantarlo y llevárselo.

Valí: kokabiel, tengo ordenes de azazel-sama de llevarte de regreso al grigori. Hablo fríamente para luego intentar cargar al cuervo pero...

 **PAAAAM**

 **POOOOOOM**

Valí recibió una enorme patada giratoria en la cabeza que lo mando a volar hacialos escombros de la escuela noqueándolo al instante, kokabiel estaba aterrado cuando vio la mirada fría del peliazul que miraba al ya noqueado valí.

Trunks: no te metas en donde no debes insecto. Hablo fríamente mientras volvía a ver a kokabiel

 **PAAAAM**

kokabiel recibió un fuerte uppercute derecho que lo mando a volar y besar en forzosamente al suelo, trunks solo se elevo para encender su aura dorada de ki, luego realizo varias poses con sus mano a gran velocidad para luego terminar con ambas manos extendidas hacia él cuervo

trunks: OYE KOKABIEL. grito él llamando la atención del cuervo que apenas se podía sostener de pie. HAAAAA. Grito con fuerza lanzando una gran bola de ki amarillo que venia a toda velocidad hacia kokabiel.

con lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerza usando las dos únicas alas que les quedaban salto esquivando él ataque, aunque su felicidad no le duro mucho.

Trunks: MUEREEEE. Rugió mientras caí en picada sobre un cuervo sentenciado

 **SLASH**

de un limpio corte lo partió de manera vertical usando a la vieja confiable, él corte fue tan rápido que seguía vivo kakabiel cuando empezó a separarse.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

trunks volvió a remeter contra kokabiel usando varios tajos y cortes, cuando finalizo su ataque solo flotaban cubitos perfectamente cortados del caído, él peliazul solo puso su brazo (donde estaba la espada) atras y su otra mano hacia adelante.

trunks: HAAAAAA. Soltó una gran ráfaga de ki desintegrando él cadáver picado del cuervo.

Sus amigos, compañeros y harén estaban asombrados de la facilidad con la que mato a kokabiel, por otra parte una que otra de sus novias se encontraba excitada por él aspecto del ssj, el solo se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos

Trunks: eso es un trabajo buen hecho. Decía a la vesque de un suspiro se destranformaba por desgracia de su harén.

BOOOOOMB

una fuerte explocio se genero alertando a los jóvenes, de los escombros salio un valí muy cabreado con su armadura ya equipada

valí: COMO TE ATREVEZ MALDITO. Segado por la furia valí se lanzo en dirección de trunks pero. *PAAAAAAAM* PUAAAAAAG. Recibió un poderoso recto al estomago ocasionándole contar mucha sangre al sentir como estallaban sus órganos internos.

Valí cayo de rodilla tras él poderoso puñetazo mientras se tomaba del abdomen tratando de recuperar él aliento, él golpe fue tan fuerte que le destruyo la armadura de inmediato.

Issei estaba interesado y curioso por saber quien era ese estupido paligris, emanaba una escénica a dragón de eso no hay duda pero a la vez de demonio, ¿porque?, su respuesta llego por parte de Ddraig.

Ddraig: veo que estas sufriendo blanco. Hablo él emperador rojo hacia él inútil que estaba botando sangre de manera asquerosa por su boca.

Albion: jejeje, que a valí lo hieran no significa que me duela a mi (solo mi orgullo). Dijo mientras empezaba a hablar él dragón cellado dentro del peligriz

Los demonios estaban sorprendido, tener a los dos dragones celestiales reunidos aquí indicaba que él combate entre issei y valí se acercaba, aunque era muy claro quien iba ganar.

Albion: veo que tu portador despertó él balance breaker. Dijo un poco sorprendido ya que a valí le tomo bastante tiempo despertarlo, por otro lado valí estaba impresionado y ansioso, a la vez que muerto de dolor.

Vali: oye estúpido. Hablo en dirección a issei, a la vez que se reincorporaba del golpe, aun issei solo se apunto haciéndose él idiota diciendo "quien yo". Si tu estúpido, ere fuerte pero no tanto como yo así que preparare nuestro combate se acerca. Dijo ala ves que creaba un portal y se dirigía a sin antes mirar hacia trunks. Me vengare. Dijo mientras trataba de entrar al portal pero ...

 **PAAAAAM**

trunks lo patio en el trasero con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera un balón de fútbol mandándolo hacia él portal él cual se cerro apenas entro él peligris

trunks: aja si como no. Dijo con mucho sarcasmo a la vez que caminaba hacia sus amigos.

Él combate contra los kokabiel y los caídos renegados a finalizado, pero un nuevo enfrentamiento se avesina a la vez que nuevos problemas y amensas se acercan, podrán nuestros héroes ganar?, kiba dejara se ser violado por tsubaki?, cambiaran él opening latino de dragón balba súper, eso y mucho mas en él próximo capitulo, to be continue

colocar él tema "el limite superare" que es de David delgado, o él ending 7 de dragón ball z kai saga buu

* * *

 **BUENAS AMIGOS HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO SE QUE ME TARDE PERO MEJOR TATDE QUE NUNCA JAJAJA, BUENO COMO PROMETI AHORA VIENE EL OVA DEL FIC, TENDRE QUE PENSAR UN POCO COMO LO HARE Y TODO ESO, BUENO ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA, CAMBIO Y FUERA**

 **PD: #HAILADRIANBARBARA :v/u**


	15. OVA

**HOLAAAA, COMO ESTAN GENTE BONITA, PUES ESPERO QUE BIEN, YO POR OTRA PARTE TENGO TRABAJOS DE LA FACULTAD, Y ESO ES UN DOLOR DE HUEVOS, PERO BUENO NO LOS ABURRO MAS CON MI VIDA, ENTONCES SIN MAS COMENCEMOS CON ESTE OVA QUE HABRE PROMETIDO HACE CASI 4 MESES, UNA COSA EL OVA NO ES CANNON Y NO SE UBICARA EN LA CRONOLOGIA DEL FIC, IGUAL QUE CUALQUIER OVA DE DBZ, BUENO ES HORA QUE SE PRENDA ESTA MIERDA, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **OVA 1: EL ATAQUE DEL DRAGON**

 _ **OPENING: HERO KIBOU NO UTA. BY FLOW**_

 ** _Toki ni genjitsu wa kamisama no you ni samazama wo shiren wo kureru_**

 ** _All day All night sorya tama ni iyannacchau keredo_**

 ** _Soredemo tachimukau kimi no aragau sugata wa sugata_**

 ** _Oh Yeah All right terashidase taiyou_**

 ** _Yuuki Gimme Gimme PAWAA Power Up Power Up PAWAA_**

 ** _Ima yobisamase_**

 ** _Nando uchinomesareyou to atsuku tachiagare_**

 ** _Dakara bari bari PAWAA chiisa na yume wo mamorinuku tame ni_**

 ** _Hashiruse naka wa maru de HERO_**

 ** _Kotoba ja tsutaekirenai nayami daremo ga kakaete iru ndayo_**

 ** _Wishes come true sou sa ima ga donna ni tsurakute mo_**

 ** _Muchuu de tatakau hibi wo yuukizukete kureta MERODII_**

 ** _Sotto zutto kokoro hibikasete_**

 ** _Genki Gimme Gimme PAWAA Power Up Power Up PAWAA_**

 ** _Suteki ni suteki_**

 ** _Nando uchinomesareyou to atsuku tachiagare_**

 ** _Dakara bakibaki PAWAA chiisa na yume wo mamorinuku tame ni_**

 ** _Hashiru senaka wa maru de HERO_**

 ** _Ima kono toki wo fumishime nagara fukuramidashita mirai mitodoke ni_**

 ** _Susumu bokura no sekai wa kitto mada hajimatta bakari nanda_**

 ** _Todoke shinjiru chikara mitashite ima hikari sasu hou he_**

 ** _Nando uchinomesareyou to atsuku tachiagare_**

 ** _Yuuki Gimme Gimme PAWAA Power Up Power Up PAWAA_**

 ** _Me mo kuramu hodo_**

 ** _Hashiru senaka wa maru de HERO_**

 ** _Namida wo koete mune wa takanari omoi afurete hibiku wa tooku akogare no sora_**

 ** _Negai wa kanau_**

 ** _Ashita he tsuzuite yuku_**

 ** _Namida wo koete mune wa takanari omoi afurete hibiku wa tooku akogare no sora_**

 ** _Negai wa kanau_**

 ** _Kimi ni okuru kibou no uta_**

Nos encontramos en la casa de nuestro héroe él cual estaba de vacaciones de verano, aunque él no estaba solo en casa, todas sus chicas o novias e prometidas estaban haciendo una que otra tarea hogareña o solo viendo televisión.

Taimat, la reina dragón estaba junto a serfall la maou leviatán viendo una telenovela mexicana (un clásico :v), todo marchaba con normalidad hasta que la telenovela fue interrumpida por un anunció importante del noticiero

Taimat: a por el amor a dios, por justo en la mejor parte. Hablo con claro enojo y rabia al ser cortada la transición de su novela a la vez que a serafall y las demás demonios le daba una jaqueca nivel Dios al ser pronunciado él nombre del ex-gobernante de los cielos

Conductor: _Interrumpimos la señal habitual para traer una información urgente que se esta llevando a cabo en la la ciudad de tokyo, un extrañó sujeto con vestimentas de apariensa árabes (o eso me parase a mi) se encuentra en la subido a la punta de la torre de tokyo gritando incoherencias e insultando a los efectivos de seguridad que se tratan de acercar con los helicópteros, vamos a la escena junto a mi colega._ finalizo mientras la escena cambia a la de una reportera pelinegra subida a un helicóptero del noticiero

Reportera: _nos encontramos en la escena de los hechos donde un extrañó sujeto de piel roja, grita insulto e incoherencias a los policías y demás reporteros que tratan de acercarse a ayudarlo o a conversar con él y tratar que baje por sus propios medios._ ahora la cámara hace zoom en él extraño sujeto de piel roja que aparentaba no medir mas de 1,20 mts (como que le llega a menos de los hombro a koneko).

?: alejesen estúpidos, no me bajare hasta que me traigan las esferas del dragon. Esta y mas cosas gritaba él sujeto que tenia puesto algo como una camiseta amarilla que le quedaba grande, unos pantalones café, una gran sombreo negro de estilo turco o algo parecido.

Todo esto era visto por la chicas atravez de la televisión siendo mai la mas consternada por las frases de esa cosa, como sabia de las esferas del dragón?, acaso venia de su mundo?, como hizo para llegar aqui?, estas y demás preguntas le surgieron a mai, de la nada vieron como trunks baja las escaleras vestido con unos pantalones negros un poco olgados, unas botas color mostaza con detalles negros, una playera negra la cual no se veia ya que tenia puesto encima una chaqueta de mezclilla azul con él logró de corporación cápsula en él hombro izquierdo, en su cuello llevaba una pañoleta de color rojo (la misma ropa con la que aparece en dragón ball súper) la cual la había subido para cubrir la parte inferior de su rostro hasta su nariz, acto seguido sin ningún esfuerzo se transformo en ssj

Trunks: iré a investigar y hablar con ese sujeto para saber como sabe de las esferas. Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, luego noto que ellas lo miraban de manera extraña a causa de ir con esa apariencia. Voy a si para que no me reconozcan. Dijo para terminar saliendo por la puerta e irse volando hacia él lugar donde todo pasaba.

 **CIUDAD DE TOKYO, JAPON**

se podía ver de nuevo él lugar donde ese sujeto enano seguia insultando y gritándole a los policías y reporteros que estaba en los helicópteros, todo parecía que seguiría igual hasta que...

 **BOOOOOOOOOMB**

de la nada un poderoso estruendo se escucho en todo él lugar que muy poco lo reconocieron como un ¿boom sonico?, que lo habría provocado?, su respuesta aparecía en la forma de un joven de cabello dorado, ojos verde esmeralda y un aura de luz del mismo color de su cabello, ésto dejo a todo boquiabiertos, él chico que no aparentaba mas de 20 años (se que trunks en realidad tiene casi 30 pero no aparenta mas de 22) estaba volando, ¿!Volando?¡ sin hacer ningún uso de artefacto o algo, solo estaba levitando en él aire, por su parte él extraño se asombro un poco al ver a trunks volar luego recupero la compostura y le dirigió la palabra.

?: como dije antes no me moveré hasta que me traingan las esferas del dragón. Volvió a exigir los objetos capaces de conceder cualquier deseo, trunks solo suspiro para luego usar una de sus habilidades nuevas para terminar cambiando su voz a una muy diferente

Trunks: antes que nada tendrás que acompañar, tengo un par de cosas que charlar contigo. Dijo mientras veía como él sujeto lo veía de manera confundida. claro si es que quieres pedir un deseo a shen long. Hablo él saiyayin usando una voz grave y profunda, que se parecía mucho a cierto namekusei

?: hum, como quieras pero espero que no sea una farsa, necesito ese deseo para reencontrarme con alguien. Dijo él mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una caja musical antigua.

Trunks: como quieras. Dijo él mientras se acercaba al enano para luego darse vuelta y ofrecerle su espalda. Ven sube. Dijo mientras apuntaba a su espalda con su pulgar a lo que él enano obedeció, ya con él pasajero enzima decidió usar su tele-trasportacion e irse del lugar.

Todos los que estaban viendo esto quedaron tan perplejos como confundidos y solo una cosa pudieron decir.

Todos: PERO QUE MIERDA ACABA DE PASAR. gritaron todos casi al mismo tiempo lo que parecía que estaban muy ccordinados

 **CASA DEL MACHO ALFA O SEA TRUNKS**

las chicas estaban esperando él regreso de trunks tras ver lo acontecido en las noticias de la nada él mencionado apareció junto al tipo extraño, trunks soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras se destransformaba y descubría su rostro.

Trunks: bueno aquí sera mas seguro de hablar. Dijo él mientras le indicaba al sujeto que se sentara en uno de los silos del lugar. Entonces que sucede, para que tanto apuro con las esfera del dragon. pregunto él bastante curioso a lo cual él enano empezó a contar su historia (La cual es pura mierda y mentira :v)

Él mostro su verdadera apariencia que poseía dos antenas en la parte de la mandíbula y un par de orejas en punta muy largas, que su nombre era hoi, dijo que venia de un planeta muy lejano llamado konats, que dentro de aquella pequeña caja musical se encontraba encerrado él héroe de su planeta, él gran tapion, un ero muy reconocido en su sistema solar, pero fue encerrado en esa caja por hechisero maligno, y él queráis volver a sacarlo de allí pero no encontró a nadie que pudiera habrirla.

Hoi: es necesario que me ayuden a abrirla, si ota amenaza se sierne en nuestro sistema, yo no podría hacer nada, ya estoy viejo para eso. Hablo a la vez que fingía quejarse de un dolor en la espalda. Por favor necesito que me presten las esferas y pidan ese deseo. Hablo muy a dolorido o fingiendo estarl muy bien.

Trunks: pues con gusto te ayudaremos, pero hay un pequeño detalle que omites. Dijo para luego empezar a explicar de que enrealidad esta era otra dimensión y que tanto él como trunks y mai venia de la misma dimensiones o realidad. Tienes alguna idea de como viniste a parar aquí. Pregunto extraña ya que era muy raro esto

Hoi: bueno yo tengo la habilidad de generar agujeros de gusano para viajar másrapido entre planetas muy lejanos, de seguro alguna perturbación espacio-tiempo o algo parecido afecto a mi tele-trasportacion y tenrmine llegando aquí. Dijo él sujeto muy pensativo y reflexivo, pero también con algo de tristeza de no poder abrir la caja, esto fue notado por trunks a quien se le ocurrió una idea

Trunks: creo saber quien puede ayudarnos. Hablo pensando en siervo maou peliverde que les podría ayudar.

 **MAS TARDE**

 **EN EL INFIERNO**

trunks y sus amigos habían ido a ver al maou ajuka belzebu para pedirle ayuda con la caja y poder ver si podía descifrar los engranajes y así abrir la caja musical misteriosa, ahora ajuka estaba revisando la caja con una maquina un poco extraña para ver los engranajes interiores y ver como funciona él mecanismo.

Ajuka: i-i-increible, esta caja funciona con una clase de mecanismo de sellado parecido a los sacred gear, pero casi 100 veces mas complicada, los engranajes están embuidos con energía pura, dudo mucho poder romper los sellos de esta caja. Habló tanto asombrado como decepcionado, asombrado de la forma de sellar se de este objeto y decepcionados por no poderlo abrir.

Hoi: oh maldición. Soltó un pequeño berrinche, para no decir infantil y poco madura rabieta por esto, pero trunks volvió a hablar

Trunks creo que se me ocurrió una forma de abrirla. Dijo mientras tomaba la caja en sus manos para luego activar sus dos guanteletes y empezar a transferirle energía en la caja.

Issei: ya entiendo, vas a sobrecargar con energía a los sellos para luego hacerlos explotar. deducio él castaño recordando cuando salvo a asia de diodora astaroth.

Trunks: exacto amigo _**EXPLOCION.**_ finalizo mientras hacia estallar a los sellos de la caja

Casi instantáneamente la caja brillo de un color verdoso y luego empezó a tocar una melodía bastante peculiar, pero muy hermosa psegun él criterio de alguno de los presentes

Asia/xenovia/gasper: que hermosa canción. Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo mientras seguía sonando la canción de la caja musical.

Tras unos minutos mas la caja dejo de sonar y lanzó un rayo de luz verdoso hacia él suelo mientras que esta volaba en un millón de pedazos, luz que empezó a tomar una forma humanoide, que al dejar de brillar mostró que era un ser de 2 mtrs de altura, de piel clara de una tonalidad rosa, un moikano o cresta rojiza, vestía un traje que parecía de combate o algo haci (no se como describirlo), en su espalda llevaba una espada parecida a la vieja confiable de trunks, el sujeto se encontraba tocando la hermosa melodía con una ocarina que tenia unos estraños símbolos mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados con una expresión de calma y serenidad en su rostro.

Decir que estaban inprecionados los chicos era muy poco, los demonios estaban anonadados y un poco aterrados al sentir él poder que emanaba él guerrero (N/A: si debo arriesgarme a decir un estimado tapion debe tener un poder de 100.000 millones, como un goku ssj 2 pos-saga buu), aunque por su parte trunks sentía que no había maldad en él pero tenia algo en su interior algo sellado que emanaba maldad pura aunque luego recordó la historia que hoi les había contado, los presentes fueron sacados de su asombro cuando a que guerrero desenfundo su espada y la coloco de manera amenazadora entre él y hoi quien se había acercado al héroe para hablar con él.

Tapion: tu, maldito miserable, aun sigues con vida?, no te basto con casi destruir nuestro planeta?. grito empezando a reclamarle cosas al enano rojizo que empezó a reír maniática mente

Hoi: JAJAJAJAJA. empezó a reír mientras sus ojo brillaban de un color esmeralda espeluznante, y empezando a contar su malévolo plan. todo él universo sera destruido por hildegan. Siguio hablando para luego desaparecer como si fuera una simple ilusión

Los chicos habían que dado desconcertados pero mas trunks que se sentía como un estúpido al no darse cuenta de la malignas intenciones del enano rojo, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta tapio se había marchado mientras tocaba tocaba ocarina.

Trunks: eh?, se fue. Dijo mirando perplejo donde estaba ante él héroe de konats, pero luego cambio a enojo y frustración para terminar dando un poderos golpe al suelo quebrado (como en él anime antes de transformarse en ssj ikari). MALDICION COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO. Grito mientras golpeaba repetidamente él suelo mientras todo él infierno temblaba por cada impacto. Como no me di cuenta que era un engaño. Decía mientras daba un ultimo golpe creando un cráter de mas de 10 metros de diámetro.

Todo estaban prácticamente igual que él peliazul, sorprendido por como termino todo y frustrado al no darse cuenta de él engaño que fue todo, sirzech trato de levantarle él animo a trunks diciendo que si él enano tramaba algo ellos lo encontrarían, después de un rato los chicos decidieron volver a los castillos de ambas familias (o sea issei al gremory y trunks al sitri), aunque sirzech decidió mandar un grupo de guardias a buscarlo por todo él inframundo, a la vez que los se comunicaba con azazel para que lo busque en él mundo humano tan pronto como pudiera ya que la situación era muy delicada.

 **2 DIAS MAS TARDE**

han pasado 2 días desde que hoi apareció y desapareció, no había señal del mago por ningún lado, por otra parte ha tapion lo encontro millicas (creo que se escribe así) él hijo sirzech, mientras daba un paseo por los terrenos de sus padres encontró a tapion en una pequeña cabaña (que no era nada pequeña) un poco dejada la cual usaba sirzech cuando iba a acampar de pequeño, por alguna razón millicas no le tenia miedo a Tapio, siempre le traia comida todos los día, aun cuando ni la tocaba, siempre trataba de hablar con él pero él guerrero le contestaba con un "largate", "no me molestes y vete" o simplemente lo ignoraba, pero él pequeño gremory no se rendiría tan fácilmente, él se volvería él amigo del guerrero a toda costa.

Nos encontramos ahora en la casa de trunks, donde él se encontraba en él sofá viendo televisión mas bien una telenovela junto a serafall, ophia y koneko, pero de repente él peliazul sintió un ki gigantesco, de la nada la novela fue interrumpida de nuevo por una noticia de ultimo momento, pero esta vez él conductor tenia una clara expresión de terror y desesperación.

Conductor: _noticia de ultimomento, la ciudad de okinawa esta bajo ataque!, ¡godzilla nos esta atacando!._ Dijo mientras cambiaba de escena y mostraban como unos helicópteros de guerrera atacaban a "godzilla". _o mejor dicho parte de él._ Dijo lo ultimo con algo de extrañes pero en lo correcto ya que él monstruo solo eran un par de piernas y parte de la cintura, pero aun así alcanzaba una altura de 70 mts.

Por su parte las chicas estaban aterradas mas por él poder que emanaba esa cosa que por su apariencia, fácilmente podía competir con él poder de trunks, ellas voltearon al ver al peliazul que mantenía una mirada seria mientras una gota de sudor baja por su cien, de la nada recibe una llama a su móvil que era de parte de issei.

Trunks: hola issei... si ya vi la tele... preparate en 5 estoy allí. Dijo mientras finalizaba con la llamada e iba a buscar su chaqueta de mezclilla para luego colocársela.

Taimat: em... Trunks-kun, a donde vas?, en digas que a enfrentar a esa c-cosa. Dijo ella ala vez que señalaba al monstruo que aparecía en la t.v, para ser sinceros ella estaba muy aterrada por él poder de la criatura

Trunks: si, soy él único que puede pararlo, issei me dijo que ayudaría así que voy a pasar buscándolo, por él amor a kami, no se acerque al lugar, esto sera muy mientras ya estaba listo para irse pero sin antes decir. Mai estas a cargo, vuelvo pronto KAI KAI. Finalizo mientras desaparecía de la sala, mientras todas las chicas empezaban a preocuparse y desear que vuelva sano y salvo.

 **CASA DE ISSEI.**

nos encontramos en la casa del actual sekyuruutei él cual compartía junto a sus padres y ahora harén, aunque era un lío él hogar del joven castaño, las chicas se habían vuelto locas e histéricas al enterarse que issei tenia planeado ir a ayudar a trunks con esa cosa que emanaba un poder tan aterrador como ese, issei ya estaba listo, llevaba un pantalon de mezclilla negro, una playera blanca y sobre esta la típica chaquetilla negra de la academia, en sus manos unos guantes de cuero sin dedos, él cual tenia en la arte de atrás la imagen de un dragón rojo de ojos verdes.

FIIIUUSH

de la nada frente al castaño apareció trunks él cual ya esta listo para irse con él castaño, tras un breve saludo, issei se despidió de las chicas sin antes ser casi destruido por un súper mega abrazo destruye espalda en equipo por parte de las chicas, después de eso ambos chicos se marcharon.

 **CIUDAD DE JAPON**

destruccion, solo se veía destrucción por donde quieras que miraras, edificios destruidos, la calles lleno de escombros en llamas, los ciudadanos corrían aterrados tratando de salvar sus vidas, se podían ver soldados tanto en tierra como en aire (helicópteros y F22), los cuales trataban de detener al mostruo que atacaba la ciudad o mejor dicho su mitad inferior

Sobre un edificio a medio destruir aparecieron trunks junto a issei, se quedaron impaktados al ver toda la destrucción causada en la ciudad, rabia era lo que sentía trunks al ver tal panorama de destrucción y muerte, por su parte issei mentiría si no tuviera miedo pero debería actuar como hombre (si eso era posible) y luchar contra esa cosa

Trunks: maldita sea la ciudad fue destruida. Hablo mientras en su rostro había una mezcla entre asombro y rabia incontenible, su paciencia llego al limite muy rá . soltó un enorme rugido bestial para terminar transformándose en ssj. Yo iré tras esas cosa tu ve y trata de ayudar a los civiles, no quiero mas muerte de inocentes. Ordeno para luego salir disparado hacia la ubicación de la criatura.

Issei: no debo que darme atrás, **_WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER SCALE MAIL_**. Él castaño se equipo con su armadura para salir disparado también hacia la ciudad

Trunks llego en donde hildregan, él cual se encontraba devastando todo a su paso, de la nada trunks tuvo que entrar en acción al ver que la criatura estaba apunto de aplastar a una madre y a su hija, de un momento a otro trunks la saco del lugar evitando la muerte de ambas, él peliazul aparecía con ellas en donde los militares los cuales apuntaron por instinto al muchacho ( ya saben como hacían con supergay digo superman al principio).

Trunks: ya están a salvo. Dijo mientras ambas, tanto madre como hija bajan de los brazos del saiyayin, luego miro a los soldados los cuales se tensaron un poco. Necesito que saquen a los ciudadanos de aquí lo antes posible, yo me encargare de esa cosa. Hablo mientras se daba la espalda encaraba a la criatura

De la nada él conorel del batallón que estaba allí se enojo un poco, ya que creía que él chico se estaba pasando de irrespetuoso.

Coronel: y tu quien te crees para darnos ordenes a mi a mis soldados. Dijo con clara muestra de ira y furia.

De la nada todo empezó a temblar, hildregan se acercaba a ellos, los militares estaban apunto de disparar pero se detuvieron al ver como trunks encendía alrededor de su cuerpo él aura característica de súper saiyayin, acto seguido apuntó con ambas manos hacia la criatura a la vez que de ella una gran bola amarilla de energía aparecio

Trunks: **ATAQUE BIG BANG.** de sus manos salio dispara la enorme esfera que que coliciono con la criatura que embes de explotar tras chocar, lo arrastró o empujo haciéndolo retroceder unos 400 metros.

BOOOOOMB.

Él ataque termino por explotar dejando a todos los presentes con la mandíbula por él suelo, mientras que trunks solo se dio vuelta y le daba una mirada "todo listo", pero él bien sabia que no había acabado todo aun.

Trunks: sera mejor que ayuden a los civiles, yo me encargo del monstruo, un amigo mi que usa una armadura roja esta en esa dirección ayudando, creo que necesita su apoyo. Dijo mientras se preparaba para de nuevo salir disparado hacia hildregan pero de la nada siente que alguien le jala del pantalón, él voltea y ve que la causante de esto era la niña de al menos 10 años que recién había saldo.

Niña: ten cuidado oni-chan. Dijo ella con una cara que mostraba preocupación y miedo, esto conmovió al joven que solo se agacho y le acaricio la cabeza.

Trunks: descuida, oni-chan se encargara de todo. Dijo de manera muy confiada mientras sonreía y le daba un pulgar en alto.

a lo lejos se veía como hildregan se volvía reincorporar para reiniciar con su destrucción, trunks solo se paro y miro al demonio dimensional el cual se acercaba a paso torpe pero mortal, de un momento a otro trunks salio disparado hacia hildregan.

PAAAAAAAM

Él monstruo recibió una poderosa tacleada de parte del chico, esto lo tumbo al suelo, trunks dio un par de volteretas en él aire para aterrizar sobre él techo de un edificio.

trunks: **FINAL FLAAAAAAASH.** rugió a la vez que dicho ataque salio disparado hacia él monstruo que lo recibió de lleno, él peliazul aprovecho esto, elevándose en él aire de nuevo ambos guanteletes aparecieron, cargando energia, apunto al monstruo de nuevo. HAAAAA. Un sin fin de proyectiles salieron de las manos de joven que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia él demonio

KAABOOOM

una enorme explosión seguida de un gran extruendo se escucho por toda la ciudad, y alrededores, trunks aterrizo en él suelo, a su lado también aterrizó issei él cual tenia su armadura llena de polvo y partes de escombros lo que le causo bastante curiosidad.

Trunks: y a ti que te paso. Pregunto mientras veía él aspecto actual de su amigo, que habría hecho para terminar así.

Issei: bueno resumiendo, salve al menos 70 personas de un edificio, pero este me término cayendo ensima, los militares dijeron que se encargarían de los ciudadanos así que vine a ver que hacías. Dijo él mientras miraba donde se suponía que debería estar él monstruo. Vaya parece que le ganaste. Dijo bastante feliz y aliviado que ese monstruo haya caído, pero la realidad era otra.

Trunks: no, apenas si le cause daños a esa cosa. Dijo él aun mirando seriamente donde esta cosa había caído.

De la nada se empezó a escuchar un musica muy peculiar pero conocida para ambos, era la musica de ocarina de ¿tapio?, que hace aqui?, efectivamente era tapion, se lo podí ver atra vez de el polvo de los escombros, él guerrero solo los miro y desaprecio mientras seguía tocando la ocarina.

Issei: ese era tapion?!, como hizo para llegar hasta aqui, se suponía que estaba en él inframundo. hablo él castaño que estaba tan asombrado como extrañado por lo recién acontecido

Trunks: no se, pero algo me dice que esto aun no a acabado. Hablo de manera seria él peliazul a la vez que se marchaba del lugar junto con él castaño usando la tele-trasportacion.

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

a pasado una semana desde él ataque de hildregan, los habitamtantes de tokyo estaban muy aterrados con la idea de que vuelva atacar esa cosa, tanto los militares japoneses como sus gobernantes estaban muy inquietos que estos acontecimientos vuelvan a suceder. Aunque él mundo humano no era él único inquieto por esto, tanto cielo como grigori e inframundo estaban al pendiente te de lo que estaba pasando cada facción designo grupos de búsqueda sobre él paradero de esa cosa, a la vez de estrictas ordenes de no atacar a hildreagan, eso sería suicidio.

Trunks por su parte había redoblado él entrenamiento con los demonios, tanto él como los demás sabían bien que él monstruo tenia un poder enorme y si sus amigo quería tener una minima posibilidad de querer peliar tenían que estar preparados.

 **INFIERNO**

 **MAS TARDE, YA DE NOCHE**

nos encontramos en la "pequeña cabaña" donde se estaba refugiando tapion, toda la sala esta desordenada y un poco destruida, estaba lleno de polvo y telas de araña, la razón al desorden?, tapion a estado lidiando con la mitad superior de hildregan que amenaza con escapar en cualquier momento, ahora esta recostado en una de las esquinas de la sala, mientras respiraba con dificultad clara señal que se había sobre esforzado.

De la nada la puerta se abrio dejando ver aun un niño de nomas de 11 o 12 años, él cual tenia él cabello de color carmesí y ojos rojos, vestía con una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro unos zapatos del mismo color, respondía al nombre millicas gremory, hijo de sirzech lucifer, él como siempre le traía comida al guerrero

Millicas: oe oe, si que hiciste un desastre en este lugar. Dijo él niño mientras miraba a todos lados, luego su vista se enfoco en una bandeja que tenia varios platos de comida. Vaya y como siempre no comiste nada. Dijo mientras agarraba la bandeja vieja y dejaba la nueva

De la nada una abertura dimensional apareció en mitad de la sala, de allí salio hoi, él cual tan pronto como vio a Tapio lo atacon con alguna clase de hechizo que dio de lleno con él muy agotado guerrero, esto causo una fuerte explosión que tumbo al gremory hizo caer al techo del lugar mientras empezaba a incendiarse, de los escombros salio millicas un poco adolorido

Millicas: auch, eso dolió. Dijo él pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, luego su vista se fijo que al lado de él estaba tirada la ocarina de tapion. Eso es de tapion. Dijo él mientras la recogia con sus manos.

De la nada a través del fuego se veía la figura de hoi él cual tenia una sonrisa siniestra e macabra en su rostro mientras miraba al niño gremory

Hoi: oye niño, si medas eso, te matare rápida e indoloramente jajaja. Se reía de manera sádica y aterradora

De en medio de otra pila de escombros salio un tapion un poco herido, él cual tan pronto se reincorporó empezó a buscar la ocarina, al no encontrarla levanto la vista y vio de como él niño tenia él instrumento en sus manos y como hoi lo estampa amenazando.

Tapion: oye niño por aqui!. Grito llamando la atención del chico lo que fue un éxito tan pronto lo vio le arrojo la ocarina al guerrero

Hoi trato de agarrarla pero fue muy lento y él instrumento le paso entre los brazos, al ver su fracaso trato de atacar al niño lanzandole un rayo por violeta él cual fallo cuando él chico lo esquivo haciéndose hacia atrás (a lo matrix) para luego conectarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al mago alienigena mandándolo a chocar contra una viga de soporte la cual se rompió causando que todo él lugar empezara a caerse, millicas tomo a tapion y salio volando usando solo 2 de sus 10 alas, tras salir del lugar vio como desde él aire como la cabañe se derrumbaba por completo.

Millicas: habrá sobrevivido?. Pregunto él pelirrojo algo dudoso, ya que un sentía algo del poder del mago debajo de los escombros

Tapion: de seguro, esa cucaracha es muy dura de aplastar. Dijo con mucho odio mientras era cargado por él niño pelirrojo, luego vio como millicas empezaba a cargar una esfera de energía de color carmesí y negro. Oye niño que piensas hacer. Pregunto algo curioso por lo que estaba por pasar.

Millicas: pues me voy a asegurar de que no sobreviva. Dijo sentenciando al mago, para luego cargar mas aun él ataque. _**DESTROYER BALL.**_ grito a la vez que lanzaba él ataque en dirección a los escombros

KABOOOOOM

una gran explosión se genero tras él choque del ataque, creando un cráter de mas de 50 mtrs de diametro, conforme con esto él gremory decidió volver a su casa para tratar las heridadas del guerrero, pero sin saber que hoi había logrado escapar por muy poco

 **2 DIAS DESPUÉS**

Han pasado 2 días desde que que se vio algo del mago, tapion se estaba quedando en la mansión lucifer a pedido de millicas, tapion no sabia porque pero últimamente se ha estado sintiendo bien al lado del joven gremory a tal punto de verlo como su otouto (hermano menor o hermanito), él guerrero a le contó a los chicos sobre su historia, de como surgió hildregan, de como él y su hermano tuvieron que detener al monstruo, de como una mitad fue sellada en cada hermano, después fueron ambos encerrados en una cajita musical por separado.

Ya había caído la noche de nuevo en él inframundo, todos estaban dormiendo en la mansión lucifer, tapion se encontraba descansando en lo que parecía una clase de dimensión artificial, la cual fue creada por ajuka belcebu, según los datos que tapion había aportado.

 **SUEÑO DE TAPION**

nos encontramos en lo que parecía una ciudad cualquiera, pero esta estaba en ruinas se podía ver cientos de cuerpos sin vida por todos lados, sin contar que los edificios estaban destruidos, luego sintió como él suelo temblaba, de la nada una gigantesca boca salio de abajo, tapion dio un gran salto para tratar de escapar del ataque, de la nada del suelo empezó a surgir un hildregan ya con él cuerpo completo, mientras hoi reía como loco mientras el monstruo atacaba al guerrero.

Hoi: muere basura. Grito mientras hildregan lanzaba una enorme llamarada al guerrero que no sabia porque no podía mover las piernas, a causa de esto recibió él ataque lleno consumiendo en medio de las llamas. Ajajajajaja. Se reía de manera desquiciada él enano rojo, esto fue lo ultimo que escucho tapion antes de despertar

 **DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD**

Tapion se levanto de golpe, estaba sudando a mares y jadeaba por la falta de aire, realmente sentía que él sueño hubiera sido de verdad, decidió levantarse de la cama, apago la dimensión artificial apretando un botón que estaba al lado de una mesita de noche, tras esto dejo ver él verdadero aspecto de la habitacion, la cual era enorme y parecía mas un laboratoria, decido ir a donde sentía él poder de su amigo millicas, llego a una gran sala viendo como él niño comía ssu desayuno.

Millicas: hey ni-san, ven sientate come esta esta delicioso esto. Dijo mientras se devoraba otra pila de panqueques, a lo que él guerrero sonrió y se sentó al lado de él mientras las maid de la mansión las cuales le sirvieron un enorme desayuno.

Él resto de la mañana paso con normalidad, incluyendo él entrenamiento matutino que issei le daba al pelirrojo a lo que tapion decidió unirse tambien

 **CIUDAD DE SAINAN, JAPON.**

en él centro de la ciudad de Sainan, se desenvolvía con normalidad un día como cualquiera, de la nada todo empezó a temblar, de en medio del parque apareció un hildragan con su cuerpo ya completo, sobre uno de los hombros del monstruo

Hoi: ataca hildregan, destruye todo. Ordeno a lo que la bestia parecía obedecer mientras soltaba un enorme rugido, para luego comenzar con la destrucción

 **OMAKE**

la gente escapa aterrada del monstruo quien estaba destruyendo todo por completo, se podía ver como un chico castaño con peinado hacia arriba le empezaba a gritar a todos y mas a otro chico pelinaranja que parecía ser su amigo

Saruyama: corran por sus vidas, es gozilla!. Grito él adolescente mientras sacudía como loco a su amigo

Rito: Puede que lo parezca pero por problemas de copyright internacional no lo es. Contesto mientras paraba a su amigo

Saruyama: deja de decir estupideces sin sentido, te digo que es gozilla. contesto de nuevo lleno de euforia y miedo en cierta forma

Rito: a no pos, si eso se puede hacer. Dijo de manera pensativa para luego ambos ver como se acercaba la bestia destructora. CORRE PERRA CORRE. Grito mientras salia corriendo como quien se lo lleva él diablo al igual que su amigo

 **FIN DE OMAKE**

trunks (que llevaba puesto su ropa con la que se enfreto a zamasu) y compañía aparecieron en medio medio de la ciudad, sona ordeno a su vayan a ayudar a la gente dentro de los edificios caídos, al igual que ordeno rías a rescatar a los civiles heridos, menos isse que se quedo a pelear

Trunks: bueno, es hora de acabar contigo MALDITO!. rugió mientras se transformaba en ssj2. Sera mejor que de todo contra él si no queremos perder. Dijo antes de salir disparado contra hildregan

Para sorpresa del peliazul justo antes de que él pudiera conectar un súper derechaso, hildregan desaparición en lo que parecía ser una nube de hubo purpura, él chico no percato que él monstruo se había vuelto a materializar de tres de él para luego propinarle un enorme golpe mandándolo a al suelo dejando una gran zanja por él choque e inersia

Trunks: *cof* *cof* eso dolió, jeje creo que se volvió mas fuerte él maldito. Dijo mientras se reincorporaba dando una pequeña maroma aérea para luego voltear a donde issei. Oye te vas a quedar viéndome o ayudaras pendejo. Reclamo él híbrido antes de volver a salir disparado al combate.

De un momento issei entro en _**JUGGERNAUT DRIVE OVER DRIVE**_ y salio al combate seguido de mai (con él balance breaker activado), reynare, taimat, grafya, rías y ophis. Unos momentos de iniciar él combate aparecía millicas junto a tapion, ellos sintieron él poder del demonio desde él inframundo, así que vinieron a detener esa cosa.

Tapion: maldición hoi aprovecho se estaba dormiendopara romper el sello de hildregan. Dijo lleno de odio, pero millicas trataba de que cambiara de parecer que no se hechara la culpa de todo.

 **EN EL COMBATE**

el combate mas grande se estaba librando ahora, trunks y los demas trataban de aniquilar a hildregan pero sólo podía conectar unos poco golpes, por su parte issei estaba atacarlo con todo pero no podía aun con la velocidad del demonio, en si rías trato de atacarlo por la espalda

Rías: SHINE! (muere). grito a la vez que lanzaba una enorme esfera de poder destructivo color carmesí y negro

BOOOOMB

Un explosión se genero, al igual que una gran cortina de humo, para él terror de la chica carmesi él ataque no le había hecho ni cosquillas al monstruo.

ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRG

soltó un enorme rugido ensordecedor a la vez que usaba su cola para atacar a rías, para su suerte issei reacciono a tiempo y usando su cuerpo rodeo a rías en un fuerte abraza para luego recibir de lleno él coletazo mandando a ambos a dirección a un edificio, ambos lo atravesaron de lado a lado para terminar atravesando él otro edificio de tras del primero, issei y rías estaban dentro del edificó, la gremory quedo inconsciente por él cho mientras issei estaba a punto de sucumbir

Issei: rias...es..tas...bien ah~. Dijo para luego caer inconsciente mientras su armadura desaparecía por él desbaste físico.

ophis trato de atacar a por sorpresa desde arriba lanzando un enorme ataque de energía de color negro, pero hildregan solo abrió la boca y se lo trago, esto dejo perpleja a todos aprovechando esto, él monstruo lanzo una poderosa llamarada que impacto en la diosa mandándola a volar e impactar en un puente destruyendo asi la autopista de la ciudad

Por su parte rey, grafya y taimat unieron fuerzas en un súper ataque triple para tratar de dañar al monstruo

Reynare/grafya/taimat: **_TRINITY BLASTER._** gritaron al unisono soltando un enorme ataque de poder de luz, poder demoniaco y de dragón, lo que causo una mayor explosión que la que causo rías

Pero de nuevo fue en vano ya que hildregan no sufrió ni un rasguño, de un momento a otro lanzo un poderosa llamarada que impacto en las tres chicas mandando las a toda velocidad al suelo, mientras caían estrepitosamente y terminando por caer en la inconsciencia cada una

Mai: MALDITOO!. grito con doble voz la pelinegra a la vez cargaba una enorme cantidad de poder de color jade. TRAGATE ESTO. Lanzo él ataque le dio de lleno en la boca a hildregan.

Pero la historia se repitió de nuevo, del medio del humo salió un gigantesco puño que dio de lleno en mai mandándola em dirección aun edifico, ella atravesó dicha construcción pero luego se reincorporo solo para ver que había gente dentro, su vista se fijo en frente al ver como él demonio apareció y cargaba una gran llamarada, mai reacciono a tiempo y logro crear un campo de fuerza para proteger a todos dentro, pero a costa de todas sus energías.

Mai: ah ah ah~, soy una estúpida. Dijo para luego caer inconcienta también por la falta de energía mientras que su armadura desaparecía

Trunks se lleno de iré tras ver esto y en un arranque de ira se lanzo contra hildregan, él monstruo no pudo hacer nada contra la LS (light speed: velocidad luz) de trunks que conectando un zurdaso le dio de lleno en la cara, para luego seguir con una doble patada en la espalda mandando al monstruo al suelo desde él aire trunks hizo aparecer sus sacred gears y empezó a cargar energía, un millar de esferas de ki fueron díasparadas desde las manos de trunks, haciendo que todo él país tiempos por él poder de los ataque, para rematar el ataque cargo con ambas manos una esfera de ki amarillo que iba creciendo hasta llegar al tamaño de un baños de playa o tal vez mas grande, para terminar lanzándoselo

KABOOOOOOM

Una enorme explosión se creo seguido de una gran cortina de humo que al disiparce dejo ver a un hidregan que estaba quieto, trunks se alegro por un momento pensando que por fin lo derrotaron pero esto solo era un engaño, él cuerpo de hildregan se volvió de color marrón opaco como si estuviera muerto o algo parecido, de la nada la piel se empezó a agrietar y algo empezó a salir.

Trunks: él e-esta transformandose. Dijo anonadado viendo como surgía un nuevo hildregan de apariencia mas amenzadora, ahora verá de color dorado con él pecho violeta, en su espalda contaba con un par de alas como de escarabajo.

ROOOOAAAAAAARRRG

rugió él monstruo mientras aparente mente aplastaba a hoi por error, por él asombro trunks no se dio cuenta de como hildregan aparecía detrás de él para darle un zarpaso enorme por la espalda para rematarlo con la cola mandandolo a volar a varios metros de distancia, pero logro recomponerso en medio del aire, de nuevo apareció hildrega pero esta ves trunks estaba alerta así que lo ataco con una ráfaga de ki la cual simplemente la esquivo despareciendo y reapareciendo sobre él, él monstruo estendio su mano y empujo al híbrido contra él suelo causando un gran temblor que provoco la caída de varios edeficios, un gran cráter se creo por esto a la vez que varios edificios caían y enterraban aun mas al peliazul, él cual ya había perdido él ssj2 por los golpes recibidos .

Trunks: maldición. Dijo el mientras empezaba a levantarse y mover los escombros para salir de allí. Él m-mald-dito tiene mucha fuerza, esto parece imposible. dijo mientras empezaba a caminar por la calle mientras se tambaleaba para terminar cayendo inconsciente también.

ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRGG

hildregan rugio como la bestia que era, ahora se podía ver a cada uno los chicos tirados en él suelo, a la vez que parecía que reynare se trataba de levantar del dolor pero aun así no pudo y volvía ala inconsciencia, todo parecía perdido pero de pronto empezó a escucharse una melodía, era nada menos que la musica que tapion tocaba con su ocarina, tapion estaba sobre un edifico mientras que millicas estaba su lado, hildregan se acerco a ellos para luego lanzarle una gran llamarada que se dirigía a ellos.

BOOOOOOOMMB

él ataque impacto en contra ellos, pero al disiparse él fuego se noto como ambos estaban flotando dentro de lo que parecían un campo de fuerza de color esmeralda, dentro de este, tapion seguia tocando la ocarina mientras millicas habia hecho aparecer dos de sus alas para empezar a volar a lado del guerrero.

ROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRGGG

Hildregan volvió a rugir mientras se volvía lanzar al ataque, pero por alguna razón no podía contratarlo, era como si algo lo frenara, de repente empezó a rugir de dolor mientras se empezaba a volver polvo o hubo y terminar siendo absorbido por él cuerpo de tapion, que tras finalizar esto casi se desmaya del cansancio, pero fue atrapado por él gremory y luego ser ayudado por este a descender al suelo, tan pronto como tocaron él suelo tapion saco espada y se la dio a millicas que la agarro sin saber que quería él guerrero hasta que hablo

Tapion: rápido matame. Declaro tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo que quedo en shock contán solo escucharlo una vez. Rápido, si me matas ahora hildregan morirá con migo, presurate no hay tiempo. Volvió a declarar con voz firme pero con un toque de melancolía

Millicas: p-p-pero que dices?!, yo n-no puedo hacerlo. Dijo mientras una leves lágrimas se acercaban y amenazan de salir. Y-yo no quiero matar a nii-san. Dijo ya lo ultimo mientras una lágrima empezaba a recorrer su mejilla, realmente no quería hacerlo pero de nuevo tapion hablo

Tapion: vamos rápido hazlo. Dijo mientras le ordenaba al chico que solo empezó a preparase para atacar elevando la espada sobre su cabeza. Fue un gusto conocerte otouto. Dijo lo ultimo mientras una lágrima salia de su ojo izquierdo, millicas estaba por dar él toque de gracia pero de repente. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGG. tapion empezó a gritar de manera desgarradora a la vez que una neblina de color lila grisáceo (como él color del rinegan) empezó a salir de su cuerpo.

Esto termino siendo hildregan que se había escapado del sello de la ocarina siendo esta destruida en él proceso, ahora la bestia estaba libre y reanudando su destrucción, millicas empuñó la espada de nuevo para tratar de hacer algo encontrar del monstruo hasta que

RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Un poderozo grito de guerrera se escuchó mientras tapion y millicas sentían como un ki se dispara hacia las nubes llegando a niveles imposibles, a la vez que algunos edificios terminaban de caerse por la expulsión de poder, ¿el responsable?, era nada menos que trunks, pero ahora su cabello estaba completamente elevado, pero se notaba algunos cambios, primero era de un color dorado mas opaco, segundo su cabello había crecido un poco, tercero su aura era diferente era la típica aura dorada pero dentro de esta habia una de color azul cielo, trunks se había transformado en ssj ikari, ahora su chaqueta y paño habían sidos destruidos por él combate quedándole solo su playera negra y sus pantalones con él lado derecha destruida y la izquierda llena de agujeros.

Trunks: maldito desgraciado, no te lo perdonare!. Dijo mientras desaparecia y volvía aparecer enfrente de él.

PUUUUUUUMMM

le propino un poderoso golpe en medio del pecho hundiéndoselo a la vez que le quebraba la coraza de su cuerpo, él sami-saiyayin tomo distancia para volver a atacar mientras la bestia se retorcía de dolor, de la nada un destello carmesí paso pos su lado derecho que era nada menos que millicas, él cual dando un par de maromas en él aire soltó un pequeño grito de combate y...

SLAAASH

AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGG

le corto la colé causando un profundo rugido de dolor hacia la bestia que escupió un poco de sangre violeta, él pelirrojo estaba apunto de volver atacar pero fue detenido por trunks que dijo.

Trunks: no, yo me encargare de él. Dijo seriamente, hasta su voz había cambiado a causa de la transformación. Lleva a tapion con asia-chan para que lo cure. Dijo mientras volvía encarar a la bestia que rugía ferozmente.

Millicas obedeció llevandose a tapion del lugar, a la vez que trunks salia disparado contra la bestia, los chicos ahora estaba tratando de reagruparse, ophis estaba ayudando a mai, taimat estaba siendo ayudada por reynare y grafya las cuales estaban en iguales condiciones que ella, isse que un estaba inconciente cargado por kiba, a la vez que rías era sacada por akeno y koneko, todos estaban viendo como hildregan era golpeado repetidamente por él joven guerrero.

PAAAAAAAMMM

trunks bloque con sus brazos en x un puñetazo de hilfregan que por la onda de choque destruyo lo que estaba detras de e, goles tres golpes lanzaban cada uno hasta que

PAAAAAAAAAAM

ambos chocaron puños haciendo que todo temblabara por él choque de fuerza bruta, trunks dio un par de piruetas, para luego tomar distancia, de la nada él guantelete de omega aparecio

Omega: oye compañero es hora de usar "eso". Dijo haciendo enfacis él la ultima palabra, para luego empezar a cargar energía

 _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_ _ **[DARKS][DARKS][DARKS][DARKS]**_

trunks empezó a esquivar golpe tras gol de hildregan hasta que encontró una brecha en su guardia, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo para darle él ataque definitivo.

Trunks: **GOLPE DEL DRAGOOON!.** grito mientras lanzaba su puño hacia adelante, casi al instante un enorme torbellino de fuego apareció

De él un gigantesco dragón oriental paracio, un dragón dorado de mas de 300 mts de largo, él monstruo no pudo ni reaccionar por ende recibió todos él ataque de lleno en él pecho atravezandocelo de lado a lado, pero no termino ahí, él dragón empezó a enredarse en ele cuerpo de hildregan a la vez que lo comprimía y apretaba, hasta que...

KAAAAAABOOOOOOMM

Una gran explosión se genero una luz cegadora cubrió la ciudad entera, al diciparse dejo ver como él cielo se había aclarado y donde se suponía que estaba hildregan solo estaba un trunks para sobre un montón de escombros mientras alzaba su puño al aire.

Trunks: hehe ganamos. Dijo simplemente para luego perder su transformación y caer al suelo de rodilla por él cansancio

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

a pasado una semana desde la derrota de hildregan, la ciudad y todo él país estaba conmocionada y aterrada por esto, muchos vídeos se filtraron en internet mostrando como trunks salvaba a todos, vídeos que luego fueron borrados por él gobierno, él cual mantenía en secreto relación con las 3 facciones.

Ahora nos encontramos en él inframundo, mas específicamente en él patio trasero de la mansion lucifer, donde todos los chicos se encontraban rodeando a tapuon él cual se ya se marcharía en una de las máquinas de tiempo de trunks (aquí haré que trunks tenia dos maquinas), él se iría al pasado para evitar todo esto y para encontrarse con su otouto

Tapion: gracias a todos, de verdad gracias. Dijo mientras todos empezaban a despedirse de él, realmente estaba agradecido de que ellos lo hayan ayudado aun cuando él se comporto realmente hostil con ellos.

Al cabo de uns minutos llego él turno de millicas él cual se acerco a tapion y le dio un collar con un dige que tenia él símbolo gremory y lucifer

Millicas: es para ti para que no nos olvides. Dijo mientras se lo daba, en su rostro había una mezcla de emociones, primero felicidad por que ya todo termino y tristeza por el guerrero se iría.

Esto fue notado por tapion, que solo desabrocho su espada, y se la dio al pelirrojo, él cual quedo sorprendido por esto a la vez que extrañado .

Tapion: es para ti, para que tampoco me olvides, solo proneteme que te volverás mas fuerte para proteger a todos. Dijo él mientras le daba él arma al chico que solo la coloco en su espalda mientras le afirmaba con la cabeza.

Despues de una pequeña despedida entre ambos, tapion subió a la maquina del tiempo para luego esta empezar a flotar y ganar altura para luego en un destello de luz desparecer de la vista de todos.

* * *

 **BUENOS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS AQUI TERMINA EL VA QUE PROMETI HACE MUUUUUCHO TIEMPO, Y ME QUIERO DISCULPAR POR LA ENORME TARDANZA, POR PROBLEMAS PERSONALES NO PUDE SUBIRLO ANTES, PERO AHORA YA AARREGLE TODO POR LO MENOS UNA PARTE DE ESOS PROBLEMAS, ESO SI TRATARE DE SUBIR LOS CAP MAS RAPIDO, ESO ME RECUERDA QUE PRONTO EMPEZARE CON LOS OTRO FICS QUE TENIA PLANEADO ESCRIBIR, BUENO ME DESPIDO, CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	16. Chapter 12

**HOLAAAA, COMO DICE QUE LE VAN?, ESPERO QUE BIEN, YO TRATANDO DE LIDIAR CON TRABAJOS, PARCIALES Y LO TAN TERRIBLES FINALES *INSERTAR GRITO DE MUJER ATERRADA*, UNA COSA ANTES DE EMPEZAR VA A VER UN CAMBIO EN LOS FICS, A NERO (HIJO DE TRUNKS X OPHIS) NO LO MANDARE AL MUNDO DE AVATAR, LA RAZON?, BUENO SINCERAMENTE NO TENGO NI PUTA IDEA DE COMO HACER ESE CROSSOVER, PERO A DONDE VA A PARAR EL PELINEGRO, BUENO AUN NO ME DECIDO PERO ESTA ENTRE AKAME GA KILL O GATE JSDF, y KEITA (EL HIJO DE TRUNKS X KONEKO) EL IRIA AL MUNDO OMAMORI HIMARI, REICHEL (LA HIJA DE TRUNKS X RAVEL), ELLA IRA AL MUNDO DE KOF, SU PAREJA SERIA EL REY DE LOS CRITICAL HIT (QUE BUEN SPOILER :v), LAS OTRAS DOS HIJA AUN NO TENGO BIEN LOS ANIMES PERO YA PENSARE EN ESO, BUENO YA CREO QUE ES HORA DE EMPEZAR A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS:**

 **Zasetzu04: pues si way no mames, lo del OVA tarde un poco ya su no sabía bien como hacerlo, y bueno salio lo que salio, espero que te guste la actualización, aprecio tu apoyo amigo**

 **Neopercival: hola :v/, gracias por seguir mi historia, esperó que te guste la actualización, aprecio mucho tu apoyo**

 **END9999: pues gracias bro :v.**

 **Kevin4491: pues, gracias kev, es confortante que a varios les gusto la historia, y eso que solo empezó como un pequeño pasatiempo, bueno aun lo es, pero gracias y disfruta él OVA.**

 **Zasetzu04 (otra vez): pues gracias como te dije antes él OVA costo un poco pero salio, e omake seme ocurrió cuando están viendo una película de comedia.**

 **Black Egherias833: pues gracias, como le dije a varios aprecio su apoyo dejando reviews, eso me demuestra que se hacer algo bien**

 **BUENO CON TODO HECHO, CREÓ QUE YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **NI DBZ, NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD SON DE MI PERTENECIA SON PROPIEDADES DE SUS PERSPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **CAPITULO 12: LA REUNIÓN DE FACCIONES, ATAQUE COMIENZA**

inseten la canción "limit break x survivor" pero él cover de doblecero, o alguno de los opening de dxd

a pasado solo un dia desde la caida del cuervo de kokabiel y la aparición del hakuryuukou un tanto decepcionante, cabe resultar que todos los nuestros héroes, o sea issei, saji kiba y trunks, fueron muuuy bien recompensados por una violada brutal cada uno, a excepción de rugal que era medio forever alone, hoy los chicos del club de ocultismo estaban limpiando la piscina de la escuela mientras él consejo estudiantil junto a trunks y compañía reconstruían la escuela tras la batalla librada allí la noche anterior.

 **CON EL CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

es clan gremory estaba limpiando la pizina de la escuela, la razón?, por alguna razón se había llenado de resto de la batalla del día anterior, escombros, cuerpos mutilados, plumas y musgo por él agua sucia, cada quien hacia su parte, isse junto con koneko tiran los cuerpos aun lado mientras rías y akeno los reducían a nada, a la vez que kiba junto asia limpiaba y ordenaban todo, en eso issei ve pasar al peliazul.

Issei: oye trunks-sensei!. Grito tratando de llamar la atención del hibrido, la cual la consiguió viendo como este volteaba a verlo. oye por que nos ayudas con esto. Dijo mientras levantaba con su mano izquierda lo que parecía ser la parte inferior (de la cintura para abajo) de un cuerpo mutilado, a la vez que en la cara del castaño se formaba una mueca de asco y repulsión.

Trunks: perdon amigo, pero estoy ocupado. Dijo él para luego empezar a cargar solo una gran pila de vigas de acero para construcción. (ya saben las de color rojo que aparecen por todos lados).

Los de ocultismo siguieron limpiando la piscina por un rato mas, por su parte trunks ahora estaba llevando las vigas de acero que pidió sona para empezar a terminar él techo de la escuela, a la vez que se veía como rugal con saji y yura traían todo un cargamento de cemento para terminar con las reparaciones.

Trunks: donde dejo las vigas?. Hablo él peliazul mientras sacudía un poco los materiales sobre su cabeza hciéndolos ver que no pesaba prácticamente nada, lo que era completamente lo contrario ya que estaba levantando al menos 10 toneladas de metal para construcción.

Sona: dejalos allí, y ve con rugal y saji a terminar de reconstruir él techo del gimnasio. Dijo ella mientras le indicaba a donde ir, trunks simplemente afirmo con la cabeza y se iba con él rubio y él peligris a hacer su trabajo.

 **4 HORAS MAS TARDE**

en poco más de 4 horas los chicos terminaron con todo la reconstrucción y remodelación de las escuela, rías tuvo la idea de que como la piscina ya estaba limpia podían estrenarla teniendo un lindo y maravilloso día en piscina, al cabo de unos minutos las primeras primeras aparecer fueron la chicas todas ellas llevaban unos muy sensuales bikinis que a babear y aullar como animales a cualquier hombre que las vieran, ellas solo eesperaban a que los chicos, los al llegar le causaron un derrame nasal masivo a todas.

Ahora los chicos estaban disfrutando un lindo día en la piscina, issei estaba enseñando a asia a nadar, igual que trunks que le enseñaba a koneko, así siguieron por un buen rato.

Ahora kiba estaba parado en él borde de la piscina pero sin darse cuenta issei se le acerco corriendo por atrás para tomarlo por él cuello y así ambos caer al agua (R.K.O), algo que le causo mucha gracia a saji él cual se reía sin parar a la vez que no se percato que rugal se poso de tras de el, cuando él rubio se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde, recibió un súper kick de lleno en la cara que lo termino por elevar un par de metros para terminar cayendo al agua, rugal solo se quedo riendo.

ROAAAARG

él peligros escucho de tras de él un fuerte rugido, que cuando voltio fue recibido por una enorme lanza de parte de trunks que le termino por romper un par de costillas a rugal, y terminar callendo ambos también al agua, los cinco se miraron las caras para luego terminar riendo de manera sonora, aveces era bueno tomarse un descanso.

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUES.**

A paso una semana desde la pelea y sus reparación por daños, la escuela a vuelto a su rutina diaria, trunks estaba entrando a su primera clase del día, solo sentó donde siempre y espero a que llegara al profesor de física.

Él cual llego tras unos minutos de espera, él cual era un hombre blanco, de unos 30, tenia él cabello desaliñado, unos lentes de marco grueso, una típica imagen de científico loco.

Profesor: bueno alumnos, les quiero avisar que mañana es la feria de exposición, donde sus familias podrán pasar él día con ustedes. Dijo él 100tifico mientras pegaba un cartel en pizarron, un enorme silencio sepulcral invadió él aula.

3 DORITOS DESPUÉS

alumno: CORRAN PERRAS CORRAN. Grito en completo terror mientras todos los presente salían corriendo en estampida dejando a un salón destruido, un profesor confundido y a un trunks aun mas confundido de lo que acababa de pasar.

Mas tarde con las aguas mas calmadas trunks le pregunto a sona de que trataba ese festival, Le explico que se trata de un día recreativo donde los alumnos realizaban varias actividades deportivas, Majuelas, etc. él resto del día paso con normalidad.

Ahora ya había caído la noche, trunks se encontraba sobrevolando solo él cielo nocturno de la ciudad mientras hacia un pequeño patrullaje, al pasar de unos minutos decidió sentarse en el borde de un edificio realmente alto, se notaba que él peliazul estaba distraído, muy perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la ciudad desde la altura.

Omega: que sucede compañero, te noto distraído. Pregunto él dragón mientras aparecía él guantelete, a decir verdad él dios dragón se sentía algo preocupado ya que era la primera vez que actúa así desde que lo conocen.

Trunks: no nada, solo pensaba en él festival de mañana, y en que como seria si mis padres estuvieran conmigo. Dijo un poco melancólico al recordar que sus padres estaban muertos (los de su tiempo).

Alfa **:** bueno compañero, no tienes que deprimirte por eso, además aun tienes a tus padres del presente. Dijo tratando de animar al peliazul él cual lo logro.

Trunks: si creo que tienes razón, a oto-san no le gustaría para nada ( para no decir que le daría una paliza) que me preocupe en cosas tan sentimentales, y hablando de preocupar creo que ya debo volver. Dijo mientras empezaba a levitar para luego salir volando a su casa.

 **A LA MAÑANA.**

a la mañana siguiente los alumnos estaban entrando a la escuela como todo los días, para empezar con él festival, trunks estaba caminando de lo mas normal hasta que es tacleado por una chica pelinegra con traje de chica mágica, esta nada menos que serafal, la cual estaba abrazando la cabeza del chico entre sus pechos talla D, no duro mucho esto ya que sona apareció y los separo a ambos tanto por celos como para evitar que él chico muriera por falta de exógeno, luego sona se marcha mientras arrastraba una serafal muy molesta y pataleando para zafarse.

Profesor: joven brief-kun, no lo regaño por que es tan buen alumno, pero ya deje de coquetear y venga con los demás. Reclamo un profesor calvo de unos 40 años.

Trunks solo sacudió para luego levantarse y seguir a su profesor al aula junto a sus demás compañeros de clases, su primer taller fue de arte, donde él pinto lo que parecía una zona rocosa e árida junto con un cielo claro y en él medio una roca donde tenia una espada (la vieja confiable) quebrantada que estaba clavada en ella, por su parte en la clase de mai y reynare tenian clase de manualidades, reynare hizo un collar con un dije él cual tenia las iniciales "TXR" grabado, mientras mai solo hizo con arcilla lo que parecía ser la replica de una pistola.

Y así sigui con normalidad la feria, para muchos fue aburrida y penosa para otros muy divertida y grandiosa, pero al fin de cuentas todos la pasaron bien que era lo que se quería llegar con esto.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

issei estaba llendo junto con rías y los demas del club a una habitación especial, ya que rías había dicho que iban a liberar a su otro alfil, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era un semi vampiro, que se vestía como chica aunque era un "hombre", y que le tenia miedo a todo a causa que controlaba sus poderes, a si que issei decidió que lo mas correcto seria que el entrenara con él y trunks.

Ahora estaban los tres en él patio trasero de la escuela, aun faltaban al menos 4 horas, para la reunión de las 3 facciones, trunks supervisaba y daba indicaciones al dúo que entrenaban, issei lanzaba varias varias pelotas de tenis en dirección a un chico que tenia puesto él uniforme femenino de la escuela, tenia él cabello corto de color rubio platinado, ojos rojos, una altura aproximada a la de koneko, en era gasper vladi, él cual trataba de congelar las pelotas que se le avecinaban a él pero algunas le daban en medio de la cara (headshot) mandándolo al suelo, en un momento por erro congela a issei él cual queda parado en él tiempo por un buen rato, a tal punto que se lo tuvieron que llevar en carretilla, gasper solo se disculpaba una y otra vez pero trunks solo le dijo que no importaba que es normal que algo así pase en los entrenamientos, pata luego decirle que dejara de usar ropa de niña por que si no nunca conseguiría novia, año que él chico solo dijo que lo intentaría.

ya era la hora de la reunión entre facciones, los del club de ocultismo escoltarían a los maous a la sala de reunión mientras que él concejo estudiantil mantendrían seguro él perímetro, irina junto a varios angeles estaban escoltando a michel y Gabriel, mientras azazel estaba siendo escoltado por vali.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos estaban en la sala, rías y issei se quedaron cono escoltás de los maous mientras que los demás patrullaban la zona, valí miraba firmemente a issei, completamente impaciente a que él combate que él destino fijo para ellos ya llegara, y tal vez seria mas pronto de lo que pensaba.

Issei: te gusto o que?!, ya deja de mirarme. Dijo él castaño ya harto de tener sobre su persona los ojos del peligris .

Vali: callate enclenque, o acaso quieres que te descuartize frente a tu noviecita?. Se burlo él chico causando que él ambiente se llenara por una fuerte opresión, sin duda ya querían agarrarse a los madrazos.

Los lideres solo les ordenaron que se calmaran, a lo que ambos obedecieron de mala gana, de la nada trunks aparece se vestido con una saco y pantalon azul marino, y una camisa blanca, junto a él estaban mai la cual llevaba un vestido negro de gala, y taimat la cual apareció con un vestido azul con detalles negro.

Trunks: ya llegue, y sere junto con mai los representantes de los humanos. Dijo él mientras ambos tomaban asientos, lo que dijieron dejo un poco shockeado a todos pero no era de sorprenderse por parte de los dos.

Taimat: y yo con soy una reina dragon, y como tal seré la representante de los dragones, asi que apurense que me pierdo mi novela (espero grafya y rey me la graven). Pensó lo ultimo mientras tomaban Asiento.

Sirzech: bueno?, como sea, la primera cosa a tratar seria él atentado que causo él cadre kokabiel. Dijo sirzech mientras empezaba a leer unos papeles que eran los informes que le habían llegado por parte de rías

Azazel: bueno, primero que nada me quiero disculpar por todo los problemas que causo uno de mis subordinados, segundo quiero a agradecer al joven trunks-san, por haberlo detenido. Dijo él eligiendo él trabajo hecho por cierto peliazul.

Trunks: jejeje, no hay de que azazel-san, aun así me disculpo que 500 caídos hayan tenido que morir. Dijo mientras recordaba él supuesto ejercito con él que se enfrentaron él junto a sus amigos. Bueno a pedido de michel los fragmentos recuperado de las espadas sagradas están guardadas en una dimensión de bolsillo que solo yo tengo acceso, debo creer que todo están de acuerdo que es la mejor opción o no?. Preguntó de manera retorica a los lideres de facciones.

Los demás líderes decieron darle la razón al joven, ya que para ser sincero él era la opción mas segura en este caso a la vez que la mas logica.

Michel: bueno , con eso resuelto, él siguiente tema a tratar y creo que él mas importante, es él acuerdo de paz. Todos asintieron a la vez que termino su oraciobpara luego empezar a discutir por las normas de paz.

 **2 HORAS MAS TARDE**

luego de un par de horas de aburridas discusiones políticas y diplomáticas llegaron al acuerdo de paz donde ahora decidieron consultar a los invitados de honor.

sirzech: bueno, ahora que preguntarle a nuestros invitados de honor, primero que piensas issei-san, como él actual sekyuruutei tu opinion es importante. Hablo él maou voltiando hacia donde estaba issei él cual estaba charlando de quien sabe que con irina, algo que puso celosa a rías.

Issei: em, bueno, creo que es halagador que piensen asi de mi, bueno yo quisiera que la paz se firmara, ya que apenas tengo 17 y solo quiero una vida de paz junto con la gente que aprecio. Dijo él castaño de manera sincera para luego mirar a rías la cual solo le dio un pulgar arriba.

Michel: bueno, y usted. Voltio a ver a valí que se estaba dormiendo del aburrimiento, que al ser llamado se despertó de golpe. Que piensa de la paz señor hakuryuukou?. Pregunto él arcángel algo molesto de la pereza del peligriz

Valí: eh?!, a si, bueno sera muy aburrido y todo pero siempre y cuando pueda pelear con alguien, la alianza me vale 3 toneladas de verdolaga Dijo simplemente él chico mientras dejaba de ver a los líderes, para luego finguir dormir y tratar de ver de nuevo los pechos de taimat que al tratar de hacerlo solo se cruzó con los ojos sedientos de sangre de la dragona, algo que le heló la sangre al instante

Trunks: bueno, por mi parte sabrán que yo apoyare la paz, a causa de donde vengó esa palabra ya ni existe o no tenia sentido usarla, es por eso que quiero que este tratado de paz se lleve acabó, por que lo ultimo que quiero es que los personas inocentes sufran las guerras que se desatarían de no hacerlo. Hablo él peliazul queriendo sólo paz y tranquilidad para las personas de este Mundo.

Taimat: apoyo lo que dijo mi hombre, así que firmen rápido esto para que me vaya a casa a ver mi novela. Dijo ella mientras golpeaba la mesa ya algo harta y aburrida de tanta charla.

Azaze: bueno?, creo que con eso terminamos con la reunión para pasar a firmar él tratado. Dijo él caído mientras se levanta la para estirar su cuerpo entumesido.

De pronto trunks sintió un cambio en él ambiente afecto a todos, ahora los escoltas de los lideres estaban congelados, mas parecía que toda la realidad se hubiera congelado.

Trunks: que su secede parese que la realidad se congelo, ( que no es la habilidad de gasper). Dijo él peliazul pensando en el chico con tendencia a travestirse, pero luego se percato de otra cosa. Se acercan varios ki's, unos 40 o 50, tal vez mas. Dijo él chico mientras veía por la ventana como muchos magos aparecían.

De la nada rías recibe una llamada de parte de akeno avisando que otros 30 magos aparecieron cerca de la escuela, e iría ella junto a asia y yura a resolver él problema, luego se entero que lograron doblegar koneko y la capturaron junto con gasper

Rías: ise-ku, los magos de la brigada del kaos a han capturado a gasper y koneko, HAY QUE SALVARLOS. Dijo ella muy agitada y preocupada por sirvientes

Issei: hai!, vamos rias-sama. Dijo él mientras los dos empezaban a marcharse, pero antes volteo y miro a valí. Te estoy vigilando pendejo. Dijo simplemente para terminar llendose.

Trunks: bueno, tendremos que pasar esto para otro día por estamos bajo ataque, además un ki bastante fuerte se acerca. Dijo él peliazul mientras miraba como se abría un portal alfrente de todos .

Del portal salio una mujer de cabello castaño recojido, usaba unos lentes de marco fino, un vestido color azul opaco muy escotado, esta mujer respondía al nombre de katarea leviatan, una de los actuales lideres de la brigada del kaos

Sirzech: vaya ya me preguntaba cuando mostrarías tu rostro, traidora. Dijo con mucho odio él maou

Katarea: no me faltes él respeto, imitación barata de demonio de cuarta, no mereces ni que te digan demonio de lo blando que eres. Dijo la chica con total desprecio y odio hacia él pelirrojo, luego volteo a un lado y vio a trunks el cual tenia una mirada fría en su rostro la cual aterro un poco a la mujer. QQ-q-q-que h-hace él aquí!?. Preguntó muy aterrada la demonio al ver al peliazul él cual emitía un aura muy pero muy hostil.

Michel: trunks-san?, solo vino a firmar él acuerdo de paz y él tratado alianza entre él cielo, él grigory, él inframundo, él territorio dragón con él. Dijo simplemente él arcangel y actual Dios

Trunks: a todo esto, quien eres y por que nos atacan?. Pregunto bastante curioso por él saber quien lo "suficientemente listo" para atacarlos.

Katarea: soy katarea leviatán, descendiente directa del primer leviatán, tanto yo como los de la brigada del kaos le declaramos la guerra a las facciones. Declaró como si nada la demonio, *bang* de pronto sintió como algo rozaba su mejilla y se inscrustaba en la pared.

La castaña llevó sus dedos índice y medio a su rostro tocando lo que se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda, sangre, era sangre, luego volteo al frente viendo que mai tenia un revolver en la mano apuntándola.

Mai: ups, falle, descuida la próxima la incrusto entre tus cejas de demonio estirada. se burlo la peligra mientras preparaba él arma para otro disparo.

Katarea: tu insignificante humana?!, como te atreves?!. Reclamo con total rabia. soy la futuro maou, no dejare que una simple humana me traPUAAAG!. No pudo terminar su amenaza al sentir como algo la impactaba de manera directa al abdomen, era nada menos que el puño de mai en su estomago.

Mai: mira perra de cuarta, no soporte a black y zamasu por mas de 2 años para que venga una cualquiera y empieze a alardear de su especie, así que ahora pienso darte una leccion destrozando ese siliconado cuerpo que tienes. Sentencio la chica dándole un poderoso golpe en la cara mandándola a atravesar la pared y caer al patio

Mai solo se acerco al huco en la pared, luego un brillo la cubrió para luego mostrar que ya no traía él vestido puesto, en cambio llevaba una playera y unos shorts de expandex negros junto a una pechera blanca, era una de las amrduras de entrenamiento.

Mai: yo me encargo de la loca, trunks e taimat-san, encargesen de los magos, ya calleron otro 40 mas. Dijo simplemente para luego de un salto caer al patio listo para pelear

Trunks junto a taimat decidieron entrar en acción también yendo al combate.

Azazel: oe valí, por que no vas y los ayudas a terminar esto rápido?. Pregunto o sugerido él líder de los caídos.

Valí: hai. Dijo simplemente mientras salia por él hueco en la pared

Michel ordeno a irina en ayudar en lo que pudiera a los demás, a lo que la castaña de coletas accedió para ayudar a issei

 **EN EL PATIO DELANTERO**

trunks junto a taimat y los siervos de sona estaban luchando con casi una centena de magos, derrotaban 20 aparecían 40, acaso era ilimitado su ejercito?, no sabían él porque hasta que se empezaron a fijar en los mago, eran todos iguales!, solo había una conclusion, eran clones.

Trunks: muchachos son clones, busquen al original y acaben lo. Dijo mientras atravesaba a uno de los magos con su mano desnuda.

Saji: original, original, original, donde esta?. Empezó a buscar al mago creador de clones mientras despedazaba a unos 3 enemigos a la vez, luego miro donde se creaba un pequeño portal donde un mago encapuchado invocaba a los clones. Te encontre ASCENSIÓN CABALLERO. Finalizo para luego usar la velocidad de caballero e atacar al clon

Saji tomo la cabeza del encapuchado para luego estamparlo contra él suelo creando un pequeño crater para terminar en una explosión de energía demoniaca, él rubio retiro su mano del montón de vísceras calcinadas que era antes un mago.

Rugal: ya no pueden clonarse, acabemos con ellos. Dijo él peliblaco para luego rugir como lobo y atacar a unos magos.

Los cuales solo pudieron decir algo como "mami" o "la cagamos", para luego Escucharse gritos de pánico y desesperación, terminando en una silencio sepulcral donde sólo había unas cuantas pilas de cadáveres

Taimat: bueno ya acabamos, me voy a ver mi novela. Dijo la dragona para luego desaparecer en un portal mágico.

Trunks: por que no me sorprende, bueno hay que ayudar a los demás, vamos. Dijo mientras todos se marchaban al otro patio.

 **CON MAI**

 **PAAAAAAM**

mai estrello a la demonio directo al suelo, tras usar una movida de lucha libre llamada spinning piledriver, un gran cráter se creo tras él choque, mai solo la soltó dejando a la mujer que se le arqueba la espalda dando a entender, que ya estaba fuera de combate o eso creía

Mai: y para eso me buscabas. Dijo simplemente de manera burlo, para luego darse vuelta y empezar a caminar.

De la nada la demonio empezó a reincorporarse tras lograr sacar su cabeza del suelo, tras sacarla escubio grandes cantidades de tierra con sangre.

Katarea: t-tu maldita, como te atreves a tocarme. Exclamó llena de rabia mientras empezaba a expulsar una enorme aura demoníaca de color negro. Pagaras con tu insolencia humana. De un momento la demonio salió disparada hacia mai

Mai solo sonrió a la vez que un brillo verde cobrio todo su cuerpo, la demonio vio con mucha confianza esto ya que pensó que se rindió ante su poder.

 **PAAAAAAAAAM**

el golpe dio de lleno con la pelinegra, pero katarea se dio cuenta de algo su puño golpeo con algo muy duro, de pronto él brillo que había rodeado a mai empezaba a desvanecerse dejando ver que ahora llevaba una armadura completa verde esmeralda con jemas rojas.

Mai: jeje, eso no hizo ni cosquillas **_[TWIST] X 20._** mai cargo toda la energía que pudo y la expulso en forma de un poderoso ataque de ki que impacto a quemarropa a la castaña.

 **BOOOM**

La demonio fue lanzada hacia atrás por él ataque, la castaño trato ponerse de pie pero su pierna derecha no respondía. bajo su mirada y vio como esta estaba rota.

Katarea: MALDITA, MUERE DE UNA VEZ!. rugió la demonio mientras golpeaba él piso con ambas manos creando un sin fin es estalactitas de hielo que se dirigían a toda velociada hacia mai

La pelinegra solo sonrió debajo de su yelmo, creo algo parecido a una escopeta recortada, luego cargo el arma con su propia energia, para luego disparar una enorme bola de ki verde que destruyó él ataque de la demonio generando una gran cortina de polvo, la castaña estaba espectante a lo que podría salir o algo, pero fue sorprendida por un poderoso rodillazo que le dio de lleno en la cara.

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

mai la salto con un enorme cono de japs y ganchos que llovían sobre la demonio que no podía ni ver un solo golpe, él súper combo termino con un súper uppercut ( imaginense el sho-ryu-ken) que la mando a volar por los aires.

Mai: acabemos con esto!. Grito mientras se retraía para atrás a la vez que una flama verde cubría su mano derecho mientras empezaba a cargar energía

Jaed: AHORA NE-SAN. grito desde adentro la dragón dando él momento justo para él ataque

Mai se lanzo al ataque hacia la demonio mientras su puño derecho aun estaba envuelto en fuego verde

 **KABOOOOM**

Tras hacer contacto una enorme explosión como una erupción volvanica se genero en él lugar, todo él lugar tembló por la explosión, unos segundo mas tarde se podía ver a mai ya sin su balance breaker mirando hacia dentro de un cráter que contenía los restos carbonizados de la demonio.

Mai: bueno mi trabajo aquí termino, mejor me voy a ver que hacen los demás. Dijo simplemente mientras se volteaba para irse caminando con las manos en la nuca.

 **EN PATIO TRASERO**

Mientras en el patio delantero tras liberar a gasper él grupo gremory junto a yura aniquilaban a los pocos magos que quedaban, de un momento a otro kiba corto a la mitad al ultimo mago que quedaba con vida.

Issei: vaya eso si que fue nuevo. Dijo él chico mientras con una toalla que saco de quien sabe donde se limpio la sangre de los magos que estaba en sus brazos.

Las chicas estaban a punto de reunirse con su amado castaño pero de la nada un blast de energía azul lo impacto de lleno mandándolo varios metros atrás pero antes de chocar con los arboles logrando reincorporarse, él chico tenia las ropas un poco desgastadas, él solo levantó la vista para encontrase con un valí ya en balance breaker.

Issei: jejeje, ya me preguntaba cuando atacarías traidor, no esperaba menos de un cobarde al atacar por la espalda. Dijo él mientras volvía a materializar él boosted gear.

Valí: prepara mala imitación de una salamandra, nuestra pelea comenzara ahora y finalizara con tu muerte. Dijo fríamente él peligriz.

Todos estaban espectantes a lo que estaba por pasar, la tan temida e esperada batalla entre ambos dragones celestiales, él sekiryuutei contra él hakuryuukou, una batalla esta por empezar, un héroe contra un traidor, quien ganara, todo esto y mas en la próxima actualizacion.

* * *

 **BUENO CHICOS, EN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE VENDRÁN LOS MADRAZOS QUE SE DARAN ISSEI CONTRA VALI, QUIEN GANARA LA PELEA DE PENDEJOS, EL EX PERVERTIDO O EL AMANTE DE LOS TRASEROS FEMENINOS? :V, UNA COSA QUE LES PARECIO LO DE MAI HACIENDO MIERDA A LA DEMONIO ESA, LOS QUE JUEGAN KOF ENTERAN LA ESCENA FINAL DEL MINI COMBATE, COMO SEA, LOS VEO LA PROXIMA, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS OPINIONES DEL CAP, HASTA AQUI NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	17. Chapter 13

**HOLA AMIGOS DE FANFICTION, COMO ESTAN?, PUES YO YA ENTRE EN VACACIONES DE VERANO, TENDRE MAS TIEMPO LIBRE PARA ESCRIBIR, BUENO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTOY MUY AGARADECIDO POR EL APOYO QUE ANDADO A ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS. BUENO CREO QUE ES HORA DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS:**

 **Kevin4491: pues si wey, si es él discípulo de trunks obvio va hacer una masacre unilateral, bueno esperó que disfrutes la actualización amigo.**

 **Zasetsu04: Pues no esperes mas mi amigo, quien esta él desmadre de ambos dragones celestiales, cuando actualizas?**

 **Neopercival: hola neo :v/, bueno aquí traigo la actualización recién traída del futuro del año 2020 :'v, bueno no issei no va a perder, va a ser todo lo contrario, por lo se tu fic con rock howard, me gusto espero lo actualizes pronto, chau #HAIL-CRITICAL-HIT**

 **SantoryuSekai: good friend, or that they were so bad those factions, I only tell you that you are in your right to say what you want, but if you do not like the story, you can calmly leave or not, your decision is not mine. :v**

 **CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO ES HORA DE EMPEZAR LA PELEA ENTRE ISSEI Y VALI, ASI QUE CAMBIO Y FUERA**

 **NI DBZ NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **CAPITULO 13: EL COMBATE COMIENZA, ISSEI VS VALI.**

inserten la canción "limit break x suvivor", pero él cover de doblecero o alguno de los openings de high school dxd.

 **PATIO DE LA ESCUELA**

El patio de la tan aclamada preparatoria privada de kuo, estaba ahora convertida en un campo de batalla o lo que quedaba de él, cadáveres mutilados por doquier, pero la batalla mas temida entre las facciones se estaba por desatar, él sekiryuutei conocido como hyodou issei, se estaba por enfrentar al hakuryuukou conocido como valí, él traidor de la alidespreocupadagris miraba desde él aire mientras estaba en estado balance breaker, a la vez que el castaño que tenia sus ropas algo regadas activaba su boosted gear.

Issei: oye!, por que traicionas la alianza, se que eres un pendejo y toda la cosa pero hasta un idiota tendría un motivo, así que cual es?. Pregunto un poco curioso él castaño a acusa de la traición

Valí: mi razón?, bueno primero soy él descendiente del lucifer original, segundo eso de la paz es realmente aburrido así que lo único que quiero es pelear con cualquiera que se meta en mi camino y si no es un reto lo elimino. Dijo mientras se reía un poco para luego expulsar un aura de poder azul con blanco.

Todos se cubrían los ojos (hace falta decir quien no lo hacia :V), sabian que era fuerte y poderoso pero cuanto, aún así él castaño mantenía una mirada serena y despreocupada

Issei: le, no vales la pena. Dijo como si nada para darse vuelta y empezar a caminar en dirección contaría al albino.

Esto lo shockeo tanto a valí como años demás, acaso dijo que no valía la pena pelear, tan débil lo creía para darse vuelta e irse, esto cabreo mas a valí.

Valí: que acabas de decir maldito. Exigió él iracundo hakuryuukou, su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado por él castaño.

Issei: aparte de menzo estas sordo, dije que no vales la pena, pelear contigo seria una perdida de tiempo, por que soybmas fuerte que tu. Dijo mientras lo apuntaba con él dedo. Así que ahí te vez. Dijo de manera simple y baja para irse sorprendiendo a todos.

Valí: no me jodas!, ven pelea conmigo cobarde. Exigió tratando su él chico cambie de parecer, se estaba desesperando, hasta que se le ocurrió la manera de hacerlo pelear. Si no peleas, reduciré a tu noviecita a la mitad y no solo a ella a todas. Amenazo él descendiente de lucifer.

Issei: a que te refieres?. Preguntó muy extrañado él chico, que demonios tramaba valí

Valí: bueno como sabes él divine dividing tiene la habilidad de debidir todo a la mitad, entonces si no peleas conmigo, reduciré las medidas de busto de tus noviecitas a hasta la nada. Amenazó él mucho, aunque era la peor amenaza que habían escuchado

Issei: eso debería enojarme?. Pregunto algo inocente sorprendiendo a todos. Digo, deberia importarle las medidas de ellas, yo las amo y ellas a mi y eso me basta y sobra. Dijo simplemente ganándose la ovación de sus compañeros y la furia de vali, de pronto una enorme aura roja cubrió al castaño mientras un sinm fin fin boost se escuchaban provenir del chico. Pero lo que voy a torelar es que amenazes ala gente que quierro, HAAAAAA. Grito de manera potente él chico para terminar de expulsar su poder mientras su aura se intensificaba a la vez que una bioelectricidad de tonalidad verde cubría su cuerpo.

 **ASCENSIÓN CABALLERO X 3**

de un momento issei desapareció del suelo para aparecer frente a valí en menos de un segundo.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **POOOOOM**

vali recibió un poderoso golpe en él rostro mandándolo directo a chocar contra él suelo, creando así un gran cráter por él fuerte impacto, todos estaban sorprendido por la velocidad y fuerza usada, aunque la velocidad era debido a la ¿triple ascencion a caballero?, que era esa enorme fuerza que uso.

Rías: que acaba de pasar?, que fue esa ascencion?. Pregunto la pelirroja a nadie en general, ni siquiera sabia esa habilidad de issei, que clase de ama/prometida era?, en eso trunks contesto ala duda de ella y de todos.

Trunks: esa es la triple ascensión, la descubrimos mientras lo entrenaba en la habitación del tiempo, consta de ascender todas las piezas por que la ascensión normal solo asciende una pieza, luego de un exhaustivo entrenamiento, una sobre exigencia emocional y mental, en su caso él romper él compromiso con rizer que tenia rías logro ascender mas de una pieza a la vez, si normal recuerdo ahora su limite son cuatro, si pasa de eso sus músculos pueden quedar destrozados como carne molida. Informo él chico sorprendiendo a todos. Es por eso que te exigo tanto saji, tu solo multplicas hasta cuatro veces mientras issei podría usar las ocho piezas, y al ritmo que vamos pronto podrás despertar las demás piezas. Informa de nuevo él híbrido dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Los jefes de facciones estaban asombrados de esto, acaso los demonios nunca contaron de esta habilidad, mientras los maous pensaban que como nunca se dieron cuenta de esta habilidad, acaso las piezas mutadas hacían eso, esto cambiaría todo en los rating games, después de la batalla hablarían con trunks por esta información.

 **MIENTRAS EN LA BATALLA**

la pelea segui en curso entre ambos jóvenes, pero mas que una pelea parecía una paliza unilateral a favor de issei, él castaño lanzaba un sin fin de golpes y patadas que valí solo podía boloquear sin poder contratar mientras era enpujado hacia atrás por la fuerza de los golpes contundentes

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

Issei: que sucede, acaso soy demasiado rápido para ti?. Se burlo él castaño para luego darle un fuerte golpe que hizo que valí retroceda al menos 6 metros de distancia

Valí miraba los brazos de la armadura, estaban llenos de grietas y fisuras mientras caían pedasos de tamaño considerable, él solo volvió a expulsar su poder para que esta regenerara, pero ni su armadura completa lo salvaría de lo que estaba por venir.

 **ASCENCION TORRE X 3**

issei soltó un fuerte rugido como si fuera un verdadero dragón que hizo temblar toda la zona, usando una velocidad endemoniada arremetió contra valí para darle un pequeño combo de golpes pero que daría. mas daño que los anteriores ataques

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

 **BOOOOOM**

issei le dio un fuerte golpe derecho directo al estómago que destruyo la zona abdominal de la armadura, luego siguió con un súper uppercut que le destruyo él yelmo, luego siguió con una fuerte patada circular a las piernas piernas que hizo que empezara a girar en él aire, para rematar finalizo con un poderosa patada tipo tae kwan do directo al pecho que lo mando a chocar contra un gran numero de arboles.

Todos miraban esto con asombro, temor, respeto y orgullo, él ambiente era un mar y revoltijo de emociones diferentes.

Valí empezó a levantar mientras vomitaba mucha sangre, es solo vio como su sangre de satán estaba en piso, estaba siendo humillado por un simple chiquillo de pañales, esto lo lleno cólera, su ira supero su razón y decido que tenia que atacar con todo y si no funcionaba tenia que usar eso.

Valí: **MALDITOOOO!, COMO TE ATREVES A CREER IGUAL QUE MI, UNA VEZ QUE TE ACABE SEGUIRA TUS PERRAS Y LUEGO TU FAMILIA.** grito lleno de furia y frenesí con una doble voz, albion también había sucumbido a sus máximos instintos animales.

Issei: yo no me creo igual que ti, si no superior a ti ajaja. De la nada issei activo de nuevo su aura de color rojo. Pero no permitiré que ataques a mi FAMILIAAAAA!. rugió mientras un brillo carmesí cubrió su cuerpo completo y su poder se disparaba hacia las nubes.

 **WELSH DRAGON, BALANCE BRAKER, HULKBUSTEEER!**

el cuerpo del castaño fue cubierto por él scail male pero este empezó a crecer en tamaño y forma hasta tener la forma de una gran armadura titan de mas de 4 metros de alto, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de gemas, había tres grandes en su pecho, una en cada rodilla, y siete en cada brazo, su poder había superado por mucho a valí era como comparar una naranja con una pelota de playa, la barrera puesta por los maous había sido destrozaba por él poder del castaño, rápidamente trunks creo otra que evitaba que él daño se expandiera a la ciudad pero dejando sentir él poder del chico, algo que no paso por alto para nadie.

 **FACCION NORDICA**

nos ubicamos en un gran castillo entre una zona montañosa de asgard, en un gran trono dorado se encontraba una hombre mayor canoso con barba y un parche en él ojo izquierdo (N/A: no me acuerdo como es él odin del anime así que describo el de las películas de thor :v) era odin él rey dios nórdico, estaba tranquilamente descansando en su trono después de un día de papeleo, de pronto sintió un enorme poder aparecer, empezó a sentirse un poco oprimido, él poder que se hacia presento podía casi igualar a un rey dragón o un Dios de clase media, de pronto apareció un guardia real que portaba una armadura dorada con plateado que al plantarse ante él rey dios nórdico se saco su yelmo a la vez que se arrodillaba frente a el

Guardia: Odin-sama hemos detectado un enorme poder, aparentemente viene de Japón en la ciudad de kuoh. Dijo él caballero él cual tenia varias gotas de sudor en su rostro a causa del miedo y los nervio.

Odin: kuoh?, acaso no es territorial de las herederas de clanes demoniacos, gremory y sitri. Pregunto él barbudo lo que era bastante obvio, ya que él era un aliado comercial con él inframundo.

Guardia: si mi señor, mire. Dijo él guardia levantándose y apuntando al aire mientras aparecía una pantalla que mostraba la escuela algo destruida, en él patio estaban todos expectante a la pelea entre ¿¡el sekiryuutei y él hakiruukou?!, no podía ser cierto, pero lo mas sorprendente era que él emperador rojo o su portador era él que emanaba ese enorme poder, luego noto algo bastante curioso, por que la armadura del ddriag era mas grande que la de albion?, no sabia él porque pero luego noto otra cosa o mejor dicho a alguien que lo dejo si. palabras, entre los espectadores podian ver a un peliazul que estaba con mirada seria pero analítica al combate de su discípulo.

Ese chico era él que hizo temblar él planeta em ese combate con esa cosa que expulsaba un poder sin limites, algo que pensaba que solo ophis tenia pero en ese momento ambos superaban de manera ridícula él poder de ella, algo que solo pensaban en sueños súper alocados o en pesadillas monstruosas y aterradoras.

De la nada trunks voltio a ver algo viejo algo que lo aterro mucho, acaso lo veía enserio, de la nada trunks le dijo algo que casi lo mata de un infarto.

Trunks: esta pelea es un pago por evento así que saquese a su casa. Dijo simplemente para luego chasquear los dedos que acto seguido desactivo la pantalla de trasmisión.

Esto asusto y sorprendió a muchos de los guardias que habian llegado a ver que pasaba, a excepción de una joven peliblanca que estaba un poco cautivada por él porte y aura del semi-saiyayin, no sabia él porque pero algo en él la atrajo, solo esperaba conocerlo en persona.

Odin decido mandar propuestas de matrimonio tanto para issei como a trunks, Con tal de formar una alianza con ellos le darían lo que fuera, uno solo de ellos con ese poder sería mas que de vital importancia en una guerea

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

en un castillo/guarida ubicado en algún lugar desconoció se podía ver como dos hombres de cabello gris veían él combate que se desarrollaba

?: oe euclid, quien es el que se esta enfrentado con él debilucho de mi nieto?. Preguntó él peligris mayor que llevaba un atuendo parecido al de sirzech pero plateado

Ecluid: bueno rizevim-sama, él es actual sekiyuutei, issei hyodou, es él peón de la heredera del clan Gremory. Hablo él mas joven que ahora es identificado con él nombre euclid.

Rizevim: hum?, así que hyodou isse, ñe me parece que él patético de valí perderá, es igual que su padre, solo un par de debiluchos. Dijo de manera burlona mientras volteaba haber donde estaba ubicado trunks que al verlo se estremecion un poco. (tchs con ese maldito rondado por allí va a ser casi imposible llevar a cabo mi plan). Pensó lo ultimo reflexionando su forma de actuar y desplegar su plan ahora que trunks están como un factor casi imposible de costear o ignorar.

 **EN LA FACCIÓN GRIEGA.**

todos los dioses del olimpo veían la como se empezaba desarrollarse él combate entre ambos dragones celestiales, pero tenían mas miedo o impresión al ver que estaba para ellos él nuevo ser mas poderoso del planeta como espectador del combate, zeus ordeno que escribieran propuestas de alianza con él peliazul, le darían de todo para que este de su lado, si se llegara estallar una guerra lo querían en sus lineas.

 **FACCION HINDÚ**

ellos tuvieron la misma idea al ver que ambos guerreós emanaban tal poder, le darían cual quiere cosa, quier cosa con tal de tener al menos a uno de ellos en su fila, con un demonio lo volverían rey de la facción hindú con tal que este de su parte tambien.

 **FACCIÓN YOUKAI**

Una mujer de aspecto joven,que tenia un yukata blanco con rojo la cual tenia cabello rubio y ojos dorados veía la pelea junto a una pequeña adolescente (o eso aparentaba) que era igual a la primera, eran yasaka actual líder de kyoto, la facción Youkai, la otra chica era konou su única hija, ambas estában sorprendidas y maravilladas por él combate entre ambos dragones celestiales, pero la kyuubi estaba mas enfocada en él peliazul de camisa y pantalón elegante, ella lo reconoció rápido como uno de los dos sujetos que combatieron hace un par de meses en una batalla a muerte donde cada golpe hacia temblar él planeta, su mirada era seria y analítica aun cuando solo era un espectador en él combate de ahora, la rubia empezó a tener sierto interés por él joven híbrido.

Yasaka: (creo que seria un buen padre para kunou). Fue en lo único que pensó mientras miraba como seguía él combate del sekiryuutei con tras hakuryuukou.

 **DE NUEVO EN EL COMBATE.**

la pelea para valí era absurda, no pero era una pesadilla, una ridicula y maldita pesadilla, no podía ser verdad estaba siendo apaleado por un simple niñito, un pubuerto que se revienta los granos, pero para su terror era cierto, todo era verdad, issei con su armadura llamada por él mismo como "hulkbuster", era fuerte no era casi invendible o imposible para él que ganara, no importa cuanto absorba, divida o desvanezca su poder, él castaño era superior a él en cada aspecto en él momento de combate aun cuando su armadura era enorme, su velocidad no disminuyó casi nada.

 **PAAAAAM**

valí fue azotado contra él suelo con fuerza, él impacto fue tal que su armadura se desvaneció, luego issei tomo de la pierna de un casi acabado valí para luego...

 **PAAAAAM**

volver a azotar contra él suelo una y, otro y, otra y otra vez, él castaño lo azotaba con una fuerza monstruosa tal era él impacto que se generaba que con cada choque se generaba un pequeño cráter.

Luego lo tomo e hizo que se pusiera de pie, valí se tambaleaba en su como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

 **ASCENSIÓN CABALLERO X 3**

la armadura brillo y empezó a encogerse, hasta tener una Altura menor a los 2 metros, la armadura era esbelta pero denotando la musculatura del chico, los brazos y piernas de issei se envolvieron en fuego.

 **DRAGON GATLING GUN**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

el castaño arremetió con todo la para ya acabar de una vez con él peliblanco, una enorme ráfaga de golpes y patadas llovían de todas partes, es mas parecía que hubiera 3 issei's atacando a valí, pero lo que sucedía era que a la velocidad que atacaba él castaño dejaba su imagen residual dando la ilusión que hubiera mas de un issei.

 **ASCENCION ALFIL X 3**

la armadura cambio de nuevo, volvió a crecer un poco mas, mientras en cada hombro aparecía un cañón, a la vez que en su penó aparecía la boca de un cañón un poco mas grande. _ **[BOOST] X 100**_

Luego issei tomo a valí y disparo con su triple cañón un enorme dragón shoot que dio de lleno con él cuerpo del albino, esto genero una enorme explosión cubriendo todo él terreno de polvo y humo, que al disiparse dejo ver a issei ya sin armadura, que estaba parado al borde de un gran cráter del cual se encontraba en su centro un valí ya fuera de combate solo con sus pantalones a a medio destruir.

Issei fue rodeado por un enorme abrazo grupal, sin duda había sido entretenido ese combate aunque él peligris solo lo obligo a usar menos del 50% de su poder, pero fue una buena pelea.

Issei: le asia-chan, podría curar al inútil este. preguntó él a su novia la cual no sabia él porque le pido algo así pero decidí obedecer.

Asia: hai. Dijo la chica mientras empezaba a curar al peligris, mai decido ayudarle para que la rubia no gastara toda sus energía

Luego de unos minutos valí estaba completamente curado, costo un poco ya que tenia él 80% de sus huesos destruidos y casi todos sus órganos destrozados, valí empezó a abrir los ojo para luego en un rápido movimiento salir del cráter para aparecer frente al castaño

Issei: bueno veo que te sientes mejor. Dijo seriamente pero bastante relajado a valí

Valí: hum, esperó que no te arrepientas de habeme salvado. Dijo él mientras abría un portal detrás de él ara luego empezar a entrar en él

Issei: claro, y yo espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos te vuelvas mas fuerte, quiero volver a pelear contra ti y que no termine en una paliza a ti. Dijo mientras se reía entre dientes él chico

Valí solo sonrió y río por lo bajo, para luego entrar en en portal de tras de él y consecuente este se cerrara.

Ya había finalizado él combate legendario entre ambos emperadores legendarios había terminado, aunque fue una paliza unilateral a favor del emperador rojo, todos estaban aterrados y asustado del monstruosos crecimiento del castaño, pero algl sabían todos, esto no había acabado, mas esta nueva era apenas a comenzado.

 **OMAKE**

los chicos se habían juntado en la casa de trunkspara ver una película que momo había escogido.

Trunks: y?, de que trata la película?. pregunto trunks un poco curioso por lo que estaban por ver en su mini cine personal.

Momo: bueno es un OVA llamado "boku no pico", no se de trata pero él joven de la tienda de vídeos me dijo que era bueno. Dijo con mucha inocencia la chica

Ella solo puso él dvd y todos empezaron a ver él vídeo.

 **3 DORITOS DESPUES :V**

todos estaban bastante impactados por lo que vestaban

Taimat: que mierda acabamos de ver?

Ophis: que fue eso, nunca supe que loa machos también lo hizieran entre si.

Tsubaki estaba anotando él nombre del vídeo a la vez que recibía miradas de todos

Tsubaki: oigan no me juzguen. Dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza hasta que noto algo. Oigan y los chicos

Ahora todos estaban buscando a los chicos con la mirada, primero hayando a saji en él suelo tirando eapum por la boca y convulsionando

Mientras en él baño estaban kiba y rugal vomitando.

Rugal: no jodas, eso fue lo mas asqueroso y perturbador que e visto y eso que vi como un demonio callejero daba a luz. Dijo con asco para luego soltar la soba en él baño de la planta baja

Kiba: eh escuchado de peleas de espadas pero eso fue perturbador. Dijo él entre arcadas para luego devolver todo él almuerzo.

Mientras issei, trunks y chaos estaban en la cocina con una botella de clorox cada uno

Issei: bueno sensei, chaos ya saben que hay que hacer. Dijo simplemente mientras tanto él gato y él peliazul asentían

De un momento a otro los chicos se vaciaron en los ojos él contenidos de las botellas.

Trunks/chaos/issei: AAAAAHH MIS OJOS. Chillaron de dolor los tres pero con tal de sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza harían lo que fuera .

En un paisaje mental se podía ver como alfa y omega tenían entre sus garras un enorme camión tipo cisterna lleno de clorox, para luego romper la parte trasera del mismo y vaciarselos en los ojos

Alfa/omega: AAAH MIS OJOS. talvez fueran dioses supremos pero eso no evitaba que tuvieran las gana de sacarse los ojos tras ver esa mierda de vídeo.

Y así mis amigos fue la primera reacción de nuestros protagonistas a eso llamado yaoi, algo que solo chicas y chicos con problemas verían y disfrutarían

* * *

 **BUENO MIS AMIGOS, YA LES TRAJE LA CONTINUACION DEL FIC, LAMENTO QUE SEA CORTO PERO POR ESO PUSE EL OMAKE PARA QUE NO SEA TAN CORTO LA COSA, COMO RECCIONARAN LAS CHICAS AL SABER QUE TODAS LAS FACCIÓNES QUIEREN UN POCO DE TRUNKS Y ISSEI?, BUENO AQUI LOS DEJOS MIS AMIGOS, SE DESPIDE NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	18. Chapter 14

**HOLAAAA!, COMO ESTAN AMIGOS?, ESPERO QUE BIEN, YO POR MI PARTE ESTOY EM VACACIONES DE VERANO, ASI QUE POR ESO TENGO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, PERO NO POR ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTARE TODOS LOS DIAS ESCRIBIENDO, ESCRIBIRE DE VEZ EN CUANDO Y SEGUIRE AVANZANDO CON LA HISTORIA, LA CUAL CREO QUE TENDRÁ UN TOTAL DE 40 o 45 CAPITULOS, TAMBIEN QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA Y DEMAS, ESCRIBIR DESDE MI CELU ES DIFÍCIL, YA QUE ESTE SE TRABA UN POCO, PERO NO SE, BUENO ES HORA DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS:**

 **Zasetsu04: hola bro, gracia por ver la actualización, bueno si me la rife con lo del omake, me base en una muy mala experiencia que tuve con esa cosa, aún estoy traumado :'v, espero que disfrutes la actualización, oye de regalo para navidad quiero la actualización plox, suerte en tu semestre chau**

 **Alexzero: gracia amigo, bienvenido al grupo, si lo de hulkbuster me lo base en la película de los avengers 2.**

 **Santoryusekai: si men, aveces a los personajes secundarios hay que darle algo de papel y protagonismo.**

 **Kevin4491: hola bro, y que esperabas del alumno de trunks, una derrota?, pues no!, a issei lo chetee tanto que se parece a cj del san Andrea con la musculatura al máximo :v, lo del omake me inspire en mi experiencia propia, aun sigo traumado :'v**

 **NUEVO CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO ES HORA DE COMENZAR, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **PS: LOS INVITO A LEER MI OTRO FIC "SHINGO, EL FAMILIAR DE LA ZERO" QUE ES UN CROSS UNICO EN SU CLASE, ENTRE KOF Y ZERO NO TSUKAIMA, DONDE EL PROTA DE ESTA HISTORIA ES EL GRAN Y PODEROSO SHINGO YABUKI :V/, PASEN Y LEAN**

 **NI DBZ NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDADES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **CAPITULO 14: UNAS BUENAS VACACIONES.**

 **OPENING: LIMIT BREAK X SURVIVOR COVER LATINO**

 **BY: DOBLECERO**

a pasado un tiempo desde la batalla librada entre los dos dragones celestiales después del intento de ataque a la alianza entre las 3 facciones, ahora los chocos descansaban a causa de que las vacaciones habían llegado, en poca palabras casi un mes sin escuela (\:v/). Rías llevaría a su nobleza de vacaciones al castillo de su familia para la reunión de los jóvenes herederos de clanes que se llevaría acabo en el inframundo, al igual que sona llevaría a su nobleza junto a trunks y compañía a descansar al castillo sitri, pero antes de esto trunks e issei tenían una pequeña reunión privada con sirzech, azazel y michel.

 **DIMENSION DE BOLSILLO**

dentro de una dimensión artificial creada por el peliazu la cual tenia apariencia de una oficina ejecutiva se encontraban sentados detrás de un gran escritorio los tres lideres de las facciones mientras del otro lado estaban trunks e issei sentados

Michel: bueno chicos como saben ustedes son pilares fundamentales de la alianza. Dijo este mientras ambos asentían. Pero hay algo que tenemos que discutir. Soltó este mientras ambos chicos parecían mas interesados

Issei: hablar de que?. preguntó de manera inocente el adolescente para luego azazel pasara a tomar la palabra

Azazel: de esto. Dijo este mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Sobre la mesa unas 10 enormes pilas de carpetas aparecieron, las cuales empezaron a tambalearse para luego caer sobre trunks e issei, el primero en salir de entre los papeles fue trunks

Trunks: que son esto?. Preguntó el muchacho tomando una carpeta que estaba sobre su cabeza que al verla de cerca la reconoció casi al instante. S-s-son propuestas de matrimonio?!. Exclamo el saiyayin mientras issei salia de en medio de los papeles en completo shock

Issei: ¿¡matrimonio?!, pero si yo ya estoy comprometido con rías y las demás, sirzech-sama explique esto!. Grito el chico reclamando entender lo que pasaba

Sirzech: ok calmados, lo que pasa es que las demás facciones vieron la pelea que tuvo issei-san contra el traidor de valí, y aparentemente también vieron la pelea que tuvo trunks-dono contra ese ser llamado broly. Dijo este informado de lo que pasaba

Michel: y parece ser que ahora quieren una parte de la lealtad de alguno de ustedes a cualquier costo. Hablo este mientras leía una de las 500 propuestas que tenían entre ambos chicos.

Issei: a ver. Dijo tomando una de las propuestas que eran de la facción del olimpo. ok, acá dice que la casa de Afrodita me dará unas 6 concubinas mas 5 millones de euros mas un lamborguini gallardo color Amarillo para que sea su nuevo aliado militar. Leyó este mientras pensaba en una frase que se podría decir en este momento "puta, que oferton :v"

Trunks: bueno a mi me dicen que la casa de odin me dará unas 15 concubinas mas 15 millones de euros mas 3 coches de última generación de lamborguini, mercedes benz y mazerati. Dijo este terminando de leer una de sus propuestas.

Issei: oye!, por que a ti te dan mas cosas. Pregunto este algo confuso

Trunks: creo que sera porque tengo poder para destruir galaxias como si nada. Hablo de manera irónica el muchacho.

Azazel: bueno aquí dicen que si issei-san se una a la facción shinto, la casa de tsukuyomi le dará 10 concubinas y lo hará su mano derecha.

Michel: aquí dice que si se une a la faccion egipcia, ra lo hará su mano derecha, su capitán en jefe de su egercito e esposo de cualquiera de sus hijas.

Y así siguieron contando todas las propuestas llegando a varias conclusiones, Primero si juntara todo el dinero que le ofrecen y lo donara el mundo no tendría hambre, segundo ambos chico tendrian que complacer una enorme cantidad de mujeres en el loco caso que alguno acepte, tres que las demas facciones quieren genes de dragón emperador y de saiyayin, así que luego 2 horas cada quien volvió a su hogar.

 **2 DIAS DESPUES**

ahora ambos clanes se dirigían a sus respectivos castillos, cabe decir que al enterarse de las propuestas que recibieron ambos chicos, el harem de cada uno se apegaron a ellos como chicles.

Issei estaba llegando junto a los demás al castillo gremory para ser recibidos por una enorme cantidad de maids que rodearon al castaño mientras parecían fangirls rodeando aun all-star, de la nada esta sintieron un enorme aura asesina proveniente de rías y las demas, las cual al ver tal cosa aterradora salieron huyendo a buscar a los líderes gremory

Venelana: oh, ya llegaron. dijo ella mientras entraba junto al padre de rías e sizech, de la nada un chico pelirrojo salto sobre rías mientras la abrazaba

Millicas: bienvenida one-sama. Dijo el chico de apariencia de un joven adolescente de entre 12 o 13 años.

Rías: hola millicas, hola oka-sama, hola oto-sama. Dijo esta saludandolos a ambos

Noblesa: hola un gusto verlos de nuevo. Dijieron al unisono mientras hacían una Reverencia hacia ellos

Zoethicus: vaya casi no te reconosco gasper-kun. Dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia en mitad vampiro que estaba vestido con una playera blanca, sobre esta una sudadera azul y un jean negro junto un par de tenis deportivos

Gasper: es que decidí actuar mas masculino, si no seria un estorbo en los combates y nunca conseguiría novia. Dijo este un poco apenado en lo último

Zoethicus: es bueno ver de nuevo a mi futuro yerno. Dijo este mientras apachurraba al castaño el cual sentía cono su espalda se destruía

Issei: e-es un gusto verlo de nuevo gremory-sama. Dijo el castaño mientras era soltado por el pelirrojo

Zoethicus: por favor no seas tan formal, casi eres de la familia, así que solo dime oto-san. Dijo el mientras los demás se asombraban por la enorme confianza que le deba

Issei: ok, oto-san?. Dijo el chico un poco inseguro pero era muy bien recibido por su suegro

Venelana: oh, casi lo olvido, y el joven trunks-dono, vino con ustedes?. Pregunto la matriarca del clan

Rías: no, esta con sona, el esta hablando por un tema relaciando con la alianza, del cual ise-kun también tiene que hablar con ustedes. Dijo ella mientras todo volteaban a ver al castaño el cual tenia una manzana a medio comer en la mano

Luego de esto el castaño paso a contar de lo que había sucedido relacionado con el y trunks y a las demás facciones

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL MACHO ALFA (o sea trunks :v)**

en este momento trunks estaba hablando con el lord sitri en la oficina de este de lo que había pasado hace un par de días mientras los demás paseaban por la mansión

Trunks: y bueno así es que esta la cosa, gregor-san. Dijo el chico mientras le terminaba de contra lo sucedido a un pelinegro de cabello negro, ojos violeta y lentes de lectura, el cual resultaba ser el líder del clan sitri

Gregor: es bueno, que me lo hayas contado trunks-san, pero recuerda que tienes un compromiso con la pheonix, así que también debes explicarles esto, además de donde habrán sacado todo ese dinero ellos?. Pregunto de manera retorica pero el peliazul contestó igual

Trunks: lo se, mañana iré a hablar con reus-san e layla-san, tal vez no se toman de tan buena forma la noticia como usted. Dijo el chico halagando un poco el actuar frío del pelinegro frente a el

Gregor: jeje gracias, yo le comunico de esto a mi esposa, solo espero no se ponga como loca. Dijo el hombre recordando lo temperamental que puede ser su mujer

Trunks: ok me retiro mañana tendré que irme temprano junto a ravel-chan a hablar con sus padres de esto, buenas noches suegrito. Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba e iba de la habitación

El pelinegro solo se quedo pensando en lo que lo que podían llegar hacer algunas facciones con tal de querer algo de la confianza del chico, el solo suspiro pesadamente para luego organizar rápido unos papeles para acto seguido irse a su cuarto a dormir.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

al día siguiente después de a alistarse y desayunar los chico del clan sitri junto a mai, reynare y taimat se irían a la reunión de los jóvenes sucesores de clanes, ellos se irían por su parte ya que mas temprano trunks se había ido junto con ravel a ver sus padres y contarles de la situación actual

Los chicos estaban yendo a la capital del inframundo (n/a: no recuerdo su nombre así que me dicen ustedes después) en limosina, al llegar al edificio de la reunión una enorme cantidad de admiradores están allí, tanto por la chica sitri y su clan como por mai y taimat, la pelinegra por derrotar a una descendiente directa de los maous originales taimat por ser una reina dragón

Justo al entrar se encontraron al clan gremory junto a trunks y ravel que estaban eaperandolos a todos

Trunks: hola chicos. Dijo el mientras era bordado por taimat la cual lo abrazaba metiendo la cabeza de el entre sus enormes pechos.

Taimat: oh mi querido esposo, fue una tortura no tenerte cerca. Dijo esta mientras era apartada de el chico por koneko, mai e reynare mientras los demás veían esto con una gota de sudor en la cien

Luego de esto todos tomaron el elevador que los llevaría al piso de la reunión, como había un incómodo silencio rugal y saji empezado improvisar rimas hasta que kiba e issei se metieron terminando en una mini batalla de rap, lo que fue divertido durante los 10 minutos que duro el pequeño traslado, al abrirse las puerta fueron recibidos por una maid

Maíz: bienvenidos rias-sama e sona-sama, se les espera dentro del salón. Esta mientras los escoltaba hasta una gran par de puertas, las cuales al abrirse dejaron ver una gran sala donde había una gran cantidad de demonios de clase alta, trunks podía sentir el poder de cada demonio, no eran la gran cosa, hasta que rías reconoció a un chico pelinegro que estaba parado cerca de una esquina

Rias: sairaorg!. Grito esta mientras el pelinegro volteaba a ver a la chica pelirroja e compañía

Sairaorg: eh?, hola rías, cuanto tiempo!. Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba al grupo de jóvenes.

rías: si a paso un buen tiempo, chico les presento a mi primo por parte materna, sairaorg bael, heredero del clan bael. Dijo ella presentando a su primo ojivioleta

Todos: es un gusto conocerlo. Dijieron casi al unísono saludando al chico

En bael se acerco hasta quedar frente a trunks para luego darle la mano en forma de saludo

Sairaorg: es un gusto conocer en persona al ser mas poderoso del planeta entero. Dijo mientras el peliazul le contestaba su saludo

Trunks: es un placer conocerte sairagor-san, por lo que veo eres muy fuerte, me gustaría pelear contigo un día de estos. Dijo el saiyayin emocionando mucho al pelinegro

Sairaorg: sería un honor pelear con usted trunks-dono. Dijo el chico, no sabían el porque pero ambos chicos se hicieron casi amigos al instante de conocerse, luego vio a issei para darle un fuerte abrazo al castaño. Que bueno ver por fin al prometido de mi primita, sabes?, seria bueno probarte a ver que tan fuerte eres. Dijo mientras lo apretaba aun mas al chico

Issei: sería un gusto hacerlo. Dijo mientras sentía como si su espalda se destrozaba en dos

Luego de esto todo decidieron ir a la sala central de la reunion, se podía ver como dos familias de demonios discutían de manera muy violenta .

?: zeferdoll, acaso necesitas ayuda para iniciar una pelea!, por que si es así yo no me haré responsable de lo que te suceda a ti y a tu familia. Dijo una chica que llevaba gafas.

Zeferdoll: callate zorra a mi no hables asi maldite perra de cuarta, si quieres una pelea te la daré. Dijo este mientras se lanzaba hacia la chica con su puño.

 **PAAAAAM**

El golpe del demonio fue detenido por la mano de cierto peliazul que le comenzaba a hartar la forma de actuar del demonio.

Trunks: te podría cayar por tan solo un minuto?, solo llevo 10 minutos escuchándote y ya te quiero destrozar el rostro a golpes. Dijo el para luego soltar la mano del delincuente.

Zeferdoll: tu!?, como osas tocarme, un maldito e insignificante humano asqueroso no puede tocaPAAAAAG!. de la nada el chico escupió una gran cantidad de sangre mientras el saiyayin tenia enterrado su puño en el abdomen del demonio, golpe fue tal que al hacer mero contacto con el, detrás del cuerpo del demonio una enorme cantidad de aire comprimido atravesó el cuerpo del demonio saliendo por la espalda de el.

Trunks solo retiro su puño para decar caer al demonio el cual callo de rodilla aun vomitando sangre y bilis, luego su vision se volvió oscura para luego caer inconsciente, el peliazul solo pateo el cuerpo del chico donde se encontraba la familia de el

Trunks: si quieren que viva deben atenderlo rápido, debe tener todos los órganos destrozado al igual que la mitad de sus huesos. Dijo viendo como atrapan el cuerpo del demonio para luego llevárselo

Sairaorg: (ni siquiera pude ver el golpe, sabia que era fuerte pero no cuanto, jeje sin duda aunque use mi balance breaker junto a todo mi touki no podría hacerle ni cosquillas). Pensó el chico dandose cuenta en el enorme poder del saiyayin

(n/a: el touki creo yo que sería lo mas cercano al ki en dxd, ya que consiste en usar la energía vital para darle mas fuerza y poder al cuerpo)

Así que todos decidieron seguir hasta entras en una gran sala, donde estaban los demás herederos de clanes, frente a ellos había una al menos 10 ancianos los cuales hacían de consejo de sabios, sobre ellos había cuatro grandes tronos en los cuales estaban los cuatro maous, ahora los 5 jóvenes demonios se empezaban a presentar los 6 jovenes demonios

Seekvaria: soy seekvaria agares, jefa del clan agares, archiduque, un placer conocerlos.

Rías: en cantada de conocerlos, soy rías gremory, heredera del clan gremory.

Sona: mucho gusto, soy sona sitri, futura líder de la familia sitri.

Sairaorg: soy sairaorg bael, heredero del clan bael, de la jerarquía gran rey.

Diodora: s-soy diodora astaroth, próximo líder de la familia astaroth, por favor quien de mi

Se presentaron todos los demonios pero trunks se dúo cuenta que ese tal diodora planeaba algo

Sirzech: bueno como saben esta reunión se realizo para presentar a la próxima generación de nobles demonios, pero ahora quiero escuchar las metas de cada uno. Dijo el pelirrojo de manera seria pero tranquila

Sairaorg: mi meta es llegar a ser maou. Hablo el chico reprendiendo a todos los presentes

Ajuka: esto es nuevo, no hay registro de alguien de la casa del gran rey siendo maou. Dijo el peliverde al bael

Sairaorg: cuando la gente sienta que ya no hay nadie para elegir, yo seré el próximo maou con mucho gusto. Dijo este mientras miraba a los sabios y maous.

Sona: mi meta es fundar una escuela para los rating game. Dijo la pelinegra intragando un poco a todos

Sabio 1: ¿que no existe uno ya?. Preguntó de manera retorica

Sona: sí pero ese es solo para demonios de clase alta, la escuela que quiero construir es para demonios de clase media y baja. Dijo ella mientras un mix de emociones aparecían en los presente pero solo una se noto

Sabio 2: AJAJAJAJAA.

Sabio 3: AJAJAJA, es un chiste verdad?!, porque es lo mas ridículo que escuche.

Sabio del 4 al 7: JAJAJAJAAJA, PERO QUE BUEN CHISTE.

Sabio 8: vaya tu si que eres una niña soñadora ajajaja!.

Cabe decir que la manera en el que los ancianos se burlaban de sona no le gusto nada a sus amigos, y pero a serafall y a trunks esto no le hizo gracia para nada

Sona: lo digo enserio. Dijo ella calmadamente pero haciendo un esfuerzo bestial para no lucir molesto por las burlas.

Sabio 9: mire sitri-dono, es muy fácil de comprender, los demonios de clase baja deben servir y obedecer a sus amos, los de clase media no tiene oportunidad de ascender a clase alta si no es por matrimonio, y los demonios de clase alta le interesan tres pepinos los demás, así que es sencillo, la escuela que usted quiere es una simple perdida de tiempo y dinero. Dijo el demonio de los mas normal aplastando los sueños de sona como si una simple cucaracha se tratara.

Pero fue un grave error, trunks no se lo tomo nada bien esto, debía mostrar su opinión a esos vejetes y nada mejor que con la ira de un saiyayin.

trunks: YA BASTAAAAAA!. rugió el peliazul transformándose de un momento a otro en susper saiyayin

Esto causo que el suelo debajo de el se destrozara por completo, todos los demonios estaban aterrado por el enorme poder del chico, era absurdo que un simple humano tuviera un poder tan mostrusos que aplastaba fácilmente al de ophis.

De la nada ophis apareció junto a grafya, las dos quedaron sorprendida al ver al chico como seguí expulsando ki.

Ophis: de que nos perdimos. Preguntó la diosa mientras mai le contestaba

Mai: bueno, en resumen, esos ancianos se burlaron de la meta de sona-san y ahora trunks se enfado. Dijo la chica resumiendo la historia

Grafya: bueno, están muertos. Dijo simplemente mientras los amigos del saiyayin asentían con la cabeza

Trunks: USTEDES!. grito apuntando a los ancianos los cuales tenían un terror enorme al ver el rostro del chico. Se atrevieron a burlarse de los sueños de mi prometida, no se pienso perdonar, se creen mucho por ser de la nobleza, denigrando a los demás por no ser de la alta sociedad y designándolos a simples demonios débiles y mediocres!. Grito el chico para luego apuntar a issei con su dedo. El es hyoduo issei, el actual sekiryuutei, es un demonio reencarnado, y supuestente de clase baja, pero aun así los supera a ustedes por mucho. Grito el peliazul mostrando lo obvio.

Si tanto issei y lo demas se suponían que eran demonios de clase baja, aun así ellos superaban por mucho a varios demonios de clase alta.

Trunks: como verán sus conclusiones carecen de argumentos validos aqui, si no me creen aun propongo algo. Dijo este mientras se volteaba a ver a sus amigos. Que rías-san y sona-san se enfrenten en un rating game. Dijo el chico asombrando a todos pero esto fue completamente recibido por los demonios que ya empezaban a ser los preparativos.

Sirzech: esta decidido, en 2 Semanas el juego entre la casa gremory y la casa sitri se llevaran acabó. Dijo el pelirrojo bastante entusiasmado por esto.

Serafal: yey, un duelo entre sona-tan y rias-tan, que divertido. Dijo ella mus emocionada de este combate

Muchas reacciones habian en la habitación pero las reacciones mas importantes eran las de rías y sona, ambas solo una miraban de manera retadora

Rías/sona: no perderé!. Se dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se apuntaban a ellas mismas

Issei: te venceré de nuevo saji, así que entrena mejor. Dijo el castaño demanera desafiante.

Saji: lo mismo digo, vamos 5-5 en nuestros encuentros el último sera el desempate y dira el gandor, yo venceré así que no te confíes!. Exclamo el rubio mientras ambos chicos chocaban puños.

Todos se miraban y decían frases retadoras y demás, pero mostrando la enorme emoción de enfrentarse en un duelo que los llevará al limite de su poderes.

Así es como se inicia la cuenta regresiva para el combate entre ambos clanes, quien ganara, solo el tiempo lo dirá, mostraran los frutos de entrenar con un saiyayin con poderes de Dios, pero eso sera para la próxima

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **ENDING: EL LIMITE SUPERARE, BY: DAVID DELGADO**

* * *

 **BUENO MIS COMPAS HASTA AQUI EL CAP, PRONTO ACTUALIZARE PARA MOSTRAR EL COMBATE DE AMVOS CLANES, QUIEN GANARA, BUENO AUN NO SE, PERO LO PENSARÉ DESPUES, YA SE ACERCA LA LLEGADA DE LOKI Y LA PELEA ENTRE TRUNKS Y EL DIOS NORDICO, PERO TODO SABEMOS QUE TERMINARA EN UNA MASACRE, COMO SEA HASTA AQUI LLEGO YO, SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA**

 **#R.I.P-UNIVERSO-6 :'v**


	19. Chapter 15

**HOLA A TODOS, COMO DICEN QUE LES VA?, BUENO AQUI ESTOY YO PARA TRAER LA CONTINUACIOB DE ESTE FIC QUE A MUCHOS LE GUSTA Y A OTROS NO TANTO PERO NO ME IMPORTA, COMO SABEN NAVIDAD SE ACERCA PRONTO (NO ME DIGAS :V)/ COMO SEA PIENSO SUBIR UN MENSAJE TANTO PARA NAVIDAD COMO PARA AÑO NUEVO, ADEMAS YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 110 REVIEWS, SABEN NUNCA PENSE QUE LLEGARIA A ESTA CIFRA, PERO BUENO ME AGRADA Y ME ENORGULLECE QUE A TANTO LE GUSTE MI HISTORIA, TODO SE LOS DEBO A USTEDES, YA QUE CADA VEZ QUE LEO UN COMENTARIO BUENO ME LLENA DE FELICIDAD, Y CUANDO ES UNA CRITICA TAMBIEN, SE QUE HUBO ALGUNOS QUE ME DECIAN QUE NO SERVIA PARA ESTO, PERO ME DABA IGUAL YA QUE NO HAGO ESTO POR REVIEWS O FAMA, ESTO ES UN PASATIEMPO DONDE ME PUEDO LIBERAR DEL ESTRES DEL DIA A DIA, SOLO LES PUEDO DECIR GRACIAS!, BUENO ES HORA DE EMPEZAR CON LA RESPUESTA DE LOS REVIEWS:**

 **Zasetsu04: hola bro, gracias por el dato, por lo de las propuestas, issei solo quiere el auto para hacerse el rápido y furioso mezclado con el de need for speed, no por las mujeres por que si fuera así las chicas les cortarían las bolas con una cuchara de plastico :v, bueno ya es hora que empieza, espero que disfrutes la actualización.**

 **Alexzero: gracias bro por el apoyo, no te preocupes trunks e issei le cayaran la boca a todos, así que aquí esta la actualización.**

 **Guest: hola amigo, creo que no entendiste esa parte, esa escena era meramente de comedia, para mostrar lo desesperado que están todos por tener en sus filas a trunks e isse, por eso trunks reacciono algo sorprendido y asustado a ver tantas propuestas, por su parte issei solo quiere el auto, espero que te haya quedado mas claro y que yo haya podido responder tu duda, me despido, bye.**

 **Jose Yivaldi: hola hermano, te doy la bienvenida al grupo, aquí seras bien recibido por mi y los demás, como sea gracias por tu enorme entusiasmo al dejar un review por cada capitulo, espero que disfrutes la actualización de la historia**

 **BUENO CON TODO ACLARADO ES HORA DE EMPEZAR, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **NI DBZ NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDADES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **CAPÍTULO 15: LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA LOS COMBATES**

 **OPENING: LIMIT BREAK X SURVIVOR LATINO, DOBLECERO**

 **INFRAMUNDO**

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.**

en una zona desolada parecía a un prado rodeada de montañas y un lago, se podía ver a trunks y frente a el el grupo gremory y sitri sentados en el césped, todos miraban atentamente al saiyayin de cabello azul que estaba meditando, meditaba y discutiendo con ambos dragones sobre la mejor forma de entrenar a ambos grupos, después de llegar a un acuerdo el solo abrió los ojos para hablarles.

Trunks: ok chicos, tenemos alrededor de 20 días para entrenar, 3 semanas donde los someteré al mismo infierno, no a esta copia barata donde viven, sin ofender. Dijo este mirando a los demonios que dijeron "no nos ofenden". les haré sentir el verdadero infierno, el de mi mundo, donde a los peores villanos son atormentados por toda la eternidad, desde quemarlos con fuego inapagable hasta empalarlos en estacas en bolas con picos enormes que les drenan sus poder, les haré sentir que el entrenamiento que le di a rías y los demás antes de enfrentarnos a rizer se vea como una simple caminata por el parque, espero que se preparen. Dijo este de manera seria, tenia que ser mucho mas estricto esta vez si querían demostrarle a todos lo que puede hacer el entrenamiento duro.

(N/A: como sabrán mirai trunks fue a entrenar con el supremo kaioshin antes de la pelea con dabura, así que supongo que habrá pasado a ver el otro mundo y toda la cosa, además que tanto vegeta como goku ya murieron así que también supongo que le contaron de como es)

Todos: HAI!. Afirmaron todos los chicos de manera eufórica pero con algo de temor, ellos sabían lo duro que era el chico a la hora de entrenarlo así que no saben ahora que tanto mas fea se pondría la cosa.

 **MAS TARDE**

se podía ver un lindo valle pero con el cielo morado, era tranquilo y apacible, todo parecia andaba bien pero de pronto se vio una enorme explosión que hizo temblar todo el lugar, de pronto se vio a los chicos demonios salir corriendo mientras escapaban de algo que desde el cielo lanzaba al suelo esferas de energía amarilla que causaban enormes explosiones al chocar contra el suelo.

Saji: e-esta loco sensei!. Girto chico corria a toda prisa mientras esquivaba los ataques.

Issei: no te quejes y corre, pensé después de tantos golpes trunks-sensei te había sacado lo marica. Dijo este mientras corría a la vez que se burlaban del peon rubio.

Rugal: y ti lo pendejo. Dijo este mientras saltaba para evitar una enorme explosión del suelo.

Rias/akeno/asia/yura/xenovia/tsubaki: esto es demasiado!. Gritaron ellas para luego tener que esquivar unas esferas de ki que casi le daban.

Koneko/sona: no se quejen y Corran. Dijeron ambas mientras seguien esquivando los ataques.

Mientras tanto en el aire se podía ver a trunks y a su lado millicas, el pelirrojo veía como el peliazul lanzaba a diestra y siniestra.

Millicas: etto...trunks-sensei no cree que se esta pasando, además cuando me piensa entrenar?. Pregunto el chico mientras el peliazul volteaba a verlo

Trunks: no, ellos esternón bien además los blast de energía no los mataran, solo le quebrara varios huesos, pero estarán bien, además. De la nada una copia de trunks apareció. Tu entrenamiento comienza ya. Dijo este mientras volteaba a ver su copia. Sigue con esto por un par de horas mas, luego pasa a al mejoramiento de sus combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Dijo mientras se empezaba a ir con el pelirrojo.

Copia: entendido original. Dijo mientras le daba un pulgar en alto al chico, para luego voltear a ver que los demonios empezaban a correr mas lento. QUIEN DIJO QUE PARARÁN A CORRER!. grito este mientras lanzaba un sin fin de ataques creando unas cuantas explosiónes.

 **TRUNKS E MILLICAS.**

ambos habían llegado al patio trasero de la mansión de sirzech para empezar con un entrenamiento básico con un pequeño combate, el maou lucifer estaba viendo esto desde la azotea de su oficina en casa

Trunks: ok millicas quiero que vengas con todo. Dijo este mientras adoptaba una pose combate para que el chico decidiera empezar a expulsar su poder demoniaco a la vez que 10 pares de alas salían de su espalda.

Millicas: hai, no pienso decepcionarlo trunks-sensei. Dijo este mientras invocaba una espada de mango negro y hoja color roja.

De un momento a otro el pelirrojo trato de cortar en dos de manera vertical a trunks pero este dio un paso al lado en ultimo momento haciendo que millicas pasara de largo, antes que este reaccionara trunks le dio una patada que lo mando a volar hacia unos arboles, el peliazul lo intercepto a medio vuelo con clásico golpe de karate que hizo que el hijo de sirzech chocara contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter luego de esto el saiyayin dio un salto para tomar distancia.

Trunks: eso es todo?, se que puedes dar mas, ¿acaso piensas rendirte?. Pregunto este con voz seria, sabia que con solo sentir el ki del muchacho podría calcular que llegaba al 45% del máximo (estimado) del maou lucifer.

Millicas empezo a levantarse de manera muy pesada, no sabia bien pero sentía que tal una de sus costillas se había roto.

Millicas: e-en sus sueños trunks-sensei, no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente. Dijo este mientras se paraba de nuevo e escupía un poco de sangre para luego expulsar otra vez su aura demoniaca de la destrucción.

Trunks: pues adelante ven. Dijo el mientras levantaba su dedo índice derecho y lo recubría con ki

 **CLAANK**

millicas trato de nuevo de cortar a trunks pero este lo paro muy fácilmente con su dedo, contento con esto decidió atacar de nuevo hacia el peliazul

 **CLAANK**

 **CLAANK**

 **CLAANK**

millicas trato de cortar e apuñalar al saiyayin mientras combinaba sus cortes con varias patadas, los cuales eran detenidos por el peliazul, luego trunks atrapo con la mano desnuda la espada del pelirrojo para luego darle una patada en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder mientras se tomaba el pecho por el dolor.

Trunks: basta de jugar con la espada, quiero ver que tan bueno eres cuerpo a cuerpo. Dijo el mientras lanzaba a un lado la espada la cual se clavo en un árbol cercano.

Millicas: (demonios!, espero poder seguirle el paso), ok como quiera sensei. Dijo el chico para luego lanzarse a pelear contra trunks.

Millicas trato de golpear el rostro de trunks con un recto de derecha a la cara pero fue bloqueado por el dedo del saiyayin, después siguió tratando de darle con varios golpes, al ver que esto no servía trato de acertarle una patada, el solo se paro de manos mientas empezaba a girar a gran velocidad tratando de acertar alguna patada, pero era inservible no podía romper la defensa del saiyayin, si que decido mezclar varios golpes e ataques distintos a la vez.

Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, todas eran bloqueada por el saiyayin, pudo ver que millicas no tenia un estilo de pelea definido, parecía ser una mezcla de varios estimo, desde karate a kung fu y ¿breakdance?, vio que su estilo era rápido y algo acrobatico, se enfocaba mas en sorprender al enemigo con golpes veloces y certeros, pero no servían con alguien que era mas resistente que su adversario.

Mientras tanto sirzech veía esto desde el balcón de su oficina, su rostro tenia una enorme sonrisa a la vez que en voz baja alentaba así hijo.

Sirzech: eso asi!, no te rindas!, jeje lilith-chan, que dirías si vieras a nuestro hijo en este momento. Se dijo a si mismo mientras una pequeña lágrima corria por su mejilla derecha, esto al recordar a su difunta esposa y madre de millicas la cual falleció en un ataque por parte de la brigada del caos cuando el se dirijia con ella hacia kyoto por razones de negocios, luego solo río mas por lo bajo a la vez que se secaba sus ojos con su ante brazo. Jeje, de seguro me golpearías por dejar que nuestro hijo entrenara de esta manera, pero...también estarias orgullosa del fuerte y noble adolescente que es y del buen hombre que sera. Dijo este mientras veía como su hijo empezaba a lanzar esferas de poder de la destrucción hacia trunks el cual solo los desviaba con una enorme y ridícula facilidad.

 **PAAAAM**

millicas recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de trunks que lo mando a volar y chocar contra el suelo a la vez que rebotaba un par de veces antes de detenerse por completo, el pelirrojo seguía el en suelo boca abajo ante la atenta mirada de trunks, sirzech y algún que otro sirviente un poco curioso, luego de unos segundos el joven pelirrojo se levantó muy dura y pesadamente, sin duda había recibido una paliza brutal por parte del saiyayin, el chico se sentía impotente y frustrado ante la abrumadora habilidad del peliazul, así que decidí usar "eso" que tanto había practicado e escondido de su padre.

Millicas: RAAAAA!. empezó a rugir un enorme aura de ki rojo con negro que empezaba a remoliniar alrededor de el de manera huracanada, era un aura muy desenfrenada, los ojos del chico se volvieron blancos mientras dos alas mas aprecian en su espalda para completar un total de 12 alas.

Esto sorprendió a sirzech y despertando la curiosidad de trunks al ver este power up del pelirrojo, no sabia el por que pero en este momento ya había igualado la ascencion doble de issei a alfil, luego estiro sus dos brazos hacia el frente mientras la juntaba e apuntaba hacia trunks, acto seguido una esfera de energía roja con negro se empezó a generarse entre las manos del chico demonio.

millicas: **DESTROYER BLASTER.** Grito el chico mientras una enorme esfera de energía demoniaca, salia disparada hacia el peliazul a toda velocidad.

Trunks vio como el ataque de unos 5 metros de diámetro se dirigía a el, solo activo ambos guanteletes para empezar a dividir el poder del ataque de millicas, luego de unas cuantas divisiones, la esfera tenia el tamaño de una neranja pequeña para luego aplastarla entre sus manos generando una explosión como la de un petardo, el peliazul levantó la vista hacia donde se encontraba millicas el cual estaba ya con los brazos caídos y con las alas guardadas.

Millicas: j-jeje, c-c-creo que perdí. Dijo este para luego caer completamente inconsciente al suelo.

Trunks solo se acerco para luego tomarlo y empezar a cargarlo hacia su casa/mansio, ya dentro de esta lo depósito en uno de los sillones de la sala, luego coloco su mano sobre el pecho del chico para luego empezar a usar su poder de sanación sobre el chico, luego de unos minutos llego sirzech a ver que sucedía, encontrándose a trunks sentado en un sillón y frente a el estaba en otro sillón millicas ya con sus heridas sandas pero con su chaqueta negra destruida, la camisa blanca toda rota y su pantalón negro muy gastado.

Trunks: veo que millicas es un chico con un enorme potencial. Dijo este mientras aun miraba al joven pelirrojo, no sabia el porque pero algo de ese chico le recordaba a el a su misma edad.

Sirzech: lo se es muy fuerte, obstinado y algo cabeza dura, igual que su madre. Dijo este de manera chistosa, aun recordando a la difunta madre del chico.

Trunks: disculpe mi intromisión, pero que sucedió con la madre de el. Preguntó viendo ahora a sirzech el cual había cambiado su cara a una de tristeza

Sirzche: bueno ella falleció hace unos 10 años, sucedió cuando me dirigía al territorio yokai por unos negocios. Dijo este mientras empezaba a relatar los recuerdos del fatídico día.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK, HACE 10 AÑOS**

Se podía ver una limusina hammer aparentemente blindada de gran tamaño color negra, dentro de esta estaba sirzech y su lado había una hermosa mujer pelinegra con ojo color avellana, piel blanca, ella llevaba un vertido negro con detalles violetas mientras sirzech llevaba un esmoquin negro con rojo.

Sirzech: crees que fue bueno dejar a millicas-chan con mis padres, no crees que nos estrañe. Pregunto el hombre preocupado por su hijo de 3 años, aun no se acostumbraba tanto a lo de ser padre.

Lilith: si, no hay problema, además que haría un niño de 3 años en medio de una reunión de demions y youkais adultos hablando sobre política y negocios. Dijo esta haciendo hincapié en lo obvio.

El camino siguió por un rato de manera tranquila y sin problemas pero de la nada varias explosiones se empezaron a generar cerca del vehículo con motivos de destruirlo.

Jett: lucifer-sama, lilith-sama, estamos bajo ataque. Dijo el chofer de cabello negro mientras empezaba a tomar acciones evacivas.

Sirzech: dime algo que no sepa!. Dijo este de manera sarcástica mientras tanto el como su esposa eran sacudidos de lado a lado.

Luego de un rato el maou ordeno para la limusina para luego bajar de ella pero ahora con su armadura en de combate

Sirzech: jett, llevate a mi esposa de aquí, llegue a kyoto los mas rápido que puedan, cuando lleguen manden refuerzos, yo resistire aquí lo mas que pueda. Dijo este mientras empezaba a salir volando del lugar.

Lilith: ten cuidado. Susurro esta mirando por la ventanilla del vehiculo, luego este jett arranco el vehículo y se marcharon del lugar.

 **CON SIRZECH.**

el aterrizo en medio de un gran numero de caídos y magos, noto que había también algunos demonios renegados y demás, la vestimenta que usaban la reconoció casi al instante, era miembros de la brigada del caos.

Sirzech: puedo tolerar que me ataquen a mi pero. el pelirrojo realizo una pausa para luego empezar a expulsar un poder brutal que hizo que todos los enemigos se asustaran y se pusieran en guardia. NO PERMITIRE QUE ATAQUEN A MI ESPOSAA!. Grito mientras su poder aumentaba mas y mas sin mostrar señal de detenerse.

Acto se seguido se lanzó hacia los miembros de la brigada del caos, una enorme batalla campal se lidero en el lugar, donde el maou fue quien dominaba el duelo, pero no decía que de esta iba salir ileso, varias lanzas de luz se clavan en su cuerpo a la vez que hechizos anti-demonios impactaban contra su cuerpo, aun con la luz envenenándolo seguía luchando como si nada, el pensamiento de proteger a su esposa lo hacia seguir adelante.

Luego de unos 20 minutos de combate infernal, todo ya había acabado en el campo se ergia victorioso el maou lucifer pero su cuerpo denotaba lo crudo y duro del combate, su armadura estaba hecha añicos, de su cabeza sangre caía recorriendo su frente y rostro, se tomaba el brazo derecho a causa de una lanza de luz se había clado en su bicep.

Sirzech: d-d-d-donde demonios estan los refuerzos?. Reclamos para si mismo muy enfadado.

De pronto escucho una enorme explosión a lo lejos, podía sentir que en aire habia olor a gasolina y demás cosas quemadas, temiendo lo peor se dirijio hacia el lugar de la explosión pero para su desgracia tuvo que ir corriendo, a causa de su enorme cansancio ya no tenía fuerzas para volar o poder para tele-transprotarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego al lugar del estruendo, todo estaba en llamas, la limusina hammer esta casi destruida, boca arriba y en llamas, vio varios cuerpos de demonios renegados, caídos y magos, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver el cuerpo de su chofer recostado sobre un árbol manchado de sangre, dejando ver que el tenia un agujero muy peligro en medio de pecho.

Sirzech: JETT. grito este mientras se acercaba al demonio que estaba en el árbol, jett solo lo miro para luego sonreír de manera triste.

Jett: lo siento sirzech-sama, fui débil, espero me Perdone ghaa~. Dijo el para terminar cayendo muerto en los brazos del pelirrojo.

El maou tenía una expleciob de odio y rabia pura mezclada con tristeza, en sus brazos yacía el cuerpo sin vida de no solo su chofer e sirviente mas fiel, era su mejor amigo, con quien creció, deposito de nuevo el cuerpo lentamente en el suelo, para luego ver el pelirrojo arremetió completamente segado por la ira contra un caído que se trataba De levantar del suelo, maou lo tumbo para luego ponerse sobre el y empezar a golpearle repetidamente en el rostro (N/A: como kratos con Heracles), tras golpe siguió recordando los momentos que paso con su mejor amigo, el ángel caído que ya había muerto después del tercer golpe tenia el rostro irreconocible, el cráneo destruido y totalmente demormado y aplastado, luego de un rato de desahogarse el pelirrojo recordó a su esposa.

El se dirijo al vehículo en llamas para empezar a sacar los escombros de este, hasta que la encontró, debajo de lo que era parte del techo y asientos de la limusina esta la pelinegra pero con un enorme agujero en abdomen, sirzech la tomo entre sus brazos pata luego empezar a llorar como si fuera un niño, la única mujer que el había amado, habia fallecido.

 **MAS TARDE EN KYOTO.**

se podía ver a la líder de la facción youkai esperando en la entrada de este, junto a ella había al menos unas 2 decenas de guardia y escoltas, había recibido el mensaje de un ataque del grupo terrorista mas buscado por el mundo sobrenatural, de pronto vio como alguien se acercaba así que ella hablo para todos.

Yasaka: atentos, no se sabemos si son enemigos. Dijo esta de manera seria, si habían atacado al maou lucifer, ¿que les impedía atacarlos a ellos?.

Pero uno de loa guardia grito diciendo que era el maou lucifer y que cargaba lo que parecía ser a dos personas.

Yasaka: escoltas siganme, guardias vigilen las entradas norte y sur. Ordenó mientras estos obedecían.

Mientras con el pelirrojo, el caminaba como podía, cargando a su mujer en los brazos y a su mejor amigo en la espalda, luego vio como del suelo atravez de un circulo mágico aparecía yasaka con unos 10 guardias.

Sirzech: a-a-ay-yuda. Dijo este mientras se desplomaba al suelo completamente cansado e inconsciente.

La rubio se acerco a el y ordeno que los llevaran de imediato al hospital de su ciudad, pero era en vano, tanto su amigo y esposa ya habían muerto.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

* * *

 **DE NUEVO EN EL PRESENTE**

sirzech: desde ese día jure destruir la brigada del caos, cueste lo que me cueste. Dijo mientras apretaba sus puños con ira, sin duda después de tanto tiempo el recuerdo seguía fresco en su memoria, luego vio a su hijo que seguia dormido en el sofá. A millicas le afecto bastante, desde que tiene 5 había empezó a entrenar para vengar la muerte se su madre, le explique que yo no busco venganza, lo que yo quiero evitar que cosas como la que me paso a mi o peores se vuelvan a repetir. Dijo este mientras veía a trunks el cual tenia una mirada comprensiva hacia el maou, el tenia una enorme empatia a ambos pelirrojos, sabia lo quera perder a seres queridos, sus amigos, a gohan (del futuro), a su madre (del futuro), y hasta esa vez que pensó que mai había muerto.

Trunks: puede contar conmigo en lo que quiera, ayudare a este mundo qur me acogió como hogar, destruiré esa brigada del caos y del volveré la paz a este mundo. Dijo lleno de determinación, al fin de acabo este también era su hogar ahora y lo protegería a toda costa..

De pronto la copia de trunks apareció en la sala junto a todos los chicos demonios, los cuales estaban completamente agotados y molidos a golpes a la vez que ahora estaban apilados en un monto, esto asusto a sirzech y sorprendió un poco a trunks.

Trunks: PERO QUE MIERDA!?, te dije que los entrenaras no que le dieras una enorme paliza. Reclamó este mientras le gritaba a su copia

Copia: a pues perdón, me dijiste que los entrenara cuerpo a cuerpo, como sabría que el único que sabia pelear remotamente de manera mediocre y van a ser koneko, issei y rugal, además oto-san son entreno así en la habitación del tiempo, a fuerza de palizas monstruosas. Dijo este tratando de defenderse.

Trunks: se que fue así, y que era un buen entrenamiento, pero nosotros somos saiayayines, ellos son demonios, que apenas devastan ciudades o países, nosotros devastamosgalaxias completas, EA una enorme diferencia. Dijo este de nuevo reclamándole pero luego volvió a hablar. baa~, que se le va a hacer, ya cumpliste lo tuyo que creó que puedes descanzar. dijo este mientas apuntaba con su mano a la copia.

Esta empezó a brillar en color blanco, a la vez que decía "ok, adios", para luego volverse una pequeña esfera de energía la cual se dirigió a trunks quien la absorbió, luego este apuntó con sus manos a loa chico para empezar a curarlos, sirzech sólo miraba de manera nerviosa pero algo feliz, sin duda el día del combate seria algo grandioso.

 **TIME SKIP, DIA DEL COMBATE.**

en la capital del inframundo, se podía ver un enorme estadio que dajaria en ridículo cual quiere estadio usado para los mundiales de fútbol, en toda la ciudad retumbaba los pisotones de los demonio, al igual que sus voces y gritos de alentacion, sin duda un medio de millón de demonios en un enorme estadio hacían tal cosa, sorprendente no?, bueno dentro de la sala V.I.P se podían ver a los cuatro reyes demonios, a la vez que los herederos de los clanes mas importantes, junto a ellos estaban los demonios gramory y sitri, todos listos para que empezaran el gran combate que iba hacer transmitidos a todas las facciones a pedido del saiyayin, trunks estaba ahora usando su traje de entrenamiento algo que confundió a los jóvenes demonios, de pronto la voz de grafya se escucho resonar en todo el edifocion ya que ella estaba en la sala de transmisión.

Grafya: **SEAN TODO BIENVENIDOS AL COMBATE DEL AÑO, ME PRESENTO SOY GRAFYA LUCIFUGE, EX REINA DEL MAOU LUCIFER, ACTUAL PROMETIDA DEL GUERRERO MAS FUERTE DEL PLANETA, BUENO EN ESTE EVENTO LOS CLANES GREMORY Y SITRI SE ENFRENTARAN EN UN RATING GAME, PERO ANTES DEL EVENTO PRINCIPAL SE REALIZARA UN COMBATE PARA CALENTAR LAS COSAS.** dijo esta asombrando a todos pero de pronto en mitad de la arena de combate apareció sairaorg. **EL COMBATE SE LLEVARA ACABO ENTRE UNO DE LOS JOVENES DEMONIOS MAS FUERTES, EL JOVEN SAIRAORG BAEL-DONO, QUE SE ENFRENTARA A GUERRERO MAS PODEROSO DEL PLANETA ENTERO Y POSIBLEMENTE DE TODO EL UNIVERSO, MI PROMETIDO EL JOVEN TRUNKS BRIEF, EL PROTECTOR DE TODO EL MUNDO.** Dijo muy emocionada ella, lo que provoco que todos en ella sala voltearan a ver a trunks

Trunks: sorpresa, antes del main event (evento principal), que son ustedes, viene este combate para que la gente se vaya preparando. Dijo el chico mientras desaparecía del lugar y aparecía enfrente del pelinegro.

Mai: sera divertido, no chicas. Dijo esta mirando a sus compañeras de grupo.

Taimat/ophis/reynare/serafall: si lo sera. Dijieron al unisono las féminas para luego voltera a ver la arena.

En la arena de combate se encontraban ya ambos peleadores, el lugar de combate tenia un cierto parecido a la arena que se uso en el torneo se cell.

trunks: ok amigo espero no me decepciones, HAAAA!. grito el peliazul para pasar de un segundo a otro al estado de súper saiyayin a la vez que ambos guanteletes de dragon, el poder que emanaba el chico hacia temblar el estadio entero.

Sairaorg: no lo haré, juro por mi madre que no lo decepcionare. Dijo este mientras empezaba a expulsar su poder. RAAAAAH!. El pelinegro empezó a gritar mientras su poder empezaba a aumentar de golpe, de un momento a otro una columna de fuego lo rodeo, de pronto un enorme rugido como el de un león se escucho por todos lados, la columna de fuego desapareció, dejando ver al pelinegro el cual tenia ahora una gran Armadura que tenia el aspecto de un león. Este es el poder del rey león, espero que sea de tu talla. Dijo el mientras apuntaba a trunks el cual solo sonrió.

Grafya: **MUY EL COMBATE COMIENZA, AHORA!.** grito ella dando ya la orden que comenzará el combate, ambos guerreros se pusieron en guardia adoptando un pose de pelea.

ambos se miraban de manera fría y analítica, todos atentos del combat, se podía ver como en cámara lenta caía una pequeña gota proveniente de una botella fría de coca cola, este sonido fue como el golpe de un gong para que empezaran ambos a pelear.

 **FIIIUZ**

 **FIIIUZ**

 **FIIIUZ**

ambos peleadores desaparecieron de la vista de todos, solo se veían borrones que iban de un lado a otro, todos trataban de ver el combate, de la nada ambos volvieron a aparecer en el centro de la arena

 **PUUUUUMM**

trunks y sairaorg chocaron puños de manera estrepitosa creando una enorme onda de choque que hizo temblar todo el imfamundo, un gran cráter se creo por el choque de puños, de un momento a otro ambos guerreros se enredaron en un enorme frenesí de golpes.

La batalla frente a todos no tenia precedentes, el ultimo guerrero de su tiempo, trunks, contra posiblemente el joven demonio mas fuerte de la historia del inframundo, aun cuando el combate ya estaba decidido antes de que empezara, pero aun así el combate seria un espectáculo enorme.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **ENDING: EL LIMITE SUPERARE, DAVID DELGADO.**

* * *

 **MUY BIEN AMIGOS, HE AQUI LA ACTULIZACION DE LA HISTORIA, YA EN CAPITULO QUE VIENE SERA EL DESENLAZE DE TRUNKS VS SAIRAORG Y EL ENFRENTAMIENTO DE AMBOS CLANES DE DEMONIOS, Y LUEGO DE ESO SERIA LA APARICION DE KUROKA Y ROSSWEISSE, BUENO HASTA AQUI LLEGA SU SERVIDOR NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	20. Feliz Navidad

**F** **ELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **HOLA AMIGOS DE FANFICTION, HOY ESTOY AQUI NO POR UNA ACTUALIZACION SI NO POR UNA PEQUEÑA CARTA QYE LES DEDICO A TODOS MIS SEFUIDORES LECTORES E AMIGOS, HOY ES NAVIDAD, LES QUIERO DEDICAR UN MENSAJE A USTEDES, USTEDES SON LAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE LE DEBO TODO, ESTO EMPEZO COMO UB PEQUEÑO PASATIEMPO, AUN LO ES PERÓ AHORA LE DEDICO MAS TIEMPO, SIEMPRE VEO LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN, ME DA UNA ALEGRIA LA CUAL NUNCA HABIA SENTIDO AL VER QUE LE GUSTA UN CAPITULO, AUN LOS COMENTARIOS MALOS POR LOS CUALES NO ME ENOJO, PORQUE DEL ERROR SE APRENDE DE LA VICTORIA NO TANTO :V, BUENO LES QUIERO DECIR QUE USTEDES SON A LOS QUELES DEBO TODO, POR "UN NUEVO COMIENZO", LA HISTORIA CON MAS SEGUIDORES, "TO LOVE RU S" NO ES TAN CONOCIDA PERO ME ALEGRA MAS VER QUE LES GUSTA A ALGUNO DE USTEDES, "SHINGO, EL FAMILIAR DE LA ZERO" ESTA HISTORIA AL IGUAL QUE LA ANTERIOR ES MUY RECIENTE AUN ASI A MICHOS LE GUSTO LA IDEA ORIGINAL DE USAR A SHINGO COMO PROTA, BUENO LO UNICO QUE LES QUIERO DECIR PARA FINALIZAR QUE LEA AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON EL APOYO Y CARIÑO QUE ME BRINDARON EN ESTA COMUNIDAD, GRACIAS!.**

 **ME DESPIDO, SU AMIGO Y BUEN SERVIDOR NAHUEL DURANDAL, LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, CAMBIO Y FUERA**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, OJALA QUE TODOS RECIBAN UNA LOLI DE PARTE DE PAPA NOEL O SANTA CLAUS COMO LE QUIERAN DECIR :v**


	21. Feliz año nuevo

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO!**

 **HOLA MUCHACHOS Y MUCHACHAS, LES QUIERO DEDICAR UNAS PALABRAS POR ESTE AÑO QUE PASO, MI PRIMER AÑO EN FANFICTION, UN AÑO DONDE TUVE MUCHO APOYO DE SU PARTE, SABEN YA LO EH DICHO VARIAS VECES, PERO LO VUELO A DECIR, ESTO NO LO HAGO POR FAMA NI RECONOCIMIENTO, LO HAGO POR QUE ME GUSTA ES UN BUEN PASATIEMPO PARA DEJAR DE UN LADO EL ESTRES DIARIO, LAS CRITICAS QUE RECIBIDO A LARGO DE ESTE AÑO ME SIRVIERON PARA DARME CUENTA DE MUCHAS COSAS, POR EJEMPLO QUE SIEMPRE VA A VER GENTE QUE NO LE GUSTA LO QUE ESCRIBES, AUN ASI NO ME ENOJA, PORQUE ME ENOJARIA?, BUENO SOLO QUIERO DECIR GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A LO LARGO DE ESTE AÑO, LOS ESPERO DEL OTRO LADO, GOD BYE 2017, BIENVENIDO SEAS 2018!.**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!.**

 **MENCIONES HONORÍFICAS:**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: hola amigo, te debo mucho a ti, tu fuiste de los primeros en apoyar a mi historia desde el principio, solo te puedo decir gracias.**

 **Zasetsu04: amiga, tu has sido de los primeros qoe me siguieron desde mis inicios, por eso te doy la gracias por estar siempre apoyándome, tienes mi respeto como escritor y como amigo**

 **Pd: siempre tienes buenas ideas para ayudarme ajajaja :v/.**

 **Kevin4491: bro, tu también me sigues hace un buen tiempo, pero te doy las gracias también, le alegro y sorprendió que me pidieras la opinión de una historia que escribes, que personalmente la recomiendo a cualquiera que la lea se llama "dimension compleja" solo tiene un cap pero promete mucho, como sea espero que me sigas dando tu apoyo, gracias.**

 **Neopercival: amigo, ti también te debo las gracias por ayudarme, un escritor de tu talla leyendo una de mis historias, eso si que me sorprendió, solo quiero decirte que gracias por todo, incluyendo las ideas que siempre dabas.**

 **Jose yivaldi: hola amigo, te agradezco también por seguir mi historia, esa ves que te leíste todos los capítulos dejando review por review, dejame decirte que me sorprendió mucho ver 16 reviews en un sólo día. jajajaja, gracias hermano, espero verte en él 2018 también.**

 **Y TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE NO NOMBRE TAMBIEN, ESPERO VERLOS EN EL 2018, COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR TODO, QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FIN DE AÑO, SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **LES DEDICO UNA CANCION**

 **SIGUE SOÑANDO, PITER-G**

 **Hoy te cuento mi historia**  
 **el cómo, el cuándo,**  
 **no soy diferente, soy como tú**  
 **he llegado hasta aquí soñando.**  
 **No creas que soy más bueno que nadie**  
 **no ha sido eso lo que me trajo aquí,**  
 **lo que pasa es que despertaba y seguía soñando**  
 **hasta que lo conseguí.**

 **Como tal vez cualquier niño**  
 **como Tolkien para sus libros,**  
 **tú tan fuera de lugar**  
 **tantas buenas cartas y jugar tan mal.**  
 **No te da vergüenza mirar a tus hijos**  
 **y decirles que no sueñen,**  
 **que la vida se basa en vivir para trabajar**  
 **bajo el sol hasta la muerte.**

 **Que no te digan que no puedes hacerlo**  
 **esculpidor de tu templo,**  
 **tú eres el que vive dentro**  
 **y solo tú puedes verlo.**  
 **Escúpeles a la cara y canta**  
 **tengo 23 y me encanta,**  
 **encender una luz dentro de un ser oscuro**  
 **que no se levanta.**

 **Te dirán que no pero no caigas**  
 **acabará bailando el niño que no baila,**  
 **y todos en alza**  
 **no dirás más NO**  
 **quitarás peso de la balanza.**  
 **La mayor parte de la gente no muere por la edad,**  
 **sino justo en el momento**  
 **en el que dejan de soñar.**

 **Sigue soñando,**  
 **llevas el mando del cambio**  
 **y puedes pulsarlo.**  
 **Sigue soñando,**  
 **deja de andar por el barro**  
 **de sus comentarios.**  
 **Bórralos,**  
 **como tú no hay dos**  
 **busca en el amor**  
 **el valor de soñar con él.**  
 **Sigue soñando, sigue soñando, sigue soñando (Wuououo)**

 **El título de esta canción va por mí**  
 **no es por ti,**  
 **algo me está absorbiendo la vida**  
 **me está haciendo sufrir.**  
 **Ya basta**  
 **sinceramente soy débil,**  
 **pero quien no lo es**  
 **con mil heridas en el corazón**  
 **y mil tiritas que no se pegan bien.**

 **No quiero que te alejes más**  
 **luz caprichosa que viene y va,**  
 **vas a quedarte a mi lado ¿Verdad?**  
 **necesito de tu amor para funcionar.**  
 **Para poder volar y lograr**  
 **todo lo que aquel niño se propuso,**  
 **soy tan fuerte como el metal**  
 **pero hasta el metal se derrite, iluso.**

 **Estúpido niño agárrame,**  
 **no me sueltes, sigue soñando.**  
 **Tan lejos,**  
 **y a la vez tan cerca de alcanzarlo.**  
 **Puedo notar que estás cansado, asqueado, nublado, gris, deshecho**  
 **pero recuerda,**  
 **tu mejor versión llevará una medalla en el pecho.**

 **Sigue soñando,**  
 **llevas el mando del cambio**  
 **y puedes pulsarlo.**  
 **Sigue soñando,**  
 **deja de andar por el barro**  
 **de sus comentarios.**  
 **Bórralos,**  
 **como tú no hay dos**  
 **busca en el amor**  
 **el valor de soñar con él.**  
 **Sigue soñando, sigue soñando, sigue soñando (Wuououo)**


	22. Chapter 16

**HOLA AMIGOS, COMO ANDAN, QUE CUENTAN DE SU VIDA?, YA ES UN NUEVO AÑO, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ES HORA DE ACTUALIZAR, BUENO COMO SABRAN DE AQUI EN ADELANTE TODO SE IRA AL MIERDA, OJO NO ME REFIERO QUE HABRA COSAS SIN SENTIDO NI NADA FUERA DE LA NORMAL (NORMAL PARA MI), PERO SI QUE LOS PROBLEMAS SE IRAN YENDO DE GUATEMALA A GUATEPEOR :V, Y** **A QUE VENDRAN EL SECUESTRO DE ASIA, EL TROLAZO DE LOKI, LA FACCION DE HEROES, LOS ANTIGUOS SATANES O LO QUE QUEDA DE ELLOS, LOS CHANGOS DE QLIPPOTH, Y ALGUN CHANGO QUE SE ME OCURRA, SIN CONTAR EL TORNEO DEL PODER, POR AHORA EL FIC TENDRA UNOS 25 O 30 CAPITULOS MAS, NO SABRIA BIEN LA CANTIDAD EXACTA PERO CREO QUE SERA ESA, SINO MENOS, ASI QUE BUENO CREO QUE YA ES ESTUVE DICIENDO MUCHO, VAMOS A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS:**

 **Zasetsu04: feliz año bro, gracias por todo, buen en fin, espero que disfrutes la actualización, deja tu opinión de quien ganara al final, bueno también espero que actualices pronto, también espero que papa noel o los reyes magos te hayan regalado una loli v:**

 **Guest: hola amigo, bueno no tepreocupes pronto veras a krillin apaleando a unos demonios de clase suprema, yamcha lo dudo él ya no quiere pelear, pero talvez al maestro roshi, como sea espero que disfrutes él capitulo**

 **Jos yivaldi: gracias por él apoyo amigo, descuida trunks siempre va actuar así por su sentido de justicia, y kuroka la pienso dejar con isse, en fin distruta de la actualizacion**

 **Kevin4491: hola bro, bueno aquí traigo la actualización, gracias por él apoyo, y descuida trunks no les robara él protagonismo, bueno no mucho :v, solo esperó que que te guste la actualización**

 **YA CON TODO DICHO Y ACLARADO, YA VA SIENDO HORA DE COMENZAR CON EL DESMADRE, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **NI DBZ NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENENCEN (POR QUE SI FUERAN MIOS YO YA ESTARIA REVOLCANDOME EN DINERO), SON PROPIEDADEA DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **CAPITULO 16: LOS COMBATEA ESTALLAN**

 **OPENING: LIMIT BREACK X SURVIVOR LATINO, DOBLECERO**

todos los espectadores, no solo los demonios o el inframundo, sino todas las facciones conocidas estaban viendo el combate entre dos poderosos guerreros, sairaorg bael, un joven demonio que se volvió de los mas fuertes por medio de un entrenamiento brutal por no haber heredado el poder la destrucción de parte de su padre, se enfrentaba a trunks brief, un guerrero no solo de otro mundo o dimensión, sino de una linea de tiempo completamente diferente a la de todos, proveniente de un futuro que ya no existe acausa del rey del todo, un guerrero que desde muy pequeño tuvo que pelear a muerte para defender su mundo, alguien que tuvo que sufrir palizas brutales y vivir él terror mismo en carne propia , ahora tanto el pelinegro como el peliazul estaban dando un combate que nunca nadie había visto.

ambos contrincantes se encontraban lanzándose golpes, sairaorg lanzó un puñetazo derecho que fue atrapado por la mano izquierda de trunks, el peliazul lanzo también un puñetazo derecho que atrapado por la mano izquierda del demonio, ambos empezaron a forcejear para ver quien cedía primero, la fuerza que aplicaban era tal que el suelo debajo de sus pies empezó a quebrarse, de una momento a otro ambos realizaron algo que dejo sin habla a todos.

 **PAAAAAAM**

ambos se dieron un fuerte cabezazo que resonó en todo el lugar, pero para al asombro de todos lo volvieron a repetir un y otra y otra vez, luego del cuarto cabezazo, trunks lo soltó y le lanzo una pata a la altura del rostro, la cual solo logro rozar al demonio que se había agachado a tiempo, sairaorg lanzo un patada tipo coz la cual no impacto contra nada tras ser esquivada por trunks, el peliazul se acerco rápido y le propino un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago que lo hizo subir un poco al demonio, para luego rematar con un derechaso en medio del rostro, el bael logró frenar en el aire para luego lanzarse en contra de trunks el cual imito su accion para luego enfrascarse en un gran frenesí de golpes

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM x20**

Ambos se movian por toda la arena de combate mientras seguían repartiéndose golpes, ambos se trasladaban a una velocidad que a casi todos le costaba ver, ninguno de los dos guerreros aflojaba con su lluvia de golpes, en todo el lugar entero resonaban los golpes de ambos, los espectadores seguían viendo muy emocionados él combate, ambos seguían lanzándose golpes sin errar uno, estos eran recibidos o bloqueados por parte de ambos. (N/A: para que se hagan una idea de como se trasladan por toda la arena, solo imaginense el combate de cell vs goku o hit vs goku, es la misma forma de moverse de un lado a otro mientras se daban de amadrasos)

Sairaorg con un movimiento de judo derriba a trunks con una fuerza tal que creo un cráter tras producirse el choque, luego trato de rematarlo con una patada descendente la cual ni conecto al ver como trunks se hacia a un lado rápido, el peliazul desde el suelo le lanzo un enorme patada tipo coz la cual impacto de lleno en la mandíbula del demonio lo que lo mando a volar así el muro, trunks lo intercepto a medio camino apareciendo debajo de el y una doble patada con ambas piernas en medio de la espalda enviándolo hacia arriba, de nuevo trunks lo intercepto a medio vuelo apareciendo sobre el y usando sus dos manos juntas como maso, le dio un fuerte golpe en medio del estomago que lo mando directo a chocar contra el suelo.

 **PUUUUUM**

un gran estruendo se generó tras el choque del demonio contra el suelo, había una cráter de tamaño considerable y dentro de este había grandes pedazo de la suelo en forma de montaña, de entre los escombros salió disparado un sairaorg con la armadura algo quebrada, el chico solo salio hacia atrás para tomar distancia.

Sairaorg: ahora entiendo bien porque puedes vencer fácilmente a cualquiera. Dijo este mientras se tronaba el cuello. Tu fuerza es aterradora, con un par de golpes pudiste dañar fácilmente mi armadura, sin duda eres alguien de temer trunks-san. Dijo el apuntando al chico de cabello azul.

Trunks: jeje, gracias por el alago, tu también eres muy fuerte y ágil, pero con solo eso no podrás vencerme, tendrás que ser rápido y de nuevos reflejos, a la vez que de rápido pensar y contraatacar si quieres tener un posibilidad de ponerme en aprietos. Dijo el mientras adoptaba de nuevo su pose de combate.

Sairaorg: si lo se. lo que tu describes son los atributos que todo buen guerrero debe tener, fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, inteligencia e astucia, a la vez que resistencia y concentración, pero no lo olvidemos del honor, sin eso no seria un guerrero, solo seria un bastardo con sed de combate. Dijo el mientras adoptaba también una pose de combate.

Trunks: vaya, veo que te entrenaste bien, debo concordar contigo con cuanto al honor e orgullo de un buen guerrero, así que quiero ver si me puedes seguir el paso. Dijo el mientras en su mano derecha aparecía la vieja confiable.

Sairaorg imito la acción invocando lo que parecía ser una gran hacha de guerra dorada con detalles negros, tiene diseños de un león por todas partes.

Ambos se miraban fijamente ninguno de ellos hacia algún movimiento, de un momento a otro ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron a una un metro de distancia entre si en medio de la arena.

 **CLAAAAANK**

ambos chocaron sus armas una contra la otra haciendo que una enorme presión de aire se generara haciendo que a todos en las gradas se le alborotada el cabello por las fuertes rafagas de viento que se generaron.

Ambos se miraran fijamente mientras empezaban aplicar mas fuerza en el choque generando el clásico sonido del rechinido de metal contra metal, ambos aplicaban una enorme fuerza que poco a poco el suelo bajo ellos se empezaba a quebrar empezando a generar que en el suelo un cráter se creara.

Trunks/sairaorg: RAAAAAAAHHH!. Rugieron ambos mientras empezaban a expulsar su poder en forma de aura que destrozo el suelo generando un gran cráter, ambos se separaron para legó lanzarse uno contra el otro.

 **CLAAANK**

 **CLAAANK**

 **CLAAANK**

 **CLAAANK**

Trunks: sigueme el paso, sigueme el paso, sigueme el paso. Dicia repetidamente el saiyayin mientras empezaba a atacar de varios lados a la vez al pelinegro que solo podía tratar de seguirlo para no perder.

Ambos se enredaron en un enorme frenesí de cortes, tajos y puñaladas a la vez que se movían por todo el lugar a una enorme velocidad, apareciendo tanto en el aire como en tierra, inclusive frente a los espectadores a escasos metros, todos estaban sin habla a causa del combate, espectadores de todas las facciones veían con asombro y terror la brutal fuerza y habilidad de trunks, sin duda ellos tratarían de conseguir por lo menos una pequeña porcion de su lealtad.

 **SALA V.I.P**

los chicos miraban con asombro el combate, en especial los que eran cercanos al demonio, era la primera vez que veían a sairaorg en un aprieto, por lo general era siempre el pelinegro que manejaba los combates fácilmente, pero ahora estaba siendo completamente a dominado por el saiyayin de cabello azul

Taimat: vaya parece que ese chico no estas debilucho, esta siguiéndole el ritmo a trunks-kun. Dijo esta algo asombrada mientras miraba el combate entre ambos.

Rías: e-es la primera vez que veo a sairaorg siendo dominado en un combate. Dijo la pelirroja algo anonadada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mai: no me sorprende, trunks tuvo combates peores donde su espada fue quebrada mas de una vez, así que tiene una enorme experiencia en esto de pelear con la espada. Hablo la chica mientras seguía viendo el combate al mismo tiempo que recordaba por lo que tuvo que pasar su novio.

Chaos: me pregunto porque pelearon antes que el encuentro entre sona-san y rias-san, esto dejara la hará muy alto y dudo que lleguen a igualar la impresión y asombro que esta dejando este combate, si no se esfuerzan van a quedar opacados. Dijo el gato negro mientras miraba todo desde el sofa donde se encontraba acostado.

Aunque rías y sona tenían que admitir que era cierto lo que decía el gato, si no se esforzaban en el combate quedarían en el olvido por el combate de trunks vs sairaorg, asi que no lea quedaría de otra que esforzarse

 **EN EL CIELO.**

michel junto Gabriel y unos cuantos ángeles mas veían el combate muy asombrados, ellos tenían la informacion de que sairaorg bael era uno de los demonios jóvenes mas fuertes que existían, capas de vencer a cualquiera en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero para su desgracia era el estilo preferido del peliazul, así que esto iba en seria a ser algo muy reñido

Gabriel: vamos trunks-kun tu puedes no te dejes que te gane. Dijo esta viendo con mucha emoción el combate del saiyayin.

Michel: si sabes que trunks va a hmp. De la nada michel fue silenciado por la mano de su hermana

Gabriel: a cayar que no escucho. Dijo esta algo molesta mientras le seguía tapando la boca a su hermano.

Los demás ángeles junto con michel tenian una expresión de incomodidad junto con la de molestia, a la vez que una pequeña gota de sudor baja por su Cien

 **DE NUEVO EN EL COMBATE.**

ambos chicos seguían combatiendo, choque tras choque todo temblaba, no solo eso también al pasar de largo las armas, generaban vientos huracanados cortantes que partían el suelo las paredes e incluso partes del estadio.

Trunks: RAAAH. Rugió el chico apareciendo sobre el bael mientras los trataba de cortar en dos en forme vertical.

A penas pudo sairaorg esquivarlo, la espada siguió de largo para luego terminar chocado contra el suelo lo que hizo que se cortara en dos el suelo y el estadio, graciosamente la onda corto en dos la bandeja de nachos de un demonio espectador :'v

Sairaorg trato de cortar en dos de manera horizontal con su hacha a trunks, el cual esquivo el ataque inclinándose hacia atrás creando un ángulo de noventa grados perfecto (ya saben la gran matrix, solo que no se rompió la espalda como mas de uno le paso), trunks realizo un salto mortal hacia atrás mientras le daba una patada con la punta de su pie derecho, el cual impacto de lleno en la mandíbula del demonio, (x-ray on) se podía ver como se rompió la mandíbula y unos cuantos trozo de huesos y dientes salían volando (x-ray off), sairaorg salio volando para luego empezar a chocar y rebotar contra el suelo para detenerse contra el muro de la arena.

El pelinegro empezaba a levantarse aunque de una manera muy dura ya que el golpe fue bastante dañino y lo atonto mucho, trunks volvió a aparecer justo frente a el para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago, el golpe genero una onda de choque que salio por la espalda del demonio que cho contra el muro, el cual se destruyó generando un cráter.

Trunks de nuevo le dio un golpe pero este fue con la rodilla la cual se incrusto en medio del pecho del demonio, la cual empezó a repetir varias veces al puro estilo de muay thai, para luego tomar al chico por el cuello y arrojarlo al aire, acto seguido trunks dio un gran salto hasta estar a la altura de sairaorg.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PUUUUUM**

trunks le dio una fuerte patada de chilena que mando al demonio contra el suelo, creando con su cuerpo un gran cráter, lo que hizo temblar todo el lugar, acto seguido trunks aterrizó en el suelo, para después empezar a caminar hacia el cráter, una vez que llego, vio desde el borde de este una una gran pila de rocas y escombros amontonados haciendo de montaña, de un momento a otro todo empezó a temblar lo que le causo un poco de curiosidad a trunks, de un momento un silueta salio disparada.

 **PAAAAAAM**

sairaorg salio disparado en dirección a trunks dándole un fuerte uppercut que lo mando a volar un par de metros en el aire a la vez que su espada caía en el suelo, el pelinegro interceptó a trunks el aire para luego soltar una enorme ráfaga de golpes que impactaron de lleno con el cuerpo del saiyayin, para terminar con el combo sairaorg soltó una patada descendente que hizo que trunks se impactara contra el suelo

Todos los espectadores veían con asombro lo que acababa de suceder, sairaorg se había recuperado de lo que parecía ser una posible paliza y derrota, para luego lograr atacar y causarle unos cuantos daños a trunks o eso creían.

El demonio aterrizo en el suelo mientras respiraba de manera pesada, su armadura estaba hecha pedazos, lo único que quedaba de ella era parte de los guantes y una coraza a medio destruir, por su cien caían varias gotas de sangre, con su mano se tocaba el pecho sintiendo como varias de sus costillas estaban rotas.

Sairaorg: puag*escupir*, m-m-malditacea eso casi me noquea de una. Dijo este mientras se seguía escupiendo sangre e reacomodado alguna costilla, pero de pronto como si nada trunks empezó a levantarse del suelo para luego empezar a sacudirse el polvo y tierra de su ropa.

Trunks: vaya eso si que lo sentí. Dijo este a ala vez que se tronaba el hombro y espalda. Bueno espero que sigas teniendo energía porque yo aun puedo seguir por un rato. Dijo el peliazul mientras en su mano su vieja y confiable espada aparecía aparecía de nuevo para luego volver a guardarla en la funda ubicada en su espalda.

Sairaorg: o-ok, como quieras. Dijo este mientras salia disparado hacia trunks con intenciones de golpearlo.

 **PAAAAAAM**

sairaorg lanzo un poderoso derechaso que fue bloqueado por completo por los brazos de trunks que lo había colócado en "x", luego de eso soltó una enorme andada de golpes los cuales fueron bloqueados con facilidad luego trato de conectarle una patada giratoria la cual no sirvió de nada, trunks se había agachado para esquivar el golpe, luego de esto trunks coloco su mano derecha en el piso para luego impulsarse y lanzar una fuerte patada tipo coz en medio del pecho del pelinegro.

Esto mando a volar al demonio que a medio camino logro estabilizarse en el aire para lograr caer de pie en el suelo, tan pronto levanto su vista se encontró a trunks a frente a el a pocos centímetros de darle un poderoso puñetazo en su cara, el demonio solo pudo bloquear el golpe.

 **PAAAAAAM**

el golpe de trunks atravesó la guardia de sairaorg, el cual recibió el puñetazo de lleno en su cara, para luego empezar a recibir una enorme ráfaga de golpes de parte de trunks en su abdomen, el demonio no podía ni reaccionar ante los golpes, solo resistir cada uno de ellos, golpe tras golpe sus órganos internos e huesos eran molidos por los golpes implacables de trunks, para finalizar trunks le dio un súper uppercut que mando a volar al demonio para luego aparecer sobre el interceptandolo a medio vuelo para ejecutar un patada tipo hacha haciendo que el demonio chocara contra el suelo de manera estrepitosa

 **TAP**

Trunks volvió a aterrizar en el suelo a la vez que caminaba en dirección del demonio que estaba tratando de levantarse del suelo, aun que ahora le era casi imposible, si algo no estaba roto antes ahora si lo estaba, de su armadura ya no quedaba nada, su cuerpo estaba completamente apaleado, apenas si se podía mover, el demonio levanto la vista para ver con su ojo izquierdo como trunks estaba enfrente de el cruzado de brazos.

Sairaorg: jejeje creo que perdí. Dijo este antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, esto era algo asombroso para todo el publico estaba sin habla, un gran silencio se apodero del lugar, hasta que grafya hablo.

Grafya: **EL GANADOR DEL COMBATE POR K.O ES MI PROMETIDO, TRUNKS BRIEF.** dijo ella muy emocionada, para acto seguido escuchar como la gente empezaba a ovacionar el nombre de trunks en coro, el chico solo miro a todos para luego levantar su puño derecho al aire en forma de victoria, lo que volvió aun mas loca a los espectadores qué empezaron a ovacionar al chico de cabello azul, el saiyayin solo tomo a sairaorg para luego desaparecer del lugar.

 **SALA V.I.P**

trunks aparecio en frente de todos con sairaorg noqueado en el hombro derecho, el solo bajo lentamente al pelinegro y lo dejo en uno de los sillones, el peliazul apenas pudo dejar al demonio en él sillón que fue tacleado por taimat, la cual lo abrazaba de tal forma que la cabeza del chico se encontraba entre los grandes pechos de la dragona.

Taimat: eso fye fantástico trunks-kun, creo que te ganaste una recompensa. Dijo esta mientras tomaba el rostro del chico para luego darle un gran beso en los labios en frente de los demás.

Esto no le gusto mucho a las chicas así que fueron y los separaron, en realidad era por el bien del saiyayin, ya que estaba azul por la falta del aire.

Ophis: no seas exhibicionista. Dijo de manera casi fría pero con mucho celos mientras tomaba a la dragona por la parte trasera del cuello de su kimono azul.

Taimat: vamos ophis-sama, no sea mala un ratito mas, por favor. Dijo esta mientras empezaba a patalear como niña verinchuda en frente de los demás, los cuales tenían una gota de sudor bajando por sus cienes.

Trunks se levanto, ahora con su respiración normalizada, decidió hablarle a sus amigos.

Trunks: bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que ustedes tamiien deban pelear. Dijo este mirando a los dos grupos de demonios los cuales solo asintieron.

Grafya: **MUY BIEN YA ES HORA DEL COMBATE PRINCIPAL, EL ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE LA REPRESENTANTE DE LA CASA GREMORY, RIAS GREMORY-DONO Y LA ACTUAL HEREDERA DE LA CASA SITRI, SONA SITRI-DONO.** dijo esta mientras al frente de ambos grupos aparecía dos círculos de tele-trasportacion. **SE LE PIDE A AMBOS CLANES PARASE SOBRE SUS RESPECTIVOS LUGARES.** ordeno de nuevo ella mientras los demonios obedecían las indicaciones de la peliplateada.

De pronto ambos clanes desaparecieron un flash de luz, para luego reaparecer en lo que parecía ser una dimensión de bolsillo, esta tenia forma de un centro comercial.

 **CON LOS GREMORY**

la pelirroja junto a su grupo aparecieron en lo que parecía ser una tienda departamental de ropa deportiva, el grupo salio del lugar y vio que se encontraba en realidad en un gran y amplio centro comercial, los demonios se preguntaban que donde estarían los sitri pero de pronto se escucho la voz de la ex-reina de lucifer.

Grafya: **MUY BIEN INFORMARE BIEN DEL LUGAR DO DE ESTAN, LA FAMILIA GREMORY TIENE POR BASE EL PRIMER PISO DEL LADO OESTE, MIENTRAS EL CLAN SITRI TIENE POR BASE EL SEGUNDO PISO DEL LADO ESTE, EL LUGAR DONDE PODRAN PELEAR TIENE LA FORMA IDENTICA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL DE KUO Y SUS ALREDEDORES, BIEN AHORA TRUNKS LES DIRA CUALES SON LAS REGLAS.** Dijo esta mientras le pasaba el micrófono al joven peliazul

Trunks: **MUY BIEN, AHORA CHICOS LE CONTARE COMO IRAN LAS COSAS, BUENO LA REGLAS DE ESTE ENCUENTRO SERA UN POCO DIFERENTE A LO QUE TODOS ESTAN ACOSTUMBRADOS, LAS REGLAS SON SIMPLES, SI TE NOQUEAN O TE RINDEA SERAS DESCALIFICADO E RETIRADO DEL COMBATE AUTOMATICAMENTE, NO HABRA UN LIMITE DE TIEMPO, Y LA ULTIMA REGLA ES LA MAS IMPORTANTE, NO SE GANARA EL ENCUENTRO HASTA QUE EL ULTIMO INTEGRANTE DEL EQUIPO SEA ELIMINADO POR SU RIVAL, AUNQUR SU REY CAIGA ANTES, SI ALGUNA PIEZA DE ESE REY SIGUE EN EL JUEGO, EL COMBATE SEGUIRA HASTA QUE TODOS LOS INTEGRANTES DE UN EQUIPO SEAN DERROTADOS, NO ESTARAN PERMITIDO QUE USEN ALGUN METODO PARA CURARSE O MEDICINA NI NADA PARECIDO, BUENO CON TODO DICHO, ESPERO QUE HAYAN ACATADO E ENTENDIDO LAS REGLAS, EL COMBATE INICIARÁ EN 10 SEGUNDOS.** Dijo este mientras su transición se cortaba para luego escucharse una vos robótica contando en regresiva

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...EL COMBATE INICIA AHORAA!**

de un momento a otro una enorme sirena se escucho por todo lados, dando ya inicio al combate.

Issei: me voy a buscar al pendejo de saji, ahí nos vemos amigos. Dijo este mientras una par de alas de dragón salían de su espalda para luego salir volando del lugar, aunque esto desencajó mucho a todos.

Gasper: y así se inicia nuestra derrota, hay que desdicha. Dijo este de manera bastante pesimista, ahora el llevaba un pantalon negro, una playera blanca y sobre esta traia abierta una chaqueta de blazer negra, en pocas palabras él uniforma escolar masculino de la escuela kuo, también su apariencia física cambio bastante por él entrenamiento su cuerpo parecía mas al de un chico de 16 años bastante atlético a la vez que su cabello ahora era corto y masculino, sin duda era un cambio radical si se lo comparaba con su antiguo él

Kiba: ya no seas asi amigo, issei-san fue tras la pieza mas fuerte de sona-sama, así que eso nos facilita bastante las cosas. Dijo este animando al muchacho ara luego ver sus ama. Rias-sama, cual es el plan. Dijo este mientras miraba a su rey.

Rías: bueno sencillo, y es no perder. Dijo esta simplemente haciendo que todos se caigan por lo despreocupada que estaba.

Akeno: ara ara, creo que estas muy confiada bouchu, pero creo que es mejor que nos movamos. Dijo la pelinegra para luego ser apoyada por la rubia ojiverde.

Asia: concuerdo con akeno-sempai, si nos quedamos en un solo lugar seremos blanco fácil. Dijo esta mientras empezaba a estirar un poco.

Xenovia: tiene razón, yo creo que seria mejor empezar a ocupar terreno, esto es una "battle royal", así que si nos quedamos juntos seremos un blanco aun mas fácil, así que sería mejor si nos dividimos en grupos pequeños.

Rías: creo que tiene razón, bueno, kiba y xenovia, tomaran el patio de comida de afuera, asia y gasper, vayan por la planta baja, koneko ve y busca en el tercer piso, akeno y yo nos quedaremos en el segundo piso, ahora en marcha. Dijo esta mientras todos empezaban a marcharse del lugar.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON SONA**

la pelinegra apareció en la planta de tiendas departamentales del lado este, ellos acababan de escuchar las normas y reglas dadas por su maestro de cabello azul, así que la chico de lentes empezó a idear un plan.

Sona: sera mejor que vayan de a grupos pequeños, puedo sentir que las piezas de rías se dividieron así, así que las interceptaremos antes que empiecen a tomar mas terreno, bueno rugal y yura vayan tras koneko, tomoe y bennia vayan tras xenovia y kiban ambos no se llevan del todo bien así que seran mas sencillos de ganar, reya y momo ustedes van a ir por asia y gasper, el es mas nuevo en esto así que no va a presentar tanto problemas, y saji tu... De la nada saji salio volando del lugar. A donde se fue saji. Dijo esta de mientras miraba el agujero del techo que había dejado su peón mas fuerte

Ruruko: sempai dijo que iría tras hyodou-sempai, según lo que dijo, ambos tienen cosas por arreglar. Fue lo que dijo la pequeña castaña

Sona: por que no me sorprende?, bueno entonces nimura tu ve y asegura la planta bajo junto momo y reya, tsubaki y yo iremos tras rías y akeno, sin mas en marcha grupo. Dijo esta mientrasmientras daba la orden de salir de empezar de una vez.

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL SOBRE EL TECHO DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

sopodia ver en el aire a unos 20 metros de altura sobre el techo del centro comercial, estaban issei y saji mirándose de manera seria y un tanto fría ambos habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo, aun así no se atacaban, la razón?, bien sabían que si peleaban ahora algunoalguno de sus compañeros podía quedar fuera por la destrucción o por daños colaterales

Issei: así que lo que dices es que esperemos hasta que no quede nadie si no nosotros dos?. Pregunto el castaño algo extrañada por la petición de su amigo/rival.

Saji: a mi tampoco me gusta esto hyodou, pero sera mejor así, no obstante que no te ataque no significara que no ayude a mi equipo. Dijo el rubio de manera seria

Issei: creo que seria lo mejor, si luchamos ahora asia o alguno de mis amigos saldría como daño colateral, y lo ultimo que quiero es eso, así que esta vez voy a creerte, no te ataquere hasta que no quede mas que nosotros. Dijo el castaño mientras miraba como el rubio sonreía de manera altanera.

Saji: jeje, por fin concordamos en algo, así que mejor guarda energía porque yo pienso perder contra ti. Dijo este mientras se empezaba a alejar del lugar

Issei: y yo no pienso perder contra ti tampoco. Dijo issei mientras también se iba a ayudar a a sus Compañeros.

 **CON ASIA Y GASPER.**

Ambos rubios estaban llegando al centro de la planta baja, viendo que en realidad se parecía mucho al centro comercial dede kuokuo

Gasper: wow!, enserio es igual de de kuo. Dijo este mirando el lugar, a lo que compañera rubia acentia en manera de concordar con el

De un momento a otro, ellos sintieron como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, voltearon hacia un lado y vieron como una gran bola de magia se acercaba a ellos, no les quedo de otra que saltar para esquivarla

 **BOOOOOOOOM**

todo se sacudió todo el lugar, ambos adolescentes al aterrizar vieron que las dos alfiles de sona sitri eran la causante de este ataque, junto a ellas estaba la pequeña peón de la pelinegra

Asia: ya era hora me preguntaba cuanto más tendríamos que esperar para que aparecieran. Dijo la rubia mirando de manera desafiante

Reya: disculpen por la tardanza pero como ven la espera ya termino. Dijo esta mientras salia volando a toda velocidad junto a momo y ruruko en contra de ambos

Gasper: vamos!. Dijo esta también para salir atacar junto a asia.

De un instante a otro una explosión de energía se genero levantando una gran cantidad de humo y polvo, del cual salió volando gasper tras recibir un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de ruruko la cual había entrado en la promoción de torre a la vez que asia era atacada por varios ataques mágicos por parte de momo mientras reya la atacaba cuerpo acombate, y así fue que empezó él ataque de estos dos grupo, por mas de 10 minutos se repartieron ataques y golpes pero era obvio que la ventaja la tenia él grupo sitri en este momento

Gasper trataba de todas las formas posible de de sacar de una vez a ruruko pero cada vez que la castaña estaba en problemas, momo ataca a larga distancia al semi-vampiro el cual no le quedaba de otra que retroceder lo que le costaba mucho terreno en el combate, lo mismo pasaba con asia

Ella trató de tumbarla con una patada de barrida, la cual la castaña logro apenas esquivar, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue que cuando asia antes de terminar de girar sobre su propio eje, la rubia dio un gran salto para darle a alfin de sona una fuerte patada giratoria que mando a volar a la castaña por unos cuantos metros. la ex-monja iba a rematar el ataque pero tuvo que cancelarlo por que momo empezó a atacarla con varios ataques mágicos, luego de dar un par de saltos hacia atrás vio que reya apareció frente a ella con su puño envuelto en energía él cual lanzo sin vacilar hacia asia, la cual apenas pudo bloquearlo pero al estar cargado con ki él impulso extra la mando a retroceder varios metros

Ahora tanto asia como gasper estaban uno al lado del otro empezaban a sentir él desgaste del combate que llevaban, frente a ellos estaban las 3 piezas de sona las cuales estaban igual de cansadas que ellos

Ambos rubios se miraron a la cara por unos segundos para luego asentir de manera afirmativa que significaba que ambos pensaban en lo mismo, de un momento a otro ambos encendieron sus auras de energía que eran de color verde claro (asia) y negro con toques rojo (gasper), él poder que emanaban era tal que él suelo del centro comercial temblaba un poco.

Esto pasaba a la vista de las piezas sitri que estaban en ese lugar, momo y reya miraban de manera seria y analítica lo que pasaba enfrente de sus ojos, pero por su parte ruruko estaba algo asustada y preocupada por él alarmante poder que asia y gasper emanaban.

Gasper/asia: _**DEVIL BLAST ATTACK.**_ ambos adolescentes lanzaron dos esferas de ki las cuales se unieron y formaron una sola de color verde con negro, la cual se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia las chicas las cuales solo se cubrieron con sus brazos en forma de "X" menos momo que extendió sus manos a los lados a la vez que expulsaba su poder

 **KAABOOOOM**

una gran explosión sacudió él lugar entero, los espectadores estaban eufóricos y expectante de lo que estaba pasaba, no se podía ver atravez del humo que habia, él cual tras unos segundos que le parecieron eternos a los dos rubios, se dejo ver que las 3 piezas de sona estaban completamente sanas y salpasabanla razón?, reya un segundos antes del impacto creo un gran campo de fuerza que las protegió del ataque.

Gasper: no jodas, no le hicimos ni un rasguño. Dijo este muy molesto y algo decepcionando por lo que había pasado, luego miro a su compañera alfil. Oe sempai!, tienes alguna idea?. Pregunto este mirando a la rubia a su lado la cual solo se puso a pensar en algo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

Asia: si una, pero necesito al menos unos 3 minutos, así que te veo más tarde. Dijo esta mientras se empezaba ir del centro comercial

Gasper: oye!, a donde vas sempai?!. Dijo este algo extrañado y asustado al ver que su compañera lo abandonaba

Asia: te esperaré en la fuente a una calle de aquí, ven en cinco minutos. Dijo esta mientras se iba del lugar dejando solo a un gasper algo asustado.

Gasper voltio a ver a sus contrincantes las cuales venían corriendo hacia él con intenciones de atacarle

Gasper: ok gasper, no hay problema, al fin de cuentas todos los hombre deben morir en algún momento pero no lo haré hasta que sempak tenga tiempo suficiente. Dijo este también se lanzaba al combate

Él vampiro ataco primero a momo con un puñetazo derecho el cual pudo bloquear con facilidad pero no él remate de este.

Gasper: **EXPLOSION, HAA** **AA!.** el vampiro lanzo una ráfaga de ki que impacto contra la peliblanca mandándola lejos de allí

Reya trato de atacar por la espalda al chico pero este logro esquivar la patada de ella agachándose al ultimo momento, él semi-vampiro contraatacó con una patada al maejor estilo de tae kwan do, él cual consistía en una patada alta que impacto contra la barbilla de la chica, la cual por él impacto se elevó a unos 3 metros del aire, gasper actuó rápido y remato él ataque con una patada descendente que impacto a la chica contra él suelo.

Gasper: ajajaja si que soy bueno. Dijo este mientras se movía un poco en su lugar como si estuviera bailando.

Ruruko: te olvidas de mi. Dijo esta mientras le daba al vampiro una patada circular.

Gasper recibió la patada a la altura de las costillas al costado del abdomen la cuales sintió como se quebraban por el golpe, él rubio salio disparado hacia atrás por él golpe, pero usando sus pies de anclas pudo frenar él retroceso, pero tan pronto levanto la mirada recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de reya él cual lo mando a volar para luego empezar a rebotar contra él piso

Luego de un par de rebotes término denuevo tirado en él suelo, gasper duras penas pudo ponerse de pie pudo ver como ambas alfiles y peón venían hacia él

Gasper: demonios!, sempai sea lo que sea que hagas, porfavor apurate!. Dijo este para luego lanzarse de nuevo a pelear

 **5 MINUTOS MAS TARDE**

durante los últimos 5 minutos él semi-vampiro fue apaleado por las tres demonios reencarnadas de una forma brutal

 **PAAAAAAM**

Gasper: PUUAAGH!. Él rubio recibió un puñetazo por parte de la pequeña castaña que lo mando a volar e chocar contra una pared

Él chico no pudo tener ni un respiro al recibir una codazo de ruruko en todo su abdomen

Gasper: (ay mi riñón :'v). Pensó este tras recibir tremendo golpe para consecuente escupir un poco de sangre.

Acto seguido recibió una doble patada por parte de reya en toda su cara lo que provoco que él chico atravesará no solo la pared sino también partí un par de arboles para luego caer al suelo e intentar levantarse

Gasper: m-m-me lleva no puedo hacer nada, estoy demasiado cansado y herido, espero que sempai haya terminado ya. Dijo este mientras volvía a mirar por donde vino y vio como una gran esfera de ki y magia venia hacia él. Soldado que hulle sirve para otra guerra (:v). Dijo este mientras desaparecía en una bandada de murciélagos y neblina negra.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON ASIA**

asia se había terminado de reunir la energía necesaria para realizar lo que tenia pensado, como él ataque que quería usar aun era experimental o demasiado nuevo no había terminado de perfeccionarlo y consumía mas energía de lo debido

Asía: listo ya termine, solo debo esperar que venga gasper-kun. Dijo esta mientras veía algo a lo lejos.

 **BOOOOOMB**

una gran explocion se escucho a al menos una calle de allí, solo esperaba que él rubio semi-vampiro este bien, de un momento a otro vio como una pequeña neblina negra con unos cuantos murciélagos apareció volando frente a ella, de la cual salio un gasper bastante apaleado que cayo sentado en él suelo

Gasper: es-espero que ha-hayas ter-erminado sempai. Dijo este mientras seguía sentado en él suelo mientras trataba de recuperar él aliento.

Asia: si, necesito que cuando vengan las chicas las congeles, pero solo has lo cuando este a menos de un metro de nosotros, sólo tenemos una oportunidad. Dijo ella mirando a su compañero él cual con algo de ayuda de ella pudo ponerse de pie.

Gasper: ok, pero tampoco me queda mucha fuerzas, así que apenas las frene tu realiza tu ataque. Dijo él mientras miraba a la rubia la cual solo asentía con la cabeza

No paso mucho para que aparecieran las piezas de sona, las cual se veían tan cansadas como ellos.

Ruruko: ya dejen de correr y esconderse. Dijo la pequeña peón que tenida él pelo bastante desalineado a la vez que varias gotas de sangre seca sobre su rostro e cuerpo.

Reya: no importa cuanto corran no podrán ganar. Dijo ella mirando de manera seria, aunque su apariencia no era muy buena tampoco.

Momo: así que mejor acabemos con esto. Dijo ella mientras se lanzaba junto a las demás encontrar de los dos alfiles gremory

Gasper mantenia la mirada baja y ensombrecida hasta que las chicas estaban prácticamente a centímetros de tocar su rostro con una patada (reya), un superan punch (ruruko) y un codazo (momo), en ese momento gasper subió la mirada mostrando sus ojos que brillaban de manera algo siniestras

Gasper: **FREEZING.** grito este mientras congelaba a las chicas las cuales quedaron suspendidas en él aire. AHORA SEMPAI!. Grito de nuevo él chico para acto seguido asia apareciera de tras de ellos.

asia: **SHINIGH...**. ella dijo esto mientras retraía hacia ella sus brazos en Forma de X en su pecho a la vez que apuñaba sus manos en forma de garras de las cuales salia una estraña aura verde, para acto seguido bajar sus manos de manera rápida y brusca contra él suelo. **STOOOORM!.** Grito con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que desde él suelo un enorme torbellino de energía verde se creo, él cual comenzaba a acuasar daños críticos a las tres piezas sitri pero también a gasper. **HAAAAAA.** grito con mas fuerza que antes para luego expulsar todo él poder e energía que le quedaba a ella, uun gran brillo verde cubrió todo la zona

 **KABOOOOM**

Una gran explosión se genero que hizo temblar un poco él lugar, no se podía ver nada por él humo y polvo que había pero luego de unos segundo este se disipo dejando ver a asia solamente sentada en él suelo tratando de recuperar él aliento

Grafya: **2 alfiles y un peón de sona sitri se retiran, primer alfil de rías gremory se retira.** dijo ella mientras daba a entender que habían logrado eliminar las piezas de sona pero por daño colateral también a gasper por él excesivo cansancio, asia seguía en él suelo tratando de recuperar él aliento

Asia: l-l-lo l-logramos. Dijo ella algo feliz de haber hecho su parte pero algo enojada de que su compañera haya sido eliminado

De repente sintió como alguien se posicionaba detrás de ella

Saji: descanza. Dijo este mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la nuca a la rubia dejándola inconsciente para acto seguido desparecer en un brillo

grafya: **segundo alfil de rías gremory eliminada.** Dijo esta mientras daba la noticia de la eliminación de asia.

Saji: mejor me voy a ver años demás. Dijo este mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Y así empezó todo él encuentro, los primero ya cayeron pero aun nada esta decidido, aun así ante los ojos de los expectadore todo es fascinante y espectacular, pero aun es muy pronto para elegir un ganador, sera él clan gremory o él clan sitri, pero todo esto se sabrá en la próxima actualización

 **CONTINUARA**

 **ENDING: EL LIMITE SUPERARE, DAVID DELGADO**

* * *

 **MUY BIEN MIS COMPAS AQUI LES TRAJE LA ACTUALIZACION, PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO TUVE ASUNTOS PWRSONALES QUE RESOLVER, LOS CUALES TOMARON VARIOS DIAS DE MIS VACACIONES, COMO SEA TFATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA, NO OLVIDEN DEJASMR SUS OPINIONES DEL CAP, SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	23. Chapter 17

**EEESSTOOOOOY VIVOOOOOOO BICHEEEETS :v, HOLA A TODOS, COMO ESTAN, ESPERO QUE BIEN, POR MI PARTE E TENINADO TANTOS PROBLEMAS QUE PENSE QUE TENDRIA QUE ABANDONAR FANFICTIO, PERO NO, NO PUDIERON CONMIGO NI MI ESTUPIDES :V, ASI QUE YA CON ESO TERMINADO EMPEZE A ESCRIBIR ESTE NUEVA ACTUALIZACION PARA LA HISTORIA, LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, PERO CON EL TRABAJO, LA FACULTAD, MI FAMILIA Y LA MUERTE DE MI VIEJO CELULAR, NO E TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO, Y TAMPOCO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR YA QUE ESCRIBO CUANDO TENGO GANAS O CUANDO ME ACUERDO :V, PERO YA BASTA DE HABLAR DE MI, Y ANTES DE EMPEZAR, PRIMERO TENGO LA OBLIGACION DE CONTESTAR SUS REVIEWS:**

 **Zasetsu04: gracias bro por él apoyo, sinceramente me disculpo por la tardanza, y por la referencia, siempre pondré referencia a videojuegos, memes, series y demás, como sea, disfruta la nueva actualización.**

 **Santoryusekai: ok, no problem muy friend.**

 **Yos yivaldi: hola bro, gracias por él interminable apoyo que siempre das, por lo de gasper, él ahora ya actúa como un hombre, es mas ya tiene novia, te dejo de tarea que adivines quien es, por lo de saji, él y issei se van hacer mierda entre los dos, con eso dicho espero que disfrute la continuación, saludos.**

 **Kevin4491: hola compa, antes que nada, me disculpó por tardar un siglo y medio en actualizar, como sea, por él tema de tu comentario, si la pelea entre trunks y en demonio ya estaba predicha, uno pelea con dioses de la tierra y él otro, bueno en otro partió en dos a la deidad mas poderosa de su tiempo, solo superada por daishikan y seno obvio :v, los changos de issei y saji se pan a repartir putazos a diestra y siniestra de manera que se volverán mas feos que lo que ya estaban ajaja, ok no, bueno dejando eso de lado, saludos y disfruta de la historia.**

 **BRUJAT: hola amigo, por tu pregunta eso seria ahora, así que disfruta**

 **Estar garbanzo valverde: obligame!, ok no, ajaja, gracias por él comentario y disfruta esta continuacion**

 **BUENO CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO, ES HORA DE EMPEZAR CON ESTO.**

 **NI DRAGÓN BALL NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDADES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, YO SOLO SOY DUEÑO DE ESTA HISTORIA HECHA POR UN FAN PARA OTROS FANS**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **CAPITULO 17: LOS COMBATES ESTALLAN, PARTE 2**

 **OPENING: LIMIT BREAK X SURVIVOR COVER, DOBLECERO**

En la sala V.I.P todos los demonios nobles o de alto rango se encontraban sorprendidos por los que acababan de ver, primero fue él combate entre él heredero de la casa bael, sairaorg, contra él "humano" mas fuerte de todos, trunks brief, que teóricamente ahora solo posee de 20 a 15% sangre humana, la cual había sido una batalla titánica que por poco destruye la ciudad con que solo estos chocaran puños, luego de esta había empezado él duelo entre clan gremory y él clan sitri, mas respectivamente entre sus herederas y nobleza, acaban de presenciar él combate entre los alfiles de rías contra los alfiles de sona mas un peón de la pelinegra, combate del cual salio solo asia argento, la segunda alfil de la pelirroja, pero para su mala suerte ella fue eliminada por saji que apareció por detras, para luego darle un golpe que la noqueo

Ahora en sala de V.I.P habían aparecido las piezas que habían sido derrotadas durante él encuentra, pero ahorita se encontraba desarollando una escena bastante peculiar, gasper que acababa de despertar estaba sacudiendo de manera desenfrenada hacia atrás y adelante a cierta rubia ex-monja

Gasper: SEMPAI COMO PUDUSTE SER TAN DESCUIDAD!. gritaba este mientras exigía una respuesta coherente, estaba molesto pero mas decepcionado que otra cosa. HICISTE QUE MI SACRIFICIO HAYA SIDO EN VANO!. grito mientras seguía sacudiéndola, escena que le produjo que a todos los espectadores de la sala le saliera una gota de sudor que caía por su cien

Asia: n-n-no lo se!, ya no me sacudas. Dijo esta con claras señales de nauseas

Él rubios sólo la soltantes de que esta le vomitara ensima para luego sentarse en una esquina y deprimirse en soledad.

Él chico estaba en lo suyo, hasta que sintió como una gran mano se apoyaba en su hombro derecho, este voltio y vio que era nada menos que su Maestro, trunks brief

Trunks: vamos gasper, no te pongas así, tal vez tu y asia hayan sido eliminados, pero al menos sacaron a tres piezas de sona-chan, eso es algo, sin contar que entretuviste tu solo por mas de 10 minutos a ellas tres mientras asia cargaba su ataque, asi que no te deprimas. Dijo este sonriendo mientras le levantaba él animo a su alumno

Gasper: YOSH!, gracias sensei, se que fui eliminado acuasa de mi falta de experiencia pero no pienso quedarme si, seguiré entrenando. Dijo este mientras se levantaba del suelo y se ponía en pie lleno de confianza. A decir verdad solo pude mantenerlas a raya porque usted me entreno bien (y de manera algo excesiva). pensó lo ultimo mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa

Sin duda él entrenamiento que recibió por parte de él o a veces de su copia, fue algo infernal.

 **FLASHBACK**

Se podía ver un tranquilo y calmo valle, pero de pronto varias explosiones se escucharon a lo lejos, se podía ver a gasper él cual aun seguía teniendo sa maña de travestirse, él chico llevaba él uniforme femenino de la escuela media de kuoh (n/a: gasper tiene 15 años, así que él va a tercero de secundaria o escuela media, como le quieran decir), él chico corria como quien se lo lleva él diablo, curiosamente ya estaban en él infierno, o mejor dicho en los territorios del maou lucifer, desde lo alto trunks estaba lanzando "pequeños" blast de ki los cuales impactaban atras a escasos centímetros.

 **BOOOOOMB**

 **BOOOOOMB**

 **BOOOOOMB**

Trunks: sigues creyendo que la ropa de mujer es ideal para ti?. Dijo él mientras de manera sería y algo enojada seguía atacando a su alumno para que este corriera mas rápido

Gasper: UWAAA!, sensei tengo miedo, me retracto de lo que dije, la ropa de mujer no estan cómoda. Grito él chico con voz claramente varonil, mientras seguía corriendo como burro sin mecate a la vez que saltaba para evitar ser herido por los ataques de trunks, sin duda la falda y zapatos femeninos que no eran muy cómodos a la hora de correr (ni la tanga que usaba :v)

(n/a: no se ustedes pero hasta donde yo sabía gasper se travestía incluso en la ropa interior, ese men si que lleva lo homosexual muy lejos v:)

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

gasper: (en restropectiva la ropa de mujer era linda pero no muy cómoda, lo bueno que la ropa que compre junto a issei-sempai y kiba-sempai es mas). Pensó este mientras se sentaba en una silla sercana y se ponía a comer todos los bocadillos que había en la gran mesa buffet que habían puesto para los invitado mientras miraban él enfrentamiento entre herederas

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS COMBATES**

Ya en la dimensión artificial, los siguientes combates se estaban desarrollando, él mas urgente ahora el combate entre las torre de sona contra la única torre de rías gremory,, los ver estaban en él tercer piso, mas precisamente en la área de comida y entretenimiento, los tres estaban mirándose de manera seria y analítica, en eso koneko hablo

Koneko: ok...quien de ustedes luchara primero, o vendrán los dos a mismo tiempo?. Dijo la pequeña nekomanta mientras miraba a ambas torres frente a ella

Rugal: bueno para ser te sincero yo...De la fue interrumpido abruptamente por la peliazul la cual hablo de manera retadora

Yura: yo no necesitó ayuda de este gigantón, yo sola puedo ganarte, así que no creas que podrás conmigo pequeña. Dijo esta mientras se lanzaba contra koneko con puño en vuelto en poder demoniaco mezclado con ki.

 **FUUUUSH**

yura quedo sin habla por lo que sucedió, su puño atravesó a la nekomanta pero esta no era mas es que una simple imagen residual, la verdadera apareció detrás de la peliazul, cuando yura se dio cuenta de esto yaera muy tarde, la peliblanca le dio un poderoso puñetazo lleno de genjutsu mesclado con ki, él cual impacto en medio de la espalda de la chica de cabello azul, quien por él impacto escupió algo de sangre, acusa de esto su espalda se arqueo hacia atrás, pero en menos de una fracción de segundo, koneko volvió a arremeter con una súper patada lateral izquierda que mando a volar a la chica a atravesar varios puesto de comida y de tiendas, tras atravesar su quinta tienda, tan pronto su pie toco él suelo la chica salio dispara mientras era rodeada por un aura de poder demoniaco negro con azul, koneko al ver esto activo su aura de ki e genjutsu la cual era blanca con tonos azul y lila.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM (×100)**

yura empezó a lanzar un sin fin de golpes que la chica loli bloqueaba, esquivaba o inclusive algún que otro recibiéndolo, koneko empezaba a retroceder por los golpes que la chica lanzanba a diestra y siniestra, rugal por su parte solo se sentó en una silla que estaba por allí, el ya habia decidió que yura luchara primero.

Rugal: hum, esa niña tonta, cree que le puede hacer frente a koneko e inclusive vencerla. Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a beber una botella de coca cola que estaba tirada en una de las mesas. Pero no sabe que no llega ni al 30% del poder total de koneko. Dijo este mientras seguía tomando su bebida.

Si, él sabia de ante mano del poder que la loli había alcanzado a causa del entrenamiento de su sensei.

Yura: ATATATATATATATA!. decía ella mientras lanzaba golpes a toda (gas :v) velocidad o maquinaria, la defensa de la chica empezaba a desestabilizarse hasta que...

 **PAAAAAAM**

un fuerte rodillazo impacto contra él abdomen de la chica, lo que hizo que esta escupiera algo de saliva, para luego volver a arremeter contra la pequeña loli neko, los golpes de yura salían a una velocidad tan grande que solo se viean largos borrones en vez de sus brazos o piernas, koneko recibía todo los golpes de lleno en todo su cuerpocuerpo, pero lo mas notorio era que mantenía su semblante sereno y su mirada algo ensombrecida, los espectadores empezaban a emocionarse mas y mas y mas por esto, rugal solo seguía tranquilo esperando a que esto termine para tomar su turno

 **PAAAAAAM**

yura le propino un poderoso derechazo que la hizo retroceder bastantate a la pequeña loli nekomanta la cual seguía con su cabeza un poco girada hacia atrás por él impacto del golpe a la vez que no dejaba ver su rostro

Yura: que te pareció eso pequeña gata!?. Dijo esta mientras se burlaba de koneko pero lo siguiente que paso la asustó un poco

Koneko volvió a enderezar su postura dejando ver que sus rostro estaba algo rasguñado, siquiera la había hecho escupir sangra, la peliblanca se limpio un poco la saliva que se derramaba por la comisura de sus labios para luego verla de manera burlona

Koneko: sabes, esperaba mas de ti sempai, pero veo que no has estado entrenando como se debia. dijo esta mientras tronaba su cuello un poco. Bueno ahora es mi turno. Dijo esta mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos en un estallido de velocidad.

Antes que la peliazul pudiera siquiera saber que paso, koneko apareció justo por debajo de la visión de yura.

Koneko: muy lenta. Dijo simplemente haciendo que esta bajara la mirada hacia abajo.

 **PAAAAM**

la peliblanca lanzo un poderoso puñetazo que le hizo que la chica de cabello azul escupiera sangre con bilis, para luego esta recibir un uppercut que la impactode lleno en su ma dibula, este golpe la elevo un par de centímetros en él aire, para luego darle una fuerte patada lateral que la mando a volar hacia un lado.

De nuevo Koneko usando su velocidad desparecio de nuevo para luego aparecer interceptando a yura con una poderosa patada alta tipo Tae kwan do, que la mando a volar y atravesar él techo.

La ahora estaba a una altura de 50 metros sobre él techo de centro comercial, y para sorpresa de varios apareció koneko sobre la peliazul, la chica junto ambas manos para atacar un solo punto, la peliblanca concentró su ki en ambos puños para luego conectar un poderoso golpe tipo martillo que la mando directo en contra del suelo

 **PAAAAAM**

la chica chocó de nuevo contra él techo que casi al instante cedió para que esta siga con su recorrido

 **PAAAAAM**

la chica choco e atravesó él tercer piso del centro comercial para seguir con lo suyo :v

 **PAAAAAM**

la chica volvió atravesar él suelo pero esta vez del segundo piso

 **PAAAAAM**

y ahora la del primer piso

 **PAAAAAM**

y por ultimo la de la planta baja

 **PAAAAAAAAM**

por ultimo la chica choco contra él suelo del estacionamiento con una brutalidad que hizo temblar todo él edificio, generando una gigantesca nube de polvo y tierra, los cuales al diciparse dejaron ver una enorme pila de escombros y un auto, de la peliazul sólo se podía divisar medio brazo que salió de los escombros, esta solo se tenso y estiro hacia arriba mientras trataba de cerrar él puño, pero no mantenerse mucho ya que esta perdió la fuerza y cedió, pronto esta se iluminó y termino despareciendo, acto seguido se escucho la voz de grafya

Grafya: **PRIMERA TORRE DE SONA SITRI-DONO ELIMINADA.** dijo este simplemente mientras todos los demonios empezaban a ovacionar o abuchear, sinceramente era un mix de reacciones

Mientras tanto koneko seguía mirando por él cráter del tercer piso por donde yura había sido mandada, luego esta escucho pasos detrás de ella y volteo a ver que era nada menos que rugal que venia con una expresión calmada y serena

Koneko: fue mas sencillo de lo que pensé. Dijo este mientras sacudía él polvo de sus manos haciéndolas chocar entre ellas

Rugal: lo se, sinceramente fue un milagro que trunks-sensei la allá hecho entrenar, yura-san nunca estuvo interesada en él entrenamiento. Dijo este mientras llegaba donde ella a la vez que una distancia de 5 metros los separaba

Koneko: lo se, él siempre nos contaba que ella literalmente era un dolor de muela. Dijo simplemente mientras seguía mirándolo pero ahora con una expresión de fulminación y seriedad.

Rugal: oye, porque tan sería?, sabes, esto si va a hacer un reto. Dijo él mientras se sacaba sudadera de color gris y la dejaba en él suelo, quedando solo con su playera (algo ajustada :v) de color blanco y sus jeans azules

 **PUUUUM**

 **PUUUUM**

 **PUUUUM**

 **PUUUUM**

 **PUUUUUUUM**

La chaqueta del chico atravesó todo los pisos para luego terminar por chocar en él estacionamiento subterráneo, lo que dejo a todos casi sin habla, inclusive varios demonios de las "clases altas" quedaron impactados por esto

Rugal: aaaah~, ahora me siento mucho mejor. Dijo este mientras saltaba un poco para luego estirar sus piernas y brazos, sin duda llevar 3 toneladas sobre su espalda era una gran molestia pero bueno para él entrenamiento. En serio que es mejor luchar sin todo es pero seria mas justo si hicieras los mismo, o no amiga. Dijo él mientras miraba a koneko de manera algo retadora y un poco simpática, ya que koneko era una de las pocas chicas que le podían ganar en fuerza bruta.

 **(N/A: bueno chicos dejo esto como pequeña referencia para saber que tanto deben esforzarse algunos para ganarle al rugal *insertar imagen del rugal de kof* :v.**

 **Trunks: 4% de estado base.**

 **Ophis: 40% de su máximo poder**

 **Grafya: 50% de su máximo poder**

 **Mai: 80% con su sacred gear activado**

 **Taimat: 80% en forma dragón**

 **Reynare: 120%, no puede ganarle :v**

 **Rías, Akeno y las otras: no pueden ganarle**

 **Saji: ascensión a torre ×3**

 **Issei: ascensión a torre ×6**

 **Bueno eso seria todo así que bye v:)**

Koneko: hump, creo que seria justo, lo de yura fue un simple calentamiento, y se que contigo. Hizo una pequeña pausa para luego empezar a desabrocharse la camisa del uniforme escolar, dejando ver que debajo tenia lo que parecía ser un top deportivo de expandes azul, a la vez dejando ver al publico como su "plano pecho" había crecido bastante, luego ella solo dejo caer la camisa al suelo.

La camisa de ella tan pronto toco él suelo, lo atravesó y luego los demás hasta parar en él estacionamiento subterráneo del lugar cayendo justo donde la sudadera de rugal y cerca de donde yura había caído.

Koneko: debo ir con todo! HAAAA!. Dijo simpelemte para luego pegar un pequeño grito pero potente para acto seguido apareciera rodeándola un aura de ki mezclado con genjutsu, dejando ver sus oreja y cola de gato

Rugal: jeje, por algo sólo las torres, HAAAAA!. río simplete para luego soltar un potente grito activando su aura demoniaca mezclada con ki. Nosotros no nos andamos con mamadas. Dijo simplete mientras una pequeña sonrisa ladina y arrogante se dibujaba en su rostros

Koneko solo sonrió de la misma forma para luego adoptar una pose de combate, acto que fue seguido por él peliplateado que también lo hizo.

Ambos se miraban de manera retadora ninguna hacia un simple movimiento, en este momento tenían un duelo de miradas, en publico estaba que se comían las uñas de la ansiedad, si él combate entre los alfiles había sido impactante, que clase de brutalidad mostrarían las torres.

 **PUUUUUUUM!**

en menos de una decima de segundo ambos chocaron puños antes que siquiera alguien pudiera haber visto algo, ambos peliblanca e peliplata, se movieron auna velocidad tan brutal que aun había una imagen residual de cada uno en donde se encontraban antes del golpe.

Él impacto de ambos puños fue tan bestial que un pequeño cráter se formo en él suelo del tercer piso, él aurande ambos se intecifico mas mientras estos gruñían en voz alta haciendo que su poder aumentara, que por consecuencia él cráter se expandiera un poco mas.

 **PAAAAAM**

el cráter volvió a crecer tras él nuevo impacto que se genero tras él choque de los puños que acaban de lanzarse, y otro mas y otro y otro, ambos chocaban golpes, puños, patadas, rodillazos e codazo, tan pronto como uno lanzaba un ataque él otro imitaba, esto era a acusa que ambos conocían él estilo del otro a la perfección, a ambos, trunks le había exigido bastante desde él primer día de entrenamiento.

Por cada golpe todo él lugar temblaba, los objetos al rededor de ello habían sido mandados a volar acuasa de las repetitivas ondas de choque, ambos seguían chocando golpes hasta que...

 **PUUUUUUM**

tras un nuevo impacto entre la rodilla de rugal contra la de koneko, por fin él suelo de bajos de ellos cedió, ambos quedaron suspendidos en él aire, mas bien flotando, de un momento a otro, de una manera abrupta y sorpresiva, ambos volvieron a activar su auras de poder, para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM ×4**

por él tercer piso no se veía rastro de ellos, solo dos botones que chocaban una y otra vez, dejando ver las zonas de impacto donde ello habían pasado, todo se destruía a causa de esto.

En medio del aire se pudo ver como koneko le daba un súper uppercut a rugal haciendo escupir un poco de sangre, para luego desaparecer, de nuevo pero en otro lugar aparecieron ambos pero esta vez rugal había conectado un poderoso gancho derecho que impacto de lleno en la cara de koneko haciendo que esta también escupiera sangre, de la nada ambos volvieron a desaparecer, otra vez aparecieron pero en este caso ambos se conectaron un golpe de derecha, que dieron de lleno en la cara del otro.

Así siguieron por al menos 2 minutos mas, hasta que ambos volvieron a descender al suelo dejando ver él estado de ambas torres, rugal tenia la cara algo magullada mientras gotas de sangre cayendo por su frente y un poco de su boca, con la nekomanta era igual, ella tenia bastante magullado él rostro y bastante desgastado sus guantes de MMA, por su boca escurria sangre la cual ella simplemente escupió en él suelo para luego limpiarse usando su mano izquierda

Rugal: quien lo diria?, un chico como yo que esta en sus 19 años esta viendo igualado por una chica de 16 años, pero no es de estrañarse, si nos enfocamos en quien es nuestro maestro. Dijo este mientras se limpiaba la sangre que caía de su frente.

Koneko: lo se, antes de conocerlo, nunca me se hubiera ocurrido llegar a alcanzar esta fuerza, ni siquiera en mis sueños, se lo debo a él, me ayudo a aceptar mi poder y no temerle, es por eso que lo amo. dijo esta sonriendo algo feliz y sonrojada.

Ambos solo se miraron de manera sería para volver a reanudar su combate, ambos se desplazaban por toda la zona y terreno del tercer piso, a decir verdad era enorme este, así que tenían mucho terreno y espacio para pelear y destruir

Se podía ver una tranquila sala de cine donde proyectaban una película, la cual trataba de un gorila gigante que en una de sus patas delanteras sostenía a una hermosa mujer rubia, a la vez que este escalaba empire state

 **AAAAAH!**

se escucho un grito de dolor, para luego ver como algo atravesaba la pared del lugar, de una pila de escombros que se había formado salio rugal con su ropa bastante desgastada, el chico se puso de pie rápido haciendo uso de una maniobra típica para esta situación, de pronto bloque con su antebrazo izquierdo una patada voladores de koneko que venia a toda velocidad, la cual causó un gran onda de choque destruyo toda la sala, rugal solo bajo rápidamente su brazo junto con la mano de koneko rompiendo la guardia de esta, para luego retraer su brazo hacia tras con gran fuerza

 **PAAAAAM**

koneko recibió un poderoso gancho derecho que la mando a travesar la pared y aterrizar o mejor dicho chocar contra la barra de bocadillo e botanas, para ser mas preciso aterrizo dentro de la maquina de palomitas de maíz, ella solo saco la cabeza de dentro de la pequeña montaña de botana en donde cayo, solo para ver que rugal se acercaba a toda velocidad con su pierna extendida hacia adelante apuntando en contra de ella en forma de patada voladora ninja :v

Lamentablemente para él chico, la loli neko logro esquivar el golpe para luego agarrarlo por la parte trasera del cuello de su playera y aplicarle una movida de judo para hací lanzarlo contra pared con una fuerza tan bestia que no solo atravesó esa pared si no que atravesó otras Tres paredes para terminar aterrizando en la zona de juegos y arcades del centro comercial

Rugal estaba levantándose de donde había chocado, que no era nada menos que una piscina de pelotas de plástico de todos los colores.

 **(N/A: no se como le digan en otros países o lugares, pero a esto en argentina se le dice pelotero, vaga la redundancia :v)**

rugal: ok, ahora si estoy enojado. Dijo este mientras salia del juego aun con una pelota pegada en la cara que él simplemente despegó después

Koneko: oye, no estas grande para esas cosas. Dijo esta mientras se acercaba al lugar con las manos en los bolsillos de su falda.

Rugal: tambien tu como para dormir con pijamas de gatitos. Dijo este simplemente mientras volvía adoptar su pose de pelea

Koneko: ok, tienes un punto, pero basta de parloteo ES HORA DE SEGUIR!. dijo ella mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra él chico.

 **NEKO TEMPEST PUNCH!**

casi al instante de lanzarse la chica, al menos unos 8 clones de esta aparecieron para lanzarse junto a la loli, rugal estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo

 **PAAAAM!**

rugal recibió un poderoso rodillazo en medio del rostro pero antes que este pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo para evitarlo fue atacado por las demás

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM ×9**

Él chico recibía golpes por parte de la de su cuerpo, los clones saltaban por todos lados antes de acertar un golpe, logrando con esto que cada impacto tenga mas poder e impulso

 **3 MINUTOS MAS TARDE**

durante los últimos minutos él chico fue pulverizado a golpes por parte de la nekomanta peliblanca

rugal: GHUAAAAAAH!. era él grito que soltaba él peliblanco mientras era acribillado por un sin fin de golpes de parte de la neko loli y sus clones, los impactos eran tales que hacían contorcionar él cuerpo del chico de manera muy dolorosa

 **PUUUUUUM**

rugal recibió una cuatruple patada en medio de su estomago haciendo que este escupiera sangre y bilis por su boca mientras era lanzado hacia atras a chocar contra la pared de la sala de arcades y recreativas.

Rugal: PUAAAGH!, esto esta feo, d-desde cuando ella puede crear clones de esta forma?. Se pregunto este viendo como koneko junto a sus clones se reposiciónaban para volver atacar. Debo pensar en algo para Contrarrestar esto o sino no dudare mucho. Pensó para luego cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, debía pensar con calma y cuidado, pero rápido

Él Chico empezó a pensar y buscar alguna forma de derrotarla, en eso casi al instante recordó cuando entreno con su maestro, una de las prueba era identificar y diferenciar al trunks original de los clones, así que ahora podía usar lo que aprendió en ese momento, no solo para saber cual es clon y cual no, si no para poder esquivarlos con algo mas de facilidad, o bueno en teoría funcionaria

El chico chico se concentro en ubicar la firma de ki de koneko, al cabo dé unos cuantos segundos después logro sentir la energía de koneko como la de los clones, la energía que veía manera mental era como un chispa dorada que irradiaba con gran intensidad y calidad, mientras los clones posian la misma chispa pero en menor medida.

Rugal: ok. Dijo este mientras abría los ojo y volteaba a ver a koneko la cual estaba junto a sus clones listas para atacar. este ataque sera él definitivo. Dijo este mientras volvía adoptar una pose de pelea pero mas suelta de lo normal, veía dejar su estilo duro y rígido si quiera que su plan sirviera.

Koneko/clones 1-9: AQUI VOY!. dijeron estas mientras se lanzaba en contra de él, o mejor dicho, los clones se lanzaba, koneko quedo atrás para atacar en forma de apoyo.

Rugal solo se lanzo también en contra de ellas, pero él resultado iba a ser muy diferente a lo que había planeado koneko.

 **FIIIUSH**

rugal esquivo fácilmente una patada circular que se acercaba a su cara dejando sorprendida a la clone, para luego empezar a burlar y esquivar todos los ataques de los clones, no implrtaba cuanto lo atacaran los clones, ahora sabia y predecía los golpes de ellas de una manera jodidamente fácil.

Rugal termino de esquivarlas para luego lanzar sus brazos atras, desde su manos dos blast de ki, los cuales impactaron de lleno contra los clones de koneko, la explosión le impulso aun mas que antes para luego aparecer en parpadeo frente a koneko, él chivo estaba acuclillado, dejando ver que su puño izquierdo estaba un poco retraído hacia atrás mientras este rodeo de un enorme aura de energía.

Koneko: N-N-NANI!. dijo esta mientras su cara cambiaba radicalmente a una expresión entre asombro y terror.

 **PUUUUUUUM**

el golpe fue sertero y a quemarropa, no había forma de detenerlo, él puño de rugal se incrustó de lleno contra él abdomen de la chica, la cual escupio una considerable cantidad sangre a causa de esto.

 **PAAAAAM**

sin siquiera dar a lugar para respiros, rugal volvió a conectar un poderoso golpe, él uppercut impacto de lleno contra la mandíbula de la chica, koneko por él golpe salio volando en dirección al techo.

 **POOOOOOW**

La chica se estrelló contra este quedando incrustada en la pared, a duras penas ella abrió uno de sus ojos, para luego ver como rugal se acercaba a toda velocidad saltando entre los pilares y escombros que caían por él choque

 **TRAAAAAAASH**

ambos atravesaron él techo a una gran velocidad lanzando escombro por todos lados, se podía ver que rugal había embestido a koneko con una poderosa lanza que lanzo a ambos hacia él cielo.

Cuando llegaron al máximo de altura que podian llegar con él impulso, rugal tomo a koneko para luego inmovilizarla y caer los dos en picada.

Koneko: oye estupido!, estas loco!, si haces esto tu también seras eliminado. Dijo esta mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del chico

Rugal: pues ok, caeremos los dos HAAAAAAAA!. Grito este muestras encendía su aura de ki para aumentar él impulso de la caída.

 **HAAAAAAAAA!**

koneko también activo su aura de genjutsu, se podía ver como 2 brillos de luz, uno negro con blanco y él otro azul con negro, los cuales caían a una velocidad gigantesca con dirección a chocar contra él centro comercial

 **CRAAAAAAASH.**

se podía ver como ambos atravesaban todo los pisos hasta chocar contra él suelo del estacionamiento subterráneo.

 **BOOOOOOOMB**

todo él edificio se sacudió, inclusive todo él estacionamiento subterráneo se colapso, a causa de la gran cantidad de polvo i escombros no se podía ver a ninguno de las dos torres, hasta que una gran mano salio de una pila de escombros, en eso la voz de grafya se escucho

Grafya: **TORRE DE RIAS GREMORY-DONO A SIDO ELIMINADA.** dijo esta simplemente mientras cortaba la transición

Él peliblancos salio de entre los escombros, para luego una vez fuera estiro un poco arqueando la espalda un poco asi atrás haciendo que su columna sonara por hacerla reacomodar.

Rugal: Necesito un doctor para esto. Dijo este mientras seguia sobandose la espalda, él chico estaba como si nada, pero de pronto sintio un gran ki detrás de él, él chico volteo algo asustado viendo que no había nada, pero en eso escucho una voz que le dio escalofríos

Issei: que pasa amigo, por que tan cansado?. Pregunto este como si nada haciendo que rugal volteara de manera violenta hacia adelante

El mitad hombre lobo al voltear solo se encontró con un castaño que tenia la mano cerca de su abdomen, de esta una pequeña esfera de energía verde apareció.

Issei: por que no duermes un poco. Dijo este mientras disparaba él blast de energía a quemarropa.

 **BOOOOOOOOOMB**

una gran explosión se genero en todo él lugar, rugal salio volando a causa de esta, el chico se llevo por delante a un sin fin de autos y vehiculos de todo tipo, para terminar chocando e incrustándose en una pared cercaan.

Rugal: m-m-ma-ald-dita s-sea. Dijo solamente para terminar cayendo inconsciente, luego de esto él chico cayo inconsciente, para pocos segundos después desapareciera en un pequeño brillo blanco

grafya: **SEGUNDA TORRE DE SONA SITRI-DONO, ELIMINADO.** dijo esta mientras la transmisión se cortaba.

Issei: bueno, mejor me voy. Dijo como si nada mientras se marchaba del lugar.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS CABALLEROS.**

 **CLAAAANK**

 **CLAAAANK**

 **CLAAAANK**

se podía ver a los dos caballeros de ambos clanes enfrentándose entre si, kiba vs bennia y xenovia vs tomoe, los primeros en llegar fueron los del grupo gremory, los cuales no tuvieron que esperar mucho para empezar a recibir los ataques de los caballeros sitri, no llevaban mucho de combate, apenas unos 10 minutos, pero los cuales había sido testigo de un brutal encuentro entre los caballeros.

Primero kiba se lanzo contra la media reapper a una velocidad tan gigantesca que sobrepaso él sonido en un solo impulso, la loli caballero a duras penas pudo para la espada sacra demoniaca del chico, si no fuera por su parte reapper, tarde cerca de esa espada ya la hubiera debilitado, él combate que ambos habían dado habia sido brutal, kiba la supero en fuerza y velocidad de manera abrumadora, pero como siempre perdía la concentración muy rápido y él orgullo e poder le nublaba la mente y lo volvía algo torpe, es en ese momento en el que bennia lo adelanta, ella tal vez no era la mas fuerte o la mas rápido, pero si era mas ingeniosa, aprovechaba los errores en defensa del chico para poder hacerle daño, y aparentemente si le sirvió, inclusive kiba en un momento trato de atacar directo a ella pero esta logro hacerlo retroceder con su imagen de ilusión, que al contrario de la imagen residual, ella se volvía intangible junto a su copias, pero al momento de atacar se volvía de nuevo solida.

 **CLAAAANK.**

kiba y bennia chocaron espada y guadaña, tal vez kiba era un poco mas rápido y fuerte, pero la loli peliazul era mas ingeniosa y hábil en él uso de magia y hechizos.

Kiba: rindete, bien sabes que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de resistencia no eres la rival indicada. Dijo este mientras su rostro llevaba una expresión amenazante, su rostro estaba lleno de cortes y tajos al igual que su cuerpo, tenia varias manchas de sangre, y gotas que caían al suelo, sin duda este combate lo esta llevando a su limite.

Bennia: eso es lo que crees, niño bonito. Dijo esta algo burlona, la chica no estaba mejor que él rubio, tanto su rostro como su cuerpo denotaban la gran contienda que estaban dando, aunque juzgando por los cortes y tajos e manchas de sangres que llevaba en su cuerpo, daban a entender que ella se llevo la peor parte.

De un momento a otro kiba dejo de forcejear con la chica para luego desparecer en un estallido de velocidad, la chica intuyó él plan de ataque del chico, y no que le quedo de otra que dar su máximo esfuerzo y gastar su poca reserva de energía que le quedaba

 **CLAAANK**

 **CLAAANK**

 **CLAAANK**

 **CLAAANK ×40 (N/A: miren esos efectos de sonido papuhs :v)**

de ambos caballeros no se podía ver nada, se veían solo borrones y onda de choques e inconfundible sonido del choque de metales, a varios demonios, para no decir que a casi todos, les costaba de manera monstruosa tratar de seguirlos con la vista, pero como se dijo antes, esto era casi imposible.

 **CLAAAAANK**

ambos chocaron armas en medio del terreno, creando una gran onda de choque que quebró bastante él suelo.

Kiba: ya rindete, no puedes ganarme ni en fuerza o velocidad. Dijo este mientras volvía a aplicar fuerza en el empuje.

Bennia: eso dices, pero tu ropa y cuerpo dicen lo contrario. Dijo esta mientras ponía mas fuerza en su empuje.

Pero esta se vio superada por la presión que ejercía él rubio, la loli tenía que pensar rapido, en eso su rostro se volvió como él de un esqueleto con dos ojos azules, casi al instante su cuerpo se volvió trasparente, haciendo que kiba pasara de largo.

 **SLAAASH**

kiba: GHAAAAAAH!. grito este al sentí como alguien cortaba su espalda. ma-maldita!. Gruño este con furia viendo que la chica de cabello azul había vuelto a aparecer por detrás de él.

Bennia: tal vez no sea mas fuerte o rápida que tu pero, pero si soy mas lista. Dijo esta mientras volvía a tomar su guadaña e apuntar él filo del metal hacia kiba.

Kiba: (demonios!, ya mejor acabo con esto!). Dijo este mientras se quitaba su chaquetilla del colegio, la cual hizo temblar él lugar por él peso. Ok, veraz mi velocidad máxima, sin 800 kilos sobre mi. Dijo mientras su espada empezaba a emanar un extraña aura que rodeo al arma y al chico.

Bennia: (mierda, él piensa ir con todo). Dijo esta mientras trataba de pensar en un plan que le salvar de esta. (Ok, lo tengo, solo espero que él plan funcione). Pensó esta viendo que kiba ya estaba al punto de lanzarse, a l vez que esta se lanzaba también

Kiba a pareció frente a ella para luego preparar y lanzar su ataque.

 **FUUUUSH**

el Chico lanzo un tajo de derecha a izquierda, pero vio como esta traspasaba a la chica como si fuera un mero fantasma, kiba se dio cuenta de esto para luego voltear rápidamente hascia su izquierda, viendo que de nuevo la loli peliazul había aparecido.

 **SLAAAASH**

kiba lanzo otro a la altura del abdomen de la chica, pero para sus sorpresa, este volvio a desaparecer, este rápidamente sintió la presencia de ella frente a él, rápidamente él poso su mirada al frente, llevándose la sorpresa que la chica estaba a un metro de él con su guadaña en posición de ataque, lamentablemente él no podría escaparse de esta

 **SLAAAAAASH**

kiba: GHAAAAAAAH!. fue él aullido de dolor que él chico sintió al se prácticamente cortado en forma diagonal por su contrincante.

Él rubio salió empujado hacia atrás a causa de la Inercia del corte, pero kiba no cairia sin dar un ultimo esfuerzo, aun en el aire el dio una pequeña maroma ara lograr caer bien, tan pronto como uno de sus pies toco él suelo, él chico salio disparado a una velocidad tan bestial que prácticamente había desaparecido del lugar

 **THUUUUUUKSH**

antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, bennia había recibido una estocada letal que le atravesó de lado a lado, a la altura de su diafragma, no supo que había pasado cuando su cuerpo empezó a caer y su vista a nublarse.

 **PAAM**

la chica cayo al suelo completamente inconsciente mientras su guadaña caía al lado de ella, en un instante ella empezó a brillar para luego desaparecer en un brillo color blanco.

Grafya: **PRIMER CABALLERO DE SONA SITRI-DONO ELIMINADA.** dijo esta informando a todos de la situación, para luego cortarse la transmisión

Kiba: l-l-lo l-logr-gre. Dijo este mientras trataba de caminar pero no llegaría muy lejos ya que apenas daría un par de pasos para luego caer de bruces al suelo. Creo que hasta aquí llegue, ejeje...perdon sensei. Dijo este lamentándose de haber caído de esta forma, de pronto él chco quedo inconsciente a la vez que un brillo lo cubrió mientras este desaparecía.

grafya: **PRIMER CABALLERO DE RIAS GREMORY-DONO, ELIMINADO.** dijo esta simplemente mientras todos escuchaban la notificación, acto seguido la transmisión se corto

 **MIENTRAS TANTO, CON XENOVIA Y TOMOE**

 **CLAAAANK**

 **CLAAAANK**

 **CLAAAANK**

Ya habian pasado 10 minutos desde que xenovia y tomoe habian empezado su duelo, las chicas estaban caballeros estaban enfrentándose de manera feroz y bestial entre ambas, choque tras choque chispas salían despedida por él choque de metales, a la vez que por los repetidos impactos él suelo se quebraba y partia

 **CLAAAAAANK**

tras otro poderoso choque ambas chicas volvieron a tomar distancia entre si, ambas denotaban la enorme ferocidad del duelo entre ellas, tomoe tenia varios cortes por todo su cuerpo y rostro, a la vez que tenia sangre escurriendo por su cara, brazos y mano, mientras mantenía su ojo derecho cerrado a causa de la sangre que caía sobre ahí, a la vez que su katana eestaba muy dañada, llena de grietas y fisuras a lo largo del filo.

Por su parte xenovia también estaba bastante herida, su cuerpo y rostro estaba lleno de cortes a la vez que la sangre empezaba a brotar de dichas heridas, su ropa estaba bastante dañada, su espada estaba casi intacta, dejando de la él polvo y mugre que tenia, estaba como si nueva, a causa del material de que estaba hecha esta.

Tomoe: n-ni creas que voy a rendirme, y menos ante una ex-exorcista como tu, asi su ahora preparare a caer. Hablo esta mientras expulsaba su aura demoniaca.

Xenovia: ajaja, antes yo hubiera asesinado demonios sin importan quien sea, solo por que era mandato de la iglesia, pero desde que lo conoci a él, logre superarme a mi misma, a saber que también hay demonios bueno, ya que ahora soy un reencarnado del clan gremory, por nombre de mi buchou yo te derrotare. Dijo esta llena confiesa y algo de arrogancia

Ambas estaban expulsando sus auras de energía, pero por alguna razón detrás de xenovia se podía ver una imagen espectral de un gran dragon negro con ojos blancos, este no era nadie menos que uno de los dos supremos dioses dragones, omega, pero lo que desconcertaba a todos, era él porque él dragón aparecía de manera espectral detrás de la chica.

Xenovia/tomoe: HAAAAAAA!. gritaron ambas mientras se lanzaban una contra la otra a gran velocidad, y antes de siquiera estar a menos de 1 metro de distancia ellas desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

 **FIIIUUUSH**

 **CLAAAANK**

 **FIIIUUUSH**

 **CLAAAANK**

no se podía ver a ninguna de las chicas pero se podía escuchar los golpe entre metales a la vez que se podía ver las zonas de impacto donde chocaban armas, las dos siguieron de esta manera por casi 2 minutos hasta que...

 **PAAAAAAAM**

de la nada ambas aparecieron en medio del patio, tomoe había tratado cortar a la peliazul, pero esta logro esquivarlo y contrarrestar con una patada al pecho que mando a la pelirroja a chocar contra la pared del centro comercial.

Tomoe: m-maldita sea, ella es demasiado fuerte. Dijo esta mientras se despegaba del muro, cuando volvió a tocar el suelo, ella tambaleo un poco, pero se mantuvo de pie. N-no importa que tan fuerte sea ella, no puedo rendirme y mucho menos perder!. Dijo mientras expulsaba mas poder haciendo que su aura creciera de manera significativa.

Xenovia seguía tan tranquila como antes pero mantenía la guardia en alta, en menos de un segundo, la pelirroja salio disparada en contra de ella tratando de acabarla de una vez por todas pero...

 **SLAAAAASH**

tomoe lanzo un corte de manera horizontal pero este solo abanico la brisa ya que xenovia lo había esquivado, a causa de la gran velocidad que llevaba ella, tomoe tuvo que clavar su espada en él suelo

Xenovia: eres rapida pero algo predecible, eso te costo él factor de sorpresa a la hora de acabar esto. Dijo ella mientras miraba de manera seria a la caballero sitri.

Por su parte tomoe estaba muy furiosa, básicamente le habia dicho que su estilo y destreza de la espada era "basica", eso la lleno de rabia y cólera, bajo estos sentimientos esta se volvio lanzar contra xenovia.

 **CLAAAANK**

 **CLAAAANK**

 **CLAAAANK ×30**

xenovia estaba bloqueando los cortes e tajos que la pelirroja lanzaba como si realmente habría perdido la conciencia

tomoe: RHAAAAAAA!. rugió esta mientras seguia con su incesante ataque de furia.

Xenovia: (si quiero ganar, debo tomar distancia). Pensó esta mientras bloqueaba él incesante ataque.

En un descuido de la caballero sitri, xenovia tomo él brazo de ella y le aplicó uun movimiento de judo, lanzándola lejos al menos uno metros, mas que suficiente para contraatacar.

Tan pronto como tomoe se reincorporó se volvió a lanzar a gran velocidad con intenciones de seguir atacando, xenovia a provecho esto y se lanzo al triple de su velocidad normal.

 **SLAAAAASH**

la chica de cabello azul se lanzo contra ella y conecto un corte en menos de una centésima de segundo, pero la velocidad que llevaba era tan grande que al reducirla tan bruscamente por él corte realizado, xenovia trstabilo con sus propios pies y cayo al suelo mientras rodaba por un par de metros.

Cuando pudo recuperar él equilibrio levanto la vista viendo que tomoe estaba Aun de pie paralizada, no pasaba nada hasta que de un momento a otro él tajo producido se hizo presente en él cuerpo de ella rompiendo su blusa y destrozando su takana en un millar de pedasitos, la pelirroja solo cayo al suelo completamente fuera de combate, de pronto una luz cubrió él cuerpo de ella y esta desaparecio del lugar con ella

Grafya: **SEGUNDO CABALLERO DE SONA SITRI-DONO, ELIMINADO.** dijo esta simplemente para luego terminar con la transmisión

Xenovia: s-sera mejor que me vaya a ayudar a los demas. Dijo esta mientras se daba media vuelta con intenciones de irse del lugar, pero...

 **FIUUUUUSH**

xenovia: GHUAAAAGH!. fue sonido que ella soltó al sentir como un rasho láser (:v) la atravesaba de lado a lado, justo unos dos centímetros a la izquierda del corazón.

Xenovia cayo al suelo pesadamente para rápidamente caer en la inconsciencia, acto seguido una luz la cubrió a ella y su espada, y en cuestión de segundos ambas desaparecieron.

Grafya: **SEGUNDO CABALLERO DE RIAS GREMORY-DONO, ELIMINADA.** dijo esta simplemente para luego cortar la transmisión.

Mientras tanto en él aire se podía ver a saji con su dedo índice apuntando exactamente en donde se encontraba xenovia, dando a entender que fue él quien ataco.

Saji: lo siento sensei, pero no pienso perder contra hyoduo. Dijo él chico simplemente para luego marcharse del lugar.

Con tan solo 20 minutos transcurridos desde él inicio de los combates, los alfiles, las torres y los ccaballeros ya an sido eleminados, pero aun queda luchadores que no piensan rendirse tan fácilmente ni caer sin antes pelear, quien ganara este duelo entre herederas de clanes, descubralon en la siguiente actualización.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **EL LIMITE SUPERARE, DAVID DELGADO**

* * *

 **BUENO AMIGOS AQUI LO TRAJE LUEGO DE CASI MORIR EN ESTOS ULTIMOS MESES ACAUSA DE CONTRAER UN RAR ENFERMEDAD, ME CURE, LUEGO DE SOBREVIVIR A LAS TORMENTAS SIN FIN QUE AZOTARON MI CIUDAD, A TENER QUE RECONSTRUIR MI CASA, A TENER QUE VOLVER A BUSCAR TRABAJO, PORQUE LA EMPREZA DE CONSTRUCCIÓN DONDE TRABAJABA QUEBRO, Y UN SIN FIN DE COSA QUE PASARON, PERO NO PIENSO DEJAR ESTAS HISTORIAS SIN ANTES TERMINARLAS, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR EN LA SEMANA O EN LA SIGUIENTE LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS, HASTA AQUI LLEGO SU AMIGO, SE DESPIDE HASTA LA PROXIMA, NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	24. feliz navidad!

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **Hola amigos soy nahuel Durandal, en esta noche les quiero desear a todos una feliz navidad, espero que puedan pasar estas fiestas con la familia, es por eso que les deseo lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes les deseo lo mejor y que celebren en familia, además que yo me porte bien en todo él año y espero que papá noel me traiga la loli que le pedí :v, así que sin mas les digo...**

 **FELIS NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

 **se despide su mejor amigo, nahuel Durandal**


End file.
